La Mortal Amada de Quinn
by Skins1404
Summary: ADAPTACION DE UN LIBRO. G!P Quinn es un vampiro con un pequeño problema que solo podra solucionar con una bella auditora llamada Rachel, despues de rescatarla de un terrible final. Sin embargo, Rachel tiene secretos de su pasado que la siguen y un misterio que resolver.
1. Uno

**AVISO: Antes de Leer solo me gustaria decir que en esta historia Quinn es intersexual o que tiene pene, si no les gusta este tipo de historias, abstengance de leer. **

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es la adaptacion a un libro que lei hace poco y me gusto, al igual que los personajes que son de nuestra persona favorita RM (sarcasmo). **

**Sin mas que decir, dejo que disfruten de la historia. **

* * *

**Uno**

- Déjame chupártela

La mujer vampiro halo los pantalones de Quinn. Libero a su flácido miembro de la prisión de sus jeans y lo succiono en su preciosa boca. Observo como sus labios rojos se cerraban fuertemente alrededor de su miembro, mientras se lo succionaba frenéticamente. Arriba y abajo se movía, la cálida humedad de su boca le lubricaba.

Con las manos, masajeo sus bolas y las apretó en ritmo perfecto con su succión. Era talentosa, sin duda. Enterró sus manos en su pelo y movía las caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, tratando de aumenta la fricción.

- Más fuerte – exclamo. Su petición fue acogida con entusiasmo y la habitación con poca luz se inundó con los sonidos provenientes de su boca.

Quinn dejo que su mirada contemplara todo su cuerpo con poca ropa: sus curvas calientes, trasero grandioso, incluso una cara bonita. Todo lo que ella pudiese desear en su pareja sexual. Ansiosa por seguir chupándosela, estaría probablemente dispuesta a tragar su semen, algo que ella particularmente apreciaba. Pero a pesar de sentir su lengua tentadora moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre su pene y a pesar del intenso movimiento, no hubo erección. Su paciencia había sido inútil. Ella no consiguió nada.

Balanceaba su cabeza atrás y adelante; su largo cabello castaño, rozaba sobre su piel desnuda llegando a su vello púbico, pero su cuerpo estaba distraído, casi como si ella se la estuviese lamiendo a alguien más.

Finalmente Quinn la rechazo, humillada y frustrada. Si los vampiros pudieran sonrojarse de vergüenza, su rostro se hubiera tornado tan rojo como los labios pintados de la otra. Por suerte, el sonrojarse está reservado solo para los humanos.

A la velocidad del rayo, metió su miembro inútil nuevamente en su pantalón y se subió la cremallera. Aun más rápido, huyo de su compañía. Su única esperanza era que ella nunca sabría quién era. Menos mal que estaba en una ciudad extraña y no de vuelta en San Francisco, donde era conocida como una semental.

Una semana después del vergonzoso incidente, su amigo Rory le hizo una sugerencia.

- Solo haz un intento, Quinn – insistió – el hombre es de confianza. No dirá una palabra a nadie acerca de esto.

¡Su viejo amigo no podía hablar en serio!

- ¿un psiquiatra? ¿quieres que vaya a ver un psiquiatra?

- Me ha ayudado mucho antes. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

_Su dignidad, su orgullo._

- Supongo que si me lo recomiendas, puedo darle una oportunidad.

Y así, Quinn accedió. ¿Fue la desesperación?

- Y no lo juzgues por como se ve.

El lugar era un fiasco. Cuando Quinn entro en el sótano oscuro, donde el psiquiatra practicaba, quiso salir corriendo. Pero la recepcionista ya le había visto. Con una sonrisa dulce ella se irguió mostrando sus grandes pechos.

_¡Grandioso, un psiquiatra trabajando desde un calabozo y una muñeca Barbie de portero!_

- Srta. Fabray, por favor entre, el Dr. Schuster lo espera – su armoniosa voz le invito.

Una vez que entro a la oficina de Schuster, supo que había sido un error. En vez de un sofá había un ataúd. Uno de los paneles laterales de madera había sido retirado, por lo que una persona viva podría acostarse en ella cómodamente, como si se acostara en un sillón reclinable. El tipo tenía que ser un loco. ¡Ningún vampiro moderno que se respete, querría que lo hallasen muerto en un ataúd! Los vampiros en San Francisco se estaban modernizando, adaptándose a la forma de vida humana. Los ataúdes estaban fuera de moda, la nueva onda eran los colchones Tempur Pedic.

El hombre larguirucho, rodeo su escritorio y le tendió la mano para saludarla.

- Si cree que me voy acostar en el ataúd, mejor es que lo piense – se quejó Quinn

- Ya veo que tendremos mucho trabajo – contesto el doctor, pareciendo no inmutarse por el comentario rudo.

Señalo el cómodo sillón a regañadientes, Quinn se sentó.

El Dr. Schuster se sentó en la silla de enfrente. A medida que el medico lo estudiaba en los primeros minutos, Quinn apoyo sus manos sobre la silla y se sintió nervioso.

- ¿podemos empezar? Entiendo que estoy pagando por hora

A temprana edad, había aprendido que la ofensiva era mejor que la defensiva.

- Empezamos desde el momento en que entro aquí, pero estoy seguro que ya lo sabía – su sonrisa era evasiva e incluso su voz.

- Lo sé – dijo Quinn, entrecerrando los ojos tratando de ocultar su inconformidad.

- ¿desde cuándo ha tenido estos problemas de ira?

Las palabras no eran lo que ella esperaba. Quizás una pregunta más en línea, como: entonces, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?, pero no este asalto directo a su mente ya maltratada. Debió de haberle preguntado a Rory más sobre los métodos del doctor, antes de acceder a una cita.

- ¿problemas de ira? Yo no tengo problemas de ira. Estoy aquí para… la cuestión es… eh, mi problema tiene que ver con - … dios, ¿desde cuándo no podía decir la palabra sexo, sin estar frustrada? Nunca había tenido ningún problema al expresarse cuando se trataba del sexo. Su vocabulario incluía muchas opciones de palabras de cuatro letras, que por lo general, no tendría ningún problema en salir por montones de sus labios cuando era necesario.

- Aja – asintió el medico como si supiera algo que Quinn ignorada - ¿cree que es un problema sexual? Interesante.

¿El hombre era adivino? Quinn era consciente de que algunos vampiros tenían dones especiales. Ella misma tenía una excelente memoria fotográfica. Sabía que otros de su especie podían ver el futuro o leer la mente, pero estaba seguro cuan extensos eran esos dones.

Lo que necesitaba saber era si estaba en desventaja con este hombre. No quería trabajar con alguien que le pudiese leer como a un libro, cuando ella no quería ser leída.

- ¿usted lee las mentes?

Schuster negó con la cabeza.

- No. pero su problema no es poco común. Es bastante fácil de deducir. Usted presenta signos de ira y frustración extrema – aclarando su garganta se inclinó hacia adelante enfatizando: - Srta. Fabray, estoy muy consiente de quién es usted. Tiene una de las compañías más exitosas en el mundo de los vampiros, si es que no es la más exitosa. Usted es increíblemente rica, pero le aseguro que esto ni influirá en lo que le cobrare.

- Por supuesto que no – interrumpió Quinn.

El curandero le cobraría lo que pensaba que ella estaba dispuesta a pagar. No sería la primera vez. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente tratara de incrementar sus precios, porque sabían que lo podía pagar. Pero por lo general trataban de hacerlo una sola vez. Nadie la engañaba y se salía con la suya.

- Y a la vez, no se le ha visto en sociedad desde hace bastante tiempo, cuando debería estar allí cortejando a las mujeres hermosas. Supongo que su ruptura con Marley Rose tuvo algo que ver con esto.

- No estoy aquí para hablar de ella – dijo Quinn y dejo salir un rápido suspiro.

Se negó incluso a decir su nombre. Ella no era parte de su vida, ya no, y la sola mención de su nombre, hacía que sus colmillos le picasen por una viciosa mordida. Se hizo crujir los nudillos, y se preguntó si ese fuese el mismo sonido que escucharía si su cuello de ella se rompiera. Seria música para sus oídos.

- Quizás no de ella, pero tal vez de lo que hizo. Solo puede haber una razón para esto y ambos sabemos cuál es. Así que ahora pregunto: ¿va confiar en mí para ayudarle?

Sus ojos acentuaron la pregunta.

Quinn decidió seguir negándolo, pues le había funcionado hasta ahora.

- ¿ayudarme a hacer qué?

- A superar la ira – el doctor era tan insistente como la terquedad de Quinn.

- Ya te lo dije, no es un problema de ira – una sonrisa conocedora curvo los labios del doctor

- Yo creo que si es. Lo que sea que ella hizo, la enfureció tanto que está bloqueando su deseo sexual, como si no quisiera ser vulnerable nuevamente

- Yo no soy vulnerable. Nunca lo fui; no desde que he sido un vampiro

Lo último que ella quería sentir, era vulnerabilidad. Para ella era sinónimo de ser débil. Si el doctor no era cuidadoso con sus acusaciones, pronto podría encontrarse con la consecuencia del disgusto de Quinn. Tal vez una pelea física aliviaría su frustración.

- No, en el sentido físico de la palabra, todos somos conscientes de su fuerza y poder. Yo estoy hablando acerca de sus emociones. Todos las tenemos y todos nos enfrentamos a ellas. Algunos más que otros. Créame, mi calendario está completamente lleno con nuestros compañeros vampiros, que necesitan ayuda para lidiar con sus emociones.

El psiquiatra la miro, pero ella no podía permitirse que se acercara tanto. Las emociones son algo peligroso. Ellas puedes destruir a un hombre. Quinn salto de la silla.

- Yo no creo que esto vaya a funcionar

La opresión de su pecho, fue testigo de los efectos que las palabras de Schuster tenían en ella. Aun así, ella no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Ni siquiera a sí misma.

El doctor se levantó.

- Desde que hemos empezado a integrarnos – continuo Schuster, sin inmutarse – mi trabajo se ha cuadriplicado. Adaptarse a la forma en que los humanos viven sus vidas, ha causado estragos en muchos de nosotros. Ahora tenemos que lidiar con los problemas emocionales que mantuvimos enterrados durante siglos. Literalmente, no está sola. Yo la puedo ayudar.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. Nadie podía ayudarla. Tenía que salir de esto por su cuenta – envíeme la factura. Adiós, Doc. - Salió furiosa, sabiendo que el doctor había dado en el clavo.

Bueno, el sexo estaba sobrevalorado de todos modos. Por lo menos, de eso trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Había noches en las que se creía sus propias mentiras, pero nunca le duraba mucho tiempo. La verdad era que le gustaba tener sexo, mucho. Pero ninguna de las sexy mujeres vampiro, le bastaban. No importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía tener una erección.

No había oído hablar que tal cosa le sucediese a un vampiro. La virilidad caracterizaba a un vampiro y ser impotente, era un concepto desconocido en su mundo. Solo los humanos podían ser impotentes. Si la noticia se extendía, perdería todo el respeto de sus iguales. Era inaceptable.

Finalmente lo acepto. Y un mes más tarde, hizo otra cita con la esperanza que hubiese algo que el doctor pudiese hacer por ella.

Quinn parpadeo y borro los recuerdos de los últimos nueve meses. Esta noche era su cumpleaños. Trataría de divertirse. Mientras caminaba desde su sillón hacia al bar, en el extremo opuesto de su elegante sala, sus movimientos eran fluidos, su cuerpo alto y musculoso, pero esbelto.

Quinn se sirvió un vaso de su tipo de sangre favorito y se lo bebió como un ser humano se bebería un trago de tequila, sin sal y limón. El líquido espeso cubrió su garganta y calmo su sed, aliviando su hambre de otros placeres en el proceso. Bueno, ningún otro placer seria satisfecho esa noche, igual que en las ultimas doscientos setenta y seis noches anteriores.

No es que las haya estado contando.

Solo su sed de sangre había sido calmada, el resto de las necesidades de su cuerpo, temporalmente controladas, quedarían insatisfechas. A veces, le gustaría poder emborracharse y olvidarse de todo, pero por desgracia, ser un vampiro significaba que no podía emborracharse como los humanos hacían. El alcohol no tenía efecto en su cuerpo. Lo que daría en este momento por un pequeño adormecimiento.

Había enfatizado a sus amigos, que no le trajeran ningún regalo o que le hicieran una fiesta. Por supuesto, ella sabía que era inútil y solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que ellos estuvieran en su puerta. Como barbaros invadirían su casa, asaltarían su escondite secreto de bebidas de calidad, y desperdiciarían sus horas despierta, con viejas historias que había oído ciento de veces.

Ellos le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños cuando llego a los doscientos años, y no sería diferente ahora, en sus doscientos treinta y siete años, con casi el mismo elenco de personajes.

En anticipación a la inevitable invasión de su privacidad, se vistió con sus impecables pantalones negros y un suéter de cuello alto color gris oscuro. A excepción de su anillo grabado, no llevaba más joyas.

El sonido del teléfono rompió la quietud de su casa. Miro su reloj de la pared y vio que era poco antes de las nueve. Tal como lo había pensado, los chicos estaban en camino.

- ¿sí?

- Hey, cumpleañera. ¿Cómo te cuelga? – no fue una buena elección de palabras, definitivamente no

- ¿Qué pasa Rory? – contesto. A pesar de la herencia irlandesa de Rory, había adoptado muchas expresiones de california y ahora sonaba más como un surfista, que como el joven irlandés que era en el fondo.

- Solo quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y saber qué harás esta noche - ¿acaso Rory no estaba enterado que ya sabía lo de su fiesta sorpresa? Quinn no sabía porque seguía ocultándolo. Así que fue directo al grano.

- ¿Cuándo vienen todos? – le pregunto

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le dijo su amigo

- ¿a qué hora vendrán ustedes a sorprenderme con la fiesta de cumpleaños?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No importa. Los chicos querían asegurarse de que estabas allí. Y si nuestra otra sorpresa llega antes que nosotros, mantenla allí – otra vez no. debería de haberlo sabido. Se tragó su rabia y le dijo:

- ¿Cuándo van aprender ustedes que no me gustan las strippers? – _nunca le habían gustado, ni lo harán. _Rory se echó a reír.

- Si, sí, pero esta es especial. Ella no es solo una stripper, hace algunos extras - ¿estaría dispuesta para algo extra? Muy poco probable. – creo que hará algo por ti, ya sabes a que me refiero. Ella es buena, según dijo Sugar, así que dale una oportunidad, ¿lo harías? Es por tu propio bien. No puedes seguir así – insistió. Quinn lo interrumpió. La diversión de la noche se acababa.

- ¿le dijiste a Sugar? ¿estás loco? ¡ella es la más chismosa del inframundo! Te lo dije en confidencia. ¿Cómo pudiste? – entrecerró los ojos y sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban. Con sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca, podría haber asustado a un campeón de lucha libre desde aquí hasta el martes. Pero Rory no era un luchador y no se asusta fácilmente, ni siquiera hasta el lunes.

- Ten cuidado de como hablas de mi novia, Quinn. No es ninguna chismosa, y además, sugirió esta stripper. Ella es una amiga de Sugar - ¡perfecto! Una amiga de Sugar. ¡claro, que estaba garantizado que funcionaria!

Estaba furiosa, pero reconoció que era demasiado tarde para cancelar todo.

- Bien – dijo Quinn y colgó de golpe el teléfono, sin darle a Rory la oportunidad de seguir hablando.

¡Genial! Ahora que Sugar sabía acerca de su pequeño problema, pronto todo el inframundo de San Francisco lo sabría. Sería el hazmerreír de todas las fiestas, el tema de cada broma. ¿Cuánto tomaría difundir la noticia, un día, una hora, cinco minutos? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que las risas a sus espaladas empezaran? ¿Por qué no sacar ella misma un anuncio en una página en el periódico "_Crónicas de Vampiros de San Francisco",_ para ahorrarle el trabajo?

_Quinn Fabray, la elegante vampiro soltera, ¡no puede hacer que se le pare!_

…

Los ojos le dolían a Rachel Berry, pero continuo revisando columnas de transacciones, buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lo normal. Frotando su cuello rígido con los dedos, anhelaba un masaje o por lo menos un baño de quince minutos en una tina de agua caliente, ninguno de los cuales pasaría esta noche.

- ¿café? – dijo la voz de Finn detrás de ella, empujo el mechón de su pelo largo y oscuro detrás de la oreja.

- No, gracias, quiero poder dormir esta noche. He tenido insomnio las últimas noches. Probablemente estoy todavía con la hora de Nueva York.

Su mirada permanecía fija en la pantalla de su computadora. La noche anterior, casi no durmió a pesar del colchón cómodo. Las pocas horas que había sido capaz de dormir, había sido atormentada por sus sueños que no tenían una pizca de sentido.

La oficina grande, espaciosa, estaba prácticamente desierta. Los únicos que quedaban eran ellos dos. Finn Hudson era el jefe de contabilidad de la sucursal de San Francisco de la empresa privada que Rachel había venido a auditar.

- Si, ya se lo que quieres decir – dijo Finn con comprensión – no hay nada como dormir en tu propia cama, ¿verdad?

- Por lo menos me pusieron en un apartamento corporativo en lugar de un hotel. No me preocupo por ser molestada por el personal de limpieza.

Era verdad, estaba alojándose en un apartamento cómodo que pertenecía a la empresa, pero ¿Qué importaba eso cuando no podía dormir de todas maneras? Antes de su viaje a San Francisco nunca había tenido problemas con el insomnio. Por el contrario, era conocida por ser capaz de dormir, cuando fuese y donde quiera pusiera su cabeza sobre una almohada. Si siquiera tenía que ser una almohada.

Rachel se froto los ojos y miro su reloj. Eran pasadas de las nueve de la noche. Se sentía casi culpable de haberse quedado tan tarde. Finn había insistido en estar allí todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. Él no quería dejarla sola en la oficina. Supuso que él se quedaba ahí, solo para que no pudiera fisgonear más de la cuenta. Si fuese así, él hubiera acertado en eso. No es que ella lo llamara fisgonear, es que tenía todas las autorizaciones que necesitaba. De hecho, tenía instrucciones muy específicas. No estaba ahí solo para auditar la sucursal de la empresa, sino, también para investigar algunas irregularidades. Rachel estaba segura de que Finn no tenía idea de esto. Se le había dicho que era simplemente una de las Auditorias habituales que la sede principal realiza regularmente.

- Lo siento, Finn. Estoy segura de que estas listo para irte a casa. – se volvió hacia él, apoyándose en el borde de uno de los escritorios, levanto su taza de café hacia sus labios. Su traje gris parecía mal ajustado, y el cuello de su camisa parecía desgastado. Era bastante alto y se veía bastante decente para ser un contador. Aburrido, soso, pero no feo.

Es probable que a él no le gustara tener que permanecer en la oficina hasta tarde. Bueno, ella estaba cansada de todas formas, así que probablemente debería terminar por hoy, a pesar de que sabía que de seguro daría vueltas en la cama toda la noche sin importar lo cansada que estuviese.

- ¿listo? – pregunto ella.

Un destello de alivio apareció en los ojos de Finn. Le tomo dos segundos para ponerse su chaqueta y agarrar su maletín. Sí que tenía prisa para salir de allí. No podía culparlo. Tenía una familia que lo esperaba. ¿Y quién la esperaba a ella en su casa? Bueno, ni siquiera era suya.

No es que su casa hubiera sido más acogedora que el apartamento corporativo. Nadie la esperaba. Ningún hombre, ni muchos amigos. Ni siquiera un gato o un perro. Después de que terminara a asignación y ella regresara a Nueva York, saldría más y tendría más citas. Ese era el plan. Era un excelente plan, el mismo que había hecho durante cada uno de sus viajes de trabajo, algo que al llegar a casa olvidaba. Sin embargo esta vez si pensaba realmente hacerlo. Pero por ahora, lo único que quería era comprar algo de comida para llevar, e irse a dormir. Finn tuvo la amabilidad de darle direcciones hacia Chinatown, donde podía comprar algo en su camino de regreso al apartamento. A pesar de que había estado en Chinatown antes, su sentido de la orientación era mucho menos agudo que su cabeza para los números. Durante el día ella normalmente se las arreglaba, pero en la oscuridad se convertía en una causa perdida, cuando se trataba de encontrar su camino.

Había empezado a llover y ella no quería tardarse tanto. Se metió en el primer restaurante chino que encontró. El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. La mujer de la entrada trato de mostrarle una mesa, pero Rachel le indico que no.

- Solo comida para llevar, por favor – le dijo.

La anfitriona le entrego el menú. Rachel busco rápidamente, tratando de no dejar que sus dedos permanecieran demasiado tiempo sobre la cubierta de plástico, que estaba pegajosa. El menú presentaba demasiadas opciones. ¿De cuantas maneras se podía cocinar la carne? Carne con brotes de bambú, carne con champiñones, carne picante. Ya es suficiente. Ella iría a lo seguro.

- Voy a llevar la carne de Mongolia con arroz integral, por favor

- El arroz integral toma diez minutos – la mujer china fue tan amable y bonita como una víbora. Si ella pensaba que con su mirada, Rachel cambiaria de opinión al arroz blanco, estaba en un error.

- Está bien. Voy a esperar – dijo Rachel y se sentó en una de las sillas rojas de plástico, cerca de la puerta.

Este era su primer viaje de negocios en San Francisco. Como contratista independiente, ella hacia auditorias especiales por toda la costa oeste, y rara vez viajaba fuera de ella.

Cuando los chequeos estadísticos regulares de la oficina central había revelado que cierta proporciones en la sucursal de San Francisco estaban mal, ellos decidieron utilizar a alguien que no hubiese tenido ningún contacto previo con el personal de la Costa Oeste y contrataron a un extraño. Era inteligente. Los auditores podían llegar a ser muy sentimentales con el personal que ellos auditaban. Un cambio regular de los auditores, era generalmente una buena idea. Si alguien podía encontrar el origen del problema, era Rachel. Su especialidad era la contabilidad forense. Era tan emocionante como el trabajo policial, pero era probablemente, el campo más emocionante en el mundo de la contabilidad, si existiese tal cosa. Una contradicción para algunos, pero no para ella. Y, además, se estaba ganando la vida muy decentemente como consultor independiente.

Esta investigación no debería presentas muchas dificultades. Ciertas relaciones entre los activos y la depreciación estaban fuera de lo normal, y sugería que alguien era totalmente incompetente o estaba tratando de engañar a la compañía. ¿Cómo?, ella no lo sabía todavía, pero lo iba a encontrar pronto.

Rachel estaba cansada y sabía que necesitaba un buen descanso, pero también tenía miedo de ir a la cama. Algunas de sus antiguas pesadillas habían regresado y se mezclaban con otras nuevas. Ella no había tenido ninguna en unos pocos meses, pero cuando llego a San Francisco hacia unos días, sus pesadillas comenzaron a reaparecer.

Eran normalmente siempre las mismas. La vieja granja francesa en la que había vivido hace más de veinte años, cuando su padre había tomado una misión de dos años en el extranjero como profesor visitante. Los campos de lavanda rodeaban la propiedad. La cuna, el silencio y luego los rostros de sus padres. Las lágrimas en el rostro de su madre. El dolor.

Pero esta vez los sueños se habían mezclado con otros aún más incomprensibles.

_La casa de estilo victoriano parecía embrujada en la fuerte lluvia. La luz provenía de una de las ventanas, aparte de eso, todo estaba a oscuras. Ella corría más y más rápido hacia la casa, a la seguridad. No se atrevía a mirar detrás de ella. Él todavía estaba allí, todavía la seguía. Unas manos la sujetaron de su hombro. De repente sus puños golpearon en una pesada puerta de madera. Algo cedió. Ella tropezó y cayó en el calor, la suavidad y la seguridad. Su casa._

- Carne de Mongolia, arroz integral – dijo la mujer de voz chillona, atravesando el recuerdo de su sueño.

Rachel le pago la cuenta y tomo la comida. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta. _¡Maldita sea!_

Había empezado a llover en serio. Había dejado el paraguas en el apartamento, pensando que no lo necesitaría hoy, en lugar de optar por la gabardina, solo se había puesto una chaqueta ligera. Bueno, resulto ser una mala elección.

Todo el mundo le había dicho cuan impredecible era el clima de San Francisco, y ahora se daría cuenta por sí misma. El informe del tiempo había indicado que no habría lluvia hasta el fin de semana. ¿Podría demandar al hombre del tiempo? Probablemente no.

No tenía más remedio que ser valiente. Rachel sabía que no estaba muy lejos del apartamento, solo a unas tres cuadras. Quedándose cerca de los edificios, empezó a correr por la acera, luego hizo un giro en la siguiente calle y otro una cuadra después. El apartamento no podía estar lejos ahora. Miro a su alrededor, pero con la fuerte lluvia no podía reconocer nada. ¿Era una cuadra más adelante? Su ropa estaba empapada, y tendría que darse una ducha para entrar en calor nuevamente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Dio la vuelta en otra esquina y se encontró en una pequeña calle lateral. No era familiar en absoluto, pero ese no era su más grande problema, tampoco lo era la lluvia incesante. El problema era el hombre que se dirigía hacia ella. A pesar de que no podía verlo con claridad, apostaba su pensión a que él no estaba allí para prestarle un paraguas. La silueta de su imponente figura, se proyectaba contra la tenue luz de un poste que había detrás de él. La frialdad de su mirada se filtró en su cuerpo, mientras un débil rayo de luz procedente de una ventana, apareció al lado izquierdo de su cara. La cicatriz que fruncía su piel, no inspiraba confianza.

La mano en su hombro la apretó con más fuerza a medida que ella gritaba y trataba de quitársela de encima, cayéndose a la acera en el proceso. Él se agacho para levantarla, ella estiro su cabeza alrededor. Por primera vez podía ver su rostro con claridad, lo suficientemente claro para hacer una identificación en caso de que fuese necesario. Él era blanco y de unos cuarenta años. La intención de desatar la violencia contra ella, estaba claramente escrita en su rostro. Rachel no podía permitir que el la arrastrar a una calle oscura. El primer punto en el entrenamiento de supervivencia, era no permitir que el atacante moviera a la víctima a un lugar secundario. Ella tenía que pelear ahí mismo, donde tenía la oportunidad de conseguir la atención de una transeúnte.

_¡Menuda suerte!_

Con esta lluvia, nadie estaría fuera. Ni siquiera un perro.

La levanto, ahora agarrándola por el cuello de su chaqueta, habiendo soltado el agarre doloroso en su hombro. Rápidamente, estilo los brazos hacia atrás y se deslizo fuera de la chaqueta, dejándolo con la chaquetea en la mano. Ahora tenía una oportunidad de luchar. Él se sorprendió, y ella tuvo un par de segundo de ventaja. Había sido una corredora de velocidad en la universidad, y eso le fue útil, a pesar de que el suelo resbaladizo no le ayudaba, ni tampoco los tacones altos de sus zapatos. La vanidad la mataría uno de estos días.

A grandes zancadas, corrió a la siguiente calle, sus delgadas pero fuertes piernas empujaban contra el piso con una vehemencia que era sorprendente para su pequeño cuerpo. Estaba cerca, tuvo que correr más rápido con todo su esfuerzo. Su respiración se aceleró cuando sus pulmones exigieron más oxígeno. Explorando el área delante de ella, tomo una decisión es una fracción de segundo y salió corriendo por una calle a su derecha. Una mirada desesperada por encima del hombro, confirmo que el animal seguía persiguiéndola. Observando la calle, vio varias residencias victorianas del otro lado. Todas estaban a oscuras, a excepción de una. Parecía extrañamente familiar con la luz que brillaba a través de la ventana de enfrente. Esta era su oportunidad, probablemente la única. Sin frenar ni por un segundo, cruzo la angosta calle, corrió sobre la pequeña escalera de la vieja casa victoriana y golpeo a la puerta.

- ¡ayuda! ¡ayúdenme!

Frenéticamente, miro hacia atrás mientras sus puños continuaban golpeando la puerta. Su perseguidor estaba a menos de la mitad de una cuadra de distancia y acercándose, con su cara enojada. Si lograba alcanzarla, desataría su furia contra ella y ya no habría lugar alguno donde correr.


	2. Dos

**Dos**

¿Quién diablos estaba golpeando a su puerta? Quinn tendría que enseñar a sus amigos buenos modales. Se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero eso no les daba el derecho a dañar su puerta. Lo lamentarían en un segundo, se encontraba de mal humor y el que llegaran tocando como barbaros, no le hacía gracia.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón

- ¡dejen de joder! – una pequeña figura con el pelo mojado y con la ropa empapada cayo en sus brazos

- ¡ayúdame, por favor! – la voz femenina tenía una aflicción que no podía ignorar. Instintivamente, la metió y cerró la puerta de golpe.

- Gracias – el suave murmullo era casi inaudible, pero mezclado con verdadero alivio.

Levanto la cabeza y la miro, grandes ojos cafés, pestañas espesas y largas, y suculentos labios rojos. Su blusa blanca estaba empapada, y podría haber ganado cualquier concurso de camisetas mojadas sin ningún problema. No es que nunca ya visto uno, pero su sostén de encaje negro, mostraba sus prominentes pechos: _34 C, _supuso. ¡La stripper!

Claro, ella tenía que ser la stripper. Así que los chicos le habían conseguido una stripper que se hiciera pasar como una damisela en apuros. Era diferente de la habitual mujer policía o la enfermera, pero aun así, no funcionaria. La última vez que sus amigos la habían sorprendido con una stripper, Oficial Indecente, la misma había tratado de hacerle un registro al desnudo, el cual no había causado efecto en ella, ni siquiera la tentación de un poco de sadomasoquismo, habían logrado hacer que su miembro se levantara de su sueño mortal. ¿Qué hizo pensar a Rory que una damisela en apuros podría ser mejor?

Se veía suficientemente bonita, casi inocente. Por lo menos le podía seguir la corriente por unos minutos, para ver si algo ocurría. Claro, sin tener muchas esperanzas.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto, olía como un perro mojado y algo más, pero no podía saber que era.

- Un tipo me ataco – se detuvo para recobrar el aliento – tengo que llamar a la policía. Se estremeció y sonó creíble. Obviamente la mujer había tomado algunas clases de actuación. _Un bonito detalle._

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no hacemos que entres en calor primero y nos deshacemos de ti ropa mojada? – esa seguramente era la idea que la stripper tendría en mente. ¿Qué mejor razón para quitarse la ropa que el tenerla mojada? A ella no le importaría calentarla con su cuerpo.

- Solo una llamada por favor, yo me puedo cambiar en casa, gracias – su voz se entrecorto como si estuviese molesta.

Ah, así que quería jugar a la tímida. Para ella estaba bien, la dirigió a la sala de estar, donde ardía un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. Se puso justo frente y estilo las manos hacia el calor. Su ropa mojada se aferró a su cuerpo, enfatizando sus curvas tentadoras. No era demasiado delgada, suficiente carne para que tuviera algo que agarrar. Por lo menos Rory había escogido a alguien que físicamente le gustaba. Era un buen comienzo.

- Te dará un resfriado con esa ropa mojada – le susurro por detrás.

Sus hombros se levantaron, con evidente tensión. Obviamente no la había sentido acercarse. ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentidos? A medida que le tomo los hombros con sus manos, grito y se dio la vuelta. Reconoció que la mirada en sus ojos era una mezcla de ira y miedo.

- Me tengo que ir – le dijo

Ahora se estaba poniendo interesante. Se estaba haciendo la difícil, Rory tenía razón, era buena. Tal vez podía moverle algo, solo tal vez. Disfrutaba de una buena casería tanto como cualquier vampiro, no había cazado desde hace tiempo. Todas las mujeres se le habían entregado prácticamente en bandeja de plata y aunque muchas de ellas habían sido muy tentadoras, ninguna la había movido.

- No tan rápido, yo creo que te estas olvidando para que estas aquí. veamos que tienes para ofrecer – le hizo saber que estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego. Solo por el placer de hacerlo.

La damisela le lanzo otra mirada asustada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Quinn fue más rápida y corto su ruta de escape. Ahora si estaba disfrutándolo, de hecho, no había tenido tanta diversión e mucho tiempo. Lo que fuese que Rory le estuviese pagando, ella valía cada dólar.

Respiraba con dificultad, pretendiendo estar asustada, casi podía oler su miedo. Era exactamente como le gustaban sus presas. Sus manos agarraron sus hombros para acercarla, no le importo que sus ropas mojadas arruinaran sus pantalones y suéter de lavado en seco.

- ¡no, déjame ir! – su suplica desesperada hizo eco en su casa inmensa.

- No te quieres ir – se empapo de su olor. Si, a perro mojado, pero también a algo más, algo diferente. ¿estaba usando un perfume exótico esta pequeña zorra vampira? Olía delicioso y tentador. Un leve olor a lavanda, llego a su nariz.

Los ojos aterrorizados de la mujer la miraban, mientras luchaba para escapar de su control.

- Estoy segura de que Rory te pago lo suficiente, y si no, te daré una generosa propina – el dinero no era un problema. De hecho, si podía hacer algo por ella, seria más que generosa.

- ¿me pago? – su voz fue un chillido, su pánico acentuado por sus ojos bien abiertos. Hermosos ojos de color chocolate, brillando en cientos de diferentes facetas.

¿Será que el sinvergüenza no le había pagado aun? Bueno, ella podría ocuparse de eso después pero ahora quería algo más. Una probada de esos labios carnosos y de su delicada lengua. Había algo en ella que había despertado su interés. Quinn bajo la cabeza y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Trato de soltarse, pero en el mejor de los casos, su intento fue débil e inútil. Sus labios eran suaves, deliciosamente suaves. Quinn deslizo su mano por detrás del cuello para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras usaba su lengua para incitar su boca abrirse. Quería saborearla, sentir su lengua, pero ella mantuvo sus labios firmemente apretados, aparentemente dispuesta a no rendirse tan pronto.

La mujer seguía luchando, tratando de escapar, no le importaba, de hecho, mientras más se resistía más se daba cuenta que el cuerpo de ella se rozaba con el suyo y hacia que la deseara más. Continúo asaltando sus labios, barriéndolos con su lengua húmeda. La apretó con más fuerza contra ella, deslizando su otra mano por la espalda para apretar su pequeño y lindo trasero. En lugar de la ropa, mojada, sintió el calor de su cuerpo. Sus senos se aplastaban contra los suyos, y el rápido latido de su corazón se sentí a través de su cuerpo, disfrutaba de su suavidad. Luego noto algo más, sintió que reaccionaba a ella, la sangre repentinamente bombeo hacia su pene. Sus pantalones le apretaban, pero no se iba a quejar.

Quinn lanzo un gemido de placer, al sentir su pene endurecido y presionándola en su estómago, seguramente ella lo sintió también. No había sentido una erección durante tanto tiempo, y el darse cuenta que su viejo cuerpo todavía funcionaba, fu un regalo de cumpleaños que no esperaba. Con la mano en su trasero, la acerco más a su cuerpo y encallo su pene contra ella, haciéndole saber que había logrado lo imposible.

La recompensaría abundantemente por ello. ¿Por qué su psiquiatra no pensó en esto? Todo lo que necesitaba era una mujer que fingiera que no la quería, y sus instintos de caza aflorarían. Psicología a la inversa era todo lo que necesitaba, tendría que despedir a Schuster. En todos estos meses, el curandero no había tenido una sola idea que le fuera útil.

De repente, sus labios se abrieron, y el no dudo en introducir su lengua con avidez.

_¡Oh dios, si!_

Su boca, su sabor, todo era tan diferente a lo que había probado antes. Introdujo su lengua profundamente, buscando la de ella, no era lo que estaba esperando. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras exploraba su deliciosa boca y jugaba con su lengua indecisa, provocándola a que le diera más, fue más profundo. Oh dios, ella era deliciosa.

Con la mano en su cuello la acaricio con entusiasmo, mientras que su otra mano en su redondo trasero, no podía dejar de acariciarlo, y lo presionaba fuertemente hacia ella. Su pene estaba duro como una piedra y listo para estallar, Quinn no recordaba haber tenido una erección de ese tipo por lo menos no en los últimos cincuenta años.

No había manera de que ella la dejara ir, antes de que la cogiera fuertemente. Quería sumergirse en ella por el tiempo que pudiese y encontrar en ella el placer que no había tenido en los últimos nueves meses.

Quinn sugirió más de su saber, aspiro más de su olor y de repente, se exalto.

Maldita sea, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

_¡Mierda!_

No estaba besando a un vampiro. ¡Ella sabía a humano! Sus amigos lo estaban matando. ¡Le habían mandado una stripper humana! Por lo menos debieron haberle advertido, podría hacerle daño si no tenía cuidado. Si perdía el control, podía morderla y beber su sangre, ¡esos idiotas!

Y luego sintió un agudo, punzante e inesperado dolor en el pie. Inmediatamente la soltó y frunció su cara saltando en un pie, en un intento de aliviar el dolor. Con todas sus fuerzas, ella había arremetido con su tacón algo alto, hacia su pie.

_¿Qué carajo?_

¿Qué se le metió a ella? le había respondido y le devolvió el beso. No había ninguna razón para su arrebato repentino. Y, además, Rory había dicho que hacia extras.

Mientras la miraba con incredulidad, ella la miraba con furia y como si eso no fuera suficiente, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla.

_¡Bam!_

Risas ahogadas a sus espaldas le hicieron voltearse en un santiamén. Allí estaban todos sus amigos, viéndola ser golpeada. Esto quedaría escrito en los libros de historia. La noche en que una humana abofeteo a Quinn. ¿Qué otra cosa estaba prevista para su humillación?

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Quinn? – pregunto Rory

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy divirtiendo con la stripper que me conseguiste para mi cumpleaños.

¿Desde cuándo era Rory correcto y formal? Después de todo, esta era su estúpida idea.

- ¿stripper? – grito la mujer - ¡no soy una stripper!

Rory negó con la cabeza, y los chicos detrás de él no pudieron reprimir las estúpidas sonrisas como si fueran un grupo de jóvenes universitarios y no unos vampiros adultos.

- ¿estas ciega? Esta es la stripper.

Rory volteo la cabeza hacia la mujer con el uniforme de enfermera corto y con liguero, que estaba entre sus amigos. Los ojos de Quinn comparaban entre la stripper y la damisela en peligro. Finalmente, se posaron sobre Rory. La verdad estaba escrita en la cara sorprendida del vampiro pelirrojo.

- Esa – dijo Rory y señalo a la mujer furiosa junto a Quinn – es una mujer seriamente enojada, a la cual le debes una gran disculpa. Yo empezaría a rogarle en este momento. – ese era un buen consejo, Quinn se avergonzó.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo Puck, uno de sus más viejos amigos.

Estaba tratando de suavizar la situación, tendría que hacerlo mucho mejor, porque de seguro no estaba funcionando.

- Y felicitaciones – añadió Blaine sonriendo, pero estaba felicitándole por su cumpleaños. Sus ojos estaba fijos en la entrepierna de Quinn. Nada podía escapar de los ojos penetrantes de Blaine, nunca, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un cuerpo masculino o en este caso algo un miembro masculino.

Quinn entendió de inmediato, pero eso no hizo la situación más cómoda. Eventualmente tendría que darle la cara a la mujer que había besado con tanta pasión, lo que era algo incómodo de hacer. Sobre todo, con la furiosa erección abultando sus pantalones. Una erección que no se le quería quitar, mientras tuviera el saber de la mujer en su lengua. Ella paso a su lado para salir de la habitación. No podía dejar ir. Le debía más que una disculpa, había curado lo que su psiquiatra no había sido capaz de resolver, incluso después de muchos meses de sesiones semanales. Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa.

- Señorita

Ella siguió caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado. Los chicos se apartaron para dejarla pasar.

- Por favor. Lo siento, no lo sabía. Pensé que eras la… lo siento. Debes pensar que soy una salvaje. Por favor, señorita, permítame ofrecerle un poco de ropa seca, algo para entrar en calor. Voy a hacer que mi chofer la lleve a su casa – le dijo tratando de persuadirla, se detuvo y vacilo en la puerta – por favor.

No le importaba que sus amigos la estuvieran viéndola rogar. Se encargaría de ellos más tarde, curiosamente todo lo que quería ahora era que ella no estuviera enojada. No entendía por qué le importaba, después de todo, solo era un humano. Finalmente, los hombros de ella parecieron caer, liberando su tensión.

…..

Rachel se volvió y la miro. Sabía que todavía estaba lloviendo afuera, y la idea de ropa seca y que alguien la llevase a casa era tentador, sobre todo porque no estaba muy segura si podría encontrar el camino de regreso al apartamento. Además, el matón que todavía podría estar en algún lugar ahí afuera, al acecho, y entonces no estaría mejor que antes.

Ahora que ella la miraba con sus ojos de cachorro, parecía cálido y amable. No se veía así minutos antes, se sentía como si hubiera sido su presa. Se veía como un cazador, sus besos habían sido experimentados, hambrientos, calientes y por desgracia, exactamente como a ella le gustaban, porque no había sido capaz de resistirse y finalmente por eso había respondido a ellos.

Rachel había sentido su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo y sus manos tocándola íntimamente. La había estremecido, supuso que era simplemente un reflejo que su cuerpo había producido, pero el fondo sabía que ningún reflejo en el mundo podría hacer que se abriera a una persona que la atraca, a menos que ella lo deseara.

Durante los besos, sintió llamas de fuego extendiéndose a través de ella como si su sangre comenzara a hervir. Nadie nunca la había besado así, ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido había llegado siquiera cerca de hacer que su cuerpo se derritiera como lo hizo ella con su tacto. Pero esto no estaba bien, acababa de atacarla como una fiera, porque pensaba que era una desnudista barata. No había duda en su mente en cuanto a sus intenciones. Su erección fue una prueba positiva de que si ella no lo hubiese detenido, ella la hubiese poseído ahí, en la sala de estar. No era su idea de romance, no importa por cuanto tiempo ella no hubiese tenido sexo.

Miro a la mujer de uniforme de enfermera. ¡Asqueroso! Sus pechos parecían falsos, al igual que casi todo lo demás en ella, parecía barata, y Rachel estaba segura que de que la mujer no era solo una stripper, si no, probablemente también una prostituta. Solo podía imaginarse para que habían contratado una prostituta.

Así que tenía amigos locos, que le dieron un regalo de cumpleaños más loco. Por desgracia, había tratado de desenvolver el regalo incorrecto. ¿Podría realmente ser confundida con una stripper tan fácilmente, o ella necesitaba gafas? Rachel se miró y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su blusa blanca estaba completamente empapada haciéndola transparente, y su última adquisición de Victoria Secret, brillo. Ella secretamente maldijo su amor por la ropa interior negra. No es de extrañarse que hubiese pensado que ella era una stripper. Tal vez todo esto era mucho más inocente de lo que inicialmente pensó.

- ¿ropa seca dijiste? – finalmente le pregunto.

A pesar del calor en la casa, sintió frio y sabía que sus pezones estaban incómodamente duros, casi con dolor. Ella mostro una suave sonrisa, y asintió:

- Puedo conseguirte un suéter y algún pantalón deportivo. Puedes secarte en el baño. Vuelvo en un momento.

Parecía casi como una niña ahora. La siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba por las escaleras, fuertes piernas que subían las gradas de dos en dos, su trasero apretado moviéndose dentro de la tela. Todo musculoso y nada de grasa.

- Soy Rory – le dijo uno de sus amigos, presentándose – lo siento, creo que todo esto fue por mi culpa. Le dije a Quinn que esperara un stripper. Normalmente es toda una dama o caballero como quieras verlo – sonrió, sabia de lo que estaba hablando – por favor, no tomes eh… lo que sucedió en contra de ella.

Era alto y bien parecido, con una cara de niño llena de pecas y una cabellera rojiza. Detecto un poco de acento al hablar. ¿Tal vez irlandés?

- Absolutamente – el siguiente amigo interrumpió – soy Puck

Un nombre algo extraño para un hombre, extendió su mano. Dudo pero no se la negó, no obstante su apretón de manos era firme.

- Ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente. Por favor, perdónalo – dijo Puck

Era un tipo grande y corpulento, con el pelo oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero no era un hippie, parecía bien cuidado, y su largo cabello sugería que no era de esta época. Más bien parecía que pertenecía a una novela histórica, montando un caballo para salvar a su dama favorita. Sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes, su sonrisa cautivadora, se extendía desde sus labios dando luz a toda su cara.

Cada uno de sus amigos, trataban de poner excusas para ayudarla, parecían ser unidos. Una mujer que tenía amigos decentes como ellos, no podía ser del todo malo. Por supuesto, Charles Manson probablemente también tenía amigos en algún momento, y eso no lo hacía ser un buen tipo. Lo mismo sucedía con Jack el Destripador. El asesino del zodiaco, vino a su mente y su imaginación galopaba de nuevo.

- Realmente es una gran persona – le dijo otro – Blaine, encantado de conocerle, madame

_¿Madame?, _¡vaya!, eso sí que era formal.

Su calurosa sonrisa estaba en absoluto contraste con su atuendo: Blaine andaba vestido completamente de cuero y su casco de motociclista bajo el brazo. Un cuarto hombre estaba en el fondo. Parecía un poco tímido y se limitó a asentir. Iba vestido igual que Blaine.

- Él es Kurt – Blaine lo presento y puso su brazo posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros.

La presencia de un par de chicos gay, la hizo sentir un poco más segura. ¿Qué tan mal podrían estar las cosas, si había una pareja de homosexuales en la habitación? Por lo menos tuvo la sensación, de que habría dos tipos que no la seducirían y que potencialmente la protegerían.

- Encantada de conocerlos, soy Rachel

Cambio de pie para acercarse, se sentía cohibida por el hecho de que los hombres pudieran ver su sostén. Además, de no entender el como aquella bella mujer tenia una erección. Busco un lugar seguro para fijar su mirada.

- Ese es un nombre bonito – el cumplido de Puck sonó como si él quisiera llenar el silencio incómodo con algo, cualquier cosa – y a tu pregunta que aún no formulas, Quinn es intersexual – asintió un poco apenada.

- Quinn, ahí estas – Blaine dijo de pronto, mirando hacia las escaleras.

Rachel levanto la mirada y vio a Quinn bajando. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

No debería de estar viéndola idiotizada mente, pero no lo podía evitar, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Era alta, debía de medir casi uno 1.7 comparación de ella si era alta, y hacia una figura muy impresionante en su pantalón negro y el ceñido suéter gris, de cuello alto. Sus caderas eras delgadas, y parecía que no era ajena a un gimnasio. Su pelo rubio estaba un poco corto, le daba belleza intemporal. Sus ojos color avellana, demandaban su completa atención.

Se deslizo por la escalera como si fuera la dueña del mundo, irradiando un sentimiento de confianza, con más fuerza que cualquier persona que ella hubiese conocido. Con cada uno de sus pasos, se sentía más atraída por ella, mientras más se acercaba era menos capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. Sin embargo, era silenciosa, sin decir una sola palabra mientras se acercaba.

Quinn. El nombre le venía bien ¿esa mujer mortalmente sexy la había besado? ¿Qué había estado pensando ella al apartarla? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Obviamente. No había otra explicación para ello, aunque nunca le había llamado la atención una mujer. Sabía perfectamente lo que podían hacer sus labios en ella, lo que esas manos habían despertado. Tan solo recordar esas fuertes piernas presionadas en ella, hizo que la temperatura de su cuerpo subiera unos cuantos grados. Unos segundos más tendría una fiebre que requeriría atención médica, o su atención, ya que un médico probablemente no podría ayudarla con lo que tenía: un severo ataque de lujuria.

Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándola todo este tiempo que le había tomado bajar por las escaleras. Estaba segura de que ella había visto como la examinaba. Incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, inhalo su aroma puramente femenino.

Le entrego la ropa, su mano accidentalmente rozo la de ella y cuando lo hizo creo una chispa de electricidad.

- Hay un baño de visitar al final del pasillo. Las toallas limpias están en el armario de la ropa – le dijo con voz suave y gentil

- Gracias – Rachel sintió su voz temblar. Probablemente haciéndola sonar como una adolescente enamorada.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta encontrar el cuarto de baño, escucho a los hombres susurrar, pero no podía entender lo que decían. Miro hacia atrás antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño y vio a Quinn mirándola. Esos ojos color avellana habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos.

…

Quinn se volvió hacia sus amigos cuando la vio cerrar la puerta.

- Ustedes son idiotas a veces, no sé porque sigo saliendo ustedes – Quinn los acuso. Luego tomo su teléfono celular de la mesa y uso el marcador rápido.

- Es porque no tienes otros amigos – como siempre mencionando lo obvio. Su llamaba fue respondida de inmediato.

- Carl, por favor traiga el coche en quince minutos

- Por supuesto, señorita

- Gracias – termino la llama y regreso al grupo

- Así que las cosas parecen estar mejorando – comento Blaine deliberadamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡ella es humana, idiotas! – maldijo Quinn entre dientes, pero suficientemente fuerte para que el grupo escuchara. _Lo más caliente que he tocado._

- Bueno, nosotros no la mandamos aquí – Rory alzo sus brazos en defensa – así que, ¿Quién es ella?

- ¿Cómo diablos voy a saberlo? Casi rompió mi puerta, pidiendo ayuda.

- Puedo jugar a eso, es eso lo que te enciende – dijo la stripper. Quinn dudo su afirmación y la ignoro.

- Bueno, todo el mundo a la cocina, y déjenme a sola con ella unos minutos

- ¿conmigo? – ronroneo la stripper. De ninguna manera. Quinn frunció el ceño.

- No, con la mujer humana, maldita sea.

- Ok, ok – dijeron los demás.

Los miro mientras desaparecían a través del comedor hacia la cocina en la parte trasera de la casa. La mano de Puck ya se encontraba sobre el trasero de la stripper. Quinn negó con la cabeza, su amigo no había conocido a una mujer que a él no le gustara. Si dejaba a los chicos solos por mucho tiempo, probablemente se deberían todo lo que había en la casa. Podía ver sus reservas de sangre disminuyendo por minuto.

Quinn fue a la barra del bar y sirvió dos copas de brandy. Se había acostumbrado al sabor del brandy y le gustaba la sensación de calidez que causaba en su pecho cuando tomaba uno. Aparte de eso, pasaría a través de su sistema sin efecto alguno. Ser capaz de tomar las bebidas humanas era muy útil cuando se reunía con humanos en fiestas sociales.

Los vampiros se mezclaban libremente con sus homólogos humanos, que no sabía que ellos eran diferentes. Algunas personas eran consideradas simplemente más excéntricos que otras. San francisco era el lugar perfecto para su especie. Prácticamente todo el mundo era un poco raro, y a nadie le importaba un carajo.

La clase alta de los vampiros en San Francisco funcionaba de igual manera como la sociedad de clase alta de los humanos en la ciudad. Había bailes, temporadas de ópera, la sinfónica, inauguraciones de galerías, espectáculos de ballet, recitales y estrenos de obras de teatro. Todo el que decía ser alguien, quería ser visto.

Esta noche Quinn tenía algo que celebrar. Su sistema hidráulico estaba trabajando de nuevo, de hecho, incluso mejor que antes. Su pene había estado tan duro como el granito cuando había presionado su cuerpo contra el de ella y la había besado. ¿Cómo había sucedido? No lo sabía y no le importaba, pero al menos sabía que estaba de vuelta. ¡Maldita sea, se sentía bien!

Quinn se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, cuando oyó sus pasos. Vestía una de sus sudaderas y pantalones deportivos, ambos eran demasiado grandes para ella, pero se había doblado varias veces las mangas para que le quedasen. Demonios, se veía linda. Había secado su pelo largo y oscuro con una toalla.

- Por favor, pasa, siéntate aquí, caliéntate – invito Quinn

Entro a la habitación, sus movimientos eran vacilantes, sus ojos claramente observándola, para determinar si era seguro acercarse.

- Gracias

- ¿brandy? – le pregunto.

Le entro una de las copas que había servido anteriormente, estiro su mano. Quinn rozo sus dedos con los suyos cuando tomo la copa. Con frio, se sentó en el sillón más cercano al fuego y tomo un sorbo.

- Le pido disculpas, yo no me he presentado aún. Soy Quinn Fabray.

Ella la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba todavía en pie. Tomo asiento frente a ella para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

- Rachel, Rachel Berry

¿Rachel? un nombre bonito para una mujer hermosa. Una hermosa mujer _humana._

_Fuera de límite_

- Debo pedirte disculpas. He sido grosera y es inexcusable.

Inexcusable, sí, pero sin embargo, excitante. Quería volver a sentir: el calor, la excitación, su cuerpo. Incluso ahora, vestida con ropas sin forma, varias tallas más grandes para ella, parecía más tentadora que cualquier mujer vampiro en la cual hubiese puesto sus ojos. Su olor tentó sus sentidos, amenazando con dominar sus buenos modales, una vez más.

- Fue un malentendido. Tus amigos ya me lo explicaron.

Parecía que estaba entrando en calor. Sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse, probablemente por el calor del fuego y el brandy que estaba bebiendo. Si solo pudiera lamer las gotas de brandy de sus labios, tal vez su cuerpo se apaciguaría.

- ¿Cómo está tu pie? Lo siento mucho – pregunto ella

- Estará bien. No te preocupes – _si lo besas estaría mejor _

- Gracias por ayudarme

- No hay de qué. Una vez más, estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por haber actuado como una completa idiota.

Quinn se pasó la mano por su pelo. Reconoció su ademan como lo que era: indicaba su nerviosismo, cuando no tendría razón para sentir una emoción tan extraña.

- ¿Dónde están tus amigos? – pregunto ella

¿Tenía miedo de estar sola con ella? obviamente, la había asustado. No podía culparla. Estar a solas con la persona que la había atacado, besándola apasionadamente y habiéndole frotado su erección, no podía ser una situación que le inspirase confianza. ¿Podía ver que su pene se movía nuevamente alistándose para ella? Quinn se movió en la silla y cruzo las piernas.

- Les he enviado a la cocina para empezar la fiesta. Yo te aseguro que te escucharan si sientes la necesidad de pedir ayuda. No hay ninguno ente ellos que no vendrían corriendo a ayudar a una mujer que necesite protección.

- Oh

Su cara de sorpresa le dio que pensar de ella, al igual que el rubor repentino en sus mejillas. Tal vez ella no se sentía amenazada después de todo.

- Lo siento, por interrumpir tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Mejor me voy

Haciendo un movimiento para levantarse, ella la detuvo.

- He llamado a mi chofer. Estará aquí en unos minutos para llevarte a casa.

Rachel hizo un débil intento de rechazar su oferta – eso no es necesario. Yo puedo tomar un taxi.

- Por favor, permíteme. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

- Gracias – dijo ella, dándole una bella sonrisa – eso es muy generoso de tu parte.

- Dime lo que paso ahí afuera – girando la cabeza hacia la ventana, mirando la oscuridad.

Trago saliva, y le contesto:

- Un tipo me siguió en un callejón. Corrí, me resbale y el me agarro. Después corrí nuevamente y me volvió a seguir. Ya estaba muy cerca de mi cuando abriste la puerta.

Dio un suspiro, y volvió a vivir su calvario mientras hablaba.

- ¿estas segura de que no estaba ayudándote cuando te caíste? – ella negó con la cabeza

- Estoy segura. Vi su cara, él no era amigable. Estaba persiguiéndome.

¿Había reaccionado exageradamente? Tal vez todo el incidente fue totalmente inocente. Las mujeres a veces vemos las cosas como no son.

- ¿puedes describírmelo? – le pregunto

- Solo lo vi por un instante, pero era grande, blanco, tal vez de unos cuarenta años. Tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla.

- ¿crees que lo reconocerías si lo vieras nuevamente? – asintió con confianza

- Definitivamente

Un mechón de cabello húmedo quedo atrapado en su mejilla, y tuvo que usar toda su voluntad para no acercársele y quitárselo de la cara. No permitiría cualquier otro avance físico de su parte, ni siquiera la tierra caricia que ansiaba hacerle en ese momento.

La ternura no era algo por lo que los vampiros eran conocidos, mucho menos Quinn. La lujuria, la pasión, si, ¿pero ternura? Era mejor que saboreara este raro sentimiento. Oyó que la puerta se abría. Carl tenía la llave de la casa, al igual que sus amigos, a excepción de Kurt. Unos segundos más tarde Carl se dio a conocer en la puerta de la sala de estar.

- Señorita, disculpe la interrupción, el coche está listo cuando lo necesite.

Se levantaron de sus sillas y Quinn lamento no haberle dicho a Carl que se tomara su tiempo. Había disfrutado de la compañía de la mujer y le hubiera encantado disfrutar por un poco más de tiempo. ¿Disfrutar de ella? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Era mejor si se iba ahora, antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido. Tenía que terminar aquí y ahora.

- Voy a traer mi ropa. La deje en el baño

- No te preocupes, yo hare que te la entreguen mañana después de haber sido lavada y planchada.

Mantener su ropa por poco más de tiempo permitiría aspirar una vez más su aroma.

- Pero, eso no es …

- ¿necesario? – la interrumpió y sonrió – por favor, permíteme.

…**..**

Sin duda no era necesario, pero su sonrisa era tan encantadora que Rachel no podía rechazarla. Parecía que quería recompensarla.

- Carl, por favor, lleve a la señorita Berry a su casa – le indico Quinn a su conductor – ella le dará su dirección y asegúrese de escoltarla hasta la entrada y esperar hasta que ella este segura adentro. No quiero que le pase nada.

- Si, señorita – le dijo su chofer

Se sintió halagada, quería asegurarse de que estuviese a salvo.

- Muchísimas gracias – extendió su mano – y feliz cumpleaños.

Quinn le sonrió y le tomo la mano, pero en vez de estrechársela, poco a poco la guio hasta sus labios y la beso suavemente sin romper el contacto visual.

- Gracias

Sintió una ola de calor desde su mano hasta su torso. Dios, era hermosa y toda una dama o caballero, cuando estaba asumiendo que era un stripper. Eso era algo que tal vez podría olvidar fácilmente.

Rachel vacilo al dar media vuelta y siguió al conductor que la llevo fuera, protegiéndola bajo un gran paraguas mientras la acompañaba a una limosina oscura. Dejándose caer en los cómodos asientos de cuero, suspiro, diciendo: ¡Que noche! La idea del matón que había intentado atacarla todavía la hizo estremecerse, pero como resultado de eso, había conocido a la mujer más hermosa y sexy de su vida, así que, ¿Quién se preocuparía por la primera parte de la historia?

- ¿A dónde, señorita Berry? – pregunto el chofer.

Le dio la dirección del apartamento corporativo. Por un segundo se preguntó si debía pedirle que la llevara a una estación de policía en su lugar, pero descarto la idea. No quería parar la mitad de la noche en una comisaría de policía reportando el asalto, cuando lo más probable es que nunca atraparían al tipo.

- Ah, eso queda a tan solo unas pocas cuadras de aquí, estaremos allí en dos minutos, señorita.

Rachel se acomodó en los asientos de cuero y cerró los ojos. Quinn Fabray. Alta, rubia y hermosa. La estrella en el sueño húmedo de cualquier hombre y parecía que de ella también. Toco sus labios, los mismos labios que ella había presionado contra los suyos. El brandy había borrado su gusto en la lengua, pero todavía podía sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo y su erección instigándola a rendirse a ella.

Entregarse. Cederle el control. La idea la asusto y excito al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, nunca sucedería. Ella nunca la volvería a ver.


	3. Tres

**TRES**

La stripper no era tan sexy como Rachel, pero con ella tendría que bastar. Quinn no había tenido sexo en meses, y no iba a esperar un minuto más. Oyó a sus amigos riéndose en la cocina. ¿Había ya empezado el espectáculo sin ella?

Camino a través de la puerta de la cocina y vio a Puck lamer liquido rojo de los senos de la mujer. Sangre. Su uniforme de enfermera estaba abierto por el frente. Eran como niños pequeños, jugando con su comida. Los vampiros por lo general no se alimentan de otros vampiros, pero eso no significaba que no les gustase aparentar. Su amigo obviamente había tomado un poco de los suministros de sangre de Quinn y los rego en la mujer, y ahora estaba disfrutando lamerlo de ella.

- Deja de monopolizarla, que ahora es mi turno – se quejó Rory y empujo a Puck hacia un lado. Puck sonrió diabólicamente, pero hizo un espacio para Rory, concentrándose en solo uno de sus pechos en lugar de los dos.

- ¿compartimos? – pregunto Puck y sus sugerencia fue aceptada.

Con un gruñido, Rory deslizo la lengua sobre el pecho de la stripper que su amigo sacaba de abandonar. Lamio las gotas restantes de la sangre, antes de cerrar los labios sobre el pezón. La mujer echo la cabeza hacia atrás y mientras los dos hombres la chupaban, gimió en voz alta:

- Si, cariño.

No es que los dos chicos necesitaran el estímulo de la stripper. Blaine y Kurt observaban con poco interés.

- La última vez que lo comprobé, fue en mi cumpleaños – interrumpió Quinn.

Tanto Rory como Puck dejaron los pechos de la stripper. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Quinn.

- ¿y? – pregunto Rory

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, ¿todo vuelve a funcionar?

Rory hizo hincapié en su pregunta con un movimiento inconfundible en sus caderas.

- Supongo que tendré que hacer una prueba – dijo Quinn señalando a la stripper.

- Aquí, cariño, lame un poco – ofreció ella y se volvió hacia Quinn – ella negó con la cabeza

- Arriba, para una función privada.

Para su primer acto sexual después de nueve meses de abstinencia el preferiría un poco de privacidad. No le importaba normalmente que sus amigos la vieran cogerla. Quinn miro a los chicos con seriedad.

- Ustedes se me quedan aquí y déjenme alguna de mis bebidas buenas, ¡por amor de dios! tengo que celebrarlo

Quinn siguió a la stripper por las escaleras. Ni siquiera pregunto su nombre. No importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba era un cuerpo dispuesto en el cual sumergirse. Demonios, había extrañado el sexo. Por fin, podría satisfacer su deseo carnal y ser normal otra vez. Este fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía imaginar. Tal vez los cumpleaños no necesitaban ser deprimentes, después de todo. Esto podría ser muy divertido.

Maldita sea, la mujer humana la había encendido. Ella podía resucitar a los muertos y así lo había hecho. Para todos los intentos y propósitos, su pene había estado muerto en los últimos nueve meses. Se había convertido en un cascarrabias total y absoluto, siempre irritada, siempre tensa. Ya no más. Después de esta noche, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. El sexo no podría controlar sus estados de ánimo nunca más. Se volvería a convertir en una parte normal en su vida.

La stripper era un vampiro, lo que significaba que no había necesidad de ser amable con ella. No tendría que contenerse. Mejor aún, dado a que estaba extremadamente deseoso. Cuando cerró la puerta del dormitorio, se volvió hacia ella y comenzó su seductor striptease. Nada que no hubiese visto antes. Sus amigos lo habían arrastrado a clubes de nudistas con la suficiente frecuencia, y muy poco podría realmente sorprenderla. En sus más de 200 años como vampiro, ya lo había visto todo.

Pieza por pieza se quitó su uniforme de enfermera. Primero la blusa cayó al suelo, luego la falda corta. Con movimientos elegantes soltó sus medias de las ligas y las enrollo hacia abajo, una por una. Se llevó las manos a sus pechos, apretándolos para enfatizar su tamaño. Melones. A Quinn realmente no le gustaban las mujeres con grandes pechos. Preferiría un lindo trasero en su lugar, pero esta noche no le importaba. Uno por uno desnudo sus grandes atributos con tamaños de melones, fuera de las pequeñas medias copas de su sostén diminuto. Las noto colgar, sin el soporte.

Le abrió las piernas para darle una buena vista de su concha, a través de su bikini con abertura. Afeitada. No era del todo su gusto, pero serviría. Le dijo que girara para darle un vistazo a su trasero. Su tanga de hilo no escondía nada. Lentamente, se sacó los hilos que parecían una excusa de bragas y, finalmente, estaba de pie desnuda frente a ella.

No le interesaba, más que como una mujer que le proveería del desahogo que tanto necesitaba. Quería acabar de una vez.

Quinn echó un vistazo a su cama de cuatro pilares, una antigüedad que había adquirido en la época en que se consideraba mobiliario contemporáneo. No, no iba hacérselo en su cama. Hacerlo sobre el sofá reclinable bastaría. La voltearía, para tomarla por atrás y follarla hasta el cansancio. Por lo menos no tendría que mirar su cara y pretender que era otra persona.

Un bello rostro brillo en su mente. Rachel. Podía pretender que era Rachel.

Bien, ese era el plan.

El plan era perfecto.

La stripper no se opondría. Después de todo, era por lo que se le estaba pagando. Haría lo que ella quisiera.

Excelente.

Solo había un problema con su brillante plan.

Su pene se había vuelto completamente flácido.

Muerto.

¡Malditamente muerto!

Ni una sola célula de sangre corriendo por el para despertarlo, ni una

Arrugado como una ciruela pasa.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Había estado funcionando muy bien unos minutos antes, y ahora, con una mujer desnuda a la espera de ser cogida, ¡no podía hacer que se levantase!

Ni una pulgada, ni siquiera la mitad de una pulgada. No hay movimiento alguno.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – se burló de ella, mirándolo con sus pestañas llenas de rímel.

Quinn la fulmino con la mirada ¿estaba burlándose de ella? dio dos pasos hacia ella y puso su mano sobre la cremallera de sus pantalones.

- Oh – dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción.

Con la velocidad del rayo, le agarro la muñeca y aparto su mano. La aparto de ella con su próximo aliento.

- ¡demonios!

…**.**

Los muchachos de abajo brindaron entre ellos cuando escucharon la voz de Quinn proveniente del piso de arriba. En las viejas casas victorianas, las voces hacían mucho eco.

- Ahora, eso ha sido un gran orgasmo o … - comenzó a decir Rory

- ¡maldita sea! – dijo Quinn desde arriba.

Una selección de palabrotas le siguieron. Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

- ¿o ninguno en lo absoluto? – reflexiono Puck.

Levantaron la cabeza hacia el techo para escuchar más, cuando oyeron fuertes pisadas en las escaleras.

- Ninguno en lo absoluto – confirmo Blaine

- ¡caramba! – dijo Kurt - ¡pobre cabron!

Quinn ya había irrumpido en la cocina y escucho el comentario de Kurt. Estaba furioso y dispuesto a matar a alguien. Blaine de modo protector se paró delante de Kurt.

- ¡mierda! – con el poder de una bola demoledora, Quinn dio un puñetazo en el mostrador, quebrando el tope de granito. Se dividió en varios pedazos. Sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, y sus colmillos se extendieron. Apenas pudo controlar su ira.

- Puck, tráele algo de sangre, ahora – ordeno Rory con clama, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Quinn.

- Ya estoy en eso – Puck entrego a Quinn un vaso con el tibio liquido rojo – aquí tienes, Quinn, toma un trago. Lo necesitas.

Quinn arrebato la copa de la mano de Puck y se lo bebió de una sola vez, luego miro a Rory.

- Mejor le aclaras a esa stripper que si susurra una palabra de esto a alguien, le voy a partir el cuello en dos. ¿queda entendido?

La mirada salvaje en sus ojos, confirmaron que lo decía enserio. Rory asintió con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ¡muchachos! – les hizo una seña para que salieran de la cocina.

Quinn podía escucharlos en el pasillo, mientras la stripper bajaba de las escaleras. Blaine murmuro suficientemente alto como para que los sensibles oídos de Quinn lo escucharan.

- Pero tenía una erección cuando la mujer estaba aquí, yo lo vi. De hecho, era difícil pasarlo por alto.

- Supongo que hubiera funcionado con ella, lastimosamente es una mortal – susurro Puck. Luego su tono cambio – cariño, ya que te hemos contratado durante toda la noche ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo? Tengo algo que podrías apretar entre tus grandes tetas…

La stripper sonrió.

Segundos después ya no estaban. El lugar estaba nuevamente tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Puck estaba en lo cierto. Habría funcionado con ella, Quinn también lo sabía. Así que ¿Por qué no pudo hacer que se levantara con la stripper? Ella tenía buen cuerpo, estaba dispuesta. Pero no era Rachel. No tenía su aroma o su belleza. Maldita sea, sus labios habían sido tan deliciosos, y esa tímida lengua que finalmente había hecho que le respondiera. Cielos. Que beso, y ese flexible cuerpo pequeño con las curvas adecuadas. Ella sabía que había sido reciproco. Había sentido su excitación. Y luego, cuando bajo las escaleras llevándole ropa seca, sus ojos la habían examinado por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y a ella le gustaba lo que había visto. De hecho, había humedecido sus labios a pesar de que ella estaba segura que no lo había hecho con intención. En sus ojos había visto el calor.

Diablos, la deseaba. Tenía que poseerla, no importando que. Quinn marco un número, la llamada fue contestada de inmediato.

- Oficina del Dr. Schuster. ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – la muñeca Barbie ronroneo como un gatito

- Habla Quinn Fabray. Tengo que ver al doctor Schuster.

- No tenemos espacio esta noche. ¿Qué tal mañana a la 1:00 am? – ofreció ella, con una voz más calmada.

Ella nunca le había mostrado ningún interés las veces que había visitado el consultorio, y finamente se había dado por vencida; había dejado de gastar sus encantos en ella. Igualmente Quinn no podía soportarla, ni a su sonrisa melosa.

- Creo que puede hacer algo mejor. Teniendo en cuenta la exorbitante cuota que me cuestan las consultas, no me importa a quien tenga que cancelar – esto era una verdadera emergencia

- Permítame un momento – se oyó un chasquido en la línea y un breve silencio antes de que respondiera nuevamente: - el doctor puede verla en media hora

- Ya me parecía – Quinn colgó, cogió su abrigo del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta. Podría ir caminando a Pacific Heights. El aire de la noche aclararía su cabeza. Seguramente lo necesitaba.

Acecho a través de la noche, con su cuello levantado y con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del abrigo. La lluvia había parado. Las calles aún estaban transitadas por humanos. Ella los ignoraba. Después de la media noche por lo general las calles se volvían más desérticas y más vampiros estaban fuera. Pero aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

Quinn no entendía porque esta mujer humana la había afectado de esa manera. Es cierto que tenía un buen cuerpo y era bonita, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a las mujeres hermosas. Como una de las solteras más codiciadas de la ciudad, siempre escogió de la crema y nata de la sociedad.

Ella había tenido muchas citas con mujeres hermosas. Tal vez, "citas" no era la palabra adecuada. Había tenido sexo con muchas mujeres hermosas cuando le daba la gana. Siempre había un suministro de mujeres deseosas, todas ellas vampiros, por supuesto, para satisfacer sus deseos carnales con la esperanza de que tal vez elegiría a una de ellas como compañera. Pero cuando escogió una, todos sus problemas comenzaron.

Quinn siempre apoyo a algunas de las organizaciones benéficas locales y asistía a dos o tres bailes de caridad al año. En uno de esos bailes había visto a una mujer nueva en la ciudad. Había escuchado mencionar su nombre antes, pero aun no la había visto o sido presentada. En el momento en el que vio a la alta morocha entre la multitud, cayo presa de la lujuria.

Había rumores de que Marley Rose había venido de un antiguo linaje en chicago y estaba muy bien conectada en el mundo de los vampiros. Era por excelencia, de la alta sociedad y había decidido hacer de San Francisco su hogar.

Jugo hacerse la difícil, y los instintos de cazador de Quinn se apoderaron de ella inmediatamente. Le tomo más de un mes llevarla a la cama. Durante ese tiempo, continúo haciéndolo con cada mujer vampiro disponible, para superar su frustración. Pero finalmente obtuvo su trofeo y no era tímido al mostrarla en cada evento social. Podía ser vista de su brazo cada vez que ella salía a algún lugar.

Las páginas de sociedad se llenaban de fotografías, mostrándolos de evento tras evento. Contrariamente a la creencia común, los vampiros si aparecían en las imágenes. De hecho, muchos eran bastante fotogénicos.

A pesar de sus necesidades de privacidad, Quinn disfrutaba de la atención y admiración de sus compañeros vampiro por haber atrapado a una belleza como ella. Mientras que ella era lo Quinn llamaría una mujer de alto mantenimiento, tenía sus encantos. Ella esperaba exclusividad y Quinn no se oponía.

Durante los siguiente meses se enamoró de ella, y de alguna manera se convirtió en parte de su vida. Había estado sola durante demasiado tiempo, y la idea de tener compañía constante en la que podría confiar, le gustaba. Todos sus amigos le afirmaban lo bien que se veían juntas, todos, excepto Puck que mantuvo sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Su vida sexual era excelente, tenían el mismo círculo de amigos, la misma posición en la sociedad. Eran la pareja perfecta.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los rumores de una inminente unión, empezaron a circular, y la idea de formar un vínculo permanente entre ellos, la excitaba. Algo faltaba en su vida, y ella podría llenar ese vacío, por lo que había tomado una decisión.

Quinn aparto los pensamientos de aquella fatídica noche cuando su mundo se había derrumbado de golpe. El pasado no tenía lugar en su nueva vida. Solo el presente.

Se preguntó si el hecho de que Rachel era un ser humano, tenía algo que ver con la forma en que reacciono con ella. Mientras que ciertamente había tenido relaciones sexuales con mujeres humanas, en aquellos días, cuando era un poco más salvaje e indomable, nada de eso le había interesado realmente, tanto así, que dejo de tener sexo con seres humanos.

El sexo con los humanos siempre le presento más peligroso que ganancia. Puck no compartía su opinión sobre este tema. Pero Quinn sentía que siempre tenía que contenerse, nunca había sido capaz de dar rienda suelta a su verdadero poder y fuerza sobre ellas, sin las lastimara. Al final, lo había sentido más como una carga, para continuar haciéndolo. Era más fácil hacerlo con las mujeres vampiro, cuando se trata de sexo. Ellas podían aguantar la fuerza y la ferocidad de sus parejas sexuales y no se lastimaban con facilidad.

Quinn sabía que era una locura seguir a la mujer humana, pero estaba desesperada. Necesitaba el sexo, y lo necesitaba pronto, de lo contrario se convertiría en una bestia peligrosa cuyos estados de ánimo podían ser controlados. Se convertiría en una amenaza no solo para sí misma, sino también para los que le rodeaban. Había trabajado muy duro en los últimos dos siglos, para que todos sus logros se fueran a la basura por una frustración sexual.

Menos de media hora después de que salió de su casa, llego a la oficina de su psiquiatra y entro con apuro. El tiempo era esencial. Nunca había sentido este tipo de urgencia antes.

- Gracias por recibirme en tan poco tiempo

El Dr. Schuster levanto la ceja-

- ¿Qué es tan importante que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

- Algo sucedió – le respondió Quinn.

El la miro y los ojos del psiquiatra parpadearon

- Oh, dime quien es ella y lo que hizo

…

- De eso se trata – dijo Quinn, dejándose caer en el ataúd y extendiendo su cuerpo sobre el suave cojín – no tengo idea.

Su médico le miro con incredulidad. Quinn, en ninguna de sus sesiones había usado el ataúd. Siempre insistió en sentarse en la silla, o se paseaba impaciente por la habitación.

Mientras Quinn recordaba el incidente con Rachel, segundo a segundo, Schuster escuchaba con atención, teniendo en cuenta cada palabra. Al mismo tiempo observaba la conducta, respiración y los movimientos de su paciente.

- ¿Qué significa? – pregunto Quinn con impaciencia.

- Interesante ¿y dice que con la stripper te quedaste fría después de que la otra mujer te había excitado?

- Como dije. Fue como si hubiera entrado en un congelador.

- Interesante – volvió a decir Schuster, y junto los dedos delante de la cara con los codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón.

- En nuestra sesión de la semana pasada, menciono que algo faltaba ¿puede explicarme eso?

- ¿ahora? – pregunto Quinn con una mirada exasperada.

- Creo que es importante en relación con este acontecimiento – le contesto el medico

- Está bien – resoplo Quinn – yo solo… no puedo realmente explicarlo. Había un vacío, no importando lo que hiciera, lo mucho que hubiese logrado. Siempre sentí como si no estaba completa, como si una parte importante de mi estaba perdida.

- ¿en qué sentido? – pregunto el psiquiatra intrigado.

- Emocionalmente – suspiro Quinn – había un anhelo por algo que finalmente me completaría. Yo creí que esa unión habría llenado ese vacío. Tenía que ser eso.

- ¿la unión con Marley? Yo lo dudo

- ¿Qué le hace decir eso doctor?

- Una unión de sangre no es más que la culminación formal de lo que ya existe – explico Schuster a su paciente – el vínculo ya está ahí. El ritual solo lo formaliza. No puede completarse si todavía no has encontrado este complemento en tu pareja.

- No lo entiendo. El ritual crea el vínculo, eso es lo que me han enseñado – Schuster negó con la cabeza

- Un error común entre nuestra especie

- No sentía el vínculo con Marley, no como usted lo describe. Pensé que sería evidente más tarde, después del ritual.

- Confía en mí, no eres la única que lo cree. Si no sentiste la conexión con ella antes, entonces no estabas destinados a unirse. No es algo que puede forzar. En cualquier caso, ahora entiendo mejor porque reacciono de la manera que lo hizo cuando las cosas se vinieron abajo. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Schuster se levantó y camino hacia el ataúd.

- ¿cómodo?

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, y de repente se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Al instante se levantó, poniendo distancia entre ella y el ataúd.

- ¿Qué mier…?

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sin duda que la estaba perdiendo. No solo no entendía la confusa explicación de Schuster, sino que, nada en su vida tenía sentido en ese momento.

- Aja

- ¿Qué? Maldita sea, ¿Qué? – Quinn necesitaba una respuesta ¿para qué estaba pagándole al curandero?

- Creo que sé que pudo haberte sucedido. Al verte enfrentado a un ser humando vulnerable, te permitiste ser nuevamente vulnerable y quitarte tu muro de protección. Y tan pronto como estuviste con la mujer vampiro, la pared se volvió a subir y tu pene se volvió a bajar.

- Gracias por la ilustración tan colorida. ¿supongo que me estas cobrando por esta idea? – como si necesitara una imagen mental de su pene flácido.

- Mm, un mortal. Quiero decir, tal vez podría funcionar. Es muy posible. Muchos de los nuestros tienen relaciones sexuales con seres humanos. Por supuesto, sería peligroso para ella, pero si tuviera cuidado… bueno, sí, podría funcionar. – Quinn lo miro atónita ¿sobre qué estaba hablando el curandero? ¿estaba hablándose a sí mismo?

- ¡maldita sea, doctor!, ¿Qué diablos hago ahora?

- Escucha, y haz por una vez lo que te sugiero. Solo una vez. Encuentra a esa mujer y ten sexo con ella. Sácalo de tu sistema. Te prometo que una vez que la hayas tenido, tu cuerpo recordara como era y volverás a la normalidad. Confía en lo que te digo.

- Pero ella es una mortal. ¿no lo entiende? – el buen doctor no podía haber olvidado este pequeño detalle tan fácilmente.

- Comprendo perfectamente las implicaciones, créeme. Entiendo el peligro que ella correrá.

- No estoy tan seguro que lo entienda. Si pierdo el control, en serio podría mutilarla seriamente, posiblemente hasta matarla. En el calor de la pasión, la cautela es mi menor preocupación. No se sabe lo que hare ¿morderla? ¿chuparle toda la sangre? ¿matarla? La sola idea era repugnante, Quinn continuo:

- Después de tan larga abstinencia, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que puedo controlar mi cuerpo?

- ¿Qué es ella para ti? Nada, solo un mortal, un ser humano. Toma lo que necesitas de ella, y sigue adelante con tu vida. Es necesario que tengas sexo con ella tan pronto como sea posible, de lo contrario, esta oportunidad podría escaparse. ¿no ves? Es como si fuera enviada a ayudarte. Hazlo, y deja de preocuparte por las consecuencias. Quien sabe, incluso ella podría disfrutarlo, teniendo en cuenta tu reputación …

Schuster tuvo la audacia de reírse. Quinn asintió con la cabeza. Tal vez podría hacerlo. Sabía lo que era capaz de hacer en la cama. Siempre había mantenido su reputación. Seria cuidadosa, trataría de ser amable para que ella pudiese disfrutarlo. Tendría que asegurarse de eso, era lo menos que podía hacer, darle una noche de placer por excelencia, un bonito recuerdo. Y si su médico pensó que era así de sencillo, tal vez lo era. Por una vez estaba de acuerdo con su psiquiatra. Maldita sea, ella solo quería tenerla sin remordimientos, y ahora tenía el permiso de su médico para hacerlo.

…**.**

Rachel se hundió en la tina con agua tibia y deseo haber comprado baño. Estaba de humor para un largo y caluroso baño, y las burbujas habrían sido perfectas. Le dolía el cuerpo de la tensión. Trato de no pensar en el matón que la había agarrado, y trato de concentrarse en su salvadora.

No había sido capaz de disfrutar de sus besos ya que, estaba más preocupada en su lucha con ella. Demasiado tarde. Ya lo había arruinado. Con su suerte, encontraría una participante más dispuesta en la stripper, que había sido obviamente, contratada para tal fin. Los hombres pueden ser como cerdos, pero Quinn no era hombre aunque tuviera un pene.

Si ella no hubiese tan mojigata, tal vez ella habría enviado a sus amigos y a la stripper de viaje… ¡ah! ¿Qué estaba pensando?

_Soñadora. Romántica empedernida._

Mujeres magnificas como ella, no caían con pequeñas y aburridas auditoras. Y además, estaba demasiado hambrienta por un poco de cariño. Bueno, tal vez mucho. Probablemente no había salido mucho últimamente, bueno, tal vez ni siquiera un poco. Dios ¿a quién quería engañar? No había estado con un hombre hacia más de un año e incluso antes de eso, apenas y había salido. Y con una mujer mucho menos había estado, aunque no le importaría estarlo.

¿Por qué una mujer como ella estaría interesada en ella? probablemente tenía todo tipo de mujeres desmayándose por ella. Tenía el aspecto de una soltera perfecta. Si, ya se había percatado de que no llevaba anillo de casada. Y era obvio que así era. Viviendo en una vieja casa victoriana en Nob Hill con un chofer privado y limosina, solo olía a dinero, dinero viejo. Incluso no siendo de San Francisco, ella sabía que Nob Hill era un área muy cara.

Se había dado cuenta de la elegancia de la casa con su rico mobiliario, las pinturas antiguas en las paredes, la cara cristalería en la que había servido el brandy. El cuarto de baño en el que se había cambiado de ropa, había mostrado el mismo estilo elegante. Parecía que había comprado ya sea la casa en excelentes condiciones o restaurado cuidadosamente cada detalle de la época de la misma.

Pero el dinero ni siquiera figuraba en su atracción por ella. La mujer expulsaba atractivo sexual de cada poro de su cuerpo. Y a ella le encantaría lamerle cada gota.

_¡Genial!_

Ahora no sería capaz de dormir toda la noche. Estaría pensando en su príncipe azul que había resultado ser princesa, misma que la había besado, porque pensaba que era una stripper. ¿Se habría atrevido a hacerlo incluso si hubiera sabido que era una simple auditora?

El trabajo. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Quería mirar los archivos que había enviado a su servidor virtual, sin que Finn se diera cuenta. A regañadientes, Rachel salió de la bañera y se secó. Unas pocas horas de trabajo en la computadora probablemente la cansarían después de todo, para que ella pudiera dormir un poco antes de que regresara a la oficina por la mañana.

Mientras su computadora portátil arrancaba, se asomó al refrigerador. A excepción de las sobras de la cena de anoche, estaba vacío. Metió la caja en el microondas durante un par de minutos.

Rachel se conectó a su servidor virtual y descargo los archivos. Largas filas y columnas de las transacciones, quedaron a su vista. Esto podría tomar un tiempo. Comió de la pasta sobrante, directamente desde el envase.

Tres horas más tarde, estaba molida. Sus ojos le dolían e incluso frotándolos cada dos minutos, no los hacia permanecer abiertos por más tiempo. Es hora de acostarse. Pero su merecido descanso no vendría.

Se tiro a la cama.

Se dio la vuelta.

Se acostó de un lado, boca arriba, boca abajo.

No servía de nada. El sueño no estaba destinado a venir. Un sonido la asusto. No podía ver nada en la oscuridad. Pero sentía un gran peso sobre su cuerpo, presionándola sobre el colchón. Unas manos la tocaban. Unos labios la besaban. Una lengua caliente le lamia el cuello. No era desagradable, pero era desconocido.

Un cuerpo manteniéndola abajo, muslos fuertes encerrándola. Una mano apartando su pelo del cuello. Una boca besando su cuello. Hasta que de pronto…

_¡No!_

Dientes afilados como hoja de afeitar, se aferraban a su cuello y le perforaban la piel. Líquido tibio le corría por el cuello. Pero la sensación no era dolorosa. ¡Era agradable!

A continuación, un fuerte sonido repetitivo.

_¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! _La alarma. La despertó bruscamente. Se levantó, era su día. Se llevó la mano a su cuello, donde había sentido la mordida, pero su piel era suave, perfecta como siempre. Ninguna herido. No había sangre. Solo otro mal sueño.

Por lo menos había dormido, aunque no mucho. Probablemente solo tres o cuatro horas en total.

Una mirada al reloj le dijo que tenía que llegar a la oficina, y pronto. Finalmente, había encontrado varias operaciones en los archivos que había revisado toda la noche, que no tenían sentido. Quería confirmar su hipótesis accediendo a la documentación original en papel. Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba en lo cierto.

Después de una ducha apresurada, Rachel se vistió rápidamente y echo un vistazo a la ropa con la que había regresado, la de Quinn. Por lo menos tendría una razón para volver a verlo. Bueno, era una excusa. Podía llevarle la ropa. Tal vez la invitaría a entrar. Intentaría ir por la noche después del trabajo, esperando que estuviese en su casa. Sola, en su casa.

Un vistazo por la ventana le hizo saber que todavía estaba lloviznando. Sería mejor llevar su paraguas al trabajo hoy. Mientras buscaba en el armario del pasillo, escucho un golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto

- Gregory, del piso de abajo. Tengo una entrega para usted.

Le gustaba el hecho de que hubiese un servicio de conserjería en el edificio. Le había sentirse más segura, especialmente después del ataque de la noche anterior.

Rachel abrió la puerta y ni siquiera podía ver la cara de Gregory detrás de las dos docenas de rosas de color rojo que llevaba.

- Buenos días, señorita Berry – el fuerte olor casi la abrumaba. Eran hermosas y tan rojas como la sangre.

- ¡guao! ¿está usted seguro de que son para mí?

Sabía que nadie la conocía. Además, no era su cumpleaños o san Valentín o algún día especial por el estilo.

- Si, el señor que las trajo me dio su nombre y esto.

Le entrego un perchero con ropa envuelta en plástico. Su ropa.

Quinn. ¿Cómo había conseguido limpiar y secar la ropa tan rápido? ¿Quinn estaba abajo? Su corazón se agito con entusiasmo y sus manos le sudaron.

- Creo que hay una tarjeta con las flores – Gregory dejo el jarrón con las flores en la mesita de noche en el vestíbulo, antes de irse.

- Gracias

Después de haber cerrado la puerta y colgado su ropa en el armario, busco la tarjeta. ¿Por qué ella iba enviarle dos docenas de rojas?

La tarjeta estaba escrita a mano, en bonitas letras antiguas.

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por lo de anoche. ¿Me harías el honor de ir conmigo al teatro esta noche? ¿Puedo recogerte a las 7:00? Quinn Fabray. P.D. mi asistente Oliver, está esperando abajo por su respuesta._

Las mariposas en su estómago empezaron a bailar. Tuvo que sentarse, le estaba pidiendo salir.

Es una cita.

¡Una cita!

¿Qué debería hacer primero? ¿Ir abajo y hablar con su asistente, o terminar de alistarse para el trabajo? Oh dios, estaba nerviosa. Las mariposas en su estómago estaban revoloteando. Lo harían durante todo el día, estaba segura de eso.

Un joven estaba esperando pacientemente en el vestíbulo del edificio

- ¿señorita Berry?

- ¿es usted el asistente de la Señorita Fabray? ¿Oliver? – estaba vestido como un traje formal oscuro de negocios, así como el conductor de Quinn la noche anterior.

- Si, señora. Me ha pedido que espere por su respuesta – su corazón se agito

- Por favor dígale a la señorita Fabray que estaría encantada de acompañarla esta noche

- Ella está feliz de escuchar eso – asintió con la cabeza y se fue a las puertas dobles para irse camino al trabajo

- Ah, ¿señorita Berry? – se volvió para ver que más quería

- ¿sí?

- La Srta. Fabray también me ha pedido que le ofrezca llevarla a donde necesite ir

- Ah, eso no es necesario. Solo voy a trabajar, no esta tan lejos. Gracias

- Por favor, permítame. La limosina está afuera.

Galantemente abrió la puerta para ella y la llevo al coche. ¿Por qué Quinn la malcriaba de esa manera? ¿O estaba soñando otra vez? Esto no podía ser real.

Rachel le dio a Oliver la dirección de la oficina y se acomodó para un suave viaje. El ruido de la ciudad no penetraba el coche. Era casi como un pequeño refugio seguro. ¡Que lujo! En algún lugar, en algún momento, tendría que pagar por este lujo, de alguna manera. Nada era gratis. No en su mundo.

…

A pesar de que ya había luz de día afuera, Quinn estaba despierta. Estaba cansada, pero no quería dormir todavía. Tenía que saber si Rachel aceptaría su invitación al teatro.

Después de volver de la oficina de Dr. Schuster, había pasado el resto de la noche revisando los informes de las distintas ramas de su empresa, Scanguards.

Cuando había sido convertida en vampiro en el inicio del sigo XIX, se había dado cuenta muy rápidamente de que incluso un vampiro necesita dinero para vivir. En un capricho, había empezado prestando sus servicios para proteger a los viajeros de la noche. Resulto que la seguridad, era una empresa rentable. También significo que siempre habría una gran cantidad de maleantes y delincuentes de la que podría alimentarse, mientras al mismo tiempo protegía a un rico viajero o un cargamento valioso.

Más tarde, había convertido su empresa de una sola persona en una compañía, y contrato a otros vampiros con ideas afines. Como un vampiro, finalmente alcanzo el éxito que no pudo alcanzar como ser humano. Era irónico que, como vampiro, fuese capaz de proteger las mismas vidas que muchos de sus colegas vampiros querían destruir. Fue la forma de Quinn, se preservar su humanidad.

Ahora su empresa extendida por todo el país, proporcionaba los guardias de seguridad y guardaespaldas a corporaciones, celebridades, dignatarios extranjeros y otras personas. Mientras mantuvo la sede de la compañía en Nueva York, decidió retirarse a San Francisco para vivir una vida más tranquila y más normal. Tan normal como podría ser la vida de un vampiro.

Muchos de sus empleados eran vampiros, en su mayoría trabajaban como guardias de noche o guardaespaldas. Había preparado varios directivos humanos, que se convirtieron en la cara diurna de Scanguards y así poder tratar con el público. Muy pocos de sus empleados humanos la conocían o la habían visto, y Quinn no reconocería a muchos de sus empleados humanos, si se topaban con ella en la calle. Le gustaba de esa manera.

Se mantuvo fuera del día a día del negó, pero le gustaba estar al día mediante la revisión de todos los informes importantes de las diversas ramas. Solo intervendría si las cosas empezaban a desviarse. Siempre había pequeños problemas en alguna parte, pero confiaba en sus directores para cuidar de las cosas pequeñas. No le gustaba manejar problemas pequeños.

Rory, Puck y Blaine trabajaban para ella. Rory estaba a cargo de la contratación de vampiros, Puck trataba los bienes raíces y Blaine era el jefe de informática. Su amistad no se interponía en el trabajo, bueno, la mayoría de las veces por lo menos. Kurt había comenzado a juntarse con ellos, desde que él y Blaine se habían convertido en pareja casi nueve meses antes.

Las cortinas oscuras de la habitación de Quinn, lujosamente decorada, estaban extendidas mientras ella se sentó en su cama de cuatro pilares y ojeaba los informes, cada pocos segundos mirando su celular. Había enviado a su asistente Oliver, al apartamento de Rachel hace más de media hora y todavía no había recibido un mensaje de texto en respuesta.

Oliver era humano. Era los ojos y oídos de Quinn durante el día; uno de los pocos humanos que sabían que Quinn era un vampiro. Quinn había salvado a Oliver de una vida de crímenes, y su protegido le pagaba con lealtad y dedicación.

Carl, que era un vampiro, era su chofer, mayordomo y asistente personal en la noche. Los empleados personales de Quinn, ganaban más que muchos directivos de grandes empresas. No es que fuese extraordinariamente generosa, pero conocía la naturaleza humana y de los vampiros muy bien. Si el personal se les pagaba muy bien y se trataban aún mejor, serian leales. Y la lealtad era primordial para ella.

¿Qué detuvo a Oliver tanto tiempo? ¿Rachel no se había levantado aun? Miro el reloj antiguo sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana y estaba muy cansada. Como un vampiro, podía quedarse despierto durante el día, pero con una capacidad reducida. Sus sentidos no eran tan agudos y su energía era más baja de lo normal. Por supuesto que no podía salir a la calle, porque los rayos del sol la reducirían a cenizas. Pero podía moverse dentro de la casa, siempre y cuando la luz directa de sol no la tocara.

Un zumbido la alerto de un mensaje en su celular. Lo vio.

_Ella dijo que sí._

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Quinn no podía recordad cual había sido la última vez que había estado tan entusiasmada por ver a una mujer. O entusiasmada con lo que fuera. Se aseguraría que fuese perfecto. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Ya podía imaginar las cosas que haría con ella, la forma en que la tocaría, como iba a sumergirse en ella hasta que estuviera completamente gastado. Este sería su real, pero tardío, regalo de cumpleaños.

* * *

**Fue imposible no subir otro capitulo al ver la aceptacion que tuvo la historia. Aunque debo decir que no subire capitulo todos los dias, seran dos por semana. Los capitulos son largos, pense en cortarlos un poco para que cada uno fuera de mas o menos 2000 palabras porque a veces fastidia ver tantas letritas pero tampoco crei que fuera justo dejarlos en suspenso. Pero si ustedes quieren los puedo recortar, asi que ustedes eligen. Sin mas, nos leemos despues.**

**Gracias por lo RW.**


	4. Cuatro

**CUATRO**

Rachel negó con la cabeza, tratando de contener su irritación por la renuencia de Finn a cumplir con su petición.

- No, los registros no son suficientes. Voy a necesitar los documentos de respaldo para estas operaciones – insistió y miro a Finn que rondaba sobre su escritorio, un gesto que interpreto como una intimidación. No funcionaria con ella, además del hecho que odiaba cuando la gente que apenas conocía, se acercaba tanto a ella.

El entrenamiento que había recibido acerca de cómo tratar con clientes difíciles, le enseño a no mostrar sus emociones. Mientras ella miraba, el sudor se acumulaba en la frente de Finn. Su rostro se mantenía firme, tal y como había practicado a menudo frente al espejo. No tenía necesidad de ver su reflejo, sabía exactamente como sus músculos faciales se sentían cuando lo hacía bien.

- No los tenemos aquí. están en un depósito en Oyster Point – no era buena excusa. No cualquier excusa funcionaba con ella.

- ¿Dónde está Oyster Point? – pregunto

- Al sur de San Francisco

- Bueno, eso no debería de ser demasiados problemas entonces. Tráelos esta tarde.

A pesar de que no estaba familiarizada con San Francisco y sus alrededores, sabia donde quedaba el sur de San Francisco, ya que había pasado por ahí en el camino desde el aeropuerto. No podía tomar más de veinte minutos llegar a la instalación en Oyster Point.

- Voy a hacer la petición, pero no puedo garantizar que los van a enviar esta tarde. Es un proveedor externo que utilizamos para esto, y no tengo ninguna influencia sobre la rapidez con trabajan – se encogió de hombros.

- Está bien. Solo tráelos aquí. si no está aquí esta tarde, los quiero mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Mañana ya es viernes, y la verdad es que no quiero pasar mi fin de semana en la oficina. Supongo que usted tampoco.

Le dio una firme mirada, asegurándose de que su máscara inflexible todavía estaba en su lugar. Si tenía que amenazarlo con trabajar el fin de semana, así seria. No quería decir que tuviera la intención de trabajar este fin de semana. Ella tenía la esperanza de hacer algo de turismo el sábado y el domingo. El plan era concluir la auditoria el miércoles de la semana siguiente. Estaba segura de que para entonces ya habría resuelto el misterio oculto en los libros. Lo que había descubierto hasta ahora era prometedor. Parecía que alguien estaba manipulando las entradas de la depreciación en los libros. Ella confirmo en su instinto el cual le dijo que había algo sospechoso. Estaba hecho de forma muy metódica, y parecía que había estado sucediendo durante casi un año.

Solo un año, extraño. Rachel miro las fechas en su pantalla de nuevo, y confirmo el periodo de tiempo. ¿Por qué los registros del año en curso y el anterior ya estarían en el depósito? La mayoría de las empresas, solo enviarían al almacén, los registros de más de tres años. No le gustaba como sonaba, ni un poco.

La razón por la que le pidió los documentos originales a Finn, era porque necesitaba saber quién había iniciado y autorizado las transacciones. Las entradas en la computadora, no lo demostraban. Las entradas de los datos, eran hechas por empleados de bajo nivel y las aprobaciones eran otorgadas generalmente por lo empleados de rangos superiores.

Rachel era plenamente consciente de que a pesar de que estaba totalmente en contra de la política de la empresa, muchos empleados compartían las claves de inicios de sesión, cuando se encontraban en una crisis y necesitaban que las cosas se hicieran. Por lo tanto, mientras ella sabía cuál usuario había aprobado la transacción en cuestión, solo los documentos originales confirmarían quien realmente habría sido. Y quien sea que estuviese iniciando y aprobando estas transacciones, tendría problemas una vez que ella escribiera su informe.

- Me voy a comer dim sum en Chinatown – dijo Finn repentinamente - ¿quieres acompañarme?

Rachel recordó que la noche anterior no había llegado a disfrutar de su comida china y ahora sentía un antojo. Le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- En realidad, eso sería genial. Me muero de hambre.

- Vamos pues.

Tomo la chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta y siguió a Finn. A pesar de que ya había estado en San Francisco durante casi una semana, esta fue la primera vez que Finn le había pedido que lo acompañara a almorzar. Todos los demás días, siempre le había parecido que tenía prisa a la hora del almuerzo, salía corriendo de la oficina tan pronto como ella salía para su descanso.

Dim sum sería una distracción bienvenida y esperaba que el día pasara más rápido. Estaba ansiosa a que llegaran las siete, y su cita con Quinn ¿Qué se pondría? No había traído nada realmente elegante. ¿Tal vez podría pasar por una tienda después del trabajo y comprar algo adecuado?

Camino por las empinadas calles hacia Chinatown, al lado de Finn. Parecía estar muy en forma, aunque no se viese así.

- ¿has probado dim sum antes? – pregunto el

- Por supuesto. Lo como todo el tiempo en Nueva York. Pero creo que nuestro Chinatown no es tan grande como el de ustedes – pensaba que debía mantener una pequeña charla superficial con él.

- Leí en alguna parte que Chinatown de San Francisco era el más grande en los . no estoy seguro si es cierto, pero podría ser – Finn parecía sorprendentemente hablador – por aquí hay un montón de tiendas, y si vas a unas pocas cuadras hacia Stockton, hay algunas tiendas de comidas bastantes decentes. Aquí abajo, hay sobre todo baratijas, recuerdos y toneladas de turistas.

- Sí, me di cuenta. He pasado por aquí al mediodía, y las aceras estaban tan llenas que ni se podía caminar – miro la Grant Street, la calle principal de Chinatown. El lugar estaba lleno de turistas y comerciantes.

- Estará aún más lleno este fin de semana. Es el año nuevo chino, y habrá un desfile el sábado por la noche. Es posible que quieras verlo. Normalmente voy con los niños. A ellos les encanta. Habrá un dragón y todo tipo de cosas divertidas.

- Tal vez le echare un vistazo-

Siguió a Finn al restaurante chino de aspecto descuidado. Estaba lleno mayormente por clientes chinos, lo que siempre era buena señal. La anfitriona les condujo a una mesa. El mantel rojo estaba cubierto con una placa de vidrio que limpio rápidamente.

- ¿para beber? – dijo la mesera a manera cortante casi hasta el punto de ser hostil

- Te – dijeron ambos al unísono

- Apuesto a que estas ansiosa de regresar a casa y dormir en tu propia cama

- Absolutamente – sonrió ella, _no. _después de conocer a Quinn, deseaba poder prolongar su estancia para ver a que llevarían las cosas. Pero no estaba en las cartas.

- Debe ser duro tener que viajar constantemente por trabajo.

Rachel asintió distraídamente. Nunca había pensado en eso, en realidad, era una bendición estar fuera tanto tiempo. Al menos no tendría que admitir, lo sola que estaba realmente en su pequeño apartamento en Nueva York. Cuando estaba en la carretera y hospedándose en hoteles, podía pretender a otros que llevaba una vida interesante. Nadie podría llegar a conocerla lo suficiente como para ver a través de ella y darse cuenta que no tenía nada porque volver.

No tenía hermanos o hermanas, bueno, de todos modos ya no podría. Su madre había tenido problemas para concebir, y Rachel le había rogado tener un hermanito o hermanita por años cuando aún era una niña. Cuando su madre súbitamente había quedado de nuevo a la edad de casi treinta y cinco años, toda la familia había estado en éxtasis. Poco más de un año después, su mundo se había derrumbado, y su hermanito había muerto. Su madre nunca fue la misma después de eso.

Su padre era casi diez años mayor que su madre y ahora estaba en su hogar para enfermo de Alzheimer ya había reclamado mucho de su consciente para que el supiera que su amada esposa de más de cuarenta años había muerto de cáncer. Los médicos le mantenían al día de su condición, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Parecía cómodo, y la casa que había elegido para él fue una de las mejores. Ya no quedaba ningún miembro de su familia, que alguna vez fue feliz.

- Rachel ¿quieres alguno de estos? – Finn la saco de sus recuerdos deprimentes. La camarera les mostro una bandeja con bolas de masa pequeña.

- Sí, claro - metió una bola de masa en la sala de soya y se la comió – esto esta delicioso ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

- Por lo menos una o dos veces por semana. Es muy conveniente para la oficina. Mi esposa odia la comida china, por lo que normalmente recibo mi dosis durante la semana. Ah, lo que me recuerda que mi mujer me pregunto a qué hora estaría de regreso en casa, para la cena de esta noche. Porque iba a cocinar su plato especial – Rachel noto la rara y curioso mirada de Finn

- Bueno, yo estaba pensando en dejar la oficina a las cinco de la tarde – probablemente podría comprar alguna ropa en menos de media hora, y después …

- ¿a las cinco? ¿tan temprano? ¿algún plan? – la pregunta fue tan casual, que ella casi no la escucho….

Y luego tomar una ducha, afeitarse las piernas, arreglarse las uñas de los pies…

- En realidad, yo voy a ir al teatro

Tal vez rosa para las uñas de los pies ¿el color rojo sería muy agresivo?

- Eso suena divertido ¿Qué iras a ver?

A ella le encantaba el escenario y siempre se emocionó cuando supo que iba a ver una obra de teatro. Pero esta vez la razón de su entusiasmo tenía un nombre diferente.

- No lo sé realmente

Rachel evitaba sus ojos, por miedo a que reflejaran su entusiasmo por la cita que se acercaba. No le importaba lo que iba a ver, siempre y cuando la persona sentada a su lado fuera Quinn Fabray.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes? – Finn parecía confundido

- Saldré con una conocida, y olvide por completo preguntarle qué obra veríamos.

Una conocida. Ella quería que Quinn fuese más que eso, por lo menos una conocida con quien pudiera tener sexo. Mucho sexo. Cantidades de buen sexo. Si era tan buena en la cama como su beso prometía, habría montones de buen sexo.

¿Se está poniendo caluroso en el restaurante?

- ¿demasiado picante?

- ¿Qué? – Rachel levanto su vista para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Finn

- El dumpling – le contesto Finn señalando su plato

- Sí, sí. Creo que le puse demasiada salsa picante

Probablemente era mejor no pensar más en el sexo, mientras comía con Finn. O en la oficina durante el resto del día dado el caso, sobre todo porque no había aire acondicionado en el edificio.

…**.**

Quinn deseaba poder ver su reflejo en un espejo, pero dado a que los vampiros no podían reflejarse en los espejos, tuvo que conformarse con Carl.

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- Hermosa – Carl no era un vampiro de muchas palabras. Quinn jugaba con el cuello de su camisa

- ¿demasiado? ¿debería cambiarme a algo menos llamativo?

Llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una simple camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver un poco su escote. Quería verse casual, pero no demasiado. Jugueteo con el cuello de su camisa nuevamente.

- Si no la conociera mejor, señorita, diría que está nerviosa por lo de esta noche

- ¿me has visto alguna vez nerviosa, Carl? – desvió Quinn

- Nunca, señorita. Ni una sola vez en los casi dieciocho años que he estado trabajando para usted. Usted es la confianza personificada, lo que hace extraña a esta ocasión, si me permite decirlo.

_Buen punto._

- ¿tanto tiempo ha sido?

- Si, de hecho

Quinn recordó muy bien la oscura noche de octubre, cuando tuvo que tomar la fatídica decisión. ¿Salvar a Carl o dejarlo morir?

- ¿te arrepientes de eso? – pregunto Quinn.

En realidad se arrepentí de haber sometido a Carl a la vida como vampiro, pero en aquel entonces, solo había tenido unos segundo para tomar una decisión. Los atacantes de Carl lo habían dejado herido de muerte. Si no lo hubiera convertido, la vida de Carl se habría terminado.

Carl levanto las cejas.

- ¿lamentar que trabajo para una dama? – sacudiendo la cabeza. Quinn respondió

- No soy una santa, ambos lo sabemos.

- Ninguno de nosotros lo somos. Pero usted es una dama. Creo que su madre, que en paz descanse, estaría orgullosa de usted. Debió haber sido una mujer extraordinaria, habiendo criado a una hija como usted.

- Ta habría agradado – sonrió Quinn e hizo una pausa

- Carl, ¿alguna vez has pensado en hacer algo más? Quiero decir, ¿no deseas iniciar una carrera diferente?

- No hay nada que prefiera hacer más, que trabajar para usted.

- Me alegra oír eso. sabes, estaría muy perdido sin ti. Mi casa y mi vida serian un desastre si no te tuviera.

- Gracias señorita, ¿nos vamos? – Carl señalo la puerta principal, como siempre, tratando de mantenerla a la hora prevista.

- ¿estás seguro que me veo bien? – Quinn sintió su frente arrugarse

- Si, señorita – Carl asintió con la cabeza y le ayudo con su abrigo, antes de abrirle la puerta principal. Había dejado de llover de nuevo, y parecía que iba a estar seco, por unas cuantas horas al menos.

Mientras Quinn se acomodaba en el asiento trasero de la limosina, se preguntó cómo debería actuar ¿casual y dulce? ¿Agresiva? ¿Sexy? Maldita sea, no tenía idea de lo que funcionaria para ella. Aparte de su nombre y donde vivía, no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ella. Bueno, Oliver también le informo donde trabajaba, pero no tenía idea de lo que realmente hacía. El edificio en el que Oliver la había dejado, albergaba a más de veinte empresas diferentes. Tal vez debería haber instruido a Oliver para investigarla un poco más, de esa forma estaría armada con un poco más, que solo su encanto para afrontar la velada, y meterla en la cama. Su cama.

Sabía que tenía que ser cuidadosa, dado que había arruinado la noche anterior, actuando como un idiota. Tal vez un enfoque dulce y encantador, funcionaria mejor con ella. Trataría eso primero. Una conversación ligera, mucha risa, nada pesado. Era un buen plan. Podría hacer eso.

El viaje fue corto, demasiado corto para que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos. Detuvo a Carl para que no saliera del coche.

- Gracias Carl, la recogeré yo misma.

Quinn entro desde la oscura calle hacia el vestíbulo. Amaba a los meses de invierno, ya que las puestas de sol llegaban temprano, y le daban noches más largas y más oportunidades para estar afuera.

El encargado del lobby la anuncio por teléfono.

Quinn esperaba pacientemente, preparándose para una espera de por lo menos diez minutos. Ella sabía cómo eran las mujeres. Ciertamente, las mujeres vampiro con las que había salido, la dejaban siempre esperando, como si fuera una ley no escrita, nunca estar listas a tiempo. Las mujeres humanas sin duda no eran diferentes.

El vestíbulo estaba decorado con un gran mural, y admiro la obra de arte. No había estado ahí por mucho tiempo. Su empresa poseía un par de condominios en el edificio. Los usaban para asociados fuera de la ciudad, pero ella nunca había visitado alguno de ellos por sí misma. Puck estaba a cargo de lidiar con todos su bienes inmuebles.

- Quinn

La voz de Rachel la hizo girar sobre sus talones. Le había tomado menos de dos minutos para bajar. ¿Era realmente ella? se veía aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. La noche anterior había estado empapada, pero ahora su largo pelo negro colgaba de su cabeza como la seda. Su rostro era claro, y si usaba algún tipo de maquillaje, no era visible. Sus ojos verdes brillaban. Vestía una falda negra con revueltos y una blusa violeta atada a un lado. Estaba deseosa de desatar ese nudo y desenvolverla.

- Rachel – tomo su mano hacia su boca, dándole un suave beso – gracias por aceptar mi invitación – su perfume la atrapo de inmediato y se envolvió a su alrededor como un capullo. Ella le mostro una sonrisa encantadora

- Me alegro de verte

- ¿vamos? – pregunto Quinn, ofreciéndole su brazo izquierdo.

Rachel engancho su mano. Queriendo sentir más de ella, puso su mano derecha sobre sus dedos presionándolos suavemente hacia abajo. Era suave y cálida. Esta noche esos dedos lo tocarían en todos los lugares correctos, al igual que sus manos memorizarían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver?

Quinn no tenía ni idea. Le había pedido a Oliver que le consiguiera las mejores entradas a cualquiera que fuese considerado el mejor espectáculo en la ciudad y había olvidado por completo preguntarle de que se trataba. Había guardado las entradas en el bolsillo sin siquiera mirarlos.

- Es una sorpresa

- Me encantan las sorpresas

Tendría muchas sorpresas con ella. Esperaba que todas buenas.

La ayudo a subir al coche y se dirigió a su conductor – estamos listos, Carl.

A medida que la limusina se alejaba de la acera, Quinn abrió el bar en frente de ella. Saco un plato pequeño con sushi y canapés.

- Pensé que probablemente todavía no habías comido.

- Gracias, eso es muy amable de tu parte – Rachel se sonrojo, y el color se veía bien en ella, tal vez podría encontrar otras maneras, para que la sangre llegara a sus mejillas.

- ¿champan? – le ofreció mientras abría la botella. Sirvió dos copas y le dio una. Hicieron un brindis y la miro – puede ser que te cause una mejor impresión que la de anoche

- Ya lo estás haciendo

Eso fue inesperado. ¿Podría ahora pasar de dulce y encantadora, a sexy y ardiente? Una parte de su anatomía sin duda ponía el voto de un "¡sí!", desde ese momento.

_¡Tranquilo chico!_

Quinn se movió en su asiento y señalo los canapés

- ¿de cuál quieres?

Ella estiro la mano hacia un trozo de sushi. Quinn asintió con la cabeza, tomo la pieza y la guio hacia su boca.

- Abre – le pidió en voz baja

Ella obedeció al instante, y suavemente coloco la pequeña pieza de sushi en su boca. Brevemente su dedo rozo sus labios mientras lo hacía, y no fue accidental. Ella se lo comió.

- ¿no vas a comer?

- No, tuve una cena de negocios temprano – mintió – y además, me gusta mucho mas alimentarte.

No es que no le hubiera encantado la idea de que ella la alimentara, pero el sushi no estaba exactamente en su menú. Los vampiros no comen alimentos sólidos. Se dio cuenta del creciente deseo en sus ojos, mientras miraba su boca. Imagino esos labios sobre su piel desnuda. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su piel al roce de su boca?

- ¿puedes darme otro? – su voz era suave, sedosa, tentadora ¿acaso ella sabía que se trataba de juegos previos?

Quinn coloco un canapé en su boca y provocativamente dejo su dedo en sus labios, hasta que ella le respondió cerrándolos sobre la punta de su dedo. En cámara lenta, retiro su dedo y dejo que se deslizaran sobre sus labios cerrados.

Ya podía sentir su cuerpo respondiendo a ella. Diez segundos más, y le daría otra furiosa erección.

- ¿te gusta mi elección de comida? – no era la elección de alimentos sobre lo que quería discutir - Podría conseguirte cualquier cosa que quieras.

La pregunta de ¿Qué más? Estaba implícita. Preferiblemente una parte de su cuerpo. De preferencia la que actualmente pedía más espacio en sus pantalones.

- No, esto es absolutamente perfecto – sus ojos le recorrieron su cuerpo, enviando un escalofrió de anticipación en sus entrañas.

- ¿más? - ¿Cuánto podría ella resistir antes de colapsar en sus brazos, desnuda, caliente y exhausta?

- Hoy estoy hambrienta

Rachel jugaba su juego, y le gustaba. No había nada tímido en ella, le mostro lo que quería y no se avergonzaba de ello. Un signo de una mujer fuerte. Estaba ansiosa de ver cómo iba a ser en la cama, si es que acaso llegaba alguna vez a una cama, y no le caía encima en algún otro lado. Lo que era una clara posibilidad.

- Creo que tendré que seguirte alimentando. No quiero que nadie empiece un rumor que no alimento a mis invitados. Nadie se va hambriento de nada después de estar conmigo.

Ella reacciono a sus palabras lamiendo su labio inferior, y parecía que ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Dirigió su mirada hacia sus pechos involuntariamente, mientras su visión periférica notaba un cambio en ellos, sus pezones se habían endurecido y se presionaban a través de la tela de su blusa. Su pene respondió de la misma manera inclinándose hacia ella.

Cuando le dio el canapé siguiente, ella tomo su mano y tan pronto como se había tragado la comida, sus labios se abrieron nuevamente. Contuvo el aliento, Rachel lo chupo con suavidad y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos.

Hizo lo mismo con el dedo siguiente. Quinn sintió que su pene se tensionaba hacia ella, pidiendo ser el siguiente en su línea para sentir esos deliciosos labios. Cuando la soltó, acaricio sus labios con el dedo húmedo.

- Delicioso – Rachel se movió en su silla, cambiando la forma en que cruzaba las piernas, atrayendo sus ojos hacia sus pantorrillas. Quinn admiraba las suaves curvas de su piel perfecta.

No quería nada más que besarla, pero tenía que esperar. Por ahora quería llevar la temperatura del cuerpo al punto de ebullición y disfrutar de la vista de sus pezones endurecidos. Por desgracia, era su propia temperatura corporal la que iba en aumento. Tal vez debería pedir a Carl que encendiera el aire acondicionado.

El trayecto hasta el teatro era demasiado corto, sobre todo porque se estaba divirtiendo mucho ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo a través de la actuación de dos horas?, no tenía ni idea. Estaba en el estado de ánimo adecuado para regalarle las entradas a cualquier transeúnte que pasar y llevarla de vuelta a su casa inmediatamente. Pero estaba preocupada porque su incontrolable deseo por ella la asustara y la hiciera retroceder. No podía correr el riesgo.

- Señorita, estamos aquí – le anuncio Carl mientras el coche se detenía.

…**.**

Rachel miro a Quinn con atención mientras la ayudaba a salir del coche como un caballero, como si los pocos minutos de juego erótico no hubiesen ocurrido. Quinn era mortalmente sexy, y el toque de los dedos de sus labios, la había excitado más de lo que quisiera que alguien supiera. Si un simple toque le hizo eso, estaría dirigiéndose al abismo en breve.

Apenas podía creer lo audaz que había sido estando en el coche. No era normalmente el tipo de mujeres que va tras un hombre, mucho menos de una mujer, pero todas sus inhibiciones se habían ido por la venta tan pronto como ella, le dio la primera pieza de sushi. Potencialmente, toda la situación podría haber sido vergonzosa, sobre todo si Quinn hubiera retirado sus dedos. Pero no lo hizo. Había participado.

En la marquesina del teatro, se dio cuenta de que la obra que había venido a ver era el musical Wicked. Había oído cosas buenas sobre el musical y había querido verlo cuando estaba en Nueva York.

Mientras Quinn la guiaba a través de la multitud, puso su mano posesivamente en la parte baja de la espalda. Era un gesto comúnmente aceptado para una cita, pero después de lo que habían compartido en el coche, se sintió más sexual que cualquier otra cosa, y ella no quería cambiar nada al respecto.

Estaban sentando en las filas de en medio de la orquesta con una grandiosa vista del escenario. Su hombro rozo contra el de ella mientras se sentaban una junto a la otra. Le acerco hacia su mano el programa. Sus manos se tocaron cuando ella lo tomo, y sintió una ola de fuego atravesándola hasta su vientre. Nunca había conocido a alguien, que pudiera enviar ese tipo de sensaciones a través de su cuerpo, con el simple toque. No podía mirarla por el temor a que viese en su rostro lo excitada que estaba.

- Espero que disfrutes de esto – sintió el susurro al oído y no estaba segura que se haya referido a la obra. ¿o era la única con una sola idea en la mente? Se volvió hacia ella para tratar de leerla. No, no era la única. El brillo perverso en sus ojos lo confirmaba.

- Creo que lo hare – respondió. Su boca estaba a tan solo un par de centímetro de la suya ¿Qué tan fácil sería besarla?

- Me asegurare de ello

Quinn se aseguraría de cumplir su promesa.

Las luces se atenuaron, y poco a poco las voces de la audiencia, cesaron. Todo quedo en silencio, a la espera. Casi podía sentir el cosquilleo de la electricidad entre ellas, cuando de pronto sintió su mano sobre la suya. La mujer más sexy que había conocido, estaba tomando su mano en la oscuridad de un teatro. El toque evocaba imágenes de sexo caliente, y sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar como resultado.

Quinn le tomo la mano durante el primer acto y solo la soltaba en ocasiones para aplaudir. Noto que la miraba de lado varias veces, pero ella no le regresaba la mirada. Le preocupaba mucho que sus buenos modales la abandonaran, como ratas que abandonan un barco que se hunde, y la tomaría ahí mismo, en el teatro. No necesitaba o quería ninguna audiencia para lo que quería hacerle.

Cuando se encendieron las luces para el intermedio, soltó su mano.

- Se está poniendo caluroso aquí – se abanicó la cara con las manos

- Muy caluroso ¿quieres algo de beber?

Lo que necesitaba, era salpicar un poco de agua en su cara antes de que espontáneamente se quemara. O tal vez una ducha de agua fría para apagar las llamas que sentía a través de su vientre.

- Eso sería genial

Se levantaron y abrieron paso entre la multitud hacia el bar. Quinn estaba justo detrás de ella, con su mano en la cintura guiándola delante de ella. Cuando llego a un congestionamiento en la puerta, se detuvo bruscamente, incapaz de ir más lejos. El cuerpo de Quinn de repente se amoldo hacia su espalda. Su pecho se sentí fuerte y duro, y su mano, que había descansado en su cintura, ahora se deslizaba alrededor de su estómago para mantenerla cerca de ella.

- Creo que estaremos atrapados aquí por un tiempo

A pesar de su comentario, ella parecía despreocupada por la situación. Su mano estaba íntimamente puesta, bajo su estómago, sus dedos sentían los bordes de la ropa interior a través de su falda. Sutilmente, presiono su cuerpo hacia ella y sintió la silueta rígida de su erección contra su espalda baja. Sus manos sobre el vientre, la mantenían en su lugar de manera que no pudiera rozarlo más. ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo?

- Rachel, tendremos que ser pacientes.

Sintió su cálido aliento en su cuello y sus labios casi rozarle la piel. Sus palabras le dijeron que había notado sus movimientos traviesos y que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué no se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento descarado?

- La paciencia es sobrevalorada ¿no te parece?

Su réplica provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no la soltó de la íntima posición en la que la tenía atrapada. Por el contrario, se sentía como si la acercase más a ella, ¿o estaba su erección creciendo? Sus dedos parecían deslizarse ligeramente más abajo, provocativamente presionando contra la parte superior de su pubis.

- Disculpa. ¿te estas poniendo demasiado caliente? – su voz sonaba casi inocente, cuando sus manos eran todo lo contrario.

- Me gusta el calor – le dijo ella

Ninguno de los otros espectadores podían ver la respuesta a su afirmación, pero Rachel podía sentirla.

…

Quinn lentamente froto su pulgar contra su sexo, la fina tela de su falda apenas proporcionaba alguna barrera. Su nariz sintió el aroma de ella: el dulce aroma de su excitación. La sorprendió con lo lejos que la dejo ir, y si no hubieran muchos testigos a su alrededor, la tomaría ahí mismo, de pie.

Todo lo que necesitaba era levantar su falda, despojarla de su ropa interior, y ella seria suya para tomarla. Sin siquiera tocarla, sabía que ya estaba mojada, lo suficientemente húmeda para que ella se deslizara sin resistencia. ¿Qué haría si la apartaba y encontraba un rincón oscuro en algún lugar del teatro? ¿Estaría dispuesta?

Antes de que pudiera formar un plan, el congestionamiento se disolvió, y tuvo que soltarla de su íntimo abrazo. Se movieron hacia el bar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – tenía problemas para hacer que su voz sonara normal. Solo podía oír la lujuria y el deseo de su cuerpo, que tenía dificultad para controlar.

- Solo un poco de agua, por favor

Mientras ordenaba, Rachel se excusó para encontrar el baño de mujeres y la dejo en el bar. Sus ojos la siguieron. Tenía unas curvas en todos los lugares correctos ¿Cómo podría una mujer como ella estar sin ataduras? ¿Estaban todos esos tipos humanos allá afuera ciegos? Como fuera, al menos no tendría que luchar contra la competencia. Seria toda suya pronto. Muy pronto.

- Ilusiones – la voz detrás de ella era la que no quería escuchar nunca más ¿debería ignorarla e irse? – dije… - repitió. Quinn se dio la vuelta

- Te oí la primera vez, Marley.

Su voz tenía un borde afilado como una navaja para afeitar, que siempre empleaba cuando trataba con enemigos. Echo un vistazo a la belleza de media estatura frente a ella. Estaba vestida extravagantemente, su largo cabello rojizo reposado artísticamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. El corsé de su vestido acentuaban sus pechos, y el verde oscuro de su vestido, complementaban el color de su cabello y piel. Era impresionante, pero no se dejó engañar, ya no.

- Un poco tensa ¿no?

- Nada que te importe – contesto - ¿no deberías estar de camino hacia alguna fiesta de disfraces en alguna parte del infierno? – Quinn tomo la botella de agua que el camarero le entrego y pago.

- Definitivamente tensa, ¿así que es verdad?

Le dio una mirada penetrante, negándose a tan siquiera adivinar, a donde se dirigía ella con su insinuación.

- Vete a jugar tus juegos con alguien más. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que no me importa tu compañía.

- Una vez lo hiciste. De hecho, la anhelabas ¿no te acuerdas?

- No recuerdo mucho de ese tiempo, dado a que yo estaba totalmente loco en ese entonces. Así que ¿Por qué no sigues adelante? Debe de haber un montón de chicos o chicas ricos en la ciudad con los que no te hayas acostado todavía ¿o que has hecho tu camino acostándote con ellos ya?

- Por lo menos a ellos se les levanta.

Su tono suave desmintió el veneno en sus palabras, tomo un sorbo de su copa de vino, con indiferencia.

Quinn murmuraba entre dientes. Cómo le hubiera gustado romper su pequeño cuello. Casi podía oír el ruido que haría cuando se rompiera.

- Deberías ser cuidadosa con las mentiras que esparces – le advirtió en voz baja – las mentiras puede matar a la gente. Incluso a gente como tú.

- No se llaman mentiras si son ciertas. Así que, parece que te desarme

¡Maldita Sugar! Realmente difundía rumores más rápido que nadie que conociera.

- No te hagas ilusiones. No te sienta – no quería volver a sentir el toque de Marley de nuevo. La sola idea le repugnaba. ¿Cómo podría haber disfrutado sus malignas manos sobre ella? era un misterio.

- Si vuelves a mi te puedo arreglar – fanfarroneo, obviamente, convencida de su poder de seducción.

- No puedes arreglar lo que no está roto.

Verdad. Había estado así solo un día atrás, pero ahora, gracias a Rachel, todo estaba funcionando bien.

- Mentirosa

- No te tocaría ni aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la tierra. Por lo tanto, déjame en paz.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y ella agarro su brazo. Se volteo y le lanzo una mirada venenosa, sacudiendo su brazo lejos de ella.

- Cariño, lo siento por tardarme tanto – la voz de Rachel de repente sonó a su lado.

Sintió su cálida mano sobre su brazo, instantáneamente relajando sus músculos tensos. Agradecida, se volvió hacia ella.

- Aquí está el agua, dulzura.

De reojo, podía ver a Marley sorprendida. Se quedó congelada observándolos, mientras ponía su mano sobre la espalda de Rachel para alejarse.

- Gracias – mantuvo su voz baja mientras caminaban por la zona del bar.

- Parecía que querías alejarte de ella – había una pregunta no formulada en su voz.

- Si, lo quería

- ¿alguien que conoces? - ¿debería decírselo? No haría ningún daño

- Ex novia

- Ah. Es hermosa – Rachel le comento con voz deprimida

- Solo en el exterior – Quinn supo lo que sintió. Las mujeres, ya sean humanas o vampiros, eran predecibles de una manera: siempre se comparaban con otras mujeres. Tenía que hacer que ella dejase de preocuparse por eso. La llevo a una esquina, la miro fijamente a los ojos. – tu eres más hermosa que cualquier mujer que he conocido.

Sus dedos le acariciaron la mejilla con suavidad. La quería besar, pero no ahí, porque sabía que no sería capaz de detenerse una vez que comenzara. En su lugar, tomo su mano hasta su boca y le beso la punta de los dedos. Su piel era cálida y dulce. Le mordió su dedo índice y lo puso entre sus labios, cerrándolos a su alrededor, dejando que su lengua jugara con él.

- Quinn… - su voz no era más que un susurro.

La miro mientras cerraba sus ojos y aspiro profundamente, hasta que soltó de su dedo. Estaba más que satisfecha con el efecto que tenía sobre ella. Respondió a cada uno de sus movimientos seductores, y ni siquiera estaba usando el control mental de los vampiros. Así era, ¡no lo estaba haciendo! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Cada interacción con ella había sido total y absolutamente carente de cualquier control mental de su parte.

Los vampiros utilizan el control mental para poner pensamientos en la mente de sus víctimas, que les permitía acercarse y alimentarse de ellos, y luego, para borrar sus memorias, para que no tuvieran ningún recuerdo de los acontecimientos.

Puesto que Quinn no se alimentaba de seres humanos a menos que fuera una emergencia, rara vez tenía la necesidad de utilizar el control mental. Bebía sangre adquirida a través de un banco de sangre y estaba contenta con eso. No era exactamente lo mismo que la sangre caliente y palpitante que viene directamente de las venas de un ser humano, pero era suficiente para satisfacer su hambre y nutrir su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, cuando había sido un vampiro nuevo, y no había tal cosa como un banco de sangre, había tomado la sangre directamente de los seres humanos. A veces, había tomado demasiado y por eso había matado accidentalmente a los humanos. Con los años había aprendido a controlarse mejor a sí misma. Cuando la sangre se hizo disponible en el mercado comercial, se había cambiado a ello.

No había utilizado el control mental desde hace tiempo, y no se le había ocurrido usarlo en Rachel, aunque quería estar absolutamente segura de tener relaciones sexuales con ella esta noche. Usar el control de la mente le habría asegurado eso.

Pero la respuesta a su toque, le había dado la certeza absoluta de que no tenía necesidad de utilizar sus habilidades de vampiro en ella.

- Debemos volver a nuestros asientos. No creo que nos queramos perder el segundo acto.

- No, no querríamos perdernos nada – el tono ronco de su voz, indico, que no estaba hablando de la obra.

Quinn sintió que su pantalón se ajustaba instantáneamente. Este no era el momento de tener una erección, pero por desgracia, no tenía ningún control sobre él. Mejor era esconderse en la oscuridad del teatro.

La miro de un lado, mientras observaban el segundo acto en silencio. La deseaba tanto, que era doloroso esperar. En la oscuridad, le tomo la mano y la encontró con voluntad de aceptar su toque. Necesitaba más. Era una tontería sentirse como una niña, buscando a tientas en la oscuridad, pero no pudo evitarlo. Vacilante guio la mano de Rachel hacia su muslo donde la dejo. ¿La quitaría de ahí?

No podía seguir la acción en el escenario, cuando había un misterio más excitante, a su lado. Mientras le soltaba la mano, su cuerpo estaba tenso. Era el momento para que se sintiera libre de retirar la mano, o dejarla donde estaba, ardiendo a través de la tela de sus pantalones, enviando ondas de choque de calor a través de su cuerpo.

Rachel no hizo nada, se mano no se apartó, pero no se quedó donde la había dejado. En cambio, su mano se movió suavemente a lo largo de su muslo, arriba y abajo, acariciándolo, ahora moviéndose más arriba. Maldita sea, ¡la estaba matando! Su erección luchaba contra sus pantalones, y no tenía manera de acomodar el espacio reducido para sentirse mucho más cómoda.

Su cálida mano subió a la cima de los muslos. Estaba a punto de acabar, y entonces, ¿Cuándo se va acabar esta maldita obra? Quinn contuvo el aliento hasta que se dio cuenta que Rachel la miraba. Se rio en silencio ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

Rachel se apoyó en ella, y sintió su boca cerca de su odio mientras le susurraba:

- No debes jugar con fuego si no puedes soportar el calor.

Por todos los demonios, estaba tocándola como un violín, convirtiéndola en puré con sus manos. Y ella lo sabía muy bien. Siempre había pensado de a sí misma como el depredador, pero ella dio un giro al juego, cambiándolo de su papel habitual. No veía la hora de cambiar los papeles más tarde. Lo disfrutaría mucho.

- La venganza es una perra

- ¡chh! – lo reprendió una voz detrás de ella.

Quinn tomo su mano de nuevo, deteniéndola de acariciarla más, pero aun así, manteniéndola en su muslo. Podía manejar eso, solo eso. No había tenido tanta diversión con una mujer desde que había sido adolescente y humano. Como un vampiro, todo lo relacionado con el sexo, había sido caliente y pesado, sin verdadera diversión y juegos. Bueno, esto era demasiado caliente y pesado, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir el humor en todo. Se preguntó su podía despertar su lado más tranquilo y hacerle sentir despreocupada y relajada de nuevo.

No podía recordar la última vez que había bromeado con una mujer, pero con Rachel, todo parecía tan fácil. Ella no se tomaba las cosas demasiado enserio, hacia casi fácil olvidarse de lo que era. La trataba como una persona normal. Por supuesto que lo haría. No tenía idea de lo que era. No importaba, no esta noche. Esta noche la llevaría a su cama, y ella sería solo una mujer, una mujer que la deseaba. Olvidaría que era un vampiro.

* * *

**Mil visitas en un dia! wooooow! Se que son las visitas que tienen otras historias diarias pero para mi fue wooow! solo por eso les dejo este capitulo. Gracias!**


	5. Cinco

**AVISO: Leerlo sol , 18+, no dejar al alcanze de los niños o personas que no les guste las escenas "fuertes". **

**Sin mas, nos leemos el Miercoles.**

* * *

**CINCO**

Marley echo los hombros hacia atrás y salió de la sala. Había perdido el interés en quedarse para el segundo acto. ¿Podría alguien culparla? No había visto a Quinn desde la ruptura. Y verla después de tanto tiempo en compañía de una humana, el tomo desprevenido incluso a ella, en especial desde que había oído que estaba sufriendo de disfunción eréctil. Así que ¿Qué estaba haciendo con una mujer humana? Como si una simple mortal, pudiese satisfacer a una mujer como Quinn. ¡Lo que es un concepto ridículo!

Marley era amiga de la recepcionista del Dr. Schuster y por lo tanto sabia sobre las sesiones de Quinn con el psiquiatra. No es que a ella le importara si era capaz de levantársele o no, ciertamente ya no tenía ningún interés en ella, sobre todo porque era evidente que nunca se uniría con ella.

Paso junto a una pareja que había llamado a un taxi, y se lo robo casi arrancándole la puerta del pasajero, tratando de abrirla.

- Disculpe, pero – Marley ignoro la protesto del hombre y le gruño. Se sintió mejor cuando se acomodó.

Se dejó caer en el asiento trasero y, sin pensarlo, le dio una dirección al conductor del taxi, mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

Solo cuando se terminó de acomodar en el asiento, se dio cuenta de que la dirección que le había dado, no era la suya, suspiro. Tal vez era mejor no ir a casa, teniendo en cuenta el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Su subconsciente parecía saber lo que necesitaba de todos modos.

Distracción.

Menos de diez minutos después, estaba en la puerta de un apartamento, después de haber tocado el timbre para ir al piso de arriba. Apenas tuvo tiempo para enderezar su vestido, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Puck le dio una mirada rápida. Como siempre, él se veía sexy como el demonio, que era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba esa noche.

- Mira lo que ha traído el gato – dijo. Paso por su lado hacia la sala de estar con espacio abierto

- No sabía que eras alguien de clichés

Puck dio varios pasos hacia ella, deteniéndose a centímetros.

- ¿Qué llevas puesto debajo de ese vestido?

- Nada.

Justo como se lo había pedido después que tuvieron el primer encuentro sexual. Dejo escapar un gruñido de agradecimiento. Prefería que sus mujeres vinieran preparadas. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo, tratando con la ropa interior molesta. El nunca usaba ninguna tampoco.

- Dado que ambos sabemos que no te gusta chupar el pene, vamos a pasar al evento principal. ¿de acuerdo?

Puck no le dio oportunidad de responder. En su lugar, la cargo sobre su hombro y la llevo hasta el sofá. No mostro ningún rechazo a su forma de tratarla, y a él no le esperaba tampoco. La dejo caer boca abajo sobre los cojines de color crema suave.

Puck se dejó caer sobre ella y el sujeto por debajo de él. Apretó su cadera en ella, presionando su erección en su entrepierna.

- Extrañabas mi verga ¿verdad?

- Arrogante hijo de puta – dijo entre dientes y trato de empujarlo

La agarro por las muñecas dejándola pelear por un tiempo.

- Sin embargo, sigues regresando. Supongo que hay algo que quieres de mí. Y ambos sabemos que seguro no es mi encanto, lo que deja solo a mi verga.

Sabía que todo era un juego para ella, fingiendo que no quería eso, pero el aroma de su excitación, la había traicionado. El absorbió su olor, y sabía lo que ella quería.

- ¿Qué tan fuerte lo quieres esta vez? – le decía sin permitirle evitar su mirada...

Tendría que decirle lo que quería, y luego el decidiría si se lo daba o no. Tal vez lo haría, tal vez no. Todo dependía de su estado de ánimo.

Marley apretó los labios y el no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, como siempre. Ella no estaba dispuesta a pedir. De todas formas no importaba.

- Creo que ya tengo mi respuesta entonces. Tal vez una nalgada en el culo aflojara tu lengua.

Un brillo de interés animo sus ojos.

Tal y como lo había sospechado.

- ¡salvaje! - La voz de Marley no llevaba la ira suficiente para que lo considerara una protesta. Era más una invitación, en realidad. No es que la necesitara.

Un segundo más tarde, rodo hacia un lado y la volcó sobre su estómago. Tomando sus muñecas con una mano, uso la otra para levantar su vestido.

- Vamos a ver si me has mentido, o si realmente no llevas nada debajo. Ya sabes cómo me puedo poner cuando alguien me miente.

Muchas mentiras desatarían una bestia dentro de él.

Una respiración entre cortada fue la respuesta. Y luego un comentario

- Lo se

Provocador.

Puck supo al instante lo que iba a encontrar por debajo de la seda verde de su vestido de noche. Así que se preparó a sí mismo para entregar su castigo.

Su mano empujo la tela hasta arriba de sus rodillas, sus muslos. Se detuvo por un segundo al llegar a sus nalgas redondas. Mientras le subía la tela sobre su culo y la dejaba arrugada a la altura de la cintura, echo un vistazo. Pálida, cremosa y deliciosa piel.

Casi desnuda, pero no del todo. Llevaba una tanga calificada como una mentira.

Lentamente una de sus manos se deslizaba sobre su culo. Su dedo se engancho en la tanga y la estiro. Un momento después, la dejo caer nuevamente sobre su piel. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación con la lengua.

Un suspiro expectante vino de Marley.

- Uy, se me olvido que la llevaba

Otra mentira.

Ella lo necesitaba fuerte. Y él se lo entregaría. No era conocido por decepcionar a una mujer en la cama. Y además, acababa de llegarle el humor para algo malo.

Su mano se levantó de la suave piel de sus nalgas.

- No más mentiras esta noche – su orden fue seguida por la palma conectándose con su nalga derecha de su culo, con un golpe breve pero punzante.

Ella gimió sobre el cojín, mientras él le dio un segundo de respiro antes de darle la próxima nalgada en la otra. La marca de la palma de su mano solo se mostró por unos instantes y luego desapareció. En una mujeres humana se habrían quedado más tiempo, no en la mujer vampiro bajo de él.

Separo sus piernas con su rodilla. Al no cumplir con la suficiente rapidez, le dio otra nalgada. Izquierda y derecha. Una vez más. Al instante sus muslos se separaron, pero la tanta obstruida la visión clara de su concha. Tenía que quitársela. Después de todo, él era un tipo visual.

- No más tangas – la arranco, botándola en el suelo.

- Si – susurro, su voz coloreada con excitación, despertó sus sentidos.

Bajo la mano y la deslizo entre sus muslos, empapando los dedos con su crema. Ella se sacudió, cuando su mano encontró su clítoris y lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos pulgar e índice. Pero solo la dejo disfrutarlo por un segundo, antes de que su dedo se hundiera en su concha. El movimiento casi el lento del sofá.

- Lo necesitas mucho – comento

- Si, muchísimo – decía ella sin aliento

- Tengo justo lo que necesitas – una cosa muy grande.

La velocidad de los vampiros era una buena habilidad para cuando querían liberar el pene de forma rápida. Este era el momento cuando definitivamente se volvía muy útil. Su erección sobresalió con orgullo tan pronto como había bajado la cremallera. Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar sus pantalones por completo.

Sabía que era grande, más grande que el promedio de los vampiros. Muchas mujeres no serían capaces de adaptársele de inmediato, pero Marley había sido cogida suficiente por innumerables hombres, estaba acostumbrada a una ración extra-grande de pene. Y él estaba dispuesto a repartir su ración. Pulgada a pulgada dura como el hierro.

Centrándose detrás de ella, agarro sus caderas con ambas manos y se hundió en su calor. Resbalosa, caliente y húmeda, le dio la bienvenida. Se movió dentro y fuera de ella, tomando sus gemidos por lo que eran: estímulos.

- ¡Más fuerte! – gimió en un tono enojado

- No me des ordenes – saco el pene un poco y luego se la empujo más profundo, luego le siguió con una palmada en el culo. Y otro. Él estaba en el asiente del conductor y le quedaría muy claro a ella.

- Oh dios, ¡sí!

Puck sonrió diabólicamente. Sabía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Y lo que él quería.

- Creo que lo necesitas en tu culo, para que sepas quien está a cargo en mi cama.

Una advertencia que estaba dispuesto a hacer realidad.

Sintió que los músculos de su vagina apretaban. No, él no la dejaría acabar, todavía no. se lo saco al instante y la mantuvo quieta.

- ¡maldita sea, hijo de puta! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡cógeme ahora! – grito, sonando como el infierno en un tren fuera de control y arañándolo.

- Ah, te voy a coger a mi manera – pero su concha bien gastada, no era suficiente para él. Mojo su dedo en su abertura caliente y lo cubrió con su crema. Mientras los deslizaba hacia fuera, lo corrió hasta la raja de su culo, hasta que encontró a su otro agujero. Ella se quedó completamente inmóvil. Con el dedo rodeo su agujero con bordes arrugados, humedeciéndolo con sus jugos.

En cuestión de segundos ella se relajó, y el sintió que se arqueaba hacia arriba y se empujaba a si misma contra su dedo, tentándole para entrar. No necesitaba ninguna persuasión. Su dedo entro a su estrecha abertura y sus músculos lo aseguraron firmemente.

Soltando su cadera, el busco por debajo del sofá el envase de lubricante que mantenía ahí para eventos como este y hundió sus dedos en él. Esparciendo una generosa cantidad por encima de su agujero, entro en ella con sus dedos, era casi tan agradable como cogerla.

Pero no del todo.

Desde ya estaba jadeando, gimiendo cada vez que sus dedos entraban y salían. Dos dedos ahora, preparándola para su enorme verga, estirándola.

- Dímelo ahora, o te voy a dejar colgada. Dime lo que quieres.

Un momento de vacilación, no esperaba menos. Entonces, ella dijo:

- Yo he venido para que me cogieras por el culo ¿este contento ahora?

¿Feliz? Puck nunca estaba feliz. ¿Satisfecho? Sí. Satisfecho, podría ser. Y estaría muy satisfecho en pocos minutos.

- Entonces, has venido al lugar correcto.

Libero a los dedos y puso su pene en su oscuro pasaje, empujando hacia adelante. El anillo apretado, resguardando su entrada, se relajó, y el lubricante le permitió deslizarse hace adentro, solo una pulgada y luego otra.

Los gemidos de Marley se convirtieron en un grito - ¡Sí!

Y luego empujo más allá de la entra, hacia el fondo de ella, sintiendo los ajustados músculos alrededor del apretarse con tanta seguridad, como si ella lo agarrase con el puño. Puck sabía que ella no sentía ningún dolor, porque el percibía solo su placer. Bien. En cualquier caso, no la sacaría. Ahora no, no cuando sus músculos le daban justamente la presión que anhelaba. Sería una corta cogida, pero una muy buena.

La saco, luego la hundo profundamente. Y una vez más, encontrando el ritmo que lo ponía salvaje y prometía liberarlo.

- Si, te gusta que te coja así, ¿no? – le pidió rendirse – es por eso que sigues regresando, porque nadie te la puede dar así

- ¡más!

- Tengo más. Mucho más. – y empujaba más fuerte, llevando su verga más profundo, más rápido. Varios golpes más frenéticamente y sabría que iba a terminar. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado ajustado, demasiado caliente. Era demasiado.

- Tú tienes el culo más apretado que he cogido.

Su mano se deslizo hacia su concha, encontrando su clítoris inmediatamente. Un solo toque, y el cuerpo sobre excitado de ella, hicieron erupción. En el momento en que el sintió su espasmo muscular, perdió el control y se unió a ella en su clímax.

Su semen disparo ráfagas cortas dentro de ella, imitando los espasmos de Marley. Segundos después, se derrumbó sobre ella.

- Y no se te ocurra tratar de darme órdenes otra vez.

A decir verdad, daba la bienvenida a cualquier excusa para nalguearla, lo cual lo ponía más caliente que el infierno.

- Mientras me des lo que yo quiero

- No nos engañemos, Marley. Ninguno de nosotros podrá conseguir lo que quiere – ella resoplo

- Como si tuvieras alguna idea de lo que quiero.

- No eres tan diferente a mí, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Pero si tú crees que puedes llenar tu corazón vacío con dinero, poder y sexo sin sentido, estas más delirante que yo. No va a calentar tu corazón frio. Puedes preguntarme. Soy un experto en eso.

Sí que lo era. Puck cerró los ojos ante el dolor que recordaba, y luego se lo trago inmediatamente. Condenado a sentir las emociones de otras personas, el carecía de sentir amor. Lealtad, amistad, ira, culpa, incluso dolor y lujuria; no tenía ningún problema de sentirlos. ¿Pero el amor? No había lugar en su corazón encogido para eso.

- Estas equivocado. El dinero y el poder me llevaran por un largo camino hacia donde yo quiero estar.

Puck se apartó de ella y se encogió de hombros.

- Si quieres engañarte a ti misma, por mí está bien. No cambia los hechos para nada – volvió la cara hacia el

- ¿de verdad crees que me importa un comino lo que pienses? – el soltó una carcajada

- Por supuesto que no, lo único que te importa un comino es mi verga. Yo no soy el que está delirando.

Intento abofetearlo, pero la tomo del brazo sin esfuerzo.

- Parece que alguien necesita otra nalgueada – y otra cogida rápida.

Puck miro su reloj. Podía prescindir de otros veinte minutos antes de que tuviera que hacer algo de trabajo.

…

Cuando el telón cayo por fin, y disminuyeron los aplausos. Quinn miro a su magnífica cita.

- ¿estas tratando de causar un disturbio en la audiencia? – le hizo una broma.

- ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer eso? – pregunto inocentemente Rachel, mirándolo a través de sus grandes ojos.

- Mirándome de esa manera, es un comienzo – si seguía así la arrastraría detrás de una cortina y la tomaría alii mismo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, mantengamos las cosas claras. Tú comenzaste.

- Tú no me detuviste.

- Solo soy una mujer débil

Se rio de buena gana, llamando la atención de varios espectadores en ella.

- Ah, eres una mujer. Débil, definitivamente no, apuesto a que puedes poner a cualquier persona de rodillas.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Soy un ejemplo vivo del poder que tienes – movió la cabeza mucho más cerca de ella

- ¿vamos a salir de aquí antes de que tú causes algún tipo de disturbio? – su risa era refrescante. Se echó a reír y la levanto de su asiento.

- ¿Dónde quieres ir?

- ¿Qué tal si solo seguimos con tus planes? Tenías algo planeado ¿no?

Desnudarla en el siguiente rincón oscuro era el plan.

- ¿Qué pasa si no te gusta lo que he planeado? – continuo, disfrutando de tenerla.

- Pruébame

_¿Cómo que te deguste? En un santiamén _

Quinn lamio su labio inferior. Había un mundo de cosas que quería probar, y saborearla era solo el comienzo.

- Creo que lo hare. No, borra eso, sé que lo hare

Con su brazo alrededor de su cintura, la condujo a la escalera. El teatro se había casi vaciado y fueron las ultimas en caminar por la amplia escalera que conducía a una de las salidas laterales. El sonido que sus tacones altos hacían en las escaleras, resonaban a través del aire.

Estaban solas. Podía presionarla contra la pared y tomarla ahí mismo en la escalera. Sus gemidos resonarían a través del espacio vacío, rebotarían en las paredes, el sonido se amplificaría. Pero todo terminaría muy pronto. No, tenía que distraerse y conseguir llevarla a su casa, donde podría mantenerla durante toda la noche.

- ¿Por qué nos torturamos de esa manera y usamos tacones tan altos? – Quinn estaba segura de que su voz estaba coloreada con pura lujuria.

- Porque no nos gusta ser pequeñas – se rio entre diente

- Yo no soy pequeña, no soy muy alta pero no soy pequeña – bromeo con Rachel – además, se llama petite. Y a mí me gustan las mujeres petite. Saca a relucir mi instinto protector.

Rachel le dio un puñetazo en broma. Sus abdominales eran duros como una roca. Quinn se echó a reír para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que su toque le había hecho, y lo cerca que estaba de perder el control?

- Si quieres pelear, se puede arreglar. Pero tengo que advertirte, no me doy por vencida fácilmente.

_Y contigo, lucharía desnuda._

- Yo tampoco

- Esto debería hacerla una pelea interesante

La mirada caliente que Quinn le dio, era para decirle que tan interesante, un poco de lucha desnudos entre ellas, podría ser. Y lo que la ganadora obtendría.

- Hagan sus apuestas – dijo Rachel

- Mi dinero esta con la morocha

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto completamente sorprendida por su elección

- Se cuál es mi debilidad – le guiño un ojo.

Salieron a la calle. Las escaleras los habían conducido a una salida lateral hacia un pequeño callejón. Quinn podía ver la calle principal a poca distancia, delante de ellas.

- Cuidado con los charcos – advirtió y la guio alrededor de un gran charco de agua que había dejado la lluvia del día anterior.

- ¿Qué? ¿quieres decir que no tiraras tu abrigo y me dejaras pasar por encima? – le encantaba la forma en que se relajaba con ella, con sus bromas alegres.

- No creo que mi sastre lo vaya a apreciar si se entera.

Quinn la volvió hacia ella, y la trajo hacia sus brazos.

- ¿así que es lo que estás buscando, un príncipe azul pasado de moda? O una princesa ¿quizás?

Rachel no tenía idea que tan pasado de moda era realmente, o a su edad en este caso.

- No sé lo que estoy buscando.

Su voz temblaba. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, pero dudaba que tuviera que ver con el calor que había en el teatro. Su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y su mirada choco con la suya.

- Pruébame – lentamente, bajo su cabeza y se acercó a su boca. Sus labios se separaron con la promesa de placeres que su cuerpo estaba deseando. Necesitaba ese beso, y lo necesitaba ya.

- ¡ustedes dos, contra la pared! – una voz masculina amenazante interrumpió el silencio y destruyo el momento. Alguien tendría que pagar por esto.

Con la velocidad del rayo, Quinn hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección con dirección hacia donde se había originado la voz y vio a un matón grande, y el orificio de una pistola. Sintió a Rachel estremecerse en sus brazos y la acerco abrazándola con protección. El calor de su cuerpo se filtró en el suyo, y a pesar de la situación de peligro, se permitió disfrutar de su cercanía.

Quinn sabía que tenía que actuar con rapidez, y no podía usar sus colmillos o velocidad de vampiro para derrotar al agresor. No permitiría que nada destruyera la velada que había planeado con la mujer en sus brazos. No podía arriesgarse a que se asustara o sospechara que había algo extraño en ella. Su secreto tenía que ser guardado.

- ¿no escucharon lo que dije? ¡contra la pared! – repitió el matón - ¡quiero a la mujer, ahora!

Quinn al instante se dio cuenta de que su atacante era un ser humano y por lo tanto fácilmente controlable. Rachel grito, y Quinn agarro su cabeza para proteger su cara contra su pecho.

_Tú no apretaras el gatillo._

Utilizo la única arma de la cual disponía, su control mental.

_No dispararas._

- Rachel, por favor haz lo que te digo. Ponte detrás de mí.

La empujo detrás de su espalda. Podía sentirla temblando.

- Ay, dios mío – gimió Rachel – va a matarte

Muy poco probable. No era precisamente fácil matar a un vampiro, sobre todo, no con una pistola. Incluso si el delincuente le disparaba y acertaba, su cuerpo expulsaría la bala, y la herida se cerraría rápidamente.

Solo un par de cosas podrían matar a un vampiro, una estaca de madera en el pecho, la exposición a la luz del sol y algunas lesiones graves en su cuerpo como consecuencia de la pérdida severa de sangre. Si un vampiro atrapado en una explosión, lo más seguro es que muriera, como lo haría en un incendio. Pero el hombre solo tenía un arma de fuego que no representaba ningún peligro para Quinn.

Sin embargo, tenía que tener cuidado. Rachel estaba con ella, y no podía arriesgarse a que saliese lastimada.

- Hey, idiota. Quiero a la mujer. Dámela, y te dejare vivir. No hay necesidad de que juegues a la heroína.

Quinn llevo su brazo tras de ella para calmarla.

- Cierra los ojos, dulzura, todo estará bien

Mantuvo su voz tranquila y relajada. No había necesidad de preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

_No nos dispararas. No nos atacaras._

Sabía que podía derrotarlo en un instante, pero ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Rachel? ¿Cómo podía explicar sus habilidades sobrehumanas, sin causarle sospechas? Estaba en un aprieto. Podía controlar al matón de no disparar durante bastante tiempo, pero incluso hasta eso podría causar sospechas finalmente.

El hombre la miro fijamente y de pronto dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. Quinn podía ver su rostro claramente, incluyendo la cicatriz en la mejilla y el pequeño tatuaje en su cuello. Muy raro, muy distintivo. Sabiendo que lo reconocería si lo volvía a ver, pensó en su plan. No había necesidad de matarlo ahora. Era suficiente ahuyentarlo y que sus hombres se encargaran del mas tarde.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Quinn pregunto con calma.

- ¿eres sorda? La mujer – gruño el hombre

- Las dos somos mujeres, idiota – gruño – además, ella no es una opción

- Entonces te voy a matar.

Parecía como si quisiera apretar el gatillo, pero no lo hizo. Quinn uso su estado de confusión para arremeter contra él. De una patada con su pierna derecha, golpeo el arma que el matón llevaba en la mano. El hombre la miro, asombrado y en shock.

_¡Corre! ¡Corre y no regreses!_

Y como un conejo asustado salió corriendo del callejón. Todo había terminado.

Quinn volteo y cruzo la distancia hacia Rachel con tres grandes pasos.

- Todo está bien – le seguro mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos – se ha ido

Ella temblaba como una hoja.

- No te hizo daño, ¿verdad?

- No. no tuvo la oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo aprendiste a patear de esa manera?

La alejo solo un poco y con sus brazos extendidos la miro a la cara.

- ¿no te había pedido que cerraras los ojos?

- Me asome – le dijo ella y enterró su cabeza en su pecho nuevamente – no debiste haber tomado ese riesgo. Tenía una pistola.

- La alternativa no era una opción. No pasó nada. Ese era un matón cualquiera.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Quinn confundida

- Lo reconocí. Era el mismo hombre que me ataco ayer por la noche.

La afirmación la golpeo como un tren de carga.

- ¿estas segura? – Quinn puso la mano bajo su barbilla y le pidió que lo mirara

- Absolutamente, estoy segura.

Maldita sea, no lo tenía que haber dejado escapar. No podía ser una coincidencia que fuese el mismo tipo. Algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

Sin esfuerzo, levanto a Rachel en sus brazos y la cargo fuera del callejón.

- Yo puedo caminar.

- Permítemelo – sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, la calmaba.

Vio la limosina de inmediato, mientras salía del callejón. Carl estaba apoyado en el coche, esperando. Cuando Carl las vio acercarse, su mirada se volvió de preocupación, e inmediatamente abrió la puerta del coche.

- ¿sucede algo, señorita?

Quinn la llevo hacia el coche

- Fuimos atacadas. Llévanos a casa Carl, rápidamente, por favor.

Se deslizo en el asiento a su lado y le tomo su mano, antes que sacara su celular con la otra. El coche ya estaba en marcha cuando la llamada se conectó.

- Rory, fuimos atacadas – hizo que su voz sonara lo más tranquila posible para que Rachel no se preocupara aún más.

- ¿Quién fue atacada?

- Rachel y yo, fuera del teatro – Rory la interrumpió

- ¿estabas en una cita con la mujer humana?

- ¿podrías escuchar? – le pregunto Quinn ya comenzando a molestarse – Rachel lo reconoció como el mismo hombre que la ataco ayer por la noche. Voy a hacer que Carl mande más tarde, un boceto de el por fax. No debería ser demasiado difícil de encontrarlo. Tiene un tatuaje en el cuello y una cicatriz en la mejilla. Es probablemente un miembro de alguna pandilla. Haz lo que los chicos rastreen la ciudad, tan pronto les llegue mi descripción.

Distraídamente, se llevó la mano de Rachel a los labios y le beso los dedos tiernamente. Tenía que sentirla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

- ¿es un vampiro? – Rory quería saber, su voz estaba más tranquila ahora.

- No, definitivamente no

- ¿un demonio?

- Nada de eso, solo un delincuente habitual – esperaba que Rory hubiese entendido que esto significaba que el hombre era un ser humano. No podía decirlo exactamente, mientras Rachel estaba sentada junto a ella, escuchando su parte de la conversación.

- ¿y lo dejaste escapar? – sonó la acusación de Rory en su oído

- ¿Qué crees? No podía arriesgarme a que Rachel saliera herida.

¿Rory estaba drogado? Sabía muy bien que no podía haber matado al hombre frente a Rachel sin exponerse.

- Podrías haber borrado su memoria ¿pensaste en eso?

Rory mantuvo la voz baja para que Rachel no pudiera oírle. Era verdad lo que él decía, pero de alguna manera Quinn no tenía el corazón para usar sus poderes sobre Rachel. Algo la detuvo. No quería tener nada que manchara su relación con ella.

_¿Relación?_

¿Cómo había entrado en su mente este extraño pensamiento?

- Ya no voy a escuchar más de esto. Haz lo que te dije que hicieras. Y otra cosa: boto su arma en el callejón de lado del teatro. Recupérala y rastréala. Carl te mostrara donde estábamos – estaba enojada y termino la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Rachel sonaba preocupada

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no debía haber sido tan dura por teléfono, sino que debía haber controlado su temperamento. No quería que se preocupara. Suavemente la acerco más, poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y tomándola de la mano.

- Nada. Es solo Rory. Es un poco terco a veces. Tú no tienes que preocuparte de nada más. Ese hombre no puede hacerte daño.

…**..**

Quinn le beso la mano. A Rachel le encantaba sentir sus labios sobre su piel. La calmaba. Se acurruco más cerca de ella y espero que no sospechara que estaba muy necesitada, pero su cuerpo la hizo sentir segura, y eso es lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

- ¿no deberíamos de ir a la policía?

- La policía no hace nada acerca de estas cosas. Deja que Rory lo maneje, trabaja en seguridad. Sabe que hacer.

Su voz era determinante como si estuviera segura de que acciones tomar. Una mujer que se hacía cargo.

La miro. El incidente no la inmuto en absoluto. Mientras que ella, se había sacudido como un árbol en un huracán, Quinn estaba tranquila y serena, casi como si estos sucesos fueran comunes para ella.

- Probablemente pienses que estoy loca, pero hasta que este delincuente sea detenido, quiero que te quedes en mi casa. – la mire sorprendida

- ¿tú casa?

- Yo sé cómo ha de sonar esta sugerencia, sobre todo después de… ya sabes… pero yo no quiero que estés sola. Alguien esta, obviamente, tras de ti, y hasta que sepamos quien es y porque, me sentiría mucho mejor, si estuvieras bajo mi protección.

Rachel se preguntó si ella se sentía avergonzada de mencionar los pequeños juegos eróticos que habían jugado. ¿Podría este maldito incidente haber matado su estado de ánimo? Parecía que ahora se sentía obligada a protegerla. Hubiera querido estar con ella esa noche, pero no bajo su protección. No, ella quería estar atrapada bajo su cuerpo sexy, su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¿quieres protegerme?

- Por supuesto que si – Quinn le dio una mirada extraña

- ¿eso es todo?

Estaba segura de que le había mostrado su decepción. Nunca había sido buena en ocultar sus sentimientos. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, podía detectar un parpadeo en ellos, y luego sonrió de repente. Lo negó con la cabeza

- No, eso no es todo. Si solo quisiera protegerte, te alojaría en el cuarto de invitados.

Sintió en su estómago algo que hizo un salto mortal. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

- ¿y no me quedare en la habitación de invitados? – estaba ansiosa por su respuesta y contuvo el aliento.

- Puedes, si tu insistes – contesto Quinn acariciándole la mandíbula con su pulgar, y mirando sus labios fijamente – desde luego no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras hacer, pero tenía la esperanza de que pudiera convencerte de que elegirías mi cama en su lugar.

Su voz era sensual y llena de deseo. Nadie había hablado con ella de esa manera.

De repente sus ojos se vieron mucho más oscuros, mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia la suya.

Su cama. ¿Había dicho realmente su cama o estaba alucinando?

- ¿estarás en ella? – se sentía caliente, un calor insoportable al pensar en compartir su cama. Tenía problemas para tragar.

- Si, mientras tú lo quieras – con la mano en su barbilla la acerco a su cara – la última vez que te bese, te forcé a hacerlo. No quiero que este sea el caso esta noche. Así que te ruego, Rachel, por favor, dame un beso.

Mientras rozaba sus labios contra los de ella, podía sentirla inhalando con fuerza. El instante en que sus labios tocaron los suyos, todo a su alrededor parecía desaparecer y derretirse en la distancia. Apenas sentía el movimiento del coche o el cuero de los asientos. Sus brazos la apretaron en un abrazo, y sus labios le dieron toda la atención que quería, mordisqueándola y succionándola mientras le secuestraba un beso. Sintió su lengua deslizándose suavemente por sus labios, tan tentadora, que pensaba que nunca invadiría su boca, hasta que finalmente lo hizo, y lo hizo con un movimiento magistral. Su lengua circulaba la suya, exigiendo que jugara con ella, que bailara con ella.

Su beso envió llamas incandescentes a través de su cuerpo, tan caliente, que pensó que iba a disolverse desde el interior. El fuego quemaba dentro de su vientre, mandando calor y humedad que brotaban de entre sus piernas, mojando sus bragas que estarían complemente empapadas en cuestión de segundos. Era un desastre temblando en sus brazos. Se estremeció violentamente en cada asalto apasionado de su lengua a su boca, incapaz de controlar su reacción a ella. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de lo perdida que estaba en sus brazos, total y absolutamente bajo su hechizo. Repentinamente Quinn se alejó.

- ¿estás bien?

La voz de Quinn, sonó preocupada pero también sin aliento.

- Por favor, no pares – le rogo y presiono su boca contra la suya.

Quinn sin perder un segundo, continuo donde lo había dejado.

Su mano se movió hacia su espalda baja, haciéndola girar hacia ella, dejando una de sus piernas apoyada sobre sus muslos. Suavemente acaricio su firme trasero antes de pasar por el muslo llegando hasta la costura de la falda. Sintió como acariciaba su piel desnuda, y como su mano viajaba nuevamente hacia arriba por debajo de su falda. Arriba, y aun más. Sus dedos llegaron a la costura de su ropa interior, donde titubearon por un segundo, hasta que gimió con voz casi inaudible. Como si ella estuviera esperando por su señal, deslizo su mano bajo la tela, acaricio su piel desnuda y la apretó suavemente.

Rachel sabía que esta mujer era virtualmente desconocida para ella, y no era normal que permitiera que la tocara así cuando apenas la conocía, pero no podía detenerlo. No quería. Su toque la excitaba y ella no se había sentido así en mucho tiempo. No podía negar a su cuerpo, el placer que Quinn le estaba prometiendo. A medida que su mano se deslizaba más abajo para buscar el calor y la humedad que salían de entre sus piernas, lanzo otro gemido.

Si continuaba por mucho tiempo, habría terminado en el coche. Tenía que enfocarse, tratar de conseguir algún control sobre su cuerpo, pero ¿Cómo podría? Sus manos prometían el placer que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y la respuesta de su cuerpo era automática e incontrolable. Incluso si ella hubiere querido resistirse, no habría encontrado la fuerza. ¿Por qué permitía que la tocara tan íntimamente?

Otro suspiro escapo de su boca, mientras Quinn separaba sus labios de los suyos.

- Ya estamos aquí

Su voz estaba sin aliento y ella sentía igual, y sus ojos estaban oscuros, cuando ella los vio, casi como si sus pupilas estuviesen dilatadas por completo. El color avellana había desaparecido.

Miro a su alrededor. Carl sostuvo la puerta del coche abierta. Rachel no se había dado cuenta de que habían parado o que alguien había abierto la puerta. Había perdido todos sus sentidos por completo, con un solo beso.


	6. Seis

**AVISO: Antes de Leer solo me gustaria decir que en esta historia Quinn es intersexual o que tiene pene, si no les gusta este tipo de historias, abstengance de leer. **

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es la adaptacion a un libro que lei hace poco y me gusto, al igual que los personajes que son de nuestra persona favorita RM (sarcasmo). **

**Sin mas que decir, dejo que disfruten de la historia.  
**

* * *

**SEIS**

Carl se quedó esperando pacientemente, mientras Quinn sacaba una libreta de papel desde una gaveta de una mesa antigua en el salón y se sentó. Rachel miraba como comenzaba a dibujar una imagen en el papel. Sus movimientos eran agiles. En cuestión de minutos, la imagen de un hombre apareció en la página. Quinn levanto la página para que ella pudiera ver.

- ¿es lo suficiente parecido?

¡No podía creer lo que veía! El dibujo mostraba la viva imagen del criminal que los había atacado. Además de la cara del hombre, Quinn había dibujado la imagen del tatuaje: dos círculos con una cruz en el centro.

- Es como su hubieras tomado una foto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Memoria fotográfica – explico Quinn y le entrego el papel a Carl – manda por fax esto a Rory. Está esperándolo y después – la miro – Carl puede empacar algunas de tus cosas y traerlas aquí, si le dices lo que necesitas para las próximas noches.

¿Próximas noches? A ella le gustaba el sonido de eso.

- Eso sería genial. Solo tráelo todo.

Rachel busco las llaves en su bolso. Cuando levanto la vista, miro la cara de Quinn congelada en estado de shock con los ojos sorprendidos. Pasaba saliva con dificultad.

- ¿toda señorita? – pregunto Carl cortésmente, pero ella lo ignoro.

Viendo a su amable anfitriona, se echó a reír.

- ¡deberías verte en el espejo y ver tu cara! – dijo, ya más tranquila – no tiene precio – su rostro sorprendido, pensando que estaba planeando irse a vivir ahí, era todo un espectáculo para la vista. Pero no podía dejarlo sufrir por más tiempo.- Lo siento, no es lo que piensas. Estoy en San Francisco en un viaje de negocios. Solo tengo una pequeña maleta y mi ordenador portátil, así que pensé que Carl podía traerlo todo. ¿si eso está bien? – Quinn exhalo visiblemente

- Me tuviste por un segundo, no vi esa venir – parecía relajada ahora – Carl, ¿podrías traer las cosas de la señorita Berry, por favor y ponerlas en la habitación de invitados?

Rachel le entrego la llave del apartamento a Carl y el dio vuelta para irse.

- Y Carl, ¿podría también pasar por el supermercado y conseguir algo de comida para la señorita Berry? creo que mi refrigerador está bastante vacío.

- ¿Qué le gustaría señorita? – pregunto Carl

- ¿Rachel? – dijo Quinn

- Lo que sea que ustedes coman – respondió.

Realmente no quería hacer ningún problema. Cuando se trataba de comida, no era muy exigente.

- ¿señorita? – Carl parecía un poco perdido

- Solo trae un poco de fruta, leche, café, cereales, yogurt, pan, lo de siempre – le dio instrucciones – y gracias, Carl.

- Buenas noches, señoritas.

Un segundo más tarde Carl se había ido. Seguía mirando hacia la puerta cuando los brazos de Quinn la envolvieron desde atrás, acercándola.

- ¿estabas tratando de asustarme? – Quinn comenzó a mordisquear su oreja.

- ¿funciono? – le pregunto

- ¿Qué piensas tú?

Sus labios se posaron en su cuello, acariciando suavemente su piel hasta que la piel de gallina comenzó a formársele.

- ¿tienes frio? – le pregunto Quinn

¿Cómo podría estarlo, si sus manos calientes acariciaban su vientre?

- Calor

_Y calentándose más, cada segundo._

- Ya me parecía – Quinn sonaba sospechosamente presumida.

Dejo una mano alrededor de su cintura y movió la otra hacia arriba, viajando deliberadamente por el centro de su toros a través del valle de sus pechos, hasta que llego al escote de su blusa.

- ¿Qué estabas tratando de hacerme en el teatro? – pregunto Quinn, mientras acariciaba con sus dedos a lo largo de la línea donde su blusa terminaba y su piel comenzaba.

Su piel se estremeció cuando sus dedos la tocaron.

- Obtener una reacción de ti – contesto

Quinn la apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo, frotando su pene contra su espalda baja. Tenía una erección en toda regla y no lo escondió.

- ¿este tipo de reacción?

¿Quería que notara su erección? Ella podía hacerlo mujo mejor que eso.

La mano de Rachel, se movió hacia atrás para agarrar la cadera de Quinn mientras frotaba su trasero contra la marcada erección de su pene, provocando un gemido sutil en Quinn. Se sentía demasiado bien para no hacer, así que lo hizo de nuevo.

- Quería ver si tendrías la misma reacción que cuando pensabas que era una stripper.

**…**

Rachel se había dado cuenta de que había tenido una erección cuando la había besado la noche anterior. Y a pesar del efecto que tenía sobre ella, había aceptado su invitación. Valiente.

- ¿satisfecha?

- Creo que tendrás que hacer un poco más de satisfacerme – dijo Rachel.

Quinn acepto el reto. Su mano estaba en su escote. Poco a poco se deslizo por debajo de su blusa y levente acaricio su pecho.

Tomo su firme seno en la mano.

Su muy sensible seno.

- ¿es eso un comienzo, Quinn?

- ¿mm? – su mano estaba ocupada jugando con su pezón y volviéndolo duro.

- La stripper de anoche …

Sentía que vacilo. Su pregunta fue silenciosa, pero sabía lo que ella quería escuchar.

- No la toque. Le pedí que se fuera. No había manera que pudiera tocar a otra mujer, después de besarse. No sentí que fuese correcto.

No era del todo cierto, ya que sin duda lo había intentado pero el resultado fue el mismo. No había tocado a la stripper.

Rachel inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, y aprovecho la oportunidad para hundir sus labios en su cuello descubierto. Su cuello tentador. Podía sentir la sangre caliente corriendo por las venas palpitando justo debajo de su piel pálida. Tan deliciosa. Tan confiada.

- Toda la noche después de que te fuiste, me preguntaba si me permitirías besarte y tocarte. O si lucharías conmigo de nuevo.

Ella le dio una respuesta al tomar la mano que se apoyaba en su cintura y poco a poco la empujo hacia abajo. No pudo resistir la oportunidad. Con un movimiento rápido le levanto la falda y deslizo su mano por debajo de ella. Dejo que su aroma la guiara hacia la cálida humedad, que se encontraba entre sus muslos, tocando sus bragas húmedas, con la mano.

- ¿es eso lo que quieres?

- Si – gimió y abrió su piernas para ella

Sin esfuerzo su mano se deslizo dentro de sus bragas y viajo en los húmedos pliegues de carne que marcaban la entrada a su cuerpo.

- Estas tan mojada - le dijo dejando que la admiración coloreara sus palabras.

- Es tu culpa – su voz era incluso igual de excitante

- Anoche estuve soñando con estar dentro de ti, de sentir tus músculos tensándose alrededor de mi cuando acabaras, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Apenas pude pasar el día.

Había dormido apenas. Más bien, había estado soñando despierta acerca de las cosas que quería hacerle.

- A mí no me fue mucho mejor después de cómo me hiciste sentir ayer por la noche.

Rachel inclino su pelvis hacia ella, en una invitación silenciosa.

- Dime, ¿te tocaste a ti misma, imaginando que era mi mano?

Sus dedos jugaban con su carne caliente, separando los labios gruesos y esparciendo su crema. Rachel dejo escarpa otro gemido, pero no le contesto.

- ¿te hiciste acabar, tu misma? – estaba ansioso por oír su respuesta. Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- No

- ¿Por qué no? – lentamente movió un dedo hacia su acogedora abertura. Estaba tan apretada, estaba segura que no había sido cogida por un tiempo.

- Quería que tú lo hicieras – y lo haría

- ¿así? – utilizo su pulgar para encontrar su clítoris y acariciarlo, mientras que su dedo se deslizaba lentamente hacia atrás y adelante, dentro y fuera.

- Oh dios, justo así – y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Te sientes tan bien. Incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado.

- Mm – su cuerpo se mecía con ella, con un ritmo seductor. Su segunda mano llego a ayudar, permitiéndole extender a su carne y exponer su fruto inflamado a sus dedos ansiosos, apretándola ligeramente para enviar más sensaciones que atravesaran su cuerpo. Era tan fácil de leer, reaccionando de manera tan directa a cada uno de sus movimientos.

- No voy a parar hasta que acabes aquí mismo – le susurró al oído – quiero sentir tu orgasmo atravesando tu cuerpo, y quiero ser la razón de ello.

La idea de hacerla acabar, la excitaba más, que cualquier otra mujer a la que haya satisfecho. En este momento no estaba preocupada por su propio placer, solo quería experimentar el de ella. Ahora sabía que la tendría, podía esperar y disfrutar de la anticipación.

- ¿puedes hacer eso por mí, acabar por mí?

Su pene estaba presionando firmemente contra su espalda, y sabía que todavía estaría allí más tarde. No se vendría abajo, no sintiendo su cuerpo en la posición en que estaba. Con cada movimiento se frotaba contra ella, aparentemente ajena a las sensaciones que enviaba a través de su cuerpo.

- Oh dios – gimió sin aliento.

Masajeo su clítoris, siguiendo los movimientos de su cuerpo, acelerando a medida que su ritmo aceleraba. Ahora dos de sus dedos estaban dentro de ella y se movían rítmicamente adentro y afuera, por lo que ella suspiro más fuerte, mientras que el dedo en su clítoris hinchado, se movía rápido siempre y sin cesar.

Quinn se dio cuenta cuando su respiración cambio, su cuerpo se tensó y sus movimientos se convirtieron en ráfagas cortas. Disfruto de la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto. Sus dedos estaban empapados de sus jugos, y el olor hizo que su pene duro, anhelara liberación.

- Eso es, dulzura, justo así

Monto con ganas sus dedos, como un jinete con experiencia. Tenía la piel enrojecida, su pulso se había acelerado, y ella casi podía oler la sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, justo debajo de la piel donde sus labios se aferraban a su cuello, succionando suavemente.

Pero no la mordería. No, esto era para Rachel. Por alguna razón inexplicable, quería ser la mejor amante que jamás hubiese tenido. Quería darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por ella, por la forma en que la había hecho excitar.

- Si, acaba por mí.

Sus manos se movían más rápido, haciendo coincidir su ritmo. Podía sentir los estremecimientos pasando por su cuerpo, las olas, y luego los músculos de su interior apretándose alrededor de sus dedos en espasmos cortos, haciendo llover más crema en su mano, mientras se venía. Lentamente calmo su mano para dejarla cabalgar hasta su clímax.

Quinn deslizo los dedos hacia fuera y se los llevo a su boca, lamiendo su excitación fuera de ellos, consciente de que Rachel la miraba con su aliento entrecortado.

- Mm, estas deliciosa – nunca había probado algo mejor en su vida. Esta no sería la última noche que se daría un festín de ella.

- Oh dios mío – sonaba su voz excitada mientras sus rodillas colapsaron.

Quinn la agarro y se fueron las dos hacia el sofá. La volteo en sus brazos para mirar su cara. Se veía enrojecida, su piel brillaba.

- ¿satisfecha ahora? – sonrió

- Eres increíble – Rachel la miro y acerco su rostro al de ella, sus labios se acercaron a los de Quinn y se reunieron en un beso apasionado.

- ¿esto significa que compartirás mi cama esta noche?

- Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto

- No recuerdo haber tenido una respuesta definitiva de tu parte. A pesar de que, podría hacer una suposición

- Tal vez te mostrare mi propuesta

Llevo su mano a la protuberancia por debajo de sus pantalones, tratando de sentirlo. Quinn sintió sus dedos lentamente rastrear su duro pene desde la punta hasta la base y viceversa. Respiro profundamente. Al parecer, el desinterés que tuvo en su propio placer, seria recompensado.

- Entiendo tu idea

- Permíteme hacer un poco más clara, así no hay malos entendidos.

Rachel la tomo de la cremallera de sus pantalones y tira de ella hacia abajo, lentamente. Su mano se deslizo hacia adentro con facilidad. Quinn sintió la suave piel de su mano empujando a sus calzoncillos a un lado y encontrando su erección. Rachel envolvió su mano alrededor de su pene, agarrándolo con fuerza. Una gota de húmeda, ya había emanado la punta. Con el dedo, lentamente extendió la humedad sobre la cabeza, masajeándosela. Quinn no recordaba haber sido tocada con esa suavidad.

Sería una amante muy atenta, ahora lo sabía. Sería la medicina justa para ella. Una de la que fácilmente podría tener una sobredosis, si no tenía cuidado. El Dr. Schuster se había olvidado de decirle cuanto sexo debería haber tenido con Rachel. ¿No habría querido decir que solamente fuese una vez?

- Oh, dios, me estas torturando – Rachel le dio una risa suave

- No creo que tu sepas el significado de la tortura - movió su mano hacia arriba y abajo por su erección, manteniendo su firme adherencia, como si supiera como le gustaba. No necesitaba instrucciones.

- Lo es ahora – suspiro Quinn

- Llévame a la cama antes de avergonzar a Carl cuando vuelva.

La tomo en sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Esta vez no protesto por ser cargada. Le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo pequeño en sus brazos. Mientras la llevaba a su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que Rachel miraba hacia los alrededores. La cama con los cuatro pilares, las almohadas en el suelo frente a la enorme chimenea, las pinturas.

Noto la alegría que nada había retenido su atención por mucho tiempo. En vez de eso, sus ojos se trasladaron hacia ella, dándole otra de sus sonrisas hermosas. Sus posesiones terrenales no parecían influenciarla. Creyó que podría haberla llevado a una choza miserable, y siempre que hubiese una cama, ella habría sonreído con la misma anticipación.

Quinn la bajo hacia la cama, rápidamente le despojo de sus zapatos antes de alcanzar un control remoto en una mesita de noche. Con un solo clic la chimenea se prendió, encendiéndose un pequeño fuego. Las luces en las dos mesitas de noche estaban encendidas y proporcionaban un suave resplandor a la habitación. Dejo que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre ella, saboreando el momento.

- Hermosa.

Lo decía enserio. Para ella, Rachel era la criatura más hermosa que jamás había tocado. Y ahora estaba en su cama. Lista para ella.

Momentos más tarde se unió a Rachel y la tomo en sus brazos fuertes otra vez. Su cuerpo se sentía tan bien.

- Me olvide de mencionarte: aunque puedo garantizar tu seguridad aquí, no puedo garantizarte que dormirás esta noche. – no hizo ningún intento de oculta el deseo en su voz – de hecho, te garantizo que no lo harás.

Ni un poco de sueño, no mientras tuviera un poco de energía. Y siendo una criatura de la noche, tenía energía en abundancia.

Las largas pestañas de ella, revolotearon mientras la miraban.

- No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir

Quinn sabía que estaba bromeando. Sintió que su piel le quemaba cuando sus dedos viajaron a su camisa, donde soltó un botón y dejo que su mano se deslizara hacia adentro para tocarla. Que manos tan suaves.

- ¿es un desafío?

Estaba definitivamente dispuesta a ello, más de lo que Rachel podría entender.

- ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto? – sabía lo que Rachel estaba haciendo al respecto, porque ella estaba recibiendo el placer. Y no se quejaba de ello. Rachel, había abierto dos botones más de su camisa y ahora generosamente le acariciaba uno de sus pechos. No iba a detenerla.

- Esto – beso su mejilla – y esto – luego beso su cuello – y esto otro

Quinn aplasto sus labios con los suyos, la invadió como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez mas ferozmente, con más pasión. Nada podía detenerla ahora. Rachel era suya, y lo quería de su propia voluntad. La idea le hizo sentirse poderosa y avivo su pasión por ella aún más.

Rachel le respondió dispuesta, muy dispuesta, dándole su cuerpo de la manera más confiada, de una forma que Quinn nunca había visto a una mujer reaccionar. No lo entendía, pero ella lo absorbió. Su cuerpo se amoldo al de ella, con una facilidad que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a entender. A pesar de que era una completa desconocida para ella, su cuerpo parecía confiar en Quinn. Podía sentir como clamaba por ella, cuando se retorcía con cada uno de sus toques. Siempre pidiendo más.

Quinn interrumpió su apasionado beso y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos. Coincidían con su pasión y deseo. Esta mujer humana tenia fuego, más de lo que había visto en cualquiera de las mujeres vampiro.

- Te deseo – murmuro, apenas reconociendo su propia voz, tan ronca y oscura.

- Me tienes - ¿lo decía enserio? Iba a averiguarlo.

Sus manos se perdían su pecho, casi sin tocar, sin embargo, haciendo temblar su cuerpo completo con la sensación eléctrica de sus caricias.

En el momento de desenvolverla. Deslizo el nudo de su blusa tomando solo dos segundos, y la despojo de ella. Rachel no llevaba sujetador esta vez. Se quedó sin aliento ante la visión de sus pechos desnudos. Eran redondos y firmes, y en la cima de ellos, adornados con duros pezones rosados que pedían que los tocara de nuevo. Respondería a esa llamada en particular en cualquier momento.

Sus manos le apretaron los pechos suavemente, y sus dedos tiraron de sus pezones, enviando escalofríos visibles a través de su cuerpo.

- ¡oh sí! – susurro Rachel sin aliento

Bajo la cabeza, y con sus labios rozaba su sensible piel. Rachel arqueo su espalda para acercarse hacia ella.

- Tan impaciente – tentaba su piel, pero sabía que estaba tan ansiosa como ella.

- Por favor

Sus labios se encontraron con su pezón y poco a poco lo chupo. Mientras su lengua lo recorría, Rachel se movía bajo su control, quería más. Se trasladó al otro pecho, lamiendo con su lengua húmeda, amasándola con sus manos, sintiéndola retorcerse. Dulce tortura. Era una venganza por lo que había hecho a su pene antes.

- Sabes para comerte – susurro

- Yo pensé que ya habías cenado – Quinn sonrió y le dijo:

- Me falto el postre

_Porque te voy a devorar a ti en su lugar _

Rachel rio suavemente en aprobación.

Sus pechos recibieron la atención que exigían, mientras Quinn los chupaba más fuerte, llegando a conocer cada centímetro de ellos con sus labios, su lengua y sus manos. Sus ojos ya habían hecho una imagen mental de ellos, grabándolos en su memoria para siempre.

Su perfume la envolvía. Había estado allí toda la noche, el suave perfume de lavando en su piel, mezclado con el aroma de su excitación. Lo había sentido en el teatro y había luchado contra él lo mejor que pudo. Ya no, estaba dispuesta a tomarlo todo y dejarlo que la envolviera.

Se desvistieron entre sí, ambos impacientes, no pudieron esperar más. Finalmente toda su ropa quedo tendida en el suelo y sus cuerpos desnudos se abrazaron. Sus curvas se adaptaban perfectamente a su cuerpo al igual que las de ella al cuerpo de Rachel, parecían hechas a la medida.

La mano de Rachel toco su pene erecto, acariciando la longitud de terciopelo de acero. Quinn estaba cerca y necesitaba desesperadamente la liberación.

- No creo que pueda esperar más – la había tenido bajo control lo mejor que podía – sobre todo, si me tocas así

- ¿preferirías que no te tocara de esa manera? – su voz sonaba más inocente de lo que Quinn sabía que era, como lo demuestra el hecho de que continuaba con sus caricias malvadas

- No te atrevas a parar – no fue una amenaza, era una demanda que ella sabía que Rachel estaría dispuesta a darle.

- ¿Dónde guardas los condones?

- ¿los condones?

Quinn no entendió de inmediato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella pensaba que era un ser humano. Los seres humanos utilizan condones. No podía decirle que no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por enfermedades o un embarazo, así que ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

- Lo siento, me olvide por completo. Yo realmente no planeaba esto… - era una mentira inocente. Rachel sonrió

- Y yo que pensé que estabas tratando de seducirme desde el momento que me metí en el coche

- Lo estaba, pero pensé que en realidad no tendría éxito.

Por supuesto, ella pensó que la llevaría a la cama. Por lo menos sabía que habría intentado todo para tener éxito. ¿Incluso el control de la mente?

- No me parecía que fueses del tipo de personas que se daría por vencida fácilmente

- No lo soy, pero esto no significa que yo siempre consiga lo que quiero – en realidad, la mayoría del tiempo conseguía lo que quería. Pero no últimamente.

- Esta noche lo harás. Me he traído un condón.

- ¿eso quiere decir que estabas pensando en llevarme a la cama todo el tiempo? – bromeo, como si estuviera sorprendida, aunque en parte lo estaba. Que una mujer aceptara su condición así como si nada era muy raro, aunque eso después poco importaba, pero en realidad estaba aliviada que su noche, no sería interrumpida debido a la falta de protección.

- Una chica tiene que intentar – le dio un beso

- Entonces ¿Dónde están los condones?

- En mi bolso. Creo que lo deje en la sala de estar

- Voy a buscarlo.

Quinn se apresuró por las escaleras, agradecida por la breve interrupción. Tenía sed y necesitaba un poco de sangre si quería asegurarse de que Rachel estuviese a salvo de ella, por el resto de la noche. No podía permitirse que su sed de sangre, se interpusiera en el camión de su satisfacción sexual. Corrió a la cocina y bebió un gran vaso de sangre. Mientras cerraba la nevera, se dio cuenta de que en la mañana iba a ver la sangre por allí. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Rápidamente, le escribió una nota a Carl, la puso en un sobre y la aseguro a la puerta del refrigerador con un imán. El la vería cuando viniera a dejar la comida.

Quinn encontró el bolso, lo tomo y se lanzó de nuevo, subiendo dos escaleras a la vez. Rachel la estaba esperando. Mientras sacaba un condón de su bolso y se lo entregaba a Quinn, no pudo ponérselo lo suficientemente rápido. En lugar de unirse a Rachel en la cama, la acerco hacia ella por los tobillos hasta que sus piernas colgaron por la orilla, y sus nalgas se apoyaron en el borde del colchón donde ella estaba parada.

Quinn la miro mientras le abría las piernas y se colocaba en el centro. Poco a poco deliberadamente, levanto sus piernas y las apoyo sobre sus hombros. Rachel la estaba esperando, esperando a que hiciera un movimiento. Su pene en la entrada húmeda de su cuerpo la tentaba para aumentar su deseo por Quinn.

Quinn aspiro su aroma y luego lentamente empujo hacia adelante, hundiéndose en ella.

Rachel gimió en voz alta, uniéndose a ella.

Sintió sus tensos músculos alrededor de su pene cerrándose sobre él. No, ella no había sido cogida por un tiempo. Iba hacerle los honores de cogerla a partir de ahora. Se retiró para que solo la punta de su duro miembro se sumergiera en ella.

- ¡más! – rogo

Quinn empujo de nuevo dentro de ella, más profundo que antes. Y otra vez. Sus cuerpos chocaron, fuerte y profundo. Su miembro tomo su propia voluntad, sumergiéndose en Rachel y saliéndose, en un ritmo que ella sabía que la pondría al borde. Necesitaba recuperar un poco de control de sí mismo, para disminuir su velocidad, para que durara.

Se recordó de quien era: un ser humano, un vulnerable mortal, con sangre caliente palpitando por sus venas. Rachel se merecía algo mejor que ella, cogiéndola como una bestia. Le soltó las piernas y bajo, flotando por encima de ella. Al instante Rachel envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y tiro de ella más cerca.

Bajo sus labios hacia ella y la beso. Su sabor era como una hermosa flor en un prado lleno de lavanda. Imágenes de una cálida tarde de verano llegaban a su mente. Estaba bailando con Rachel en un prado de lavanda con el sol brillando sobre ella sin quemarla. Sintió el calor de los rayos en su piel, sin hacerle daño, acariciándola ¿Qué estaba pasando? Claramente podía sentir el sol, oler la lavanda y ver la pradera. ¿Estaba alucinando? Parpadeo y la imagen desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Su rito se volvió más lento, y con más ternura de lo que pensaba que era capaz de hacer, se movió dentro de ella, lenta y deliberadamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones de su unión intima conjurada en Quinn. La miro a los ojos cafés y sintió que su ternura la abrumaba.

- Esto es maravilloso

Nunca se sintió tan tierna en el sexo y hacían surgir sentimientos más amorosos que cuando era humano. Esta mujer le daba ganas de sentir con su corazón, no solo con su cuerpo.

Quinn busco su boca otra vez, saboreando su dulce néctar. Fue trasladada inmediatamente de vuelta hacia el sol, donde disfruto otra vez sus rayos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con ella, dándole estas extrañas visiones? ¿O era su abstinencia de sexo la culpable de las imágenes de su cabeza?

A pesar de que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no lucho contra ello, se dejó llevar, hasta que de repente sintió un espasmo muscular alrededor de su pene, apretándolo mientras ella acababa.

- No, todavía no – dijo Rachel, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces Quinn no pudo contenerse más y también acabo como si ella la ordeñase, hasta que se vacío.

- Rachel

Reconoció que la sonrisa en su rostro era la de una mujer satisfecha. Ella se aseguraría de volver a ver esa sonrisa durante toda la noche. Rachel tenía los labios todavía húmedos por su último beso. Suavemente le aparto un mechos de pelo de su mejilla y a continuación la beso en el mismo lugar.

Un suspiro de satisfacción, fue su respuesta

- Quinn

Podría haberse quedado sobre ella toda la noche, pero se apartó y se despojó del condón usado. No le gusto separarse de ella y de inmediato tiro de Rachel hacia sus brazos. Cubriendo su cuerpo con el de ella, le beso la frente con ternura. No podía decir nada más. Por primera vez en su vida, se quedó sin habla.

Rachel levanto su cabeza y la miro, pero las palabras no brotaron de sus labios. En su lugar, hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Le acaricio el cabello con ternura. No había necesidad de palabras, nunca había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a una mujer de la forma en que lo hacía. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de abrazar a una mujer después de tener sexo, ¿Por qué con ella? no tenía ningún respuesta a su pregunta, y por ahora no la necesitaba.

Quinn le puso la mano bajo la barbilla y movió su cara hacia ella, sin decir una palabra, sus labios se encontraron con los de Rachel, besándola con intenso deseo. Sabía que le dolerían los labios y el resto del cuerpo, porque no sería capaz de detenerse. Con tan solo este acto sexual, le había mostrado que necesitaba más de ella. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de ser saciada.

¿Por qué? Tal vez porque estaba tan hambrienta de sexo, o tal vez porque su cuerpo se sentía tan bien. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, y no le importaba en este momento, necesitaba más.

Quinn podía sentir que conseguía una nueva erección y quiso unir su cuerpo con el suyo.

- ¿podrías por favor, pasarme otro condón? – le pregunto, mientras le soltaba los labios.

- Solo traje uno

- ¿uno? – el pánico instantáneo fue superado por su incertidumbre. La miro - ¿creíste que uno iba a ser suficiente?

- Bueno, yo no sabía – se quedó viendo fijamente a su erección, y saber que le gustaba lo que veía, le hizo sentirse orgullosa como un pavo real, lo que aumentaba su erección aún mas

- ¡mujer de poca fe!

Toco con su dedo su peculiar nariz y se echó a reír.

- No voy a ser capaz de pasar las próximas seis horas en la cama contigo sin tocarte. No tengo ese tipo de auto control, créeme

- ¿y ahora qué?

- ¿podrías pasarme ese teléfono de la mesita de noche, por favor?

Rachel tomo el teléfono inalámbrico en su lado de la cama y se lo entrego.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto

- Poniendo una orden – marco un número. Espero hasta que la llamada fue contestada – Carl, me olvide de algo – empezó, Rachel pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se sonrojo. Sus mejillas rosadas eran la cosa más linda que había visto. Quinn sonrió tímidamente - ¿podrías pasar por la farmacia de turno y comprar una caja de condones para mí, por favor? – hizo una pausa, sin saber cómo responder a la pregunta que Carl le hacía – no lo sé – tal vez Rachel lo sepa - ¿de qué tamaño? – le pregunto

- Extra grande – se rio en voz alta

- ¿escuchaste Carl? Si, tráeme una docena, y los dejas frente a la puerta de mi habitación cuando entres, eso es todo por esta noche. Y no quiero interrupciones sin importar lo que sea. No me importa si hay un terremoto. No quiero que nadie llame o venga para acá. Díselo a los chicos también. Gracias, Carl.

Quinn colgó el teléfono, apena escuchando la respuesta de Carl.

- Extra grande ¿eh? – sonrió

- ¿una docena? – se encogió de hombros

- Bueno, pensé que siempre se puede conseguir más para mañana por la noche, pero si piensas que una docena no es suficiente para esta noche, yo lo llamare de regreso.

Hizo un intento a medias de descolgar el auricular de nuevo antes que Rachel la detuviera haciéndole cosquillas a los lados y debajo de los brazos. Se rio y se volvió hacia ella para vengarse. Dio vueltas alrededor de la cama con ella, mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas, su risa se hizo más fuerte y más descontrolada.

- No puedo creer que le pidieras a tu chofer que comprara los condones

- Se le pasara – tal vez pensó que era algo vergonzoso, pero a Carl probablemente ni le importaba si compraba hilo dental o condones.

Se calmó después de reírse tanto, la atrajo nuevamente a su brazos.

- Bésame – pidió

- Va a pasar por lo menos media hora antes de que los condones lleguen. No sé si sería seguro besarte en estos momentos. Podría ser muy difícil para mí – deliberadamente Rachel miro su erección – no creo que pueda poner más duro.

Quinn tampoco lo creía. Y como para probar su punto, Rachel envolvió su mano alrededor de su erección y lo acaricio suavemente.

- Creo que he perdido esta discusión – sonrió y cedió a su solicitud.

**…**

Rachel le encantaba la forma en que Quinn la besaba: tierna, apasionada, como una mujer en llamas. Sin reservas. Nadie la había besado de esa forma, Quinn la hacía sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. Se estremecía ante el poder que tenía sobre su cuerpo y su mente, y al mismo tiempo, se dejaba caer sin remordimiento.

Le había dado más placer en una hora, que el que había tenido el año pasado entero, y si una mujer podía llevarla a tales alturas, no podía contenerse. Todavía esperaba despertar de un sueño y encontrarse sola en el apartamento, soñando despierta. Era increíble que una alguien como Quinn, le diera tan siquiera la hora ya sea en el día o en la noche. Pero todo parecía demasiado real, por lo que no podría ser un sueño.

- Creo que debemos encontrar algo más que hacer hasta que Carl llegue – le sugirió de repente, su voz era tensa.

La decepción la invadió ¿Por qué no había traído más condones?

- No es que no me guste besarte, pero te puedo decir a lo que eso va a llevar en unos dos minutos. Y no creo que quieras luchar contra mí, cuando yo no me puedo controlar por más tiempo.

- No creo que sería muy buena peleando contra ti

- Sería divertido si al menos lo intentaras – sonaba como algo que en realidad podría ser muy divertido

- Ah, una mujer que le gusta cazar – le dio una mirada conocedora

- Sobre todo cuando la presa se ve tan deliciosa – sus ojos le decía cuan deliciosa pensaba que era.

Rachel dejo deslizar un sobre sus labios.

- Adelante, atrápame si puedes.

Quinn juguetonamente cerro su boca, pero Rachel saco su dedo.

- No eres lo suficientemente rápida

Rachel dejaría que la atrapara, pero todavía no, tendría que trabajar un poco primero.

- Dame otra oportunidad

Su dedo volvió a sus labios, tentándola con su suave tacto. Rachel la miro fijamente tratando de averiguar cuando cerraría su boca. Su cara indiferente no daba ningún indicación. Su lengua llego a su dedo, lentamente y sensualmente lamiéndolo como si no tuviera ninguna intención de morderlo. Otro golpecito con su lengua, y de repente su boca se movió hacia adelante, envolviendo su dedo y encerrándolo.

Quinn lo mantuvo rehén y lo succiono con suavidad antes de liberarlo.

- Te dejas distraer por mi lengua, esa es tu perdición – le advirtió a Rachel, parpadeando – nunca quites la vista del cazador. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede atacar.

Tiro de ella hacia abajo sobre su pecho.

- ¿Qué tal un beso para la cazadora victoriosa?

- ¿desde cuándo la presa besa al depredador?

- ¿nunca oíste hablar de caperucita roja?

- Ella no beso al cazador – pero ella besaría a Quinn, la había atrapado, merecía el premio

- Pero ella si beso al lobo. Si yo fuese el lobo ¿me besarías?

- ¿Qué versión de caperucita roja leías cuando eras niña?

- ¡la versión de adultos, por supuesto!

La volteo sobre su espalda tan rápido que apena estaba consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Un segundo más tarde, estaba atrapada debajo de Quinn. No se quejó, en su opinión, era un buen lugar para estar.

- Ya que no me vas a besar por tu propia voluntad, no tengo más remedio que torturarte.

Salto de la cama y la levanto en sus brazos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - ¿Qué tipo de tortura?

- Al cuarto de baño, para de tortura en agua – le sonrió

Los ojos de Quinn brillaron como los de una pilla que estaba planeando una broma. La tortura de repente sonó como algo que tenía que intentar.

Su cuarto de baño no tenía ventanas y era enorme. Además de un tocador de gran tamaño con dos lavabos, había un gran jacuzzi tipo bañera y la cabina de ducha enorme. El retrete estaba separado detrás de una pared.

- Estoy esperando un poco ansiosa a esta tortura en el agua que estas prometiendo.

- ¿me estás diciendo que no te puedo asustar con nada?

- Supongo que no, pero si tú quieres que yo pretenda …

Podría escenificar un poco si eso la encendía. No es que pensara que lo necesitaba. Simplemente ser ella misma, parecía encenderla.

Quinn la puso de pie y encendió el agua de la ducha. Una vez que había probado la temperatura, le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el agua.

- Después de usted, mi señora

Rachel se metió en la ducha y la sintió detrás de ella, el agua empezó a llover por su torso, y absorbía el calor.

- Cierra los ojos – le ordeno – quiero que uses solo el sentido del tacto, nada mas

- Mm… - cerró los ojos, curiosa por lo que Quinn tenía en su mente.

Quinn toco sus hombros con sus manos y minuciosamente le bajo los brazos, deteniéndose en el pliegue de los codos antes de conectarse con sus muñecas. La rodeo y estiro sus brazos hacia arriba, y luego la guio hacia la pared, apretándola contra los azulejos de la ducha. Quinn puso sus manos planas sobre la pared, antes de liberarla.

- No te muevas

Su orden era dicha con clama y con la confianza de una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a que sus órdenes se cumplieran. Ella obedecería: mientras disfrutara lo que estaba haciendo. Un par de segundos más tarde, estaba segura que había que obedecerla por el tiempo que Quinn quisiese.

Sus manos se volvieron a sus hombros, antes de descender hacia su espalda baja y sobre sus caderas, parando justo antes de su redondo trasero. En lugar de tocárselo, las movió hacia el lado de sus muslos. Llamas calientes le atravesaron con su toque. El hecho de que no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, solo intensificaban la sensación.

Rachel le oyó moverse detrás de él y de repente sintió sus dos manos en su trasero, haciendo movimientos circulares antes de moverlos nuevamente hacia arriba. Rachel respiraba con dificultad.

- Más abajo – anhelaba sus manos en su trasero otra vez.

- Me temo que yo hago las normas aquí. ¿estas listas para darme un beso ya, o necesito seguirte torturando por más tiempo?

- Tortúrame más – la elección fue fácil. Si esto era una tortura, ¿Qué pasaría si Quinn decidiera bañarla de placer en su lugar?

Sus manos se fueron debajo de sus brazos y lentamente viajaron por los lados de sus caderas, antes de moverse hacia el centro y por la mitad de su trasero. Rachel gimió cuando sintió su mano descansar entre sus piernas. Esperando que no se diera cuenta, echo la pelvis hacia atrás para forzar su mano hacia el frente. Quinn la presiono de regreso contra la pared.

- No, no – dijo Quinn

Segundos después, Rachel sintió algo caliente y resbaladizo sobre su trasero. Su lengua lamia cada centímetro de su trasero. Quinn sabía como torturar a una mujer. Sintió como el líquido caliente surgía de su carne ya húmeda y comenzaba a deslizarse por sus piernas. Finalmente sintió una mano bajo ella, sondeando sus pliegues húmedos.

Con la otra mano, halo sus caderas y separo sus piernas. Rachel la sintió voltearse y, finalmente, su rostro estaba justo debajo de ella, entre sus piernas. Quinn se había sentado con la espalda contra la pared de azulejos, con las piernas estiradas hacia fuera, delante de ella con su cara en su núcleo. Con las dos manos, le agarro el trasero y apretó su cara contra su sexo, dejando que su lengua se deslizara sobre su carne caliente.

- ¡ay dios! – grito

La detuvo con firmeza para que no pudiera escapar, mientras que su lengua jugaba con su clítoris. Sus trazos eran magistrales e impecables. Sabía que la única manera que se detuviera era cuando tuviera su clímax. Y quería acabar…. Justo en su boca.

Su lengua era experta en encontrar el lugar correcto y en aplicar la presión correcta, para hacerla suspirar en cada trazo. Sus gemidos mezclados con los de ella, diciéndole lo mucho que disfrutaba complacerla. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan generoso cuando se trataba de su placer.

Sus manos acariciaban su trasero y su lengua la tentaban, en un ritmo que hizo a su cuerpo zumbar. Sintió que su calor corporal quemaba desde el interior, como si fuera un volcán a punto de estallar. La lava fundida en su núcleo hervía hacia la superficie, y en una gran explosión, su cuerpo libero toda su tensión, disparando oleadas de placer en cada una de sus celular.

Rachel se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos, sus piernas temblaban, cuando sintió que Quinn se levantaba y la tomaba en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué tal un beso ahora? – le dijo Quinn

Rachel se volvió y abrió los ojos encontrando su mirada fija en los de Quinn, se dio cuenta que había cambiado su color avellana a un color oscuro.

- Lo que quieras – lo decía enserio, ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo.

Sus labios se fusionaron con los de ella, y la sofoco en un beso largo y apasionado. Sus manos la apretaron contra su cuerpo desnudo, podía sentir su pene duro contra su estómago. Se preguntó lo difícil que tenía que ser para Quinn tocarla así, mientras que tenía que esperar que Carl volviera con los condones.

Había algo que podía hacer para aliviar su necesidad. Rachel se apartó de ella, Quinn la miro asombrada.

**…**

Quinn estaba a punto de protestar por la interrupción, cuando sintió la mano de Rachel en su pene y la otra en uno de sus pechos.

- ¿puedo torturarte también?

- Bajo una condición. Continua besándome

Nunca había sentido algo así con nadie más. Cuando estaba sumergida en su beso, la transportaba a otro mundo, un mundo de sol y calor. Se estaba haciendo adicta a Rachel. Las imágenes eran tan vividas que casi podía sentir el sol sobre su cuerpo y el aroma de las flores en la pradera. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de porque tenía esas visiones.

Busco sus labios de nuevo y fue transportada instantáneamente a la pradera de verano. Rachel deslizo su mano hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su pensé erecto, tirando más fuerte con cada movimiento, mientras que con su boca chupaba y mordía sus pezones. Su mano era suave y cálida, al igual que su boca, y el agua que goteaba sobre ellas, hacia suave cada movimiento.

Rachel sabía como excitarla. Solo sentir sus senos apretados contra los de ella, sus labios, que ahora se encontraban sobre los suyos, sus lenguas entrelazándose, la excitaba más, que lo que cualquier mujer vampiro lo había hecho. El toque de su mano, era algo celestial. La forma en que pasaba su mano sobre su pene y como lo apretaba con la correcta presión moviendo su piel hacia arriba y abajo, era como si pudiera leer su mente, sabiendo instintivamente lo que quería y lo que atraía más y más a su clímax.

- Rachel

Su mano le apretó de nuevo, ahora más rápido y con más fuerza. En un intento desesperado por mantener el equilibrio, le hundió las manos en sus caderas y metió uno de sus muslos, entre los de Rachel. Pero la avalancha de sensaciones que sus caricias enviaban a través de ella, era demasiado. Su respiración se aceleró, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió que su semen salía disparado a través de su pene y se esparcía sobre su estómago.

Se apoyó contra la pared detrás de ella y enterró su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, tratando de esconder, que sus piernas le temblaban como las de una adolescente que experimentaba su primera relación sexual. Esta mujer humana, llevo a todos sus sanos pensamientos fuera de su cuerpo.

- Creo que esa es toda la tortura que puedo soportar por ahora.

No era eso, lo que había querido decir. Había querido decirle lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, pero no puedo. Apenas la conocía, pensaría que estaba loca. Y además, nunca funcionaria: todavía era un vampiro. Ni siquiera debía sentir lo que sentía con Rachel.

Quinn intentó convencerse de que la razón por la que sentía así, era porque estaba tan hambrienta de sexo. Sería solo hasta esta noche, hasta que hubiese calmado su hambre de sexo. Después de eso, Rachel no significaría nada para ella, estaba segura. Por cierto no había ninguna buena razón para que Quinn la quisiese por más tiempo que eso. Después de todo, estaba siguiendo las órdenes del médico. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio puede seguir tomando la medicina, una vez que la enfermedad se curó? ¿Quién, de hecho?

* * *

**Nos leemos el Domingo.**


	7. Siete

**AVISO: Esta historia no me pertenece, es la adaptacion a un libro que lei hace poco y me gusto, al igual que los personajes que son de nuestra persona favorita RM (sarcasmo). **

* * *

**SIETE**

Rachel se detuvo frente a la pintura sobre la chimenea en la habitación de Quinn. La escena de una casa majestuosa rodeada de extensos terrenos y un pequeño estanque, la atrajo. Había algo extrañamente familiar, casi como si conociera el lugar.

Sintió cuando Quinn se detuvo detrás de ella.

- ¿Cuándo pintaste esto? – le pregunto sin pensar

- ¿Cómo sabes que lo pinte? – su voz sonaba tan sorprendida, como ella lo estaba. Por alguna razón inexplicable, sabía que ella lo había pintado. Podía ver a Quinn de pie delante de un caballete, pincel en mano, camisa y los pantalones sucios de varios colores de pintura de oleo.

- No sé. Pero en cuanto la vi, sabía que la habías pintado.

Ella misma se sorprendió por la certeza con la que dijo esas palabras.

- Yo lo hice, es la casa de mis ancestros. Mi familia vino de Inglaterra.

- Es hermosa ¿todavía está en manos de tu familia?

Era más un castillo que un hogar, pero el calor que Rachel sentía cuando la miraba, hizo darse cuenta de que había sido una casa con calor familiar, con amor y risas.

Se volvió hacia Quinn y vio el dolor en sus ojos durante un segundo, antes de que plantara una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No, ya no. lo han perdido todo después de algunas inversiones imprudentes. La familia se quedó sin un centavo, y todo fue vendido. Eso es lo que me trajo, eh, mis antepasados a los Estados Unidos. La única hija de ellos vino a este país en el sigo XVIII para hacer un nombre por sí misma.

- ¿y lo hizo? ¿hacer un nombre por si misma? – pregunto Rachel con interés.

Le encantaba la historia, especialmente cuando se conectaba a alguien que conocía personalmente.

- Si y no, tuvo éxito en los negocios al final, pero nunca vio a sus padres. Era lo que más lamentaba de su vida, tener que dejarlos atrás. Nunca poder abrazar a su madre de nuevo, nunca poder conversar con su padre acerca de las cosas que le importaban a una joven mujer.

Había dolor en su voz. Sintió una sensación de pérdida golpeando su pecho.

- Lo dices como si la conocieras. Fue más de doscientos años atrás.

Quinn parpadeo y luego le dio otra sonrisa.

- Me gustaría pensar que la conocía. Es lo que hubiera sentido en su situación. La pérdida de la familia es lo más difícil de superar – entendía muy bien

- ¿Cuándo perdiste la tuya?

- Hace mucho tiempo

La tomo en sus brazos y le beso la parte superior de la cabeza. Sintió su necesidad de ternura mientras se moldeaba a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

- Ven conmigo a mi lugar favorito.

**…**

Quinn se acercó hacia el suelo, sobre las grandes almohadas delante de la chimenea. Rachel rodo sobre su estómago y miro las llamas. Las sombras creadas por el fuego, bailaban sobre su piel desnuda. Su cabello largo y oscuro se extendía sobre sus hombros. Algunos de los mechones estaban mojados por la ducha.

Su cuerpo se volvió hacia ella y su cabeza descansaba en su mano, mientras admiraba su belleza y jugaba con su cabello. Le gustaba correr su mano sobre su trasero desnudo, acariciándola más tiernamente de lo que alguna vez había acariciado a una mujer antes. Tenía la piel deliciosamente suave y sin defectos.

- Has dicho que estas en un viaje de negocios ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en San Francisco?

Quinn bajo la cabeza para besarla sobre la hendidura en la base de la espalda.

- Hasta el miércoles. Después tomare el vuelo nocturno, de regreso a Nueva York

Sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿indigestión? No es probable, los vampiros no sufren de indigestión.

- ¿nueva york? Yo vivía en Nueva York. Dime lo que haces allí.

Quería hacerla hablar para poder apartar su mente de lo que realmente quería hacer, tomarla otra vez, y otra vez, una y otra vez. Tal vez mordisqueando su camino sobre las olas de su trasero, rompería el hielo. Así lo hizo, dejando que sus labios pastaran sobre su delicada piel.

Un agradecido gemido fue su respuesta antes de hablar otra vez.

- Trabajo como consultora independiente. Viajo mucho por mi trabajo.

- ¿Qué clase de consultora?

Quinn no estaba interesada, pero todavía no había oído a Carl volver y sabía que tenía que matar el tiempo de alguna manera. Por mucho que quería hacerlo con ella otra vez, no creía que le quedara suficiente autocontrol para no sumergirse en ella otra vez. No había manera de que quisiese enojarla tratado de acostarse con Rachel sin usar un condón, ya que pensó que era el tipo de mujer que simplemente se desharía de ella, si hacia algo en contra de su voluntad.

Por supuesto, como un vampiro siempre podía forzarla, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería que viniera hacia ella de su propia voluntad. Tenía la sensación de que el sexo con Rachel era mucho más satisfactorio, cuando ella lo quería. La idea de obligarla a ello, le daba una extraña sensación de culpabilidad.

- Cosas financieras. En realidad no es tan interesante

Sonaba como que no quería hablar de ello. Siendo un cazador en su interior, se sentía retada a obtener una respuesta.

- Prueba otra vez – para animarla, puso suaves besos en su sexy trasero

- ¿Qué? – se volvió la cabeza hacia atrás de ella y le dio una mirada inquisitiva

- Vamos a ver si lo entiendo bien ¿no quieres decirme lo que haces? – Quinn se irguió.

- Es que en realidad no es tan interesante. Y una vez que te lo diga, creerás que soy aburrida por lo que hago.

- Excusas, excusas. No hay manera de que pudiera mirarte y pensar que eres aburrida – sus ojos deliberadamente escanearon su espalda desnuda y el trasero. No, definitivamente aburrida no era el adjetivo correcto para describirla. Deliciosa, caliente, sensual, pero ni siquiera esas palabras podrían captar realmente lo que veía.

- Te vas a reír

- Ten un poco de fe en mi capacidad para controlarme a mí mismo

- Soy auditora

- ¿auditora? – repitió antes de que sintiera una risa ahogada crecer en el pecho. Trato de reprimirla, pero fue demasiado tarde. ¿estaba preocupada por que la iba a encontrar aburrida porque era auditora? Eso era demasiado divertido.

- Me puedes auditar en cualquier momento

- Yo podría contar y medir todas tus partes para asegurarme de que todo está donde debe estar.

- Mejor consigue una cinta métrica realmente grande.

Un segundo después una almohada la golpeo en la cara.

- ¡lo sabía! Hazlo, búrlate de la pequeña auditora, pero no será nada original. He escuchado antes cada una de esas bromas.

Quinn le arrebato la almohada y la arrojo de vuelta ella, comenzando una pelea de almohadas. Sabía que no estaba enojada cuando la escucho reír. Rachel rodo y la golpeo con otra almohada, de la cual se apropió inmediatamente antes de inmovilizarla atrapándola por debajo de ella, Rachel jadeo, le dio un beso antes de que la dejara en libertad de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te hizo querer ser auditora?

- Era algo en lo que era buena – se mostraba renuente a hablar sobre la elección de su carrera

- Pero no sabías eso antes de comenzar a trabajar. Debe haber habido algo que te intereso.

- No era realmente interés en el trabajo, mas como… no sé, el hecho de que yo pudiera controlar algo – la respuesta la sorprendió. Rachel no le parecía como una fanática del control.

- No estoy segura de comprenderlo ¿Qué quieres decir con control? ¿querías ser jefe? – negó con la cabeza

- Nada de eso, yo quería controlar riesgos para asegurarme de que las cosas no salieran mal

- ¿pero eso lo haces realmente ahora? ¿control de riesgos? – como si ella tuviera miedo de algo ¿Qué podía temer?

- En cierta forma, sí. Me aseguro de que las cosas se arreglen cuando van mal. Me gusta encontrar al culpable y corregir la situación- se elimina el riesgo en el futuro.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – Quinn le pregunto, ahora con curiosidad.

¿Por qué una mujer hermosa como ella, estaba interesada en una simplicidad mundana? ¿No debería estar interesada en algo más femenino?

- ¿Por qué algunos resultados pueden lastimar a la gente? Si puedo reducir el riesgo, puedo reducir las malas situaciones – interesante concepto

- ¿y la gente no será dañada? – asintió con la cabeza - ¿no podrías ayudar mejor a la gente, si te convirtieras mejor en un médico? – parecía un camino mucho más sencillo para ayudar a la gente, si eso era lo que quería hacer.

- ¡dios, no! me dan nauseas al ver sangre. Puedo manejar cifras, pero la sangre, no.

Quinn trago con dificultad. Si no podía manejar la sangre, sin duda podría ser un problema más tarde, cuando… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No habría un después. Rachel nunca tendría que lidiar con la sangre. No la mordería jamás.

Es hora de cambiar de tema. Rápido.

Quinn la inmovilizo una vez más, encarcelando sus muñecas y bajando la cabeza. Su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo.

- Eres la mujer más excitante que he conocido - ¿era este, un cambio demasiado brusco del tema? Tal vez, pero no parecía importarle.

- ¿es por eso que estas dura de nuevo?

Su erección era difícil de pasar por alto, presionándola contra su muslo caliente.

- Y la más perspicaz. Y si Carl no se presenta aquí en los próximos diez minutos, no sé lo que voy a hacer contigo.

Subrayo su declaración con un suspiro exagerado.

Rachel froto su muslo contra su erección, tentándole aún más.

_¡Pequeña descarada!_

- Que sean cinco minutos – se corrigió a sí misma y gimió.

Quinn le aflojo su presión sobre sus muñecas, libero una de sus manos para ponerla en la parte posterior de su cuello.

- Tal vez pueda ayudarte a pasar el tiempo.

Rachel la bajo y toco sus labios con los suyos. Tan pronto sintió su piel suave, y segundos más tarde, su lengua húmeda se deslizaba hacia su boca, se había perdido por completo. Durante unos segundos, cedió a ella, devolviendo su apasionado beso, pero el impulso de penetrarla se estaba volviendo muy grande. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, la quito y rodo sobre su espalda.

Se sentó y se alejó de ella.

- Está bien. Este es el trato. Quédate ahí – señalo uno de los extremos con las almohadas en el suelo – y yo me quedo de este lado

- ¿y entonces?

- Vamos a hablar. Tal vez debería prestarte una bata.

- ¿una bata? ¿o sea que ya me viste lo suficiente?

- Claro que no, pero podría ser divertido arrancártela una vez que los condones lleguen.

Ya podía imaginar la escena. Maldita sea, ¿no era su mente capaz de pensar en otra cosa que el sexo, o mejor dicho, el sexo con Rachel? tenía la sensación de que podría tomar más de una noche para sacar esto de su sistema.

**…..**

Carl estaciono la limusina en el garaje y se bajó. En dos viajes, trato tanto los comestibles, como todos los objetos personales de Rachel a la casa, incluidas las flores que Quinn le había mandado antes. La casa estaba en silencio, excepto por las voces bajas que podía oír provenientes de arriba. Su sentido del oído era tan agudo como el de Quinn. En la cocina, vio la nota de su jefa de inmediato. Cuando la leyó, levanto las cejar. Su jefa pensaba en todo.

Sin dudarlo traslado toda la sangre del refrigerador principal al más pequeño en la despensa con llave. Rachel no encontraría nada fuera de lo común, y su secreto estaría a salvo. No le gustaba la idea de que la mujer estaba quedándose en la casa, pero sería el último hombre para cuestionar las decisiones de su jefa.

Carl estaba completamente dedicado a Quinn. Su lealtad era insuperable, y daría su vida por ella, si alguna vez fuese necesario. Después de todo, Quinn le había revivido, cuando una banda de delincuentes le habían robado su vida humana. Por supuesto, ahora era un vampiro pero los libros de Carl era mejor que estar muerto.

Termino de llenar el refrigerador con el alimento humano antes de llevar el equipaje de Rachel así como el ramo de rosas rojas, a la habitación de invitados. Sabía que no se quedaría en esa habitación: podía escucharlos a ambas en la habitación principal.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta y puso la caja de condones en el piso, cuando oyó reír a Quinn. No había oído reír a su jefa hacía ya mucho tiempo. Finalmente era feliz, al menos por un momento. Y solo sería, por un momento. La que Carl había encontrado entre las cosas de Rachel cuando estaba empacando sus cosas, le preocupo. Necesitaba decírselo a Quinn.

Levanto la mano para llamar a la puerta, pero dudo.

Recordó las instrucciones explicitas de Quinn de no querer ser molestada esta noche, y a pesar de sus preocupaciones, no tenía el corazón para interrumpirla. Quinn necesitaba una noche de diversión y juegos. Se tendría que esperar.

Salió de la casa, sabiendo que su jefa ya lo habría oído en las escaleras. No hubo necesidad de hacerle saber que había ejecutado todos sus deseos.

Tan pronto como estuvo de vuelta en el coche, marco un número.

- ¿si, Carl? – respondió Rory al instante

- Tenemos que hablar. Es urgente

- Estoy con Puck. Estamos en Dog Patch, detrás del viejo molino.

Dog patch era parte del barrio Potrero Hill de San Francisco, uno de los barrios más turbios en la ciudad y no un lugar donde los humanos les gustara andar por la noche.

Los vampiros, por otra parte, lo hacían, porque estaban lejos de los ojos curiosos de los humanos.

- Quince minutos – Carl presiono más a fondo el acelerador y el coche salió disparado debajo de la colina en dirección al embarcadero.

**…**

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿estaba armada? – Finn Hudson susurro en el celular. Nerviosamente paseaba en su jardín, siempre mirando hacia atrás de la casa, esperando que su esposa no lo oyera.

- No sé lo que paso, pero yo te digo: me salgo.

- Ese no era el trato, Billy. Ya te he pagado – la voz de Finn ahora estaba presa de pánico

- Y me he ganado mi dinero, pero la perra sigue recibiendo ayuda. Me dijiste que no conocía a nadie aquí, ¿y de repente una tipa la defiende con su vida? Te lo digo, había algo retorcida en esa tipa. No te metas con ella.

- ¡maldita sea!, solo inténtalo una vez más. La voy a ver mañana en la oficina, y voy a averiguar lo que va a hacer por la noche. Me asegurare de que este a solas. Por favor, ayúdame.

Escucho a Billy inhalando con fuerza varias veces, hasta que por fin hablo.

- Si no estuvieras casado con mi hermana, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. De acuerdo – se detuvo de nuevo – pero esta vez me lo dirás todo. Después, decidiré si sigo ayudándote. No voy a arriesgar mi cuello por ti ciegamente. La familia tiene sus límites.

- Es mejor si no sabes mucho.

Por mucho que Finn quería que su cuñado le ayudara a sacarlo del lio en el que estaba, pensó que sería más seguro si Billy no lo sabía todo.

- Patrañas, empieza a hablar o me salgo

Varios roces de Billy con la ley, le habían dado una actitud de matón.

- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Kitty acerca de eso

Finn no quería que su esposa supiera lo que había hecho. Ya peleaban lo suficiente. Billy lanzo un gruñido aceptándolo.

- Yo altere los libros. Fue muy sencillo al principio, ponía en ellos que el equipo era chatarra, luego era fácil venderlo y me quedaba con el dinero. Esto me ayudaba. Necesitábamos el dinero después de haber comprado la casa nueva.

Finn sabía que no era una justificación para robar, pero en realidad no había tenido otra opción. La tasa de interés de su hipoteca se había incrementado mucho, y él no podía hacer más los pagos.

- ¿eso es todo? Lo siento, pero es no es razón suficiente para librarse del auditor – replico Billy – ni siquiera sabemos si lo descubrirá.

Si Billy solo supiera lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, pero no podía confiar que mantendría la boca cerrada.

- Se dará cuenta, ella es una de las mejores. Lo he comprobado

- Así que si ella se entera, te va a tocar una palmada en la muñeca. Gran cosa

- Voy a perderlo todo

Finn todavía no le podía decir sobre el hombre que lo estaba chantajeando. No, tenía tanto miedo de él, que ni siquiera se lo menciono a Billy, como si el hombre se diera cuenta de alguna manera.

- Por favor, Billy. Hazlo por Kitty

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual casi pensó que había desconectado la llamada.

- Está bien, pero esta es la última vez. Si ella se escapa de nuevo, estas por tu cuenta. Y me deberás otros mil

- Gracias, Billy – dijo Finn y cerró el celular.

Billy era el menor de sus problemas. Por lo menos podía manipular a su cuñado en casi cualquier cosa. Y con una hoja de antecedentes penales tan larga como su brazo, Billy tenía suficientes recursos en sus manos para que las cosas sucedieran. Además de que siempre estaba con necesidad de dinero.

Finn temía hacer la llamada telefónica que había pospuesto toda la noche.

Una vez que había empezado a alterar los libros, pensó que sus problemas se terminarían, pero después de un día, recibió una llamada telefónica de un hombre que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. El hombre había comenzado a chantajearlo. A cambio de su silencio, le había pedido el acceso a los libros de la compañía. Finn nunca le pregunto qué quería, pensando que cuanto menos supiera mejor.

Ahora, con la llegada inesperada de la auditora de Nueva York, estaba preocupado de que ella iba a encontrar lo que él había hecho. Su carrera se terminaría. No solo eso: seria procesado penalmente. Pero eso no era lo peor. El hombre le había dicho que tenía que deshacerse de la auditora, o se desharía de él.

Finn nunca lo había visto y hablaba con el solo por teléfono. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero sabía que hablaba en serio. Cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer su chantajista, era un fraude mucho más grande, que los pocos miles que Finn había robado. ¿Por qué otra razón necesitaría su contraseña e inicio de sesión de los sistemas de la empresa? ¿Y porque otra cosa habría solicitado que se encargara de la auditora?

Mientras Finn marcaba el número, en secreto esperaba que contestara su correo de voz, pero sabía que las posibilidades no eran buenas. No importaba a que hora de la noche llamara, el hombre atendía, mientras que durante el día a menudo contestaba solo su correo de voz.

- ¿Qué pasa? – la familiar voz masculina contesto

- Se escapó de nuevo

- Lo se

- ¿Cómo? – Finn no estaba cómodo que ya supiera que había metido la pata.

- Tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes. Deberías haberte hecho cargo de ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Ahora ella está protegida, y me voy a tener que encargar de eso yo mismo ¡idiota!

- Lo siento

- Oh, lo sentirás cuando haya terminado contigo. Necesito otra semana más, y si no puedes conseguir que ella o cualquier otro auditor deje de revisar los libros hasta entonces, voy a tener que encontrar a alguien más para que haga tu trabajo ¿me entiendes?

Su voz sonó cortante.

Finn se estremeció.

- Sí, no habrá más problemas. Te lo prometo

- Bien

Un clic en el otro extremo, y la llamada se desconectó. Nada estaba bien. Finn instintivamente lo sabía. Un día no muy lejano, la mierda golpearía el ventilador, y él se encontraría de pie justo enfrente de él. No era un cuadro bonito.

- Finn

La voz de su esposa se oyó detrás de el cuándo salió al jardín

- ¿acaso no pagaste la factura de la tarjeta de crédito el mes pasado?

Se volvió hacia ella y la vio sosteniendo la factura en sus manos. Se veía más que molesta.

- Por su puesto que sí. Siempre lo hago

¿Había pagado? No podía recordar si había tenido suficiente dinero el mes anterior.

- ¿entonces por qué nos están cobrando un cargo por financiamiento y el interés en este caso? ¡eso no puede estar bien! Voy a llamarlos.

Finn le arrebato la factura de las manos.

- Yo ocupare de esto. Estoy seguro de que un error administrativo. Yo les llamo a primera hora de la mañana

- Bien, porque odio cuando estas empresas de tarjetas de crédito engañan a la gente honesta como nosotros ¡es terrible!

La vio volver a la casa y se pasaron las manos por el pelo ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir con esto? Oyó a su hijo más pequeño haciendo alboroto. Si no tuviera niños por los cuales preocuparse, él y su esposa solo huirían fuera de la ciudad. Pero con dos niños a cuestas ¿hasta dónde llegarían? Y además, ¿Quién estaría seguro que incluso Kitty vendría con él, una vez que ella supiera en los problemas que se había metido?

* * *

**Nos leemos el Martes.  
**


	8. Ocho

**OCHO**

Quinn saco un condón de la caja y lo puso en el bolsillo de su bata de baño, antes de volver con Rachel.

- ¿quieres que haga qué? – una sonrisa se estaba formando en su rostro. Le gustaba su sugerencia, de hecho, le gustaba mucho.

- Atrápame, y si lo haces, tal vez te dejare arrancar mi bata.

Rachel se rio y se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la cama. Llevaba una larga bata de seda de color verde oscuro que le había prestado. Era demasiado larga para ella y presentaba un peligro de tropiezo. No es que necesitara la injusta ventaja que tenía sobre Rachel.

- Va ser una corta persecución – Quinn le advirtió sin malicia – y yo, siempre gano.

- Soy rápida – maldita sea, era linda. Y juguetona.

- Yo soy más rápida – dijo Quinn

Sin esfuerzo salto por encima de la cama, mientras la veía escaparse alrededor del sillón y luego correr sobre las almohadas en el suelo, delante de la chimenea. Tomo su camino diferente, pero se tomó su tiempo. No quería que la caza se terminara demasiado pronto. Siempre se mantuvo dos pasos detrás de ella, asegurándose de que estaba casi al alcance, pero dándole la sensación que podría escaparse si quería.

Su risa lleno la sala que durante demasiado tiempo, no había visto ni escuchado ninguna sonrisa, ni hablar de los ecos de la voz embriagadora de Rachel.

Rachel rodeo la silla de nuevo y Quinn se detuvo justo enfrente de ella. Hizo una indicación a la derecha, pero luego viro a la izquierda. Salto sobre el diván, como si fuera un obstáculo, y tenía que admirar su agilidad. La forma en que podía estirar las piernas, podría resultar inútil con el tiempo. Podía pensar en más de un uno para su flexibilidad: como sus largas y bien torneadas piernas se envolverían alrededor de ella, como las levantaría hasta los hombros. Su pene se puso rígido solo con pensarlo.

Quinn humedeció los labios y fue tras ella, mientras se dirigía de un salto hacia la cama. Ahí era exactamente donde la quería. Se apodero de sus tobillos y tiro de ella hacia abajo, haciéndola caer de cara hacia adelante en las almohadas blandas, casi sacándole el aire.

- Te tengo

Salto a la cama como un tigre capturando a su presa, sujetándola debajo de ella

- He venido a reclamar mi premio.

Le movió el cabello a un lado para revelar su cuello y cara. Rachel respiraba agitadamente. Al darse cuenta de que probablemente estaba aplastando su diafragma con su peso, rodo a su lado, tirando de ella. Cuidadosamente acomodo su trasero bonito en su ingle y moldeo su pecho a la espalda de Rachel. Le gustaba jugar con ella, pero nunca había sido del tipo juguetona. Nunca había tenido un cuerpo de mujer con el cual se sintiera tan bien. Tenía que ser el hecho, que había estado tan privada de sexo.

- Te deje ganar – insistió Rachel, todavía sin aliento

- He ganado justamente – Quinn sonrió mientras le movía la bata de seda a un lado, dejando al descubierto sus piernas.

¿Cómo podía una mujer pequeña como Rachel, tener las piernas tan largas? Dejo que su mano corriera por su suave muslo, admirando su forma perfecta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto, era claro y simple

- Tu

- Ya me tienes - ¿se dio cuenta de lo que estaba admitiéndole? Aparto la bata de sus hombros

- Así que, ¿todo esto es mío?

La palabra mío, se hundió muy lento en su pecho, sintiéndose muy bien mientras presionaba sus labios en su hombro. Sin sacar sus colmillos, sus dientes rasparon su piel. Sintió que se estremeció.

- ¿sabías que un león muerde a la leona durante el apareamiento, para reclamarla como suya?

La idea de reclamarla paso a través de su mente, como una bala rebotando en un pequeño espacio.

- ¿es eso lo que estas tratando de hacer? – no se aparto

- No me tientes, o yo podría hacer lo que un león haría

Quinn tenía que dejar de mirar su cuello, donde la arteria latía bajo la piel. La única manera de olvidar la sangre que fluía por sus venas, era satisfacer otra hambre, que hacia palpitar su pene sin control.

- ¿Quién dice que te detendría?

Quinn suspiro ante la idea tentadora, antes de deslizar su vestido más abajo y quitárselo en cuestión de segundo. Se quitó rápidamente su bata de baño y la acerco hacia su pecho. Su trasero dulce alineado perfectamente con su pene duro. Si alguna vez había visto a una mujer con el trasero más perfecto, se llamaba Rachel, solo mirarla, sabiendo que en pocos segundos podría sumergirse en ella mientras disfrutaba de la vista de esas deliciosas nalgas redondas, la llenaba de deseo.

Busco a tientas el condón y se lo puso

- Nunca había estado tan dura en mi vida como contigo – tan constantemente dura y deseosa

- ¿algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Quinn empujo entre sus piernas, sintiendo su entrada y empujo su pene completo dentro de Rachel

- Si – gimió en voz alta – puedes dejarme que te coja hasta la salida del sol

_O más._

Rachel levanto las rodillas más alto para darle un mejor acceso, Quinn agarro las caderas y presiono más fuerte. Estaba tan mojada, que sin esfuerzo se deslizaba adentro y afuera a pesar de su tamaño. Desde su posición por detrás, tenía el control total sobre ella. Era vulnerable, y sin embargo todo lo que podía oír eran sus sonidos de placer, gemidos escapaban de sus labios con cada embestida que hacía. Era como música para sus oídos. Un concierto de sonidos mágicos, parecían apaciguar a su cuerpo en una forma, que ningún otro sonido lo había hecho antes.

Rachel mostraba en su rostro signos de éxtasis, su respiración era corta y fuerte, su flexible cuerpo respondía.

- Dame mas

¿Más? ¿Esta mujer humana quería que la cogiera más fuerte? La podría romper. No debería hacerlo. Era demasiado peligroso.

- Mas – le rogo nuevamente, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse.

Sintió que sus colmillos salían, y su cuerpo se endurecía. Su ser vampiro quería cogerla. Demonios, se había estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo, no tenía ni la voluntad ni el control de sí mismo para detener la transformación. Rachel quería ser cogida ¿Qué estaba esperando, otra invitación?

No podía dejar que la viera así, no, no, con sus colmillos extendidos y los ojos brillantes de color rojo. Rachel se asustaría si la viera así, su mano fue en busca del amplio cinturón de seda de su bata. Lo encontró y lo halo hacia arriba.

- Cierra los ojos y voy a cumplir todos sus deseos – trato de controlar su voz y puso el cinturón por encima de sus ojos.

Rachel se sorprendió al principio, pero para su sorpresa le permitió continuar atando el nudo detrás de la cabeza.

- No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo

- Lo se

Era incomprensible porque Rachel confiaba en ella, pero sabía que lo hacía, podía sentirlo.

Quinn le dio un último empuje desde atrás antes de salirse de ella, entonces le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se bajó hacia Rachel, centrándose.

- Rachel, dulzura, envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí.

Se sumergió en ella y la monto fuerte, más fuerte de lo que había hecho antes, más fuerte de lo que debería con un ser humano. Maldición, no debería tener relaciones sexuales con un ser humano en primer lugar. Demasiado tarde. Ya estaba en lo profundo, literal y figurativamente. Y no iba a para, no, parar ahora, cuando tenía todo lo que quería, no era una opción. ¿Renunciar a hacer sus cuerpos zumbar de placer? No, nadie puede y menos un vampiro. Estaba siendo controlada por sus deseos, era más un animal que un ser humano.

Sus colmillos anhelaban su cuello y la sangre que prometía bajo su pálida piel. La piel tan vulnerable, tan frágil, tan deliciosa. Se sumergió con su aroma de lavanda y sabía lo que necesitaba, pero no podía conseguirlo. No podía besarla, no ahora, no con sus colmillos extendidos. ¡Maldita sea!

Sus músculos estaban tan apretados alrededor de su pene que Quinn sabía que la ordeñaría en cualquier momento. Sabía que estaría arrancando el maldito condón en pedazos cuando lo hiciera, pero no le importaba, no podía contenerse más.

- Oh, dios, si

Rachel recibía cada uno de sus empujes, con una reacción igual de poderosa, golpeando sus cuerpos juntos con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se rompería en pedazos. Sin embargo, siguió atravesándola con su pene duro, llenando su vagina apretada perfectamente.

Entonces, de repente sintió que sus músculos lo apretaron más fuerte, mientras se venía, tan inesperado para que ella pudiera parar el acercamiento de su propio clímax. Literalmente, podía sentir las olas a través del cuerpo de Rachel. En un efecto domino, iniciaron lo que parecía ser dinamita en sus propias celular, haciéndolo estallar con la fuerza de una bomba atómica. Su cabeza giro hacia su cuello, con sus colmillos dispuestos a rasgar sus venas y beber su sangre.

_¡Tómala! ¡Es tuya!_

En el último segundo, giro su cabeza hacia la otra dirección y hundió los colmillos en la almohada cuando se derrumbó encima de Rachel.

Quinn exhalo en gran medida, una, dos, tres veces. Casi la había mordido, casi. Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado peligroso para Rachel. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podía parar. Necesitaba más de ella, y no quedaban suficientes horas en la noche para verdaderamente llegar a saciarse de ella.

Sintió cuando se sacaba la venda y se volvía su cabeza, pero mantuvo su cara hundida en la almohada. Poco a poco sus colmillos retrocedieron hacia sus encías, y podía sentir disminuir, la tensión en su mandíbula.

- Así que, te me estabas conteniendo la primera vez – dijo ella, jadeando tan fuerte como Quinn.

Levanto la cabeza, sabiendo que sus colmillos se habían retirado por completo, y el resplandor rojo en sus ojos había desaparecido. Seria completamente normal con ella de nuevo o tan normal, como podía verse después del orgasmo más explosivo hasta la fecha. Estaba seguro de que tenía una estúpida sonrisa pegada en su rostro. El tipo de sonrisa que tendría una muchacha de 15 años después de su primera relación sexual.

- Me vas a maldecir mañana cuando veas todos los moretones que te deje. Eres tan frágil.

- No soy más frágil que cualquier otra mujer

_Pero mucho más frágil que una mujer vampiro._

_Y sabes mucho mejor._

Sus labios le hacían señas, no pudo resistirse. La beso con ternura, capturando su labio superior y chupándolo suavemente hacia su boca.

- Me sorprendes, siento como si fueras dos personas diferentes, una salvaje y una tierna.

- Mm.

Rachel no tenía ni idea de cuan precisa era su evaluación, por lo que en lugar de responder, Quinn decidió mostrarle su ser tierno y continuar su beso.

Cuando finalmente se salió de ella, se dio cuenta de que había acertado.

- Me temo que el preservativo no sobrevivió – se deslizo del objeto dañado. Rachel se estremeció

- ¡ay no!

Le puso su mano bajo la barbilla y la hizo mirarla.

- Dulzura, no quiero que te preocupes por eso, no puedo dejarte embarazada, y te garantizo, estoy completamente sana.

Su próxima reacción la sorprendió.

- ¿no puedes tener hijos?

Pensó que podía detectar decepción en su voz, pero tenía que estar equivocada.

- Oh – inclino la cabeza contra su pecho

- ¿estas cansada? - tuvo la repentina urgencia de cambiar de tema

- No en realidad. No he podido dormir mucho en estos días. He tenido insomnio desde que llegue a San Francisco.

- ¿insomnio?

- Sí, es extraño. No he podido dormir por la noche, y luego durante el día, estoy completamente agotada

- ¿ha tenido esto antes? – Quinn gentilmente le acariciaba el pelo.

- No, soy el tiempo de persona que puede dormir en cualquier lugar y en todas partes. Ponme en la parte trasera de un coche, comienza a conducir, y me dormiré.

- ¿entonces qué es lo que te ha estado manteniendo despierta? ¿demasiado trabajo?

Rachel negó con la cabeza, antes de que se apoyara de nuevo en su pecho.

- No, el trabajo esta normal, como siempre. Solo algunas pesadillas. Nada importante-

Quinn se preguntó qué clase de pesadillas podría estar teniendo una mujer como Rachel-

- ¿monstruos?

- Nada importante. Solo cosas extrañas. Habría jurado que soñé con esta casa la noche antes de que te conociera. Pero fue, probablemente, nada. Quiero decir, hay tantas casas victorianas en la ciudad, y por la noche en realidad, todas son muy similares.

Las manos de Rachel sobre su estómago, la acariciaban distraídamente, le gusto como se sentía. Íntimo, personal, bueno.

- ¿crees que soñaste con esta casa? ¿y era una pesadilla? Como mujer, eso no suena como algo que quisiera escuchar de la persona que está en mis brazos ¿Qué paso en la pesadilla? Espero que yo no haya estado en ella.

Le dio una suave palmada en su brazo

- Por supuesto que no, probablemente no era ni siquiera tú casa. Podría haber sido cualquier casa victoriana.

- Así que, ¿Qué sucedió en esa casa victoriana? – estaba curiosa acerca de su sueño

- Yo no estaba en el interior. Corrí hacia ella, porque alguien me seguía

- ¿al igual que la otra noche?

Sintió como Rachel contenía la respiración por unos segundos.

- Si, al igual que la otra noche – Rachel hizo una pausa por un momento – estoy segura de que no es nada. Es probable que sea solo que estoy durmiendo en una cama desconocida. – se encogió de hombros

- Bueno, ya que esta también es una cama desconocida, creo que voy a tener que mantenerte entretenida entonces – sonrió Quinn – tal vez hasta te pueda cansar lo suficiente para que puedas dormir.

- Debería darte un pequeño descanso para que te recuperes – Quinn le tomo la mano y la llevo a su erección

- No es necesario

Se asombró por sobre su brazo y la miro.

- No entiendo esto ¿Cómo es posible que estés dura otra vez? Solo han pasado dos minutos desde que me has hecho el amor – alzo las manos

- Créeme, esto es nuevo para mí también

Tal vez no del todo nuevo. Como un vampiro, tenía mucho más resistente que una persona normal. Pero, sin embargo, era inusual en ella.

- Solo tengo que estar en la misma habitación contigo, y tengo una erección. No es exactamente algo que pueda controlar.

Había captado el hecho de lo que había llamado hacer el amor, en lugar de llamarlo solo sexo ¿era eso lo que ella sentía, que le había hecho el amor? ¿Era capaz de hacer el amor? Eso implicaría más que el aspecto físico de unir cuerpo: significaría emociones involucradas.

- No me estoy quejando, me sorprende – le sonrió Rachel mientras suavemente pasaba el dedo por su pene.

- Por lo que se. Haz puesto un hechizo sobre mi

La miro a los ojos y trato de entender porque reaccionaba a su cuerpo como lo hacía ¿Por qué no se cansaba de Rachel y la quería tan pronto?

Después de varias horas y más sesiones de hacer el amor, Rachel, finalmente parecía tener sueño.

- Dulzura, cuando te despiertes por la mañana, no voy a estar aquí

- ¿Por qué no? – parecía decepcionada por el hecho de que no iba a despertar con ella, a Quinn le hubiera gustado.

- Yo tengo reuniones todo el día y tengo que marcharme pronto – mintió – pero te veré cuando regrese por la noche. Le diré a Oliver que se haga cargo de ti mañana

- ¿Qué se ocupe de mí?

- Va ser tu guardaespaldas durante el día

- No necesito un guardaespaldas – protesto y bostezo – eso es realmente una exageración

- Has sido atacada dos veces. Creo que no puedes ser lo suficientemente cuidadosa

- No soy una especie de celebridad que necesita un guardaespaldas. Puedo cuidar de mi misma.

Su voz había adquirido un tono más duro de lo que la había oído hablar antes ¿Por qué se resiste a su oferta?

- No puedo estar contigo durante el día, y no voy a ser capaz de concentrarme en nada, si no puedo estar seguro de que estas a salvo. Ese matón todavía está por ahí, y lo intentara nuevamente si tiene la oportunidad.

- Quinn, no puedes hacerte cargo de mi vida así. Era capaz de cuidar de mi misma hasta hace dos días. Realmente no lo necesito.

Parecía inflexible en su negativa. Allí estaba otra vez, el problema de control que tenía como auditora, ella quería controlar todos los aspectos de su vida. Excepto tal vez en el sexo.

Pero cuando se trataba de todo lo demás, parecía que no quería cederle el control ni a ella, ni a nadie más, y discutir con Rachel no iba a funcionar.

- Por favor, Rachel, hazlo por mi

- Quinn, esos es realmente ridículo. No necesito un guardaespaldas

Rachel no iba a ganar este argumento, no, si podía evitarlo. De cualquier manera, Oliver la protegería mañana, aunque tuviera que obligarla a aceptar y utilizar el control mental para lograrlo. Pero prefería no utilizar una medida tan drástica.

- ¿Qué pasaría si tú estuvieras en mis zapatos? – abrió los ojos

- Eso no es justo

- ¿Quién dice que estoy siendo justa? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera yo, la que estuviera en peligro? Yo esperaría que tú quisieras que estuviera segura, a menos que, por supuesto, no te importara lo que me pasara a mí.

Cuando Quinn la mira a la cara y noto que su ceño se fruncía, sabía que había ganado.

- Está bien, pero tengo que ir a trabajar – saludo a su concesión con un beso

- Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que esta ahí

- Sí, claro.

Momentos después, se acurruco en su pecho, y sus parpados cayeron cerrados. Quinn no podía dormir todavía. Su cuerpo no estaba lo suficientemente cansado a pesar de la actividad física que había conseguido. Echo un vistazo a la caja de preservativos medio vacía. Había seguido usándolos a pesar de que se había arrancado uno de ellos y, a pesar del hecho, de que ya le había asegurado que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

A ella le hubiera gustado mucho más al natural para conseguir una sensación más intensa en su cuerpo. Tal vez mañana por la noche. Sabía que tenía que haber una noche siguiente. Estaba muy lejos de terminar con Rachel, el Dr. Schuster se había equivocado cuando pensó que tener sexo con ella la convertiría de nuevo en su antiguo ser. No lo había hecho. Si, sus problemas de erección se habían ido, pero ahora tenía un problema completamente diferente en sus manos, se estaba volviendo adicta a Rachel.

Mientras miraba el cuerpo dormido de Rachel, sintió la necesidad de capturar la imagen ante ella, su cabello oscuro se desplegaba sobre la almohada, su palma estaba hacia arriba, la vena palpitante en su muñeca, sus senos asentados en su pecho, elevándose con cada aliento que tomaba.

Saco su cuaderno de bocetos de su escritorio y comenzó a dibujarla.

Quinn amaba dibujar desde que era niña. Había tenido una educación privilegiada en una de las mejores familias de Inglaterra. Sus padres habían sido apasionados por las artes y la había alentado, incluso cuando era una niña, a seguir sus pasiones.

Siempre habían pensado que sería una artista cuando creciera, pero por desgracia su padre hizo algunas inversiones imprudentes, y de repente la familia se había quedado sin un centavo. ¿Qué podía hacer una mujer joven con una educación artística, para ganar dinero? Nada. Su única posibilidad era juntar lo que pudiese y embarcarse al nuevo mundo. Había informes de que jóvenes emprendedores, podían hacer una fortuna en América, sabía que sería difícil, sobre todo porque en esos tiempos no se les daba muchas oportunidades a las mujeres pero ¿Qué podía perder? Nada.

Dejar a sus padres atrás fue desgarrador, pero la esperanza de Quinn era volver siendo una mujer rica para hacerse cargo de ellos de la misma forma en que habían cuidado de ella cuando era una niña. Nunca pensó que la última vez que fuese a verlos, seria cuando se despidieron de ella, al subir la embarcación.

Sin poder decir que tenía algún tipo de habilidad, le resulto difícil encontrar un empleo, hasta que la esposa aburrida de un oficial británico, la contrato como profesora particular para instruir a sus hijos. No era la única cosa que ella esperaba que hiciera Quinn, al descubrir su pequeño secreto, cada vez que su marido estaba fuera, se metía en la recamara de Quinn y solicitaba sus servicios sexuales. Era joven con poca experiencia, apreciaba las instrucciones en el arte carnal que la mujer estaba dispuesta a proporcionarle, ya que no sabía cuándo encontraría a alguien que la aceptara tal y como era. Una estudiante sobresaliente, eso fue.

Con un apetito sexual muy saludable, no parecía haber nada malo en lo que estaba haciendo. De alguna forma se corrió entre las esposas aburridas de la zona, y las ofertas de empleo comenzaron a inundarla, de repente todo el mundo quería a sus hijos instruidos en las artes, y sus necesidades sexuales se requerían por la noche. Siempre se preguntó cómo fue que nadie hizo algún escándalo por semejante "fenómeno", porque así era como le decían a la gente que no era como todos los demás. ¿Era tanta la necesidad de aquellas mujeres? Que se atrevían a estar con una mujer con un pene, eso era raro y más en esos tiempos.

Quinn no había tenido ningún reparo en ello, y finalmente había tenido opciones. Hasta que un día, quedo una sola opción en su vida, solo una decisión más que tomar. Su nombre era Charlotte

_…_

_El día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, llego la lluvia y finalmente se enfrió el aire húmedo. Quinn abrió la puerta del estudio, para cubrirse a sí misma y a su caballo de la lluvia._

_Se sacudió el agua del pelo, mientras permitía que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra en el granero. Un gemido débil le hizo dar vuelta. Allí, acurrucada en la esquina, estaba Charlotte, la bella hija de diecisiete años de su último empleador._

- _Charlotte ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en este clima?_

_Solo las riendas del caballo y se dirigió a ella, cuando la miro, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Instintivamente, se arrodillo y la acerco hacia sus brazos._

- _¿Qué pasa?_

- _Ay, Quinn – lamento – estoy a punto de casarme, dentro de dos semanas _

_¡No! no Charlotte, no la mujer que quería para sí misma. Aunque sabía que estaba prohibido_

- _¿Quién te dijo eso?_

- _Mi padre lo ha anunciado hoy. Ha elegido a Arthur Williams para mí. Quinn, por favor, ayúdame, no puedo casarme con ese hombre. Es viejo, feo, huele mal. No me gusta_

_Le acaricio el pelo muy rubio, más rubio que el suyo, y luego le puso su mano debajo de la barbilla para hacerla que la viera. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, inflamados, de las lágrimas que había derramado durante horas._

- _Charlotte ¿confías en mí? – asintió con la cabeza – sé que este día no es como lo hubieras imaginado – miro a su alrededor en el establo – pero no tengo muchas opciones. No puedo dejar que te cases con Arthur. Porque te amo._

_Los ojos de Charlotte se abrieron._

- _Y no lo voy a permitir. Si pudiera, te pediría que te cases conmigo pero ahora solo puedo decirte, escápate conmigo. Nos iremos esta noche. Vamos a ocultarnos. Vamos a encontrar un lugar donde podamos estar juntas._

_Su respuesta fue inmediata _

- _Oh, sí, Quinn. Llévame lejos de aquí._

_El beso, por primera vez besaba a una mujer por la que secretamente había estado suspirando desde hace meses. La mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada sin remedio, porque sabía que sus padres no lo aprobarían. Todo esto no importaba ahora, tenía que actuar. Perderla por un hombre, no era una opción._

_Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. Su Charlotte era pura, decente, no como muchas mujeres casadas, que buscaban su cama._

- _Nos iremos esta noche. Empaca solo lo que podamos llevar en un caballo. Te estaré esperando aquí a medianoche. Ten cuidado – le advirtió – no le digas a nadie._

_La beso de nuevo, no pudiendo conseguir lo suficiente de su dulce sabor._

- _Estaré aquí _

_Fue a la puerta del establo y se volvió una vez más._

- _Te quiero._

_Las horas hasta la media noche parecían ser más largas de lo que deberían ser. Quinn estaba nerviosa ¿y si ella había cambiado de idea? Escaparse con ella, una mujer, sin dinero, ni perspectivas, no podía ser lo que una rica heredera como Charlotte quisiera._

_Cuando las campanas de la iglesia cercana, resonaban las doce campanadas de la medianoche, estaba lista para volver a su habitación. Charlotte no vendría. Estaría durmiendo en su cama tibia, llorando, tal vez, pero se quedaría y haría lo que sus padres querían._

_Un sonido le hizo volverse. Estaba cubierta con una capa negra, una bolsa pequeña en la mano. Charlotte, era suya. Quinn le tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. Sus labios borraron todas sus dudas. Su futuro era incierto, pero su vida era perfecta. La mujer que amaba estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para estar con ella._

_Los caballos estaban ensillados y listos. Solo cabalgaron durante una hora antes de que fueran atacadas. Tres hombres cayeron sobre ellas, saliendo de la nada. Todo sucedió muy rápido, no hubo tiempo para escapar._

_El caballo de Quinn cayó en primer lugar, su garganta partida. Ni siquiera había visto el golpe o lo que la había golpeado. En el momento en que se liberó de su caballo para no ser aplastada por el, escucho los gritos de horror de Charlotte._

_Lo que vio no podía estar sucediendo ¡no era real! ¡No era posible! Uno de los hombres bebía de su garganta. Su sangre. Sus dientes estaban prendidos en su garganta._

_Quinn lucho contra los otros dos, pero no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No podía llegar a ella, no podía ayudarla. Le había prometido mantenerla a salvo. Había fallado. Si no podía salvarla, iba a morir vengándola. Con más ferocidad de lo que sabía que poseía, lucho con uñas y dientes._

_Sentía colmillos clavándose en su brazo, sentía la sangre salir de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencida. Lanzo una última mirada al cadáver de Charlotte, entonces mordió la oreja del hombre y la escupió. El sabor de la sangre del atacante, en su boca, era metálico. Era lo último que recordaba._

_Se despertó en un cobertizo al día siguiente ¿Cómo había llegado hasta alii? Realmente no lo sabía._

_Para su sorpresa, las heridas que los hombres le había hecho se habían ido, pero cuando abrió la puerta, un rayo de sol le toco el brazo, la sensación de ardor le hizo retroceder y retirarse._

_Fue el momento en que sabía que había sido condenada a una vida como un vampiro, nada más tenía sentido._

_Una de las chicas malas._

_Castigada por sus pecados de adulterio y libertinaje._

_Más allá de la redención._

**…..**

Quinn termino su dibujo. Había usado sus habilidades de dibujo en los últimos años, sobre todo para transmitir información a sus asociados, a fin de ayudarlos a detener a individuos peligrosos. Su arte se había ido por otro camino, pero dibujar a Rachel, le recordó lo que amaba hacer. Era la musa perfecta. Miro a su bella durmientes y planto besos pequeños en su cuellos y hombros. Sus ojos miraron el reloj, el sol saldría en unos pocos minutos.

- Me tengo que ir dulzura – le susurro.

No se despertó. Guardo su cuaderno de dibujo en su escritorio.

Quinn recogió su bata y se vistió, lentamente dejo su habitación. Normalmente dormía en su cama con las cortinas corridas, pero como ella estaba ahí, no podía arriesgarse a que se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas extrañas cuando se despertara. Por una vez, sería difícil, sino imposible, despertarla una vez que estuviera dormida. Y si Rachel se atreviese a abrir las cortinas para que el sol entrara, su piel se freiría.

En silencio bajo las escaleras. Había construido un cuarto seguro en la parte trasera de la casa, detrás del garaje, donde permanecía durante las emergencias. La habitación estaba equipada con todo lo que necesitaba: suficiente sangre para durarle varios días, una cama y equipos de comunicación.

Quinn cerró la puerta desde el interior y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Envió inmediatamente un mensaje de texto a Carl para comunicarle donde estaba, y a Oliver para instruirle que cuidara a Rachel durante el día. Ignoro el mensaje de Rory y le había enviado, que necesitaba hablar con ella, podía esperar. Entonces su cabeza todo la almohada, y el sueño la reclamo.

* * *

**Nos leemos el Sábado.**


	9. Nueve

**NUEVE**

En forma de gotas constantes, la sangre goteaba de sus dedos.

_Ploc, ploc._

Un pequeño charco se formó en el suelo de baldosas. Alguien la estaba mirando, pero no era capaz de levantar la cabeza. En cambio, seguía mirando su mano.

_Ploc, ploc._

Una cabeza de pelo oscuro se veía en su visión periférica. Se inclinó sobre su mano. No podía verle la cara, pero ella lo escucho inhalar con fuerza ¿oliendo su mano?

Trato de retirarla, pero se sintió paralizada. Vio la lengua de color rosa, antes de sentirla… lamiéndola. Lamiendo la sangre de su mano, provocando un hormigueo agradable.

Rachel abrió sus ojos de una vez y dejo escapar unos cuantos respiros profundos.

Otro sueño raro.

Lo aparto para hacer espacio a otros recuerdos mucho más deliciosos.

Acurrucándose de nuevo en las sabanas, se sumergió en su olor masculino y sexy. Quinn se fue como había dicho, pero todavía podía sentir su piel en la suya, saborearla, olerla. Nunca había tenido una noche como la anterior.

Sin remordimientos, le había dado el control Quinn, una completa desconocida, y había disfrutado de cada segundo de ello. De hecho, había sido liberador dejarse llevar, sabiendo que no la dejaría caer. La habría sostenido en todo momento.

Salto de la cama y abrió una de las cortinas. Afuera estaba brillante. Volvió la cabeza y miro el antiguo reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea ¿once y media? ¿Cómo podía haber dormido hasta las 11:30? El hecho de que había tenido sexo salvaje y apasionado con Quinn la mayor parte de la noche, por lo menos media docena de veces, probablemente tenía algo que ver con eso.

Era obvio que había necesitado el sueño para recuperarse. Menos mal que, como contratista independiente, podría establecer su propio horario. Solo tendría que trabajar un poco más tarde esta noche para compensarlo.

A toda prisa, Rachel se dirigió al baño y se metió en la ducha. Mientras tomo el jabón y enjabono su piel, no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. ¡Todo parecía tan irreal! Nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera ser tan apasionada y al mismo tiempo tan tierna, completa y absolutamente insaciable. Sintió su hambre y había desarrollado su propio deseo por Quinn muy rápidamente.

Nunca se había reído tanto con alguien en la cama y había descubierto cuan juguetona era realmente. Aunque sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba en la cama, lo que la excitaba y lo que la hacía absolutamente salvaje, todavía no tenía idea de quien era o de lo que hacía. Le había dicho que iba a tener reuniones de negocios durante todo el día, así que supuso que era una especie de gerente corporativa o directora. No es que importara. Siempre y cuando no tuviera una esposa que saliera de la nada, no le importaba lo que hacía.

Rachel sabía que no debía husmear, pero una vez que se había secado y envuelto en una bata, pensó que explorar un poco, no haría daño. Si la había dejado sola en su casa, seguramente no tenía ningún esqueleto en el armario no quería que se encontrara. Quinn prácticamente la había invitado a que se sintiera en casa. Y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

¿Qué mejor manera de hacerse sentir como en su casa, que abrir algunos cajones y armarios? Si no quería que algo fuera encontrado, probablemente estaría bajo llave de todos modos. No hacia ningún daño. Habiendo justificado sus acciones lo suficiente a sí misma, se paseó por su habitación.

Su generoso vestidor, estaba lleno de un vestuario típico de mujeres bien acomodado, a excepción de la elección de su color. La mayoría de las mujeres usan colores vivos, alegres y Quinn solo tenía colores oscuros. Rachel pasó la mano sobre uno de los vestidos que estaba colgado dentro del vestidor. Nunca había visto a Quinn con un vestido pero estaba segura de que se vería totalmente sexy de negro. Con un suspiro, cerró las puertas del vestidor.

Las mesitas de noche no dieron ninguna información importante. Había novelas y libros de arte. Nada realmente revelador acerca de Quinn. Echo un vistazo al pequeño escrito de madera en una esquina de la habitación. Utensilios de escritura, libros antiguos y un bloc de papel, estaban puestos sobre Quinn.

Rachel movió el bloc de papel para ver las cubiertas de los libros, cuando una hoja de papel se deslizo fuera de, lo que reconoció como un cuaderno de dibujo. Fascinada, la saco por completo. Era un dibujo de una mujer, una mujer desnuda en la cama. Parpadeo y se reconoció a sí misma. Mientras ella dormía ¡Quinn la había dibujado!

La imagen era hermosa. Sabía que no era tan hermosa como la había dibujado. Había pasado por alto completamente las caderas un poco gorditas y los julos de más que llevaba en su vientre. Y de ninguna manera eran sus muslos así de delgados. Pero la mujer de la foto era ella claramente, sin embargo, la había dibujado hermosa y perfecta. ¿Era así como Quinn la veía? ¿O como quería que fuera?

Una punzada de inseguridad la golpeo ¿acaso dibujaba a todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado? No era tan ingenua como para pensar que era la única. Una mirada a través del bloc, no revelo otras imágenes. Tal vez Quinn las descartaba cuando había terminado con una mujer. Era mejor no pensar en ello.

Rachel coloco el dibujo de regreso donde lo había encontrado y se volvió. Su mirada se dijo en la pintura que había admirado la noche anterior. Una imagen brillo delante de sus ojos. Una niña con pelo oscuro dibujando en una hoja de papel en blanco, luego levantándola y entregándosela a una dama elegante que llamo "mama". El espejismo desapareció tan rápidamente como había aparecido.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza. Definitivamente no había dormido lo suficiente. Pero no podía seguir perdiendo más el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo vestida, bajo las escaleras. El olor a café impregnaba la casa y siguió el olor hasta la cocina. ¿Había llegado a casa? Instintivamente se sentía culpable por haber curioseado el dormitorio.

- ¿Quinn? – dijo en voz alta mientras entraba

La persona de pie delante del fregadero se volvió hacia ella, era el mismo joven que Quinn había enviado con las flores y la invitación del teatro, Oliver.

- Buenos días, señorita Berry – se tragó su decepción y le sonrió

- Llámame Rachel por favor – asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tímida

- Hice café para usted ¿crema, azúcar?

- Solo leche, gracias, Oliver.

Rachel tomo la taza que le entrego, agradecidamente y se sentó en la isla de la cocina. Tomo un sorbo de café caliente y lo miro. El tenía unos veinte años y parecía estar completamente a gusto con su trabajo. ¿Estaba acostumbrado a cuidar a las amantes de Quinn? El pensamiento de que otras mujeres habían estado en su lugar, la hizo sentir incomoda.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando para Quinn?

Necesitaba saber si era una de muchas. Ahora que lo pensaba, su comportamiento era muy tranquilo para que lo de anoche fuera una excepción.

- Tres años. Es buena jefa.

Si Oliver había estado trabajando para Quinn durante ese tiempo, sin duda sabría sobre cualquier otra mujer. Pero ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo sin ser demasiado obvia?

- Carl me dijo lo que sucedió ayer por la noche fuera del teatro. Tuvo suerte de que estuviera con la Srta. Fabray

- No debería haber tomado ese riesgo. El tipo tenía un arma.

Todavía se estremecía ante la idea de Quinn poniéndose en peligro.

- Ella sabe cuidarse. Nunca estuvieron en peligro.

Parecía seguro a pesar de que no había estado en la escena.

- Pero podría haberle hecho daño.

Rachel todavía tenía dificultades para sacar la imagen de su mente.

Oliver sonrió.

- Le gusta

El calor baño sus mejillas, y escondió su cara en la taza de café.

- Es una mujer muy agradable.

En lugar de sacarle información a Oliver, él había conseguido información de ella. Esto, obviamente, no estaba funcionando del modo que lo había planeado.

- Entonces ¿te haces cargo de los asuntos personales de la Srta. Fabray?

Oliver le dirigió una mirada extraña y luego sonrió.

- Soy su asistente personal y chofer, y hoy voy a ser su guardaespaldas.

- ¿eres también guardaespaldas de Quinn?

- Ella no lo necesita. Pero no se preocupe, estoy plenamente capacitado. Yo la protegeré.

- ¿normalmente proteges mujeres para Quinn?

Tomo otro sorbo de su café y trato de parecer casual, mientras que en el interior, estaba casi reventando con algo semejante a temor, anticipándose a la respuesta de su pregunta.

- No hay otras mujeres en la vida de la Srta. Fabray

O era muy leal y secreto, o estaba diciendo la verdad. Trato de leer su cara, pero no podía decir si había mentido o no.

- Le gusta. No me hubiera pedido que la protegiera si no fuese así.

Rachel no sabía cómo responder. Se sintió avergonzada por lo transparente que parecía ser.

- ¿quiere comer algo? Carl se fue de comprar ayer por la noche.

Oliver se acercó al refrigerador y lo abrió. Estaba lleno de arriba abajo con comida.

- Tal vez solo un poco de fruta – debía comer algo, apenas había cenado la noche anterior, y ya era hora de almuerzo - y un poco de pan con mermelada – de repente Rachel se sintió hambrienta.

- ¿huevos, tocino?

- No debería. Demasiadas calorías – negó con la mano

Como si necesitara otro par de kilos en sus caderas.

- Estoy seguro de que las quemara en poco tiempo.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, le dio una mirada de asombro. ¿Todo el mundo sabía lo que había hecho durante toda la noche? Obviamente Carl sabia, y le había dicho a Oliver.

- Lo siento, no quise decir eso. solo pensé que era tan delgada de todas formas, que no ganaría mucho peso – tartamudeo, de repente completamente nervioso – usted no a decirle a la Srta. Fabray ¿verdad?

¿Tenía miedo de su jefa?

- ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué hay de los huevos entonces, y una tiras de tocino? – le sonrió para hacerlo sentir a gusta otra vez

- Gracias – le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y comenzó a cocinar el desayuno – a veces debería mantener la boca cerrada

- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

Pero tal vez ahora podría obtener más información acerca de Quinn. Se lo debía.

- Cuéntame un poco sobre ella – Oliver vacilo

- La Srta. Fabray es una mujer muy privada

- Ya veo – parecía que iba a permanecer callado sobre su jefa.

Sirvió el desayuno y empezó a comer en silencio. Comida era lo que necesitaba para obtener su energía nuevamente.

- Es una buena mujer. Usted va ser buena para ella, necesita a alguien como usted – sus oídos se agudizaron

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Oliver no la conocía ¿Cómo sabía si sería buena para Quinn?

- Lo siento, ya he dicho demasiado

Volvió en silencio a limpiar la barra. Rachel se dio cuenta de las grandes grietas en el granito, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con un martillo.

- ¿Qué paso ahí? – Oliver se estremeció

- Material defectuoso. Se agrieto cuando se produjo un pequeño terremoto. Ya llame para reemplazarla.

Media hora más tarde, Rachel se sentó en la parte posterior de la limusina, con Oliver conduciendo hacia el distrito financiero. Cuando se acercaron al edificio en el que trabajaba, se volvió hacia ella-

- Voy a tener que ver dónde puedo estacionarme ¿para qué empresa trabaja usted?

- Scanguards. Es en el vigésimo piso. Podemos encontrarnos arriba, si necesitas buscar un lugar donde estacionarte.

Oliver levanto las cejas, luego se dirigió directamente al estacionamiento del edificio.

- Eso no va a ser necesario.

Lo dejaron pasar cunado presento al guarda de seguridad una tarjeta. El guardia le murmuro algo a Oliver, que Rachel no pudo entender y señalo hacia una zona de estacionamiento vacío. Puso el coche en uno marcado "Scanguards"

Cuando llegaron a su piso de destino y entraron en el vestíbulo, la recepcionista saludo con una sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Berry

- Buenas tarde, Heather

Como Oliver la seguía, Heather lo detuvo.

- Perdone por favor, ¿y usted a quien viene a ver? – Oliver se volvió

- Estoy con la señorita Berry – le dio una mirada a Rachel

- Si, el viene conmigo

- ¿podría firmar, por favor? – señalo Heather para el libro de visitar con un bolígrafo, y Oliver cumplió.

Le sonrió cuando le devolvió el bolígrafo después de la firma.

- Pase, adelante.

Rachel se acercó al escritorio que la empresa había destinado para ella. Tan pronto como llego, Oliver la siguió muy de cera, atrapa a Finn mirándola. Miro a través del vidrio de su oficina privada, aparentemente sorprendido de verla. De inmediato se dirigió a su encuentro.

- Me preguntaba qué había sucedido – le dijo Finn con tono acusatorio

- No me sentía bien estaba mañana – mintió Rachel – todo está bien ahora.

Se sentó y encendió la computadora.

Hasta ahora Finn parecía darse cuenta de Oliver.

- ¿puedo ayudarlo? – su tono fue aún más cortante, que cuando le había hablado a Rachel.

Se preguntó si Finn se había levantado del lado equivocado de la cama, esta mañana. Oliver sacudió la cabeza

- Estoy aquí con la Srta. Berry – no le dio ninguna otra información

- ¿Quién es este, Rachel? – levanto la mirada de su escritorio

- El está aquí acompañándome

- ¿discúlpame? No se puede tener todo tipo de extraños entrando y saliendo de la oficina. Me temo que tu novio tendrá que quedarse afuera.

Rachel se mordió el labio. Es evidente que Quinn no había pensado en esto. Oliver no podía permanecer a su lado durante todo el día, mientras ella trabajaba. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

- Yo me encargo – se ofreció Oliver

**….**

Saco una tarjeta de identificación y se la mostro a Finn. Tan pronto como la miro, Finn sintió que la sangre se le iba a de su cara y le entrego a Oliver una mirada atónita.

- Está bien – fu todo lo que pudo decir.

Así que ella había llamado a la caballería y recibió protección desde arriba ¡un guardaespaldas de Scanguards! Y uno en el nivel más alto de acceso. Eso significaba que podría obtener acceso a cualquier lugar dentro de la empresa.

¿Cómo había conseguido este tipo de trato preferencial? Solo era una auditora. Ninguno de los auditores antes habían tenido sus propios guardaespaldas asignados. Esto no era bueno.

Cuando Rachel no se había presentado a trabajar a primero hora de la mañana. Finn ya estaba celebrando, pensando que el hombre al cual estaba en deuda, había hecho un atentado contra su vida después de haber hablado por teléfono con él. Al parecer, ese no era el caso ¿Qué tan difícil era deshacerse de un auditor?

Finn sabía que ahora sería prácticamente imposible. Si ella estaba protegida por un guardaespaldas de Scanguards, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ellos eran los guardaespaldas más capacitados, disponibles en el país. Se rumoreaba que incluso, mejor que el servicio secreto. Se encogió ante la idea de tener que decirle al hombre que estaba controlando su vida, que ella había adquirido un guardaespaldas. No estaría contento, estaría furioso, y nadie sabía de lo que era capaz.

A menos que el ya supiera.

Cuando Finn regresaba hacia su oficina, escucho la voz de Rachel detrás de él.

- ¿has recibido las cajas de las instalaciones de depósito?

- Si – le contesto con rabia – están en la zona de carga. Hare que las traigan en un momento.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Una vez que revisara todos los documentos de la transacción en las cajas, sabría más allá de cualquier duda, de que él era la persona que estaba robando en la compañía.

**…..**

Rachel no se dio cuenta de la conducta hostil de Finn e inicio sesión en la computadora que tenía a su disposición. Ni siquiera el mal humor de Finn podría desconcertarla hoy. Se sentía muy bien. Había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, e incluso con la falta de sueño, no podía frenar sus sentimientos de euforia.

Había notado algunas contusiones en su cadera cuando se había levantado, pero decidió que bien valía la pena. Quinn era una mujer apasionada. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería sexualmente, y lo difícil que era para ella, controlar su impulso de tomarla por todos los medios que pudo. Cuando cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre ella y su implacable pene conduciéndose dentro. Oh dios, sí.

Su sexo se sentía deliciosamente adolorido esta mañana: un buen recordatorio de la atención que había recibido de las manos, boca y pene de Quinn.

Había sentido su fuerza bruta cuando le había vendado, y aunque a ella no le gustaban normalmente las cosas raras, la había vuelto completamente salvaje.

Ninguno de sus antiguos amantes la había atado nunca, pero con ella, había algo que le intrigaba y la hacía querer más. ¿Encontraría más juegos sexuales, dispuestos a mostrárselos?

Rachel miro su reloj. No eran ni siquiera las dos, sin embargo, estaba ansiosa de volver a Quinn.

**…..**

Quinn despertó de su sueño profundo, tan pronto como el solo se había puesto sobre el océano pacifico. Miro el reloj, pero no tenía ninguna prisa para levantarse. Por primera vez en años había soñado, en realidad soñaba al estar dormido. Sus sueños se habían sentido como replicas suaves de su noche con Rachel, reviviendo la pasión que había experimentado con ella.

Había hecho una gran impresión en su cuerpo hambriento de sexo. Y la quería de nuevo. La necesitaba para aliviar el dolor que sentía en su ingle. Ahora.

Reviso sus mensajes antes de regresar hacia arriba. El correo de voz de Rory parecía más urgente que la noche anterior.

- _Quinn, tenemos que hablar. Tan pronto como te levantes._

Al entrar en su dormitorio, marco el número de Rory.

- ¿Qué es tan urgente? ¿hallaste al tipo que nos atacó?

- Blaine está siguiendo una pista. Pero hay algo más.

- Diablos

- No a través del teléfono. Tenemos que hablar en persona.

Quinn miro alrededor de su habitación desierta. Rachel estaba probablemente todavía en trabajo.

- Está bien. Ven, pero que sea rápido. Rachel debe estar de vuelta pronto, y tengo planes para esta noche. – los cuales incluían tenerla desnuda en sus brazos, tal vez incluían algunas de sus mejores corbatas de seda.

Desconecto la llamada y arrojo el teléfono en el sillón. En el cuarto de baño se desnudó excepto por sus calzoncillos y agarro su cepillo de dientes.

Todavía podía olerla es su piel. Maldita sea, la había hecho hambrienta de su cuerpo. No podía creerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que la había tomado más de media docena de veces. No sabía que le pasaba. Pero cada vez que pensaba que ya estaba exhausta, un vistazo a su cuerpo atractivo y su hermoso rostro, y su pene había aparecido nuevamente como un resorte rígido.

Ni siquiera con una mujer vampiro, había estado nunca tan activa en una sola noche. Este humano podía aguantar lo suficiente. El fuego y la pasión que vio en Rachel, rivalizaban con la de ella, si eso era posible.

Quinn se preguntó cuánto tiempo iba a mantener su interés, cuanto tiempo lo mantendría capturada de esta manera. Si, sentía que Rachel tenía un poder sobre ella, como si alguna fuerza invisible la atrajera hacia ella, y era incapaz de resistirse. Pensó que era un efecto secundario de su larga abstinencia de sexo y creyó que pasaría. Tenía que ser. No podía seguir con una mortal.

No era como Puck que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de dormir con los seres humanos.

Quinn se volvió al oír la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Eso fue rápido, incluso para Rory. Salió del cuarto de baño y estallo en una sonrisa enorme cuando vio a su visitante.

- Rachel

Con unos cuantos pasos, cruzo la habitación y la tomo en sus brazos. Su boca estaba a menos de una pulgada de distancia de sus labios tentadores.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

- No preguntes

Parecía agotada. Sabía exactamente el remedio adecuado para ello.

Quinn rozo un beso ligero como una pluma, en sus labios.

- Te extrañe

Lo había hecho, a pesar del hecho que había estado levantado hacía pocos minutos.

- Mm, eso está mejor – murmuro Rachel mientras ella buscaba sus labios otra vez. Sus manos la abrazaron y se movieron de su espalada, más hacia el sur. Sintió que las deslizaba dentro de sus calzoncillos, tocando su firme trasero. Ah, pero sus manos eran suaves.

- No estas vestida

- Te diste cuenta de eso ¿eh? – se rio entre dientes – estaba a punto de tomar una ducha - ¿pero porque ducharse sola, cuando Rachel estaba de vuelta? - ¿te importaría unirte a mí?

¿Debería solo cargarla sobre el hombro, o estaría actuando demasiado como un hombre de las cavernas? Mujer, sexo. Era todo lo que podía pensar.

Quinn no espero una respuesta, comenzó a bajar la cremallera de la falda y la dejo caer al suelo. Su blusa le siguió después de unos segundos. No presento ningún objeción.

- Supongo que debí haber dicho que si – dijo sonriendo, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

- Eso es lo que oí

Cuando la despojo de su sostén y sus bragas, Rachel le devolvió el favor y dejo sus calzoncillos caer al suelo. Su erección sobresalía con orgullo y apuntaba directamente a ella. Quinn la alzo y la llevo al cuarto de baño.

La sentó antes de prender el grifo de la ducha, pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su piel era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla ir.

- Tuve un mal rato esta mañana peinándome aquí, no pude encontrar un espejo.

Quinn se estremeció. Maldita sea, se había dado cuenta. Dado que los vampiros no se reflejaban en los espejos, nunca había tenido la necesidad de tener uno instalado en su cuarto de baño. ¿De qué más se había dado cuenta?

- Lo siento. He mandado a que lo reemplacen. No estaba planeado tener un invitado por la noche.

Le sonrió y la beso rápidamente antes de que pudiera encontrar otra cosa que le pareciera extraña. Su beso la silencio justo de la manera que lo quería. La puso bajo la ducha sin soltar sus labios.

Su hambre por ella se acababa de duplicar. ¿No había sido solo ayer por la noche, que por primera vez había tenido sexo con ella? parecía que conocía su cuerpo mucho más íntimamente que eso. Cada curva era familiar y muy excitante. Sabía que reconocería su toque, incluso estando ciego. La forma en que sus manos tocaban su piel, como sus dedos encendían su pasión por ella, siempre sabría que era ella.

- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a limpiarme?

Sin esperar una respuesta de ella, Quinn la apretó un poco de jabón líquido sobre la mano.

Mientras sus manos enjabonadas extendían el jabón sobre su piel, cerró los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan relajada, como cuando estaba con Rachel, respiro profundamente cuando sintió que una de sus manos tocaba sus pechos mientras que la otra tocaba su pene para después pasar a sus bolas. Rachel lenta y deliberadamente, movía la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la espuma hacia el movimiento más suave.

- ¿así está bien?

Su pequeña tigresa humana claramente quería llevarla hacia la locura y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo.

- No tienes idea – suspiro y se dejó arrastra por su tacto. Sus manos la buscaron y la apretaron contra su cuerpo.

- Enjuágame. No quiero estar toda enjabonada cuando me deslice dentro de ti.

Se sentía completamente natural que Quinn la deseara y que le dejara saber lo que pensaba hacer. No había necesidad de fingir entre ellos.

Vio sonreír a Rachel, mientras enjuagaba el jabón de su piel. Podía excitarla en cuestión de segundos, Quinn bajo la cabeza hacia su boca, ahogándola con un apasionado beso.

Su lengua se encontró con ella llenando su boca, al igual que quería llenar el resto de su cuerpo. Su sabor era como una hermosa noche de verano, como la lluvia después de un día caluroso. Solamente su aroma la llevaba a la distracción, pero junto con su dulce saber y la suavidad de su piel desnuda apretada contra ella, la llevaron de vuelta a la noche anterior. Solo había una cura para su deseo por Rachel, tenía que sumergirse en ella y no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

Su pene palpitaba casi dolorosamente cuando se bajó unos cuantos centímetros y se guio a si misma entre los muslos de Rachel, para que sus húmedos pétalos de rosa, se apoyaran sobre ella, Quinn se deslizo hacia atrás y adelante, quedándose afuera de su cuerpo, dejándola cabalgar en su pene duro.

- Te sientes tan bien – gimió

Exactamente como Quinn pensó. No, no era bueno ¡era increíble! Su carne suave estaba caliente, su humedad la empapaba.

Cambio su ángulo y su pene tentó la entrada de su cuerpo. Rachel respiraba profundamente.

- Deberíamos conseguir un condón – susurro, pero su cuerpo presionaba contra su pene.

¿Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o estaba tan perdida en la sensación como ella?

- Deberíamos

Pero en lugar de eso se metió en ella solo una pulgada de profundidad. Iba a buscar un condón en la habitación, si Rachel insistía.

- Voy a conseguir uno

Pero no se movió, las manos de Rachel se aferraron a sus brazos y tenso sus músculos alrededor de ella, como si fuera a acercarlo más.

- Quinn, no te vayas.

Su voz era áspera, pero insistente. Se empujó hacia ella, lo que hacía penetrarla más profundamente. Estaba a medio camino dentro de Rachel y sintió que sus músculos le atormentaban. Demonios, estaba en llamas.

- ¿me quieres de esta manera, en este momento?

Quinn espero su protesta, pero no llego. En cámara lenta avanzo hacia adelante, entrando más y más en Rachel mientras la miraba a los ojos. Tan hermosa, tan apasionada y toda suya.

- No quiero nada más.

Su beso fue tierno y amoroso, mientras se sacudía al ritmo de sus latidos. Le levanto la pierna y la envolvió alrededor de su cadera, metiéndose más en ella, los labios de Rachel la llevaron de vuelta al campo de lavanda y le hizo sentir el sol en la espalda, al igual que la noche anterior. Quinn estaba perdido en esa sensación, mientras ella se lo llevaba.

Sus uñas se entrecerraron en su trasero mientras se agarraba de ella, pidiéndole que entrara más profundamente. Nunca había estado con una mujer que demostrara tanta pasión y con quien ella estuviera dispuesta darle todo.

Los gemidos de Rachel eran como una droga para Quinn, sus besos como el más exquisito de los vinos, y su cuerpo el éxtasis final. Nunca necesitaría nada más, solo a ella, de esta forma, en este momento.

Demasiado tarde oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y los pesados pasos venir hacia el cuarto de baño.

- Quinn, no te va a gustar esto – la voz de Rory penetro su felicidad.

A la velocidad del rayo, Quinn se dio la vuelta para proteger a Rachel de la vista de Rory.

- ¡vete a la mierda Flanagan! – gruño en tono bajo y oscuro.

Incluso en sus propios oídos sonaba más como un animal que como una persona. Rory sabía muy bien que cada vez que Quinn lo llamaba así, hablaba en serio. Hizo bien al retirarse al instante.

- Lo siento mucho, dulzura – susurro Quinn a Rachel, asegurándose de que su voz era suave otra vez.

Estaba totalmente quieta en sus brazos, obviamente conmocionada por la interrupción. No podía culparla.

**…**

- Voy a tener una seria conversación con él.

Rachel la miro, y sus ojos eran del habitual color avellana otra vez, pero en el instante en que le había gritado a Rory, los había visto parpadear en rojo. Como una alarma. Como un semáforo. La había sorprendido más que la interrupción de Rory. Siempre pensando en sus extraños ojos, se puso rígida en sus brazos. Eso no era normal. ¿Cómo podría alguien cambiar de color de ojos de esa manera?

Se alegró de que Quinn no la estuviera viendo, si no que tenía su mejilla presionada contra la de ella, porque no estaba segura si podría haber ocultado bien, su expresión de alarma.

- Dame unos minutos. Voy a deshacerme de él, después soy toda tuya.

La beso en la mejilla suavemente y se salió de ella.

- No hay problema – de repente, se sintió fría y sola.

Rachel le vio alcanzar la toalla y salir de la ducha. Dio media vuelta y dejo que el agua se deslizara sobre ella, pretendiendo disfrutar de la ducha. En realidad trataba de calmar sus nervios. Cuando volvió a mirar unos segundos más tarde, Quinn ya había dejado el cuarto de baño. Se apoyó contra la pared de azulejos.

¿Había alucinado? Estaba claro que había visto la furia en sus ojos, y teniendo en cuenta la violación de su intimidad, podía entender que se enojara con Rory, pero no podía entender el rojo en sus ojos. ¿Se le había reventado un vaso sanguíneo? No, imposible. Segundos después, su color avellana normal había regresado, y todo el rojo se había ido.

Apretó su mano contra su sexo, donde todavía podía sentir su pene presionando. Algo no estaba bien. Algo acerca de Quinn era diferente, y de repente la había asustado.

**…**

Quinn se dirigió escaleras abajo, con solo un par de jeans puestos y una camisa. Encontró a Rory en la cocina, apoyado en la isla y se dirigió directamente hacia él, agarrándolo por la camiseta.

- ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que me encantaría arrancarte la cabeza ahora mismo?

La idea de que Rory había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel la ponía furiosa. Nadie tenía derecho de verla así, nadie más que ella.

Rory se echó hacia atrás lo más que pido para alejarse de Quinn.

- Lo siento. No me di cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

Quinn dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y peligroso.

- Será mejor que me digas que no la viste desnuda.

Rory levanto los brazos en un movimiento de rendición.

- No lo hice, lo juro.

- Si alguna vez te encuentro incluso mirándola, nuestra amistad se acaba y puedes despedirte de tu trabajo ¿está claro?

Hablaba en serio, no tenía ningún problema de que sus amigos la vieran desnuda en la ducha. Ciertamente no era la primera vez. Sin embargo, interrumpir cuando estaba con Rachel, era algo que no podía tolerar. Ninguna persona o vampiro tenía derecho a mirarla de esa manera. Rache era suya. Solamente suya.

_¿Solo suya?_

- Claro como el cristal

Quinn lo soltó de su agarre, Rory se enderezo y se aclaró la garganta.

- Probablemente no te va a gustar lo que te tengo que decir, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el enamoramiento intenso que tienes con ella …

El gruñido de Quinn lo interrumpió por un segundo. No estaba de humor para escuchar a las observaciones de Rory sobre su relación con Rachel, sobre todo porque no sabía qué hacer con eso ella misma.

- … pero tengo que decirte lo que Carl encontró

Quinn le miro con interés moderado

- Adelante

- Mandaste a Carl a empacar sus cosas la noche anterior

- No me digas cosas que ya se

Rory no era normalmente de los que se andaban por las ramas. Su vacilación alimentaba más la molestia de Quinn.

- Encontró algunos archivos entre sus cosas

- ¿Qué archivos?

- Archivos de Scanguards – la quijada de Quinn cayo

- ¿Scanguards? - Rory hizo un gesto grave

- Registros financieros, declaraciones. No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto ¿Por qué tendría archivos confidenciales de Scanguards? ¿no cree que eso sea extraño? Se aparece aquí hace dos noches, y al mismo tiempo ¿tiene archivos de tu empresa en su equipaje?

A Quinn no le gustaba como sonaba tampoco. No podía ser una coincidencia. No había ninguna razón para que alguien tuviera documentos internos de su empresa. Mucho menos Rachel ¿Qué es lo que estaba planeando?

- ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

- Ella podría ser un espía corporativo – supuso Rory, pero su voz no sonaba muy convencida

- ¿haciendo qué? ¿vendiendo nuestra lista de clientes a nuestros competidores? – su amigo se encogió de hombros – no hay mucha ganancia con eso, todos nuestros competidores son pequeños. Nadie tiene la capacidad o el entrenamiento para asumir a nuestros clientes – Quinn asintió con la cabeza - ¿ha habido problemas operativos de los que no estoy al tanto últimamente? – otra sacudida de cabeza de Rory

- Todo ha estado funcionando sin problemas, al menos en el lado de los vampiros. Ni idea de cómo van las operaciones humanas, pero no he visto llegar ninguna alerta.

Rory estaba a cargo de la contratación y entrenamiento de los vampiros.

- Entonces es algo personal

- Podría ser – Rory evito su mirada

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – Quinn no estaba del todo segura si quería conocer la segunda posibilidad

- ¿y si ella te ha estado buscando?

- ¿un asesino de vampiros?

- No, no hay señales de eso entre sus cosas. Pero puedo ver todos los otros signos. Ella te ha estado envolviendo en su plan, a su voluntad

Quinn quería interrumpir y refutar su afirmación, pero Rory levanto la mano.

- Puedo verlo por la forma que reaccionaste antes. Ella es una mujer humana ¿sabes lo que quieren las mujeres humanas de la gente rica como tú?

Quinn se quedó mirando a su amigo. Largamente y tendido

- Me quiere por mi dinero

Su voz se apagó, sintió una puñalada incomoda en la boca del estómago. ¿Indigestión? Definitivamente no esta vez. Recuerdo de traición lo recorrieron. Recuerdos recientes. Se apoyó contra la isla de la cocina.

El timbre de la puerta le dio un suspiro. Miro hacia arriba y dio a Rory una mirada inquisitiva.

- Puck probablemente olvido su llave de nuevo. Voy a abrir.

Cuando Rory salió de la cocina, Quinn estaba sola con sus pensamientos ¿podría ser verdad? ¿Rachel podría ser de esas mujeres que la buscaban por su dinero? ¿Otra a quien realmente, no le importaba? espero que la otra sugerencia de Rory fuera cierta, que fuera una espía corporativa. Podía manejar una Rachel eso, pero no podía manejar que Rachel estuviera detrás de su dinero. No a ella, por favor, no ella.

¿Sus besos eran toda una mentira? Y cuando se entregó tan dispuesta a ella ¿era toda una actuación para enredarla? La idea dolió, mucho más de lo que quería admitir ante sí mismo. No es de extrañarse que ella estuviese dispuesta. La forma en que había respondido a Quinn en el coche y más tarde en el teatro, no era normal para una mujer que apenas conocía a una persona, mucho menos con su condición. Había aceptado como si nada que fuera intersexual que parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Recordó el momento en que se dirigían al bar en el teatro y se habían quedado atascados en la puerta. La forma en que Rachel se apretó contra su cuerpo y prácticamente le provoco tocarla íntimamente, ahora parecía un movimiento calculado por parte de Rachel. Estaba jugando con ella todo el tiempo ¡era una autentica mata hari!

Esto no era una buena noticia, sobre todo porque lo que había sentido como indigestión, los vampiros podían tener indigestión, ahora lo reconocía como algo mucho más serio. Era tan claro ahora.

Al mismo tiempo, era imposible ¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? Todo lo que quería hacer esa superar su problema de erección y había seguido el consejo de Dr. Schuster al pie de la letras. No había hecho nada diferente de lo que el buen doctor había ordenado. La había cogido una y otra vez, al igual que había cogido a otra mujeres vampiros antes. No había hecho nada diferente como Rachel, ¿Por qué era el resultado tan diferente entonces?

En lugar de saciar su hambre, después de una noche de sexo con ella, había crecido. Había comenzado a tener hambre de ella y solo de ella. La idea de tener que tocar a otra mujer de repente le disgustaba. Todo lo que quería era a Rachel, ahora Quinn sabia porque, a pesar de que no entendía nada.

Se estaba enamorando de ella, de una mortal.

* * *

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografias.**

**Nos leemos despues.**


	10. Diez

**DIEZ**

Quinn recordó la última traición muy vívidamente, un recuerdo que había prohibido a su mente. Pero ahora todo volvía a ella con todos los ardientes detalles.

_Quinn cerró la puerta de entrada en silencio detrás de ella y escucho si había ruidos en el piso de arriba. Oyó el débil sonido de la voz de Marley y el sonido de agua. Estaba tomando un baño._

_Por enésima vez esta tarde, había abierto la cajita que tenía en la mano y se quedó mirando el anillo de diamantes enormes, metido en el cojín de terciopelo verde. La impresionante cajita llevaba un anillo con un diamante redondo de tres quilates y de la más alta claridad. El joyero le había asegurado que era el mejor diamante que el dinero podía comprar._

_Su corazón latía tan fuerte como un tambor en sus oídos, Quinn subió las escaleras con cuidado, para evitar los crujidos que sabía que había en ciertos peldaños. Quería darle una sorpresa. Marley pensó que estaría fuera toda la noche, en asuntos de negocio._

_En silencio abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. La ropa de Marley estaba esparcida descuidadamente sobre la cama._

- _Así que eso piensa Quinn, aja._

_Estaba en el teléfono, probablemente hablando con alguna amiga._

- _Espera hasta que estemos unidos y las cosas cambiaran –_

_Pauso Marley ¿había adivinado que quería proponerle matrimonio? Se sintió decepcionada, desinflada. En silencio se acercó a la puerta del baño, que estaba entreabierta._

- _¡y si tengo que chuparle el pene una vez más, voy a vomitar!_

_Quinn se detuvo en sexo al oír las palabras que la atravesaron, no podía haber escuchado bien._

- _¡claro, eso es fácil de decirlo para ti! ¡te gusta chupar penes!_

_Quinn respiro profundamente, se sentía como si una mano helada lo sujetaba alrededor de su corazón y lo apretaba con fuerza. Lucho para tomar aire._

- _No me importa quien se la chupe cuando estemos unidas, pero no seré yo. No puedo soportar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo._

_Quinn se apoyó contra la pared cuando sintió nauseas abrumándola. Duro un segundo._

- _Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer una vez que tenga acceso a todos sus bienes._

_Su dinero. Era todo lo que estaba buscando. Es por eso que estaba con ella, solo por su dinero. Quinn se sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago._

_La escucho dejar escapar un resoplido frustrado._

- _Tu sabes tan bien como yo, que una vez que este unida a Quinn, tengo que tener cuidado de guardar mi mente. Va a ser capaz de leer mis pensamientos. No me puede atrapar pensando en esto ¿me entiendes? Es por eso que tú tienes que hacerlo… si, es parte de la unión de sangre apesta ¿Por qué alguien querría ser capaz de estar constantemente en la mente de la otra persona?_

_Quinn había oído suficiente. Más que suficiente. Con intenciones asesinas, abrió la puerta y entro en el cuarto de baño, sus pasos lentos pero determinados. Marley sacudió la cabeza y al instante cayo el teléfono al agua._

- _Quinn – ronroneo y pego una falsa sonrisa en su cara._

_Una sonrisa que había visto miles de veces. Solo que ahora lo reconocía como lo que era. Actuación. Había estado actuando todo el tiempo. Pretendiendo estar enamorada de ella, cuando lo único que quería era el acceso a su riqueza._

_Con dos pasos, llego a la bañera. _

_Sus manos le agarraron el cuello por su propia voluntad. La araño al instante. El agua se derramaba sobre el borde de la bañera, en el piso de mármol._

- _Tú, vagabunda sin corazón. Debería matarte, aquí y ahora mismo._

_Por su garganta, la levanto del agua mientras ellas luchaban contra su mano de hierro._

_No importaba. Quinn era fuerte, y su furia le añadía más fuerza._

_Quinn echó un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo. Su propio cuerpo no mostraba más reacción a sus curvas, sensuales. No había erección, ningún deseo de tocarla. Nada._

_Reconoció al instante el miedo en sus ojos, antes de que su propia mano se abriera y la dejara caer bruscamente de nuevo en la bañera. El agua salpico a su alrededor._

- _¡fuera! Yo nunca hare un vínculo de sangre con alguien como tú. Eres una basura, no eres nada. Tienes suerte de que todavía estas viva. Pero no cuentes con permanecer de esa manera. Si te cruzas en mi camino, puede que te encuentres con una estaca en el corazón._

_Marley la había utilizado. Todo lo que quería era un vínculo de sangre con ella, así tendría derecho a lo quera suyo. Toda su riqueza, todo su poder. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciega?_

Después de que la echo de su casa y de su vida esa noche, se había cerrado. No quería que nadie se acercado a ella, sabía que había sido un error confiar en Marley.

Fue entonces cuando todos sus problemas habían comenzado. Primero, su apetito sexual había disminuido, y entonces, cuando pensó que debía entregarse a los placeres carnales para distraerse, no pudo llevar a cabo. No fue capaz de conseguir una erección.

Hasta que…

Hasta que Rachel entro en su vida ¿y ahora qué? ¿La había traicionado ella también? ¿Estaba tras de sus riquezas también? La idea le hizo enfermar.

- No te ves bien – Puck entro en la cocina detrás de Rory

Apoyada en el mostrador, Quinn le dio, lo que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que era un aspecto torturado.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

- No puede habérsete metido bajo la piel de ese modo, no en una sola noche

Quinn escucho incredulidad en la voz de Puck. Hizo caso omiso de la observación de su amigo.

- Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto, rápido.

- Puedo hacer una verificación de antecedentes en ella, ver lo que realmente es – ofreció Rory – Quinn asintió con la cabeza

- Haz eso, Puck, habla con Carl y averigua que más noto entre sus cosas que pueda ser raro. Él ha estado en el lugar donde ella se quedaba, y si verdad lo que dice, que de Nueva York, el apartamento probablemente no le pertenece. Encuentra a quien la pertenece. Y después ve con Oliver para averiguar lo que ha hecho hoy. El estuvo con ella todo el día.

El celular de Rory sonó, contesto al instante.

- ¿Dónde? – hizo un gesto a Quinn y Puck – bueno, estaremos ahí en menos de media hora – desconecto la llamada – era Blaine, atraparon al tipo que te ataco a ti y a Rachel.

Quinn se enderezo, aliviado de tener algo productivo que hacer

- Tú y yo iremos, Puck, encuentra sobre ella lo que puedas. Que sea rápido. Carl te ayudara. Rory, tomaremos tu coche.

Quinn se dirigió a la puerta.

- Mm, ¿no deberías vestirte primer? – le pregunto Rory. Quinn se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta que solo llevaba unos pantalones, una camisa, sin zapatos.

- Dame un minuto.

Corrió por las escaleras y entro en su dormitorio. Rachel había terminado su ducho y se había vestido con un par de jeans y una simple camiseta blanca. Eso le hacía verse inocente. Dudo cuando la vio. Minutos antes había estado dentro de su cuerpo y no sentía ninguna alegría más grande que ser arrastrada por sus besos, pero ahora estaba consumida por las dudas.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué es lo que quería?

- ¿pasa algo? – su voz sonaba temblorosa

¿Sospechaba algo? ¿Podía sentir sus dudas?

- Solo una emergencia de trabajo. Voy a tener que hacerme cargo de algo.

Quinn abrió su armario para sacar unos zapatos, se los puso rápidamente mientras ella la observaba.

- Debería estar de regreso en un par de horas, así que si te da hambre, sabes dónde está la cocina.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente encontraría extraño su comportamiento. Había sido una amante caliente unos minutos antes, que no podía tener suficiente de ella, si se comportaba con frialdad como ahora, Rachel sospecharía. Era importante mantenerla creyendo que todo estaba bien, que no la había atrapado en su juego todavía.

Cuando se le acerco, pensó que había detectado su vacilación, pero no podía estar segura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Puck y Carl probablemente estarán aquí, así que no te sorprendas si los ves abajo.

Busco una reacción en su cara que le daría de inmediato una respuesta a su abrupta salida inusual, y noto sus labios curvarse ligeramente hacia arriba. No era una sonrisa, era más un reconocimiento de que la había escuchado.

- Claro, te veré más tarde.

**….**

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Rachel exhalo bruscamente. Quinn parecía normal, quizá un poco despistada, pero sonaba como que la emergencia de trabajo que había mencionado, la estaba preocupando. Se dio cuenta de que realmente no la conocía. Había pasado una noche entera haciendo el amor con ella, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, que tipo de aficiones tenia o la comida que le gustaba.

Esas eran cosas normales que la gente discutía en la primera cita ¿habría estado loca para pasarse entre sus brazos, y no hacerle las preguntas más fundamentales? ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado en una cita, que había olvidado por completo como actuar en una? ¿Había tomado ventaja de Quinn de ese hecho? ¿La había vistan tan completamente ingenua y pensó que solo podría meterla en la cama rápidamente?

Todavía no explicaba el incidente en la ducha. Oh dios, la ducha. La había dejado entrar en ella sin usar un condón ¿y si no era tan saludable como había dicho? ¿Qué pasaría si la cosa extraña que había visto en sus ojos, era una enfermedad rara que tenía? ¿Podía infectarla con algo?

Entonces recordó el condón que se había arrancado la noche anterior. Podría haberla infectado ya con dios sabe qué. Se aferró a su estómago, mientras las náuseas la golpeaban. ¡Oh dios, no!

Rachel sintió como se le formaba un nudo en su garganta, cortando su suministro de aire. Su pecho se agito para compensarla, y su piel se sentía fría y humera, de repente.

Se sentía tan estúpida de haberse dejado enredar, con su ternura y pasión. Se había dado cuenta de lo suave que había estado en sus seducciones, como su hubiera practicado suficientemente. Por lo que sabía, lo hacia todas las semanas, y esta semana ella era su víctima ¿estaba mal que confiara en Quinn?

**….**

- Yo digo que lo matemos ahora. No perdamos el tiempo de Quinn con el – grito Kurt y miro a Blaine, su amante lo miro con disgusto

- No seas tan hambriento de sangre. Quinn dejo en claro que quiere interrogar al hijo de puta ella misma, así que no le estropees la diversión.

Estaban en un almacén grande y con poca luz, ambos vestidos en ropa de cuero negra que hacia juego. El espacio estaba lleno hasta los topes con contenedores, y el olor a humedad recordaba a calcetines usados, moho, polvo y sudor. Era extrañamente tranquilo, excepto por el leve sonido de las gotas de lluvia sobre el techo

- ¿Qué van hacer conmigo? –

- Cállate – respondieron al unísono

- Oye ¿quieres ir a divertirte en los clubes después de esto? Todavía es temprano – pregunto Blaine, su amante negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento, no esta noche. Tengo que hacerme cargo de algunos mandados.

- ¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes salir conmigo?

- Cosas de trabajo – respondió Kurt con un golpe despectivo de su mano – algunos de nosotros trabajamos para otras personas que no son Quinn, por lo que no puedo estar contigo toda la noche

- Eso apesta ¿quieres que te consiga un trabajo en Scanguards? Yo podría hacer eso, tú lo sabes.

- De ninguna manera. No quiero tener que escuchar a todo el mundo diciéndome que la única razón por la que conseguí el trabajo, era porque mi novio hablo con la gran jefa. Olvídalo. Eso es demasiado humillante.

- Hey, ustedes dos – interrumpió el hombre, Blaine le dirigió una mirada venenosa –

- ¿no ves que estamos ocupados en este momento?

- Si me dejan ir, puedo dejarlos entrar en un par de buenos robos que van a suceder.

- No me interesa – Blaine no era un negociador y además, no necesitaba dinero.

- ¿nos vemos como si necesitáramos dinero? – Kurt salto sobre el hombre atado y mostro sus colmillos.

Al instante, saco la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de escapar, pero fue retenido por las cuerdas que lo ataban.

- Y si interrumpes la conversación una vez más, voy a tomar un bocado de ti – susurro Kurt a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

Tan pronto como el hombre retrocedió, tensando sus músculos faciales, Kurt volvió a Blaine.

- Sabes que vamos a tener que borrarle la memoria por esto más tarde – Kurt simplemente se encogió de hombros

- Lo que sea

Blaine puso la mano en la cintura de su amanta y lo acerco. Bajo la voz para que solo Kurt lo oyera.

- Sabes que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos ahora? Quinn no estará aquí durante otros diez minutos.- Un rapidito le gustaría mucho pero Kurt se soltó de su abrazo

- No en este momento. Huele mal por aquí

- ¿me estas rechazando?

- Vamos, no empieces otra vez. No estoy de humor

Blaine lo miro, la sospecha creció en sus entrañas

- Si no te conociera mejor, yo diría que estás viendo a alguien mas

- Esas son patrañas, y lo sabes. Me gustaría que dejaras toda esa mierda con los celos.

- Bien – Blaine cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho. Alcanzo a ver al matón mirándolos.

- ¿Qué estas mirando?

El hombre se encogió de hombros al ver su arrebato violento, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada y miro hacia abajo.

Kurt había estado distante en el último mes, y Blaine calculaba que su relación estaba llegando a su fin. Mientras exteriormente, seguía siendo el más tímido de los dos, especialmente alrededor de Quinn y la pandilla, Kurt se había convertido en más que una pareja dominante, un papel que Blaine había tomado tradicionalmente siempre.

Todavía tenían relaciones sexuales y muchas, pero las cosas no eran lo bastante apasionadas como lo habían sido al principio de su relación. Blaine quería prolongar las cosas, pero sabía por instinto, que con el tiempo su relación se diluiría. Pensamientos persistentes salieron a la superficie otra vez. Los secretos de Kurt sobre lo que hacía cuando no estaban juntos, le molestaba. Sabía que sus celos estaban probablemente fuera de lugar, sin embargo, no los podía frenar.

Blaine había sido siempre del tipo celoso. Tras convertirse en un vampiro, no había cambiado eso. Se había dado cuenta de su rasgo, más de cien años atrás. Convertirse en un vampiro no cambio su carácter, solo lo amplifico. Un hombre malo sería un vampiro malo, y un buen hombre sería un buen vampiro. Era tan simple como eso.

No se arrepintió de la elección que había hecho, cuando había tenido que enfrentarse a lo largo de un siglo atrás, para que finalmente se le permitiera vivir en una época, donde no tuviera que ocultar su sexualidad, y estaba agradecido por eso. En el tiempo en el que había crecido, los hombros que se descubrieran con homosexualidad, eran azotados o incluso asesinados. No es que el no disfrutara un buen azote de vez en cuando, siempre que fuera seguido por una cogida aún mejor, pero eso era haría de otro costal. La visa era mejor en el siglo XXI.

Miro a su amante por un lado. Los rasgos de Kurt parecían delicados a pesar de que siendo un vampiro, era casi indestructible.

No había ningún gramo de grasa en su cuerpo, y a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, era fuerte e increíblemente sexy. Echando un vistazo a su culo firme, los pantalones de cuero de Blaine se ajustaron. Cada vez que miraba a Kurt, se ponía caliente.

- Vamos a echar un vistazo a ese idiota – trono la voz de Quinn por el almacén

Quinn sobretodo volaba y Rory a su lado, se acercó y se dirigió directamente al cautivo, plantándose directamente en frente de él. El ama había llegado, viéndose cada pulgada de ella, como el oscuro ángel vengador en que podría convertirse cuando era provocada.

**…**

Quinn planeo intimidar al criminal. Reduciría el tiempo que tomaría en conseguir toda la información pertinente de él. Rara vez utilizaba la tortura y encontraba que la sugerencia de dolor, a menudo funcionaba mejor que el propio dolor.

- ¿me reconoces? – pregunto en una baja, pero peligrosa voz, cuando se paró en frente del hombre atado.

Asintiendo con la cabeza silenciosamente, fue la respuesta,

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Billy

- Bueno, Billy, ahora que conocemos tu nombres, vamos a tener una charla. No tomo a la ligera ser atacada, pero, tú sabes, eso viene con el territorio, y eso es algo que puedo perdonar. Yo puedo defenderme. ¿pero sabes lo que realmente me molesta?

Quinn lo miro, retando a Billy a contestar. El hombre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no abrir la boca a la pregunta retórica.

- Cuando mi mujer es atacada, no tengo misericordia ¿entiendes?

Se inclinó a Billy, su voz casi era un gruñido. Ojos asustados lo miraron. El cuerpo de Billy empezó a temblar.

- Me has puesto en una situación difícil, Billy. Una mujer tiene que proteger a aquellos que ama sin importar nada. Entonces ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?

Inclinado la cabeza mostro sus colmillos. Quinn no había mordido a nadie en años, pero sus colmillos estaban, sin embargo, en óptimas condiciones. Hilo dental y pasta de dientes eran lo mejor para la higiene dental de un vampiro.

- Yo no quería hacerlo – Billy grito

Esto era demasiado fácil. El hombre claramente no era el criminal profesional que Quinn creía que fuese.

- Pero lo hiciste. Y ahora nos vas a explicar a mí y a mis amigos porque estabas detrás de mi mujer. Este es un pueblo pequeño, pero ser atacado por la misma persona dos veces, no es una coincidencia. Los dos sabemos eso.

Dejo que otro gruñido saliera a través de su mandíbula apretada y movió la cabeza cerca de Billy. Podía oler el aroma a miedo en él, un hedor que aborrecía.

- Me pagaron para hacerlo – Quinn se enderezo

- ¿Quién?

Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si Rachel había organizado todo esto ella misma. Podría haber sido una estrategia para ganar su confianza. Para meterse en su casa y en su corazón. Tendría sentido. Le habría dado un pretexto para tener acceso a ella, despertar su instinto protector y luego seducirla a fondo. Dio, la había seducido con todos los derechos, con todo lo que tenía: su voz, cuerpo, tacto, besos… su risa. Tenía que saber la verdad, por mucho que le doliera oír la respuesta.

- ¿Quién te pago?

- Mi cuñado, la quería fuera de su camino – escupió Billy repentinamente

El alivio inundo a través de Quinn. No había sido ella, gracias a dios.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Finn – Billy comenzó a temblar

- Necesito un poco más de eso, si no te importa

- Finn Hudson

El nombre le sonaba familiar pero Quinn no podía ubicarlo

- ¿y donde vive, Finn Hudson?

Billy le dio una dirección el distrito Sunset

- ¿Por qué la quieren fuera del camino? – continuo Quinn con su interrogatorio

Se dio cuenta de un aumento repentino en las pupilas de Billy

- N-n-no se

¿De dónde venía este tartamudeo repentino? Al mismo tiempo se observó un temblor en las piernas del hombre que viajaba hasta su torso. Quinn busco sus ojos.

- Estas mintiendo

Billy temblaba como una hoja, a continuación, sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse

- ¡alto! – grito Billy – haz que se detenga

Apretó los puños, mientras trataba de subirlos pero se detuvieron con las correas.

- ¡no! – grito de nuevo

Un segundo después, su cabeza cayó hacia adelante. Se había desmayado. Quinn se dio vuelta hacia sus amigos.

- ¿alguno de ustedes hizo esto?

Estaría enojada si alguien había utilizado el control de la mente para asustar a Billy, antes de que pudiera obtener toda la información necesaria de él.

Kurt y Blaine alzaron las manos en la confusión, mientras que Rory negó con la cabeza.

- Busquen en los alrededores para asegurarse de que no haya un vampiro aquí y que este interfiriendo.

Quinn miro de nuevo a Blaine y Kurt.

- Luego vayan a Sunset y recojan a ese tal Finn Hudson. Este se queda aquí hasta que tengamos a su cuñado. Asegúrense de que se quede aquí, no he decidido aún que hacer con él. Llámenme cuando tengan a su cuñado, quiero hablar con él personalmente.

- Me voy de aquí. tengo cosas que hacer – protesto Kurt

Quinn levanto una ceja, pero lo dejo ir. Kurt no trabajaba para ella.

- Rory, te vas con Blaine. Yo llevare tu coche de regreso a la casa.

Rory tiro las llaves en la dirección de Quinn, las tomo sin siquiera mirar. Tan pronto como estaba en el coche de Rory, encendió el motor, vio salir del edificio a Kurt. Con su teléfono celular pegado a la oreja, se dirigía a su motocicleta.

* * *

**Disculpen los errores. **

**Nos leemos el Sabado.**


	11. Once

**ONCE**

- ¿dijiste Clay Hall?

Puck miro a Carl sorprendido. Se quedaron mirando uno frente al otro a través de la isla de la cocina.

- Si, cerca de Taylor, es un edificio de condominios bastante grande. Recogí todas sus cosas. No tenía mucho, solo algo de ropa, su computadora y esos archivos.

- Es una extraña coincidencia – murmuro Puck, hablando consigo mismo – el no creía que las cosas sucedían al azar

- ¿Qué coincidencia?

- No sabes ¿verdad? – Carl negó con la cabeza, muy confundido

- ¿saber qué?

- Scanguards posee un par de apartamento en Clay Hall, yo los compre para la empresa.

La labor principal de Puck como empleado de Scanguards, era hacerse cargo de todas sus inversiones en bienes raíces, tanto las privadas, como las de la compañía. Era titular de una licencia de bienes raíces en California y actuaba como su propio corredor de inmuebles. Afortunadamente, el rumor medieval de que los vampiros tenían que ser invitados a una casa, era totalmente infundado, lo que hizo posible que un vampiro trabajara como agente de bienes raíces.

- No tiene por qué significar nada, ella dijo que es de Nueva York y estaba en un viaje de negocios.

- Esto va a ser fácil de comprobar ¿Cuál era el número de unidad? – pregunto ansioso Puck, Carl se quedó mirando

- Bueno, fue muy arriba

Parecía como si estuviera tratando de recordar el camino por el pasillo del piso, y buscando la puerta correcta.

- Ocho doce

- _Voila. _Es nuestro. La única manera de tener acceso a ese departamento es si está trabajando para nosotros. Quinn dijo que Oliver estuvo con ella todo el día – dijo Puck

Carl asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con Puck.

- Ponlo en el teléfono. Vamos a ver dónde la llevo

Carl marco el número de Oliver, a continuación, puso el teléfono en modo de altavoz.

- Hey Oliver, soy yo

- Carl, más vale que sea importante. Estoy muerto de cansancio – dijo la voz de sueño de Oliver, a través del teléfono.

Puck miro el reloj del horno. Eran apenas un poco más de las nueve. Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad ¡humanos!

- Hey Oliver, Puck aquí, perdón por la molestia. Espero que no te hayamos despertado

- No hay problema, Puck – sonó como si Oliver se integraba - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- ¿tú estuviste con Rachel todo el día?

- Si, la Srta. Fabray me pidió que la protegiera

- ¿Dónde la llevaste?

- Al centro, a las oficinas de Scanguards

Carl y Puck se miraron el uno al otro. Puck silbo entre dientes.

- No sabrías lo que ella hacia allí ¿verdad?

- Trabajo

- ¿trabajo?

- Si, fue a trabajar. Es una especie de, no sé, una contadora o auditora, o algo así, creo – dudo Oliver

- ¿estás seguro?

- Sí, estoy seguro. La conocían y estaban esperándola. Incluso había una computadora preparada para ella y todo.

- Gracias Oliver – Puck colgó – supongo que eso es una buena noticia. Una gran coincidencia, pero al menos no se ve como si fuera una espía corporativo

- Sin embargo no explica porque ella está aquí con la Srta. Fabray – intervino Carl

Puck podía sentir las emociones de Carl, el hombre era protector de su jefa y no quería que saliera lastimada nuevamente, y menos por una mujer.

- ¿crees que sabe quién es?

Antes de que Puck pudiera responder, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Quinn entro.

- ¿de quién estamos hablando? – pregunto

- De ti – respondió Puck – nos preguntábamos si Rachel sabe quién eres

- Me gustaría saberlo – era la verdad. Eso le haría sentirse mucho mejor, si supiera lo que Rachel sabia de ella, si era el dinero lo que buscaba, o si estaba realmente aquí por ella. Sin un motivo oculto.

- ¿Dónde está? – Puck echo la cabeza hacia el piso superior

- Bajo hace un rato, tomo un yogurt y se fue al piso de arriba – hizo una pausa – bueno, al menos ahora sabemos quién es – con expectación, Quinn miro a su amigo – es algún tipo de contadora de Scanguards – Quinn dio un paso atrás. No había esperado eso.

- ¿trabaja para mí?

¿Estaba durmiendo con uno de sus empleados? Grandioso, cuando menos, se estaba preparando para una demanda por acoso sexual.

- Parece que sí, Oliver paso todo el día con ella en el centro, en las oficinas de Scanguards y el apartamento en el que la recogieron, es uno de los nuestros. – Quinn se froto la frente con la palma de su mano

- Entonces es verdad, ella me dijo anoche que es una auditora

- ¿tuvieron tiempo para hablar? – Puck sonrió

¡Su amigo era de los habladores! La mirada desaprobatoria de Quinn lo paro en seco antes de hacer cualquier insinuación más. Su viejo amigo lo hizo sonar como si fuera una maniática sexual. Por supuesto que habían hablado, bromeado en realidad, jugaron y se rieron, incluso después de que Carl había entregado el suministro de preservativos ¡como si todo lo que hiciera para entretener a una mujer, fuera tener sexo!

- Ella dijo que es de Nueva York y estaba aquí, en una auditoria ¿han revisado todo?

- Todavía no, acabábamos de llegar a nuestra conclusión cuando llegaste

- Carl, pon a Gabriel Giles en el teléfono.

Gabriel era el director de Operación de la sede central de Nueva York, y dado a que era un vampiro podía ser accesible, aun si fuera un poco de más de la media noche en la costa este.

- Será mejor que estés en lo cierto – Quinn miro a Puck, un rayo de esperanza brotaba en su pecho.

La voz de Gabriel sonó a través del altavoz a los pocos segundos.

- Hey Quinn, ¿Cómo estás? – sonó más como un Tony Soprano que un vampiro. Nueva York podía hacerle eso a cualquiera.

- Es bueno oír tu voz, Gabriel. Escucha, no quiero quitarte el tiempo, pero necesito que me compruebes algo para mi ¿ustedes enviaron a una auditora a las oficinas de San Francisco?

- Déjame ver – se le oía escribiendo algo en un teclado – claro que sí. Su asignación comenzó el lunes ¿Qué pasa con eso?

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la auditora?

- Rachel Berry

**…**

Rachel se pasó en seco detrás de la puerta de la cocina que estaba a punto de abrir, cuando escucho su nombre provenientes de un teléfono con altavoz. Contuvo la respiración ¿Por qué estaba hablando de ella?

- ¿has hecho una revisión de antecedentes sobre ella? – escucho a Quinn decir.

¿Una verificación de antecedentes? ¿De ella? ¿Qué estaba tratando de encontrar? Contuvo el aliento, porque no quería que supieran que estaba al otro lado de la puerta

- Claro que si – la otra voz respondió – está limpia, no hay nada inusual. Soltera, sin hermanos, el padre está en un asilo, la madre murió hace dos años ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿sabe quién soy? – la voz de Quinn sonaba extrañamente tensa

Mientras escuchaba la pregunta, ella no entendía que quería decir con eso.

- Lo dudo – dijo la voz de nuevo – sin duda no le dimos más información de la que necesitara. Conocer nuestras políticas mejor que nadie. Y puesto que todo es propiedad del fideicomiso, no pudo haber visto tu nombre en cualquiera de los documentos.

¿Qué documentos? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando el hombre?

Había escuchado suficiente. Quinn estaba investigándola por cualquier razón. Se sentía violada. Enojada empujo la puerta de la cocina y la abrió. Tres pares de ojos al instante cayeron sobre ella, tres sorprendidos pares de ojos: Quinn, Puck y Carl. Todos brincaron en ella.

- ¿algo más? – continuo la voz por el altavoz

- Gracias, Gabriel – Quinn no aparto los ojos de Rachel mientras desconectaba la llamada.

Rachel la miro, incapaz de hablar durante unos segundos. Ninguno se atrevió a decir una palabra, como si esperaran una explosión, ella les daría una.

- ¿has hecho una revisión de antecedentes sobre mí?

Trato de hacer que su voz sonara uniforme, para no mostrar el dolor que sentía

- Rachel, lo siento, te puedo explicar.

Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en negar la acusación. Eso lo confirmo.

- Te voy a ahorrar el trabajo. Me voy

Giro sobre sus talones y salió. Tomando dos escaleras a la vez, se dirigió al segundo piso. Lagrimas quemaban en sus ojos, pero ella las empujaba hacia atrás. No valía la pena. Si quería saber algo acerca de ella, podría habérselo preguntado. Le habría dicho todo, cada detalle de su vida.

Pero no lo había pedido. En su lugar había revisado sus antecedentes a sus espaldas como su fuera un criminal. Después de la maravillosa noche de pasión que habían compartido ¿había sentido la necesidad de investigarla? ¿Qué había pensado que iba a encontrar?

**…**

Después de encerrar a Billy en uno de los contenedores, pero dejándolo con agua y una manta, Rory y Blaine salieron del almacén. Ellos no eran salvajes, si Quinn podía tratar al hombre que las había atacado civilizadamente, también ellos podían.

- ¿escuchaste lo que Quinn dijo acerca de ella? – pregunto Rory

- ¿quieres decir el discurso acerca de _mi mujer?_

- Exactamente ¿crees que lo decía enserio? – Blaine se encogió de hombros

- Tu dímelo, Quinn se comportaba como un hombre heterosexual, realmente no puedo decirte cuando están enamorados de alguien o no, demasiados sentimientos ocultos y basura

- Créeme, no puedo decirte más de lo que tú puedes. Pero nunca la he oído hablar de esa manera. Espero que no la tenga ya bajo la piel. Algo así solo puede terminar mal.

Rory tomo el casco que Blaine le entrego y paso la pierna sobre la moto para tomar su lugar detrás de él.

- Tendría que haberme dejado mi coche y ella conducido la motocicleta en vez de nosotros

- ¿Qué, estas preocupado porque tienes que agarrarme? – se rio Blaine - ¿desde cuándo tan homofóbico?

- Yo no, estoy preocupado por mi coche. Estaba dispuesta a matarme hoy, espero que no se desquite con mi carro nuevo – Blaine hizo un gesto con la cabeza

- ¿matarte? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Entre en el cuarto de baño mientras estaba cogiendo con Rachel, en la ducha

- No puedes hablar en serio ¿es por eso que quería matarte?

La reacción de Blaine no era inusual. Entre su clase, el sexo no es necesariamente siempre visto como un acto privado, a menos que ocurriera entre un par con el vínculo de sangre. Así que no había razón por la cual Quinn debería sentirse fuera de lugar al ser vista cogiendo con Rachel.

- Eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Básicamente, me dijo que me despidiera de nuestra amistad y de mi trabajo, si alguna vez me veía mirándola de nuevo

- Suena muy posesivo para mi

- Si

- ¿estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?

- Si

- Ay chico

Rory echo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, y la moto se fue. Todavía estaba lloviznando ligeramente. Blaine los guio expertamente a través del poco tráfico. Conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano y tenía un buen ojo para detectar obstáculos adelantes, lo que lo ayudaba a evitar retrasos importantes fácilmente.

Se dirigieron hacia el distrito de Sunset pasando las casas de la era de los cuarenta y cincuenta, los patios delanteros a menudo descuidados, y las tiendas de mala muerte por el camino. No era un barrio que les gustara particularmente. Era en su mayoría simple y sin enteres arquitectónico.

La dirección que Billy les había dado era una casa de esquina, parecía más grande que las otras en la cuadra y parecía haber sido renovada por completo. Sobresalía como la casa más costosa de la cuadra. Había luz procedente de varias de las ventanas de la casa.

Blaine estaciono su motocicleta en la esquina.

- ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

- Sencillo, tocamos el timbre de la puerta – respondió Rory

Sus pasos casi no hicieron ruido al caminar sobre el pavimento. Las fosas nasales de Blaine se abrieron mientras se acercaba a la casa. Inhalo, un olor extrañamente familiar flotaba en su nariz, pero se distrajo al instante cuando oyó un grito desde el interior de la casa.

El y Rory se miraron por una fracción de segundo, luego corrieron a la puerta y la patearon. El sonido era el de una mujer, gritando histéricamente a todo pulmón. Venia de la parte de atrás de la casa. A continuación, el lloriqueo de un niño se mezclaba con los grito de la mujer. El sonido de la mujer fue escalofriante.

Cuando la encontraron, entendieron. No había nada que pudieran hacer. Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

No había duda en la mente de Blaine, que Finn había sido asesinado por un vampiro. Todavía podía sentir las huellas de la energía, que el agresor había dejado. El cuerpo de Finn parecía casi tranquilo, si no hubiese sido, por el horror grabado, en sus ojos abiertos. Había visto por un segundo a su asesino, antes de que agrediera.

El cuerpo de Finn yacía en el suelo de la sala. Su cuello se había roto. Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de la mujer, Blaine se inclinó y cerró los parpados de Finn. No había necesidad de que su esposa siguiera viendo la expresión horrorizada de su marido muerto.

No podían quedarse para aliviar a la mujer, pero podrían borrar su memoria. Blaine le puso la palma de la mano en la frente. Sus gritos desaparecieron, y se quedó inmóvil. No solo borro cualquier recuerdo que tenia de él y Rory, sino también de los ojos de su marido. Era mejor si ella no sabía lo aterrado que había estado en los últimos segundos antes de su muerte. Hacer frente a su dolor, sería bastante difícil.

**…**

Rachel lanzo su ropa en su única maleta, sin molestarse en doblarla. Alguien había movido sus cosas a la habitación de Quinn durante el día, y ahora no podía salir de ella con suficiente rapidez. No podía estar con alguien que no confiara en ella, demonios, Quinn no había hecho ni siquiera el intento de llegar a conocerla. En su lugar se había ido detrás de sus espaldas. No podía tolerar ese tipo de traición.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sabía que Quinn la había seguido. Había esperado tanto, podía sentir su presencia, pero ella no quería reconocerlo. No se lo merecía.

- Lo siento, Rachel

Su voz estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba. No podía ser más que a un pie de distancia. No la quería cerca, no ahora.

- Me iré en dos minutos, y no te preocupes, no estoy robándote nada.

Su voz era fría. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber lo mucho que le había hecho daño. Esta no era la primera vez que estaba decepcionada de alguien, y no iba a ser la última. Ella no sería la última persona en su vida. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ello, acostumbrada siempre a salir con la persona equivocada. Quizá por eso había dejado de salir por completo. Probablemente haría una mejor elección con un gato o un perro.

- Me lo merezco – le dijo Quinn con voz calmada – por favor, dame una oportunidad de explicártelo.

Probablemente tenía un discurso estándar preparado para los sucesos como estos ¿Cómo mas podría permanecer así de calmada?

Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y los empujo para retirarlos.

- Está bien, no voy a tocarte – sonaba decepcionada

La ira broto en Rachel, podía sentir hervir desde su estómago y viajar a través de su pecho. Era demasiado para contenerlo.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste ir tras mis espaldas de esa manera? – Rachel giro para encararla – podrías haberme solo preguntado lo que querías saber

¿Y porque seguía siendo tan atractiva, tan sexy, cuando tenía que estar enojada con ella? en sus jeans y camiseta negra se veía tan bien como lo era desnuda, a pesar de que la prefería desnuda.

No debió haberse dado vuelta. Debió haberse salido sin siquiera mirarla.

Sus bíceps se flexionaron y una vez más estaba consciente de su fuerza y belleza física. La forma en que sus ojos color avellana buscaban los de ella como si estuviera tratando de ver en su alma, hizo que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles. Tenía que alejar sus ojos de Quinn, si alguna vez quería salir de la habitación.

- Fue un error. Pero necesitaba saber quién eras

De pie, solo a pocos centímetros de tocarla, solo agregaba pensamientos a su mente agitada.

- Te dije quién soy ¿Qué estabas esperando? – dejo salir toda su decepción y el dolor en su voz- Después de todas las cosas que hicimos… ¿no podías solo preguntarme? No, tenías que investigarme y realizar una verificación de antecedentes sobre mí, como si fuera un criminal común

- Dulzura, no …

Quinn levanto la mano como si quisiera tocar su cara, pero se detuvo cuando ella le interrumpió

- ¡no me llames dulzura!

A Rachel le había gustado, cuando la llamaba así la noche anterior, cuando hacían el amor, pero no ahora. Se volvió y cerró la maleta.

- Rachel, me disculpo. Ojala hubiera confiado más en mis instintos, pero no lo hice. Cuando Carl empaco tus cosas, se encontró con algo y lo trajo a mi atención. Debería haber sido directamente a ti para preguntarte al respecto, pero yo … yo no sé porque, yo no …

Su voz se cortó. Sus ojos avellana la miraron a los ojos, tratando de obligarla a escucharla.

- Tenías archivos de Scanguards en tu posesión

- Y ¿Qué? Yo trabajo para ellos. Carl no tenía derecho a registrar mis cosas – Quinn asintió con la cabeza

- Sí, pero él los vio. Y entiendo ahora que tenías todo el derecho a tener los archivos en tu poder. Ahora lo sé, porque sé que trabajas para mí – confundida, la miro

- Yo no trabajo para ti, trabajo para Scanguards – insistió y cogió su maleta – y además, ¿Qué te importa para quien trabajo? No pensé que te interesara lo que hago.

Trato de empujarla más allá para poder llegar a la puerta, pero le bloqueo el escape.

- Tú trabajas para mí, yo soy Scanguards, me pertenece.

**…..**

Rachel se detuvo en seco, y Quinn al instante se dio cuenta de que esto era una novedad para ella, no sabía que ella era la dueña de Scanguards y que estaba valorado en más de unos pocos cientos de millones de dólares. El corazón de Quinn dio un vuelco cuando la realidad salió a la luz, fue cuando comprendió que su miedo había sido infundado. Rachel no estaba tras su dinero, porque no tenía ni idea de lo asquerosamente rica que era realmente.

Quinn podía ver que Rachel estaba tratando de comprender sus palabras. Entonces fue como si una nube negra se posara sobre su rostro. Su boca estaba abierta y mirándola.

- ¿pensaste que estaba tras tu dinero? ¡oh dios mío! Pensaste que dormí contigo porque… ¡dios mío!

El dolor que vio en los ojos de Rachel, le dolía profundamente en su pecho. Si pensaba que decirle quien era, la haría entender porque había actuado de la forma en lo hizo, no había funcionado. En realidad lo había hecho peor, mucho peor.

- Nunca me había sentido tan barata y sucia en toda mi vida. Me sentía más limpia cuando pensaste que era una stripper. Pero pensaste … tu pensaste que yo iba a … no, no …

Corrió hacia la puerta, pero salto delante de ella y la detuvo. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y besarla para quitarle su dolor, disculparse con su cuerpo por todo lo que había hecho. Pero sabía que lo alejaría. La había lastimado, su mortal amada, y le dolía más, que si ella misma se hubiera hecho daño. En este punto, haría cualquier cosa para que su dolor desaparezca.

- Por favor, dime lo que quieres que haga para compensártelo – la miro fijamente, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

- ¿tú crees que puedes comprarme? ¿no me has humillado lo suficiente? ¡guarda tu maldito dinero y sal de mi camino!

- Por favor, detente un minuto, y escúchame

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso ya no sabes todo lo que querías saber? ¿no es eso por lo que me asignaste un guardaespaldas este día? ¿para poder investigarme? ¿controlas a todas tus mujeres de esa manera?

- Rachel, era por tu propia seguridad. Nunca quise hacerte daño, créeme. Pero me asustaste.

Estaba asustada con todo derecho, asustada de lo que podía hacer a su corazón. Tal vez era mejor, si le decía claramente lo que le habían hecho.

- ¿te asuste? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué has estado andando con una pobre auditora? Sí, eso es francamente aterrador – dijo erizada y llena de sarcasmo.

- No digas eso, son las cosas que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo, eso es lo que me asusta.

- Deja de mentirme

Pasó justo a su lado y abrió la puerta con fuerza. Con su maleta en la mano, corrió por las escaleras. Quinn estaba justo detrás de ella, dispuesta a no dejarla ir.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió un segundo antes de que ella llegara. Una repentina ráfaga de aire frio entro en el vestíbulo y, con ella Rory y Blaine. Rory miro a Rachel y después a Quinn, que venía a solo un paso detrás de ella.

- No creo que debas dejarla ir, Quinn

Cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera salir. Quinn oyó el suspiro de frustración, mientras intentaba pasar por Rory

- No voy a dejar que se vaya

- Bien, porque alguien mato a Finn Hudson y ella podría ser la próxima

- ¿Finn? – la voz de Rachel fue solo un suave susurro

Dejo caer la maleta en el suelo, donde hizo un fuerte golpe.

Quinn miro sorprendido a sus dos amigos ¿lo conocía?

Rachel se apoyó en el armario. Una fracción de segundo después Quinn estaba a su lado, la envolvió con sus brazos y la llevo a la sala de estar. No la dejaría salir, ni ahora ni nunca.

Quinn suavemente la sentó en el sofá y se quedó cerca de ella, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de ella, se sintió aliviada al sentir que no la alejaba.

- Rory, sírvele una copa de brandy a Rachel ¿quieres?

Su amigo cumplió con entusiasmo y le entrego la copa unos momentos después. Quinn llevo el brandy a los labios de Rachel y la hizo beber mientras apartaba su mechón de pelo de su cara.

- Aquí tienes, dulzura

Su voz adquirió un tono suave mientras le acariciaba el brazo con ternura. Rachel no protesto, sabía que no la había perdonado todavía, pero ahora estaba en shock y haría cualquier cosa para hacer sentir mejor. Más tarde, buscaría su perdón. Y luego había otro obstáculo por el cual saltar, pero ella no estaba lista para eso todavía.

En el segundo cuando la había seguido por las escaleras, había tomado una decisión. No la dejaría regresar a Nueva York. Al diablo el hecho de que era un ser humano. Rachel era suya, la necesitaba y la podía hacer feliz. Lo sabía en lo profundo de su corazón.

Atrapo a Rory intercambiando una mirada con Blaine, que asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos la había visto en tan tierno escenario con una mujer. Quinn le dio un beso suave en la parte superior de la cabeza, sin importarle lo que sus amigos pensaran de su comportamiento.

- Rachel, dime lo que sabes acerca de este hombre. Él fue quien contrato a ese hombre que te ataco.

De repente se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos, incrédula.

- ¿Finn? ¿Finn contrato a ese matón? – miro a Blaine y a Rory, que asintieron con la cabeza.

- Si, fue el. ¿Quién era él? – pregunto nuevamente Quinn

- Deberías saber quién era. Él trabajaba para ti – dijo Rachel

- ¿para mí?

- Era un contador de Scanguards – le anuncio, mirando entre Quinn y sus amigos.

* * *

**Nos leemos el Martes.**

**Cynthia.338.- Mori con tu RW, creeme que solo por leerlo estuve tentada de subir otro capitulo pero fui fuerte :D **


	12. Doce

**DOCE**

Quinn envió a Rory y a Blaine investigar el asesinato del contador. También revisarían los antecedentes de Finn y cualquiera con los que hubiese trabajado. Puck se mantuvo en la casa con ellas.

- Creo que esta bastante claro que no fue idea de Finn hacerte daño. Era obvio que estaba trabajando para alguien y ese alguien lo mato – dijo Quinn

- ¿pero porque alguien querría hacerme daño? Solo lo conocí hace una semana, y no conozco a nadie más aquí en San Francisco, no tengo enemigos. – protesto Rachel.

- Y esa persona sabía que lo estábamos buscando, no te olvides de eso – intervino Puck – y llego a Finn antes que nosotros pudiéramos ¿no crees que eso nos esté diciendo algo?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

- Eso es correcto. Quien quiera que fuese, no quería que interrogáramos a Finn y que averiguáramos quien estaba detrás de esto, o de que se trata ¿se te ocurre alguna razón por la que él o cualquiera otra persona querrían hacerte daño?

La idea de que alguien más estaba fuera, con ganas de lastimar a la mujer que deseaba tan profundamente, rasgaba las cuerdas de su corazón. Si alguien le tocaba un solo cabello, tendría que lidiar con su ira. Sería muy malo lo que pasaría.

- Solo estoy aquí para la auditoria, nada más. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no esté muy feliz de verme, pero eso no quiere decir que quieran hacerme daño.

- Entonces tiene que ver con la auditoria. Es tu única conexión con Finn y San Francisco. Es la única explicación ¿la auditoria ha producido resultados? – Quinn pregunto curiosa. Rachel se encogió de hombros.

- Nada inesperado, al menos no hasta ahora. He tenido problemas para llegar a algunos de los documentos de apoyo para algunos de los temas que estoy investigando, pero todavía tengo hasta el miércoles, así que estoy segura que voy averiguar lo que está mal – parecía muy segura de su trabajo – siempre he hallado lo que había que encontrar

- ¿es esa tu reputación? ¿es por eso que en Nueva York te contrataron? – los ojos de Quinn recorrieron la pequeña figura de Rachel.

¿Era una especie de súper detective? ¿También la descubriría a ella pronto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que descubriera su secreto? ¿Cuánto faltaría para que saliera corriendo y gritando de su casa?

- Eso es todo lo que hago. No hago auditorias normales. Solo trabajo en investigaciones especiales. Si alguien está manipulando los libros, lo voy a encontrar. Ya he encontrado algunos indicios de que alguien está estafando a la compañía. Solo tengo que confirmar quien está detrás de esto.

Había un aire de confianza en ella, casi de orgullo. Quinn le creyó al instante, si decía que lo encontraría, lo haría. Por supuesto, esto también significaba, que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadosa y llegar rápidamente a una estrategia de cómo decirle lo que era. Tenía que decirle que era un vampiro, porque no iba a dejar ir.

- Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, extenderé tu contrato por tiempo indefinido.

Esto debería quitarle la presión del tiempo de encima. El miércoles era demasiado pronto.

- ¿puedes hacer eso? – Rachel la miro primero y luego a Puck - ¿puede hacer eso?

- Es la jefa, lo que ella diga, se hace – Puck sonrió

- Me haces sonar como una tirana – dio a su amigo una mirada de regaño - Yo te aseguro que no soy nada de eso, sin embargo, ser la jefa tiene sus ventajas – Quinn le sonrió – puedes trabajar desde aquí, mi oficina está a tu disposición. Vas a tener acceso universal a todos los archivos, no solo para la sucursal de San Francisco, sino para todas nuestras sucursales. Cualquier información que necesites, la puedo conseguir para ti.

- Eso no va a ser necesario. Puedo trabajar en la oficina del centro. Además, necesito la caja de documentos de las transacciones que Finn consiguió. No he terminado con ella, todavía está en la oficina – Quinn negó con su cabeza

- Voy hacer que alguien te lo traiga aquí. no te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista. Si alguien fue capaz de llegar a Finn y matarlo, ellos trataran de hacerte lo mismo. No puedo correr ese riesgo.

Un escalofrió recorrió por su columna vertebral, con la idea de que alguien podría hacerle daño.

- ¿siempre consigues lo que quieres?

Su voz tenía un filo para ella, entendía porque. Todavía estaba enojada, por haberla investigado.

- No, pero esta vez lo hare. No hay discusión. Trabajaras aquí, uno de nosotros siempre estará contigo.

Asintió la cabeza a Puck, pidiéndole silenciosamente a su amigo que la apoyara. Por el momento, Rachel parecía más dispuesta a escuchar a alguien más que a ella.

- Tiene razón, Rachel. si alguien piensa que es tan importante deshacerse de ti, no van a pasar solo porque encontramos a Finn y a su cuñado.

Grandioso, así que ambos se habían confabulado contra ella, tal vez todavía estaba en shock, pero sus pensamientos estabas claros. Rachel todavía estaba furiosa como el infierno con Quinn por no confiar en ella, estaba confundida acerca de las señales contradictorias que estaba recibiendo de Quinn, y se asustó entre la idea de que alguien estaba tras de ella para hacerle daño. Si todo hubiera ido bien entre ella y Quinn, no habría tenido ningún problema con esa disposición, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Si Quinn pensaba que por hacerla quedarse en su casa, podría conseguir meterla de regreso a su cama, entonces tendría un duro despertar.

Se lo diría justo ahora, para que se ubicara en su lugar.

- Está bien, me quedare aquí hasta el final de la auditoria pero yo no salgo con clientes.

Por su reacción pudo ver, que Quinn no había esperado su declaración. Su quijada cayó. Se tomó unos segundos para que encontrara la calma.

- Hablaremos de esto más tarde, en privado – le dijo Quinn indignada.

Demonios que lo harían. Pero mientras menos estuviera a solas con Quinn, sería mejor. Rachel recordó el momento en que Rory les había dicho acerca de la muerte de Finn, y como Quinn había tenido la oportunidad de tomarle en sus brazos. No había tenido la fuerza para protestar, pero ella se sentía mejor ahora. No le daría otra oportunidad de encontrar el camino de regreso a su corazón, solo para dejar que la hiriera de nuevo. Tenía que dejarla fuera, esto era solo un trabajo, nada más. Y así era exactamente como lo trataría de ahora en adelante.

- Será mejor que empiece a trabajar

- ¿ahora? – Quinn levanto una ceja

- No puedo dormir de todos modos

Rachel sabía que con todo lo que había sucedido no había manera de que fuera capaz de cerrar los ojos.

- No tienes que quedarte levantada conmigo. Solo muéstrame tu oficina y dame acceso a los archivos.

La oficina de Quinn era más grande que lo que había esperado Rachel, estaba hecha con paneles de buena madera oscuro y había una pared de estantería completamente repleta de libros de arriba hasta abajo. Había un enorme escritorio de varias pantallas de computadora, un sofá con un par de sillones y una mesa de café.

Rachel esperaba que le mostrara el sistema y luego se fuera, pero en cambio ambos, Quinn y Puck, se quedaron y empezaron a trabajar con ella, ayudándola con la revisión de los archivos, rastreando transacciones y haciendo llamadas telefónicas a Nueva York para verificar la información. Al parecer, incluso en medio de la noche, la gente trabajaba en la sede principal. Con acceso directo a todos los archivos de la compañía, su trabajo sería mucho más fácil. Nadie ponía ninguna restricción sobre ella.

Rachel encontró extraño que de pronto Quinn confiara en ella de esa manera. Quinn hizo que uno de sus empleados trajera la caja de almacenamiento de la oficina, en la que había estado trabajando durante el día. Ahora, ella y Puck estaba esparciendo los papeles con información sobre la mesa de café, mientras que ella se sentaba en su cómoda silla de oficina y revisaba los archivos de su computadora.

Quinn le había dado sus datos de usuario y contraseña, y tenía acceso libre. Si hubiera querido, podría haber visto todos sus archivos privados y lo que hacía. Pero no lo hizo. No husmearía. No caería tan bajo haciéndole lo que ella le había hecho. Esto era diferente que abrir algunos cuantos cajones de su dormitorio.

Rachel miro a Quinn, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en los papeles, hablando en voz baja con Puck. Sus largas pestañas eran tan claras como su cabello enmarañado, el cual había hecho un desastre la noche anterior, pasando sus manos violentamente a través de Quinn y halándola hacia ella, incluso ahora, a pesar de lo mucho del daño que le había hecho, la encontró más atractiva que cualquier otra persona que había conocido.

Como si sintiera su mirada sobre ella, de repente alzo los ojos y la miro ¡atrapada! Le dio la más débil de las sonrisas, y sintió un flujo de calor en sus mejillas. Quinn la podía confundir como nadie más. Rápidamente se volvió hacia la pantalla de la computadora. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. En pocos días su trabajo estaría terminando, sobre todo si ella trabajaba el fin de semana, y entonces estaría libre de irse. Todo esto no sería más, que un mal recuerdo.

Las horas pasaban y para su sorpresa, ninguno de sus, ahora ayudantes, se cansaba. Sabiendo que Quinn apenas había dormido la noche anterior cuando había… no importa, y había estado en reuniones de negocios durante todo el día. Bueno, no era su incumbencia de todos modos. Era un adulto. Si Quinn no pensaba que necesitara el sueño, a ella no tendría por qué importarle. Por lo menos mañana era fin de semana, y nadie tendría que levantarse muy temprano.

De pronto se contuvo un bostezo y miro el reloj.

- Guau, son casi las seis – Quinn y Puck se miraron

- Maldita sea – exclamo Puck

Quinn le dijo algo, que Rachel no pudo escuchar, y Puck asintió con la cabeza.

- Será mejor que duerma un poco. Buenas noches – dijo ella, se levantó, apagando la computadora. Quinn se levantó y la siguió fuera de la habitación

- Buenos noches, Puck

- Buenas noches

En el pasillo, la maleta estaba en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado caer antes. Antes de que pudiera recogerla, Quinn la tomo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cansada, la siguió.

- Tú y Puck no tenían que quedarse conmigo todo este tiempo. Yo podía hacer hecho esto sola.

- No te preocupes por nosotros. Estamos acostumbrados a estar hasta tarde. Y además, es mi compañía. Tengo un gran interés en averiguar quién está tratando de hacernos una jugada.

Cuando llegaron a la parte superior de las escaleras, se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras ella hizo un movimiento hacia la habitación de invitados. Se detuvo cuando vio a donde iba, sin soltar su maleta.

- Necesito mi maleta – estiro la mano, esperando que se la diera.

- Es por eso que la he traído conmigo. Ven – abrió la puerta y se volvió esperando a que se le uniera

- Creo que no entendiste cuando te dije que yo no salgo con clientes, no era una broma.

- Entonces me temo que voy a tener que despedirte

- No seas ridícula

- No lo soy. Soy practica – esperaba con la puerta abierta

Rachel cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, asumiendo su posición defensiva. Necesitaba toda la fuerza que podía mostrar.

- Aunque me despidas, no dormiré en tu habitación. Estaré en la habitación de invitados – giro sobre sus talones y se alejo

- Yo no haría eso si fuera tu – dijo Quinn sin malicia en su voz, solo una firme determinación.

- Mírame – hizo un claro desafío.

Si realmente pensaba que podía tenerla de regreso así como así, tenía que estar complemente loca.

- No me gustaría tener que golpear a Puck.

- ¿Qué?

Se volvió, ¿Qué tenía que ver Puck con esto?

No tenía ni una pizca de sentido. Si su plan era confundirla, lo había logrado, era todo oídos.

- No me gustaría encontrar a los dos juntos en la habitación de invitados. Él se ha quedado ahí. Así que, a menos que quieras comenzar una gran pelea entre dos buenos amigos, te sugiero que te quedes conmigo.

Así que eso era lo que habían estado susurrando en la oficina. La había engañado.

- Estaban planeando esto ¿no? ¿sabes qué? Puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y sus ojos la miraban llena de dulzura y calor. No era justo.

- Todavía estoy enojada contigo – no había querido decir esto, pero acaba de salir de su boca.

- Ya lo sé. Te doy mi palabra: no voy a tocarte. Sé cuándo he cometido un error, y se cuándo tengo que pedir disculpas. Pero ¿podrías por favor darme la oportunidad de explicarte las cosas, de modo que tal vez puedas perdonarme? – su tono era suplicante – no quiero que esto termine – Rachel le devolvió la mirada

- ¿Qué?

- Nosotras – extendió su mano libre – por favor, habla conmigo.

Vacilante se dirigió hacia ella, sus pies no seguían a su cerebro, que le decía que no cayera en sus encantos de nuevo. Segundos más tarde, estaba en su dormitorio y le oyó cerrar la puerta cuando entro. Estaba sola con Quinn. Necesitaba ser azotada severamente ¿no se había prometido hace tan solo cinco minutos, mantenerse alejada de ella?

Quinn encendió la chimenea y se sentó frente a ella, mirando las llamas.

- Nunca quise hacerte daño

- Bueno, lo hiciste.

No sería tan fácil para Quinn, si quería su perdón, tendría que trabajar para ellos. Duro. Solo verse tan condenadamente irresistible, no lo iba a sacar de esta.

_¡Claro, dile eso a tu cuerpo!_

_¡Ay, cállate!_

- Y lo siento mucho, sé que no puedo hacer que desaparezca, pero me gustaría que lo vieras desde mi punto de vista también. Te presentaste a mi casa, completamente inesperada y atractiva para mí. Luego instantáneamente hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo.

- No lo hice – protesto Rachel, pero por dentro no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿Realmente creía que la había atrapado? Nadie le había dicho eso antes. Ella no era una tentación, nunca lo había sido, y nunca lo seria. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

Quinn sonrió.

- Si lo hiciste, y compartiste mi cama, muy dispuesta. Créeme, nadie tiene esta suerte.

Rachel la miro ¿realmente quiso decir eso? ¿Se había mirado en el espejo últimamente? Las personas como ella si tenían esta suerte. Todo el tiempo.

- Eso no es una razón suficiente para ir detrás de mis espaldas.

- No, pero el miedo de otra traición, si ¿Cómo es ese dicho? ¿gato escaldado, del agua huye?

- ¿traición?

Ahora ella sentía curiosidad.

**….**

- Había una mujer

Quinn la miro para comprobar su reacción. ¿Debería decirle toda la historia, toda? Sería de gran ayuda para hacerla entender, porque había tenido tanto miedo ¿porque pensar que la traicionaría, la había enviado a una caída en picada?

- La pelirroja – se quedó atónita. ¿Cómo había adivinado? – te veías tensa, tan llena de rabia cuando hablabas con ella

Extendió su mano para invitarla a que se sentara con ella, Rachel le agradeció y se sentó en el piso de almohadas a su lado. Quería sentirla cerca cuando le dijera lo que había sucedido. Ni siquiera sus amigos conocían los detalles que estaban dispuestos a compartir con ella.

Lo único que sabía, era que había descubierto que Marley estaba detrás de su dinero. Nunca le había dicho a nadie acerca de las cosas horribles que la había oído decir por el teléfono.

- Un conocido mutuo nos presentó. Marley era nueva en la ciudad. Empezamos a salir, y me hizo creer que estaba interesada en mí. Yo estaba en un momento de mi vida, donde ya no quería estar sola.

- ¿la amabas?

La voz de Rachel fue baja, casi como si no hubiera querido hacer esa pregunta. Ninguna mujer quería oír a la persona con la que estabas saliendo o teniendo lo que sea que ellas tenían, que había amado a alguien más. Incluso ella lo sabía.

- Yo lo creía en ese momento. Todo el mundo decía, la gran pareja que éramos, así que pensé que si todo el mundo lo veía, tenía que ser verdad. La noche que tenía la intención de proponerle matrimonio, la sorprendí. No me estaba esperando. La escuche hablar por teléfono con una de sus amigas. Las cosas que dijo …

Quinn sintió su suave mano en el antebrazo, acariciándola con suavidad. Se sentía tan bien tener la mano tibia de Rachel acariciándolo. No se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a que se detuviera. Sus dedos eran reconfortantes y tranquilizadores.

- Dijo que odiaba ser tocada por mí, que no podía soportar hacer el amor conmigo, y que una vez que estuviera van… casada conmigo, no le importaría quien satisficiera mis necesidades sexuales, pero ella no seria. Que vomitaría si tuviera que besarme de nuevo.

Incluso ahora, no podía repetir sus palabras exactas.

Rachel la miro con los ojos abiertos, en estado de shock.

- Todo lo que quería era mi dinero.

Una vez que lo tuviera, haría que alguien se deshiciera de Quinn. No lo podía demostrar, pero lo sospechaba.

- ¿pero no ibas a tener un acuerdo prenupcial? Todo el mundo en California tiene uno – negó con la cabeza

- Esa no es la forma en que funciona conmigo. No hay acuerdo prenupcial. La mujer con la que me case un día, tendrá los mismos derechos de todo lo que tengo. Será mi pareja, en la vida y en los negocios. Una vez que me comprometa con alguien, será sin reservas.

Un vínculo de sangre, era más que un matrimonio. Un vínculo de sangre, era un matrimonio sin acuerdo prenupcial, sin divorcio. Realmente era hasta que la muerte los separase. Tendría que explicárselo, un día, un día no muy lejano.

- Aaa…

- Pero eso no esto. Después de que termine con ella, no pude confiar en otra mujer. No quería ver a nadie, nadie me interesaba.

- Eso es normal después de una ruptura como esa – dijo en voz baja, la compasión claramente escrita en su hermoso rostro.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

- No es normal que de repente ya no tenga más apetito sexual. Y definitivamente no es normal, no tener ninguna erección durante nueve meses. – la boca de Rachel se abrió, con su franca admisión – es verdad – asintió, mirándola

- ¿tus amigos saben todo esto?

- Solo lo básico, nunca les dije lo que realmente ocurrió y lo que dijo. Tú eres la única persona que lo sabe.

Había confiado en ella y solo en ella, sintió que Rachel se acercaba.

- Así que tus amigos trataron de ayudarte y te trajeron una stripper… - Rachel tiro la frase al aire

- Y en lugar de eso, tú apareciste, y de pronto, todo surgió a la vida. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando al principio, pero cuando te bese por primera vez, y estabas luchando contra mí, me excite tanto… de repente, todo lo que había estado inactivo durante tanto tiempo, se despertó.

Sus mejillas se colorearon en un hermoso matiz color rosa.

- ¿puedes imaginarte lo asustada que estaba, cuando Carl encontró los archivos en tu equipaje, y pensé que nuestro encuentro no era una coincidencia? ¿habías estado jugando conmigo? ¿no me quería a mí, sino a mi dinero? Había empezado a sentir algo de nuevo, y en ese momento, pensé que habías estado… - era doloroso hablar de ello, incluso ahora – por favor, perdóname. Debería haber hablado contigo de inmediato y preguntarte acerca de los archivos. Podría habernos ahorrado todo esto – Rachel puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios

- Chh

¿Cómo podría seguir enojada con Quinn, cuando se había abierto de esa manera? ¿Qué persona admitiría que tenía problemas de erección, sobre todo a la mujer que quería llevar a la cama? Esto no podía ser un truco barato. Ella miro a sus ojos, en busca de una señal que le dijera que estaba equivocada, que no podía confiar en Quinn, pero no había ninguna. Nadie se rebajaría de esta forma para conseguir lo que quería, ¿verdad? No, su voz, su rostros, todo parecía y sonaba honesto, abierto. Le había contado todo.

Pero aun había otra pregunta, que no quería hacerle, pero tenía que hacerla. Ella se lo debía a sí misma. Al menos así sabría dónde estaba.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntarte ¿significa esto que solo quieres sexo? Quiero decir, si es así, está bien – añadió a toda prisa

No quería sonar como una mojigata o muy necesitada también.

- Si eso es todo lo que quieres. Puedo entenderlo, dadas las circunstancias. Quiero decir, ¿a qué persona no le gustaría ponerse al día, verdad? Nueve meses es mucho tiempo. Las dos somos adultas consientes. Quiero decir, esto solo una aventura. De todos modos, ni siquiera vivo aquí, tengo que regresar a Nueva York

Rachel estaba balbuceando.

Sabía que no había futuro en esto. Por lo menos ahora sabía que la razón por la que la quería, era porque estaba hambrienta de sexo. Parecía justo. Eran adultas. Podía lidiar con eso, ¿verdad? ¿O no podía?

La mano de Quinn fue hacia su cara, el pulgar le acaricio su mandíbula. Su mirada se movió de sus labios temblorosos, hacia sus ojos. Rachel temblaba, pero no hacia frio.

- Quiero mas

- ¿más sexo? – su voz sonaba temblorosa, evito su mirada.

- Más de todo, más de ti, no solo sexo. Esto ya no se trata de sexo. Voy a demostrártelo. Esta noche.

- Ya es de día

- Hoy, todo lo que quiero es que duermas en mis brazos. Nada de sexo, solo quiero estar cerca de ti. Ni siquiera tienes que estar desnuda. De hecho, probablemente es mejor si no lo estas. No espero que me perdones inmediatamente, sé que todavía estas enojada conmigo, pero necesito tenerte cerca. Necesito sentir que respiras junto a mí, necesito tu calor. Por favor.

Por mucho que Quinn deseara su cuerpo y estar dentro de ella, le debía tanto. Tenía que demostrarle que no solo la quería por la gratificación sexual, sino porque respetaba sus decisiones. Si podía mantener sus impulsos sexuales durante el día, podría demostrarle que la necesitaba para algo más que sexo, que tenía una oportunidad de hacerla suya para siempre. Valía la pena el sacrificio. Rachel valía el sacrificio.

- ¿me quieres solo aquí contigo? ¿no me besaras?

Miro sus labios, entreabierto y húmedos. Por supuesto que quería besarla, pero ¿Cómo iba a pasar después de eso? atrajo a Rachel hacia sus brazos y apretó su cabeza contra su pecho, suavizando su mano sobre su cabello.

- Te prometí cuando viniste aquí esta noche, que no te tocaría. Y eso es lo que pienso hacer.

- Me estas tocando ahora

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, así que, no le busques la quinta pata al gato.

Quinn se rio en voz baja, sabiendo que si la estaba tentando, ya no podía esta tan enojada.

Dejo que cambiara en el baño, mientras ella se quitó la ropa dejándose solos los calzoncillos y la camisa. Uso el otro baño que estaba en el pasillo para alistarse para dormir, pensando que como una mujer, ella estaría en el baño del cuarto por más tiempo de lo que ella podría mantenerse despierta. El sol había salido ya, y necesitaba dormir un poco. Sintió que su cuerpo rápidamente se cansaba y su energía se agotaba.

Se acostó en la ma, tirando de las cubiertas por encima de ella, solo tomo un par de minutos hasta que escucho la puerta del año abrirle y la vio. Si había estado cansada antes, de repente todo eso se había borrado ¿estaba pensando en seducirla?

Rachel llevaba el baby-doll más sexy que había visto (el único que había visto), cuya tela era demasiado delgada como para dejar algo a la imaginación. No es que tuviera que imaginarse algo, en primer lugar. Tenía una fotografía mental de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, guardada de manera segura, en su banco de memoria.

Se deslizo por debajo de las cubiertas justo hacia sus brazos, su cuerpo flexible moldeándose al suyo. Quinn estaba segura de que había notado la mirada hambrienta con la que la devoro. Espera que el sueño la reclamara pronto, para cumplir su promesa, pero sabía instintivamente que no vendría lo suficientemente rápido.

- Tú dijiste que quería que me durmiera en tus brazos ¿no?

- Sí, pero también te dije, que no deberías estar desnuda – sus manos la envolvieron, presionándola más cerca de su cuerpo. Podía sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo.

- No estoy desnuda

- Eso es discutible

Rachel se sentía desnuda para Quinn. Su respuesta fue automática. La sangre subía a su pecho, como si alguien hubiera abierto las puertas de una presa. La presa Hoover.

Rachel movió la cabeza cerca de la suya, la tentó a su dulce aroma.

- ¿No recibo un beso de buenas noches?

- Mejor no

Apenas podía hablar ahora, tratando de contener las ganas de tomarla. Imágenes de su piel reluciente contra la de ella, inundaban su mente. Sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía, su duro pene atravesándola, bombeando fuerte, chocando contra su cuerpo. Sintió perlas de sudor construyéndose en su frente, el calor surgía a través de su cuerpo, mientras trataba de luchar contra su naturaleza.

- ¿ya no me encuentras atractiva?

Rachel sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, más aun cuando sintió su mano explorando desde sus pechos hasta su estómago, a sus calzoncillos. No fue capaz de detenerla, no porque no tuviera la fuerza física, sino, porque todos los pensamientos racionales habían salido de su cabeza. Cuando su mano envolvió alrededor de su erección, sabía que había perdido la batalla, pero hizo un intento más de cumplir su promesa.

- Deberías parar. Hice una promesa.

Era difícil hablar para Quinn.

Todo lo que su cerebro podía pensar, era en suave mano moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su pene.

- Yo no, lo que significa que puedo tocarte todo lo que quiera.

Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba. La razón por la que había prometido no tocarla, era para poder ganar su confianza de nuevo y ganar su perdón ¿y qué hizo? Rache la sedujo sin pudor.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, estas enojada conmigo, ¿recuerdas? – Rachel la miro y negó con la cabeza

- Ya no, si todavía estuviera enojada contigo, no estaría en tu cama ahora mismo. Y no te estaría tocando de la manera que lo estoy haciendo.

Su mano apretó más fuerte alrededor de su pene duro, mientras se movía a lo largo de su longitud de acerco.

- Por lo tanto, ¿podrías dejar de hacerte la difícil y darme un beso?

- ¿hacerme la difícil? No creo que me hayan llamado de esa manera antes.

De repente la sintió moverse, y en cuestión de segundos estaba encima de ella, montándola. Con un movimientos rápido, levanto su pequeño vestido por la cabeza y lo arrojo fuera de la cama. Sus ojos la vieron por toda su hermosa desnudez, su piel de seda, sus curvas. Se le quedo viendo a sus pechos redondos que se adaptaban perfectamente a sus manos.

Poco a poco Quinn tomo su cara en ambas manos y tiro de Rachel hacia ella.

- Yo hubiera mantenido mi palabra, pero no me dejas otra opción.

Capturo su boca, devorándola. Estaba hambrienta, hambrienta de su sabor. Por un segundo la retiro.

- Y quiero que sepas, no hay más sexo: a partir de ahora, hacemos el amor.

Era importante para ella hacer esa distinción. Había terminado con el sexo sin sentido. Quería un tipo diferente de intimidad con ella, todo lo que quería, era mostrarle lo que sentía por ella, para ganar su corazón y su confianza, para pronto poder decirle el último de sus secretos y revelar su verdadera identidad.

**…..**

Los labios de Quinn volvieron a besarla, si Rachel había tenido dudas de ella, las borro a fuerza de besos. Esta mujer se había abierto a ella como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho, y aunque había eludido sus esfuerzos por mantener su promesa de no tocarla, había visto la sinceridad en Quinn para tratar de mantener su promesa. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber. No había ninguna necesidad de perder la noche, o más bien, el día sin tocarla. Solo había un lugar donde la quería en estos momentos, y era dentro de ella, cautiva entre sus muslos. Por el tiempo que pudiera tenerla allí.

Su beso fue más tierno de lo que había sido nunca. Podía sentir su hambre y la necesidad debajo de Quinn, apenas los mantenía bajo control, a punto de salir a la superficie. Pero aun así, la abrumaba con su ternura, con la caricia intima que su lengua desataba en su boca. Sus dedos enmarcaban su rostro, acariciando suavemente su piel y tentando su cuello sensible, como si no pudiera soportar soltar su cara.

Había deseo y promesa en su beso, como si le hubiera abierto su corazón y la hubiese invitado a ella, y había otra cosa que no había sentido antes. La sensación de que la necesitaba, no para satisfacer su necesidad carnal, sino para satisfacer su necesidad emocional. Rachel le respondió con su propia marca de pasión y necesidad. Su cabeza llena de imágenes de felicidad, ambas bailando en el sol, en un mar de flores.

Quinn se hizo hacia atrás y de repente le dio un breve descanso para respirar

- No puedo tener suficiente de ti. No te vayas el miércoles

- Pero, tengo que volver cuando la auditoria haya acabado

Su protesta fue débil. Ella no quería irse, pero no podía quedarse tampoco. Tenía una vida en Nueva York, bueno, tenía un apartamento.

- No tengo ninguna razón para …

Un apartamento de alquiler. Realmente un lugar donde guardaba sus pertenencias. Un lugar pequeño, algo que sus antepasados alemanes llamarían un Wohnklo, un pequeño estudio con un baño igual de pequeño.

- Te puedo dar mil razones para quedarte.

Tomo su labio superior entre los suyos y lo succiono despacio.

- Esa es una- barrio su lengua por los labios – aquí hay otra. Vamos hablar de ello esta noche, pero en este momento …

La volcó con maestría y la llevo por debajo de su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos durante un largo rato.

**…..**

Quinn tomo lo que era suyo, Rachel se rindió a su boca, su lengua, sus manos y su cuerpo. Su forma de hacer el amor era más tierna, de lo que había pensado que fuese capaz de hacer. No había prisa para unir su cuerpo con el suyo. Tendrían un montón de tiempo para explorarse la una a la otra.

Esta vez lo único que quería era sentirla, experimentar el calor de su cuerpo, sentir latir su corazón contra sus labios, con un ritmo emocionado. Bajo sus manos y su boca, la sintió cobrar vida y abrirse.

Rachel se arqueaba hacia ella cada vez que sus manos la acariciaban desde el cuello, hasta su ombligo. Al igual que Magallanes, rodeos sus pechos y navego hacia el sur, solo para desviarse antes llegar al polo sur. Navego el pequeño canal entre sus pechos, como el Bósforo, sin poder decidir si concentrar su atención primero en Europa o en Asia. Ambas se veían igualmente de atractivas.

Que montañas tan perfectas con picos de roca dura. Su lengua lamia las carnosas puntas tentando un ahogado gemido de su garganta.

- Dulzura, ni siquiera he empezado todavía – se quedó sin aliento

- Oh, piedad

Piedad no era algo que tenía en mente. No, ella se dirigía hacia la copa frondosa más hacia el sur, que albergaba un tesoro debajo de Rachel. Uno con el cual estaba decidió a volver a familiarizarse.

Sus dedos encontraron la protuberancia protegida y la rozaron. La pelvis de Rachel se alzó hacia ella instantáneamente, empujando su mano sobre sus pétalos húmedos. Incapaz de resistirse, deslizo un dedo hacia su vagina acogedora.

- Te quiero ahora

Quinn nunca había oído su voz con un matiz tan profundo

- Me tiene – hizo hincapié en su declaración hundiendo el dedo hacia lo profundo. Rachel no tenía idea de cuánto le pertenecía. En cuerpo y alma, se lo diría muy pronto.

La urgencia de su cuerpo se hizo más intensa, sus caderas se movían en sincronía con su mano, montándola, como ella sabía que quería hacerlo con su pene. Y podía montarla cada vez que quisiera, nunca sería capaz de negárselo.

Con movimientos lentos, Quinn se acomodó encima de Rachel, centrando su pene punzante. Y centímetro a centímetro descendió, hasta que se encontró profundamente dentro de Rachel, cada empuje hacia su unión más profunda, conectaba sus cuerpos más, hasta que se movían en uno solo.

No estaba conectada solo por su erección atravesándola, sino también por sus piernas enredadas, con los brazos entrelazados, sus labios fusionados. Su cuerpo se adaptaba perfectamente al suyo, como si alguien en el cielo la hubiera moldeado para ella.

Quinn nunca se había sentido más cercana a una mujer, como con Rachel en ese momento. Podía sentir como su excitación crecía, mientras su pelvis empezaba a golpear contra ella con más sugerencia. Quinn respondió de la misma manera, moviéndose al ritmo que exigía. Se dio cuenta de cómo se llenaba de alegría, sabiendo que podía complacerla.

Se mantuvo a si mismo justo en el borde, negando su liberación hasta que pudiera estar segura de que Rachel estuviera cerca. La urgencia de Rachel se apodero, exigiendo que empujara más fuerte y más profundo, y cumplió con una buena gana a pesar de la fuerza que le costa contener su propio clímax.

- No pares – su deseo fue una orden

- Ni pensarlo

Sus talones alrededor de su espalda excavaban en lo más profundo, y sus uñas en la espalda le hubieran sacado sangre, si hubiera tenido la piel frágil de un ser humano. A continuación, su orgasmo la golpeo, como si el cuerpo de Rachel estuviera a punto de romperse en mil pedazos. Y como una hilera de fichas de dominó, la alcanzo llevándosela con ella, encendiendo su orgasmo, haciéndola venirse dentro de ella.

Pero no había terminado.

No dejaba de moverse dentro de Rachel, balaceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, besándole los labios, sosteniéndola hasta que sintiera el último de sus espasmos.

Mientras fijaba su mirada con la de ella, no podía hablar. Y no quería romper el momento mágico de la felicidad total y absoluta. Se dio la vuelta hacia un lado, llevándosela con ella, incapaz de soltarla de su abrazo, indispuesta a salir de su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin hablo, su voz resonó en sus oídos: ronca, coloreada por la pasión y el deseo, y algo más que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, cariño.

- Puedo darte un millón de razones para que no te vayas

Y usaría cada una de ellas, para convencerla de quedarse.


	13. Trece I

**Trece I **

Sucedía con frecuencia que Puck pasaba tiempo en una cama que no era la suya, pero en general por otras razones que las de esta ocasión. Para el momento en que él y Quinn dejaron de trabajar ayudando a Rachel, estaba demasiado cerca la salida del sol para que se arriesgara a irse a su casa. Por mucho que odiara entrometerse entre los dos amantes, no tenía más remedio que permanecer en la habitación de invitados la cual, por desgracia, compartía una pared con el dormitorio principal.

Su sensibilidad más de lo que quería saber o ser parte, por lo que hizo unos tapones improvisados de bolas de algodón, que encontró en el cuarto de baño. Ayudo un poco. Por lo menos no podría oír más sus voces. Era un solo asunto, entre el bombardeo que escuchaba de esas emociones, el que lo golpeo. Ellos habían hecho virtualmente imposible que Puck pudiera desconectarse y dormir. Al parecer, el sexo de reconciliación iba bien.

En todos sus años como un vampiro, nunca había conocido a una mujer que lo hubiese movido tanto como Rachel había afectado a Quinn. Él era mucho mayor que su amiga por casi 200 años, y lo había probado todo. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo?, realmente no estaba muy seguro, sobre todo porque había hecho suficientes enemigos entre los humanos y los vampiros.

Había vivido tiempos difíciles en los años mil quinientos y mil seiscientos en su nativa Francia, antes de sentir que era hora de tener un comienzo fresco en un nuevo continente, donde su reputación como un sinvergüenza y mujeriego no le precediera. Además, había pasado por todas las mujeres de, ente quince has cincuenta años, y fue quedándose poco a poco sin compañeras dispuestas a compartir su cama. Era ma prolífico que Don Juan o Casanova, a pesar de que su nombre no llego a los libros de historia. Mejor aún, no necesitaba ninguna publicidad.

La habitación de huéspedes era bastante cómoda, pero sus pesadillas personales lo despertaron muy temprano, una hora antes del atardecer. Las pesadillas eran familiares y no habían cambiado mucho en los últimos cientos de años. A pesar de trabajar con el Dr. Schuster en la culpa que lo atormentaba, no podía librarse de las imágenes que atormentaban su sueño cada noche.

No había necesidad de quedarse en la cama si no podía volver a dormir. Una ducha rápida fue refrescante y también lo era la sangre que encontró en el refrigerador de la despensa, cuya combinación no era ningún secreto para él. Se había quedado en la casa de Quinn lo suficiente, como para estar familiarizado con todos los armarios de la despensa, y por ahora no tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a la caza de una comida fresca. ¿Cómo podía vivir Quinn de material empaquetado? Para él, no tenía sentido.

Puck prefería el líquido rojo cálido y sabroso, directamente de una persona con vida. Preferentemente de una mujer con la que podría satisfacer dos deseos a la vez, dos pájaros de un tiro. Y francamente, sus deseos carnales necesitarían un gran alivio pronto. Rara vez pasaba una noche sin ellos.

Él no se encontraba en una relación con alguna mujer en particular. En su lugar, tomaba todo lo que podía obtener de cualquier mujer dispuesta. Gracias a su buena apariencia, siempre había mujeres suficientemente interesadas en un revolcón sobre el heno. Bueno, en estos días, ya no era sobre el heno, ya que en realidad prefería un suave colchón con sabanas de algodón egipcio de alta calidad. Integrarse tenía sus lujos.

Se adentró en el periódico que Oliver había llevado al principio del día. No había señales de el en la casa ahora, en cambio, Carl se estaría reportando pronto, poco después del atardecer.

Minutos después de profundizar en el periódico, oyó pasos en las escaleras. No eran los pasos de Quinn, los conocía a la perfección, su amiga casi no hacia ruido al momento de caminar, en cambio. Rachel apareció en la cocina segundos más tarde, tenía un cálido resplandor.

- Buenos días – Rachel le saludo con una sonrisa

- Buenas tardes, Rachel ¿Quinn se ha levantado ya?

- No, la deje dormir, parecía muy cansada

- No me sorprende – le sonrió

La casa prácticamente se había sacudido como un terremoto, justo con el epicentro en el dormitorio principal. O tal vez era solo la sensibilidad de Puck a las emociones, su dos especial y doloroso como el infierno, que le había hecho sentir como que San Francisco estaba preparándose para otro temblor más grande.

El sonrojo de Rachel, avergonzaría a un tomate maduro, tendría que acostumbrarse. Si él había leído sus emociones correctamente la noche anterior, ella se convertiría en un elemento permanente en ese hogar.

- Me muero de hambre ¿quisieras que te hiciera un sándwich mientras estoy en eso? – Rachel abrió la nevera y empezó a tomar un poco de pan, jamón y otros ingredientes.

- No, gracias, alimentos sólidos después de haberme levantado no van conmigo.

No era una mentira. Los alimentos sólidos no iban con él, pero no solo para el desayuno. No es que no le hubiese gustado comerse un filete jugoso si pudiera. Como un francés, la perdida de la buena comida después de que se había convertido en un vampiro, era el golpe más duro.

Rachel comenzó a lavar unos tomates.

- Sabes, encontré algo en las transacciones de anoche

- Adelante

Puck tenía más que un conocimiento básico de contabilidad y era un buen compañero con quien intercambiar ideas.

- Entonces, imagina que quieres pasar los controles internos para mover activos valiosos fuera de la empresa ¿Qué harías? – se encogió de hombros

- No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir. No puedes mover los activos de la empresa, sin una firma habilitante de puestos más altos, el cual Finn no tenía. Estoy seguro que sabes eso tan bien como yo.

- De acuerdo, pero Finn tenía autoridad para firmar otras cosas. Si quisiera desechar una vieja computadora, podía firmarlo, y luego iría a un vendedor que reciclara aparatos electrónicos viejos – explico, mientras ponía mantequilla a una rebanada de pan.

- Claro, pero tendrías que reciclar un montón de pequeñas cosas para hacerle algún daño a la compañía – Puck refuto su idea –y además, lo que sea que recicles probablemente tendría muy poco valor de todos modos ¿Cuál es el punto? No veo cómo se puede mover una gran cantidad de activos de la empresa así. Estarías ocupada por años.

- Eso es lo que pensé también en un principio. Pero ¿y si el verdadero valor del activo no es solo el valor del reciclaje, sino que mucho más?

- ¿Cómo?

- Depreciación

- ¿depreciación? – Puck no entendía muy bien

Por supuesto, es estaba familiarizado con el concepto de depreciación de un activo durante su vida útil para reflejar un valor exacto de los libros y reclamar el gasto en la cuenta de ganancias y pérdidas de la empresa. Pero ahí es donde terminaba su conocimiento.

- Si, Finn estaba autorizado para reciclar viejos activos con un valor inferior a $2,500 sin necesitar otra firma de la sede principal. Acelero la depreciación para reducir el valor de estos activos por debajo del umbral que podría firmar, eludiendo así los controles internos – esto parecía prometedor, tuvo que admitirlo

- ¿y entonces?

- Entonces transfería el activo a alguien fuera de la empresa, que a su vez lo vendía por lo que era su valor real. Le regresaba el valor del reciclaje a la empresa y se quedaba con la diferencia – mordió su sándwich y lo mastico

- Pero, ¿Cuánto dinero podría realmente haber robado de esa manera? ¿Qué pasa si se asciende a cincuenta o cien mil dólares? Esas solo son migajas. No es razón suficiente para enviar a alguien detrás de ti a matarte. Lo viste tu misma en los registros que vimos ayer, y esto ha estado sucediendo solo desde hace un año.

- Pero esto no cambia el hecho de que él estaba claramente defraudando a la compañía. Los documentos de las transacciones lo señalan a él. Su firma está por todos lados. Inicio y autorizo las operaciones. Sí, no era exactamente el fraude más sofisticado, y ciertamente no es nuevo, pero tal vez esa cantidad de dinero significaba más que migajas para él. Y tal vez no estaba tratando de matarme, tal vez solo estaba tratando de asustarme.

- ¿para qué? El siguiente auditor solo vendría y continuaría el trabajo donde tú lo hubieras dejado. Sería solo una solución temporal a lo mucho.

- ¿temporal? Mm – claramente lo pensó

- Tal vez tenía algo mas bajo la manga – Rachel frunció el ceño

- ¿quieres decir un mejor fraude?

- ¿Por qué no? en algún momento los delincuentes se vuelves codiciosos. Confía en mí, he visto un montón de codicia en mi vida.

Puck no estaba exagerando. Había visto más que su justa parte de la codicia, en su larga vida.

- Codicia, me recuerda a algo que mi maestro solía decirnos en clase. Si quieres malversar, tienes que malversar en grande. Consigue lo que quieres en un gran golpe y lárgate. Los planes de malversación a largo plazo, nunca funcionan.

- Interesante profesor ¿a qué tipo de escuela fuiste? – Puck le dio una sonrisa de asombro

- Era mi profesor de contabilidad en la universidad. Lo creas o no, los contadores y auditores necesitan realmente aprender como cometer un fraude, con el fin de detectar uno, en los libros.

- Como un especialista en seguridad que habría tenía que irrumpir en algunas cajas fuertes ¿no?

- Exactamente. Por lo tanto ¿es así como Scanguards entrena a su gente?

Rachel había terminado su sándwich y estaba poniendo los alimentos que quedaban de nuevo en el refrigerador. Puck la miro de reojo.

Probablemente no tenía idea de lo cerca que su pregunta esta de la verdad. Scanguards no solo empleaba a la mayoría de los vampiros, algunos menos dóciles que otros, sino también, un gran número de sus empleados humanos eran criminales reformados.

- Me temo que no podemos revelar nuestro métodos de como …- Rachel lo interrumpió

- Puck, era una pregunta retórica – dejo escapar una risa nerviosa y cambio de tema –

- ¿sabes lo que me sorprende de Finn? Pasó a través de esta complicada situación para robar un poco de dinero, cuando habría sido probablemente mucho más fácil, llegar a los activos líquidos de Scanguards. Estas familiarizada con nuestra hoja de balance. Tenemos muy pocos activos fijos, muchos de los edificios en los que operamos son rentados, los vehículos son generalmente alquilados. Sin embargo, tenemos mucho dinero en efectivo. Así que ¿Por qué no ir por él? ¿no habría sido más fácil? – Rachel frunció los labios

- Sus controles internos en torno al dinero en efectivo son bastante sólidos. Todas las transferencias en efectivo, irían a través de un proceso de doble aprobación. He leído el manual de procedimiento sobre eso. no lo podría haber hecho por sí mismo.

Puso los platos en el fregadero y empezó a limpiarlos.

- Creo que estamos pasando algo por alto. Examinemos los hechos. Tu auditas a la compañía, Finn se pone nervioso porque estaba malversando fondos de nosotros, contrata a su cuñado para matarte o …

- … O asustarme …

- … o alejarte. Y justo cuando vamos tras él, es asesinado. No fue su cuñado, puesto que ya lo habíamos capturado. No fue una matanza indiscriminada. Fue deliberada. Por lo tanto, ¿Qué nos hubiera dicho Finn si hubiésemos llegado antes? ¿habría confesado que nos estaba robando? Tal vez, pero eso solo le haría daño al mismo.

- Alguien claramente no quería que nos enfrentáramos a él. Finn conocía a esa persona, y sabía lo que hacía o lo que le dejaría hacer.

- Así es, porque Finn le ayudaba a él con eso, no hay otra razón para que alguien te quiera muerto, que pensar que ibas a descubrir lo que hicieron, y tiene que ser más grande que la depreciación acelerada y la venta de activos pequeños. Mucho más grande.

Rachel se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, sus ojos relucieron de interés. Aparentemente sin saber que sostenía un cuchillo afilado en la mano, hizo un ademan. Mientras el cuchillo resbalaba de su mano, hizo un intento de agarrarlo, pero solo alcanzo la punta afilada entre sus dedos. La cual cortó sin esfuerzo, la suave carne de sus dedos antes de que aterrizara en el suelo. La sangre inmediatamente corrió por su mano.

- ¡maldita sea!

- ¡oh mierda! - exclamo Puck

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba… el olor de sangre fresca en el estómago casi vacío

- Déjame ayudarte a vendarlo

Cuanto más rápido se sellara la herida, sería mejor para todos. Abrió un cajo y agarro una servilleta limpia.

- Déjame ver – puso su otra mano sobre su estomago

- Oh dios, no puedo ver

- Es solo un poco de sangre – le aseguro, y no pudo dejar de notar que se había puesto pálida.

Puck tomo su mano para ver qué tan profunda era la herida mientras sostenía la servilleta por debajo de él, para detener la sangre que goteaba en el suelo. Contuvo la respiración para no ser dominado por el olor completamente atractivo.

**…**

Quinn olio la sangre tan pronto como salió de su dormitorio, recién duchada y vestida. No había duda de quién era la sangre y de dónde provenía. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron, y su cuerpo se tensó.

¡Rachel!

Sabia del amor que Puck tenía por la sangre caliente mejor que nadie y se maldijo por haber dejado que se quedara, mientras Rachel estaba con ella.

Mientras volaba por las escaleras e irrumpía en la cocina, estaba lista para la batalla… para salvar a su mujer de su mejor amigo. Si Puck la había mordido, lo mataría. La furia la atravesó, mientras sus ojos se centraron en la escena en la cocina. Puck inclinado sobre la mano sangrante de Rachel.

Sin pensarlo, Quinn se abalanzo sobre su mejor amigo y con un ruido sordo, amos se estrellaron en el duro pido de la cocina.

- ¡noooooo! – Quinn grito y se hizo eco en la cocina. Mostro sus colmillos y gruño, manteniendo a Puck debajo de ella mientras lo golpeaba con los puños. Los brazos de su amigo se alzaron en su defensa, tratando de protegerse el rostro.

- ¡alto!

Pero la voz de Puck fue ahogada por el rugido feroz de Quinn. El puño de Quinn se conectaba con la mandíbula de su amigo, una vez más. Desviando su próximo golpe, Puck la detuvo.

- Quinn – la voz de Rachel finalmente penetro en su cabeza

- No le hice nada – susurro Puck

- ¡Quinn! ¿Qué está pasando?

Sacudió la cabeza y al instante supo que no debió haberse dado vuelta hacia ella cuando la vio reaccionar. En su aturdimiento se había olvidado de todo. No se había dado cuenta de lo que Rachel iba a ver, su lado vampiro.

Rachel grito con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, su mano sosteniéndose en la isla de la cocina mientras alejaba de ellos.

- ¡oh dios mío! – su pecho se contraía como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire – oh, dios mío ¿Qué eres?

En realidad no era una pregunta. Se trataba más de una declaración.

Quinn estaba bien jodida.

* * *

**Lo se, soy mala. **

**Hoy decidi hacerlos sufrir un poco.**

**Nos leemos ... mañana (no creo que mañana porque es mi cumpleaños y estare muy ocupada) ... o el domingo o hasta el martes o puede que hasta el sabado, muajajajaja!**


	14. Trece II

**TRECE II**

Los ojos de Quinn eran de color rojo ¡brillaban completamente!

Se veían de la misma forma que en aquella ocasión en la ducho cuando Rory las había interrumpido. No se había equivocado, no importando cuantas excusas pusiera. Pero no podía explicarlo, ya no, no cuando ella vio a su boca, en la cual dos dientes sobresalían.

No, no eran dientes.

¡Colmillos!

Colmillos puntiagudos y afilados como los de un animal. Como un tigre dientes de sable.

Ella no podía pensarlo, no, porque pensarlo lo haría real. No podía ser real. Eso no existe. Ella no existe, no así.

¿Era este uno de sus extraños sueños otra vez? ¿Cuándo despertaría de esta pesadilla? ¿Cuándo? Rachel se agarró de la barra a sus espaldas más fuerte para balancear sus rodillas temblorosas y sintió dolor en el dedo, donde se había cortado. No, esto no era una pesadilla, era la realidad. Una realidad extraña.

Vio como Quinn se levantaba, liberando a Puck de su agarre, moviéndose lentamente hacia ella.

- ¡no! – contuvo el aliento en el pecho

_Necesito aire, necesito aire y ahora._

- Rachel, todo está bien – su voz era tan suave como lo había sido la noche anterior

- ¡aléjate de mí!

Se alejó más hacia atrás, hasta que choco contra la pared que estaba detrás. No había otro lugar a donde ir. Había conseguido arrinconarse en una esquina. Y Quinn venia hacia ella, lento, pero constantemente _¡oh, Jesucristo! _Su garganta se secó. Sus cuerdas vocales se congelaron. Tenía que enfrentarse a los hechos ahora. Ella no podía negarlo por más tiempo.

Había hecho el amor con un vampiro, una y otra vez.

Quinn era un vampiro, un vampiro cuya boca la había devorado, cuyos colmillos habían estado tan cerca de yugular, podría haberla matado de una mordida.

- No voy a hacerte daño – soltó una carcajada histérica.

- No, solo me vas a morder, eso es lo que quieres ¿no? oh dios, ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?

Realmente, ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan tonta? ¿Por qué no vio esto venir? Se sentía como una de esas heroínas estúpidas en una película de terror de bajo presupuesto, corriendo por las escaleras en su pequeño vestido transparente, con el asesino pisándole los talones.

Rachel frenéticamente vio a su alrededor para tomar cualquier cosa que pudiera usar como arma.

- Puck, nos das unos momentos a solas – pidió Quinn

- ¿crees que es una buena idea? – Puck se froto la mandíbula

- Quiero que Puck se quede – dijo Rachel rápidamente, con la esperanza de que al menos le podría proporcionar cierta protección contra Quinn.

Quinn le dio una mirada sorpresa.

- ¿así que piensas que tener dos vampiros en la habitación, es más seguro que uno?

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta, contuvo el aliento. Los dos eran peligrosos, los dos eran vampiros. Puck no mostraba sus colmillos, y ahora que miraba nuevamente a Quinn, sus colmillos también se habían retraído. Sus ojos eran de color avellana como de costumbre.

¿Lo había alucinado? ¿Estaba tan siquiera despierta?

- Quinn, yo no la estaba atacando. Solo estaba ayudándola a vendar su herida.

Intercambiaron miradas, hasta que Quinn finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Siento mucho haberte juzgado mal, pero no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien la dañara. La situación …

- No soy tan hambriento de sangre como piensas, y nunca tocaría a tu mujer

Puck sonó un poco dañado ¿un vampiro herido por las palabras de otra persona?

_¡Vuelve a la realidad! Te estas volviendo loca_

Rachel se movía lentamente a lo largo de la pared, mientras que los dos vampiros tenían su conversación. Apenas escuchaba mientras se deslizaba por lo largo de la pared hacia la puerta de la cocina. Solo unos pocos pasos más y llegaria a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas, Rachel? – se detuvo en seco. Ahí iba su huida. Se mordió el labio.

- Vamos a vendarte primero la mano, antes de que el olor de la sangre conduzca a uno de nosotros al borde.

Su voz parecía tranquila, pero podría ser un truco. Por lo que sabía, la dejaría seca, tan pronto como viera gotear la sangre de sus dedos.

Quinn dio unos pasos hacia ella, y ella se apretó más contra la pared. Pero no había otro lugar a donde ir. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia de ella ahora.

- Por favor, siento mucho que tuvieras que enterarte de esta forma. Yo estaba planeando decírtelo.

- ¿Cuándo? ¿antes o después de que me mordieras?

No debería mostrarle miedo. La haría incluso más vulnerable, pero no tenía idea de cómo ocultarlo. Y animales como ella, se abalanzarían tan pronto como olieran el miedo, ¿no? ¿Lo haría? ¿La atacaría cuando se diera cuenta de que se estaba cagando de miedo?

Podía sentir su aliento en la cara. Le recordaba la forma en que la había besado, como le había hecho el amor, como la había tocado. ¿Cómo podría ser la misma mujer? No, ella no era una mujer, era un vampiro.

_¡Despierta y huele la sangre!_

- Nunca te haría daño, dulzura. Estaba tratando de protegerte. Olí la sangre y pensé que Puck te había atacado.

¿Tenía que verse tan endemoniadamente sexy mientras se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de distancia de ella? no era justo.

Sintió su mano acercándose a la de ella y trato de apartarla, pero Quinn la agarro.

- Puck, los curitas están en el cajón de arriba al lado de la cocina.

Segundos después, su amigo le entrego la caja de curitas. Quinn llevo su mano a la boca, Rachel grito. Iba a beber su sangre ¡lo sabía! Era exactamente igual que en su pesadilla.

Quinn reconoció su mirada asustada.

- Voy a lamer tu herida. Mi saliva la sellara, y dejara de sangrar. Confía en mi

¿Confiar en ella? ¿Era una broma?

No había manera que confiara en ella, pero le sujetaba la mano con un agarre de hierro, y no podía liberarse. Sin poder hacer nada, Rachel vio cómo su lengua lamia suavemente sobre sus cortes, lamiendo la sangre. Sintió una caliente sensación de hormigueo en los dedos y se dio cuenta de que el flujo de sangre se detuvo al instante. Quinn coloco el curita sobre el corte sellado.

Cuando cerró la boca, la vio tragar y respirar fuerte.

Sus ojos de repente se fijaron en los suyos.

- Oh dios, incluso tu sangre sabe a lavanda.

La vio bajar su boca, pero no pudo detenerla. Sus labios rozaron ligeramente los suyos antes de tomar su boca y capturarla. Fue entonces cuando supo con absoluta certeza que no estaba soñando. Conocía su tacto, su sabor, su olor. Quinn era real, y era un vampiro.

No podía parar a su cuerpo de reaccionar a ella, de la misma forma que había reaccionado la noche anterior, y permitió que su lengua entrara y la acariciara.

Pero esto no era como la noche anterior, ella no era la misma. Era un vampiro, no la mujer que pensaba que era. Tenía que alejarse de ella.

Quinn estaba tan absorta besándola, que la patada en la ingle le golpeo como un tren. Inmediatamente la soltó y se dobló. Demonios, nadie nunca la había pateado en la ingle. Justo donde más le dolía. Las náuseas la abrumaron. Como un vampiro podía resistir el dolor, pero incluso para ella, esto estaba a la altura del dolor de arrancarle las uñas de los dedos.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, alcanzo a ver a Rachel mientras corría fuera de la cocina. Sin poder correr tras de ella justo ahora, cuando aún luchaba con las náuseas, le dio a su amigo una orden.

- Tráela de vuelta

Para cuando Puck volvió con ella, Quinn se había recuperado del dolor y fue capaz de ponerse de pie otra vez. Puck la mantenía agarrada, demasiado apretada para el gusto de Quinn. Una punzada de celos la golpeo, esto no era bueno.

- Dulzura, tienes que parar de golpearme. Estoy segura que podemos encontrar otra manera de que me muestres tu afecto.

Tenía que domarla. Rachel tenia agallas, y domesticarla sería divertido, agotador y probablemente a veces doloroso.

- ¡yo no soy tu dulzura!

Ah, eso estaba mejor. No le gustaba el aspecto temeroso que había mostrado antes. Prefería que fuera una luchadora. Algo con lo cual podría trabajar.

- ¿te puede soltar Puck ahora, o vas a enloquecer de nuevo?

Rachel sacudió el brazo de Puck mientras Quinn asintió con la cabeza hacia él. De inmediato se cruzó de brazos. Definitivamente lista para la batalla. No es que fuera a ganar. Nunca. Pero la dejaría intentarlo.

- ¿podemos hablar ahora?

Rachel no respondió y, en cambio, apretó los labios con más fuerza. Sabía exactamente como podría conseguir abrir esos labios nuevamente, pero probablemente era mejor no intentarlo cuando aún estaba enojada. A Quinn no le apetecía otra patada en las bolas.

- ¿debería dejarlas solas?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza a su amigo.

- Gracias. Ponte cómodo en la sala de estar. Esto tomara un tiempo.

Una vez que estuvieron solas, la miro. Su expresión no había cambiado. Podía ver la tensión en su cara y en su cuerpo, la feroz determinación a dejar que nada llegara a ella, no estaba dispuesta a escucharla, lo sabía. Pero tenía que intentarlo de todos modos.

- Rachel, sigo siendo la misma persona – ella negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Ah, la ley del hielo. Una mujer con poder – lo que tenemos juntas …

- No tenemos nada juntas – la interrumpió – me mentiste

Por lo menos estaba hablando ahora. Era un comienzo.

- Yo quería decirte. Pero esto no es exactamente la cosa más fácil de explicar ¿Qué debería haber dicho? "hola cariño, deja que te lleve a cenar, ¡ah! Y por cierto, soy un vampiro, así que ordena cualquier cosa que quieras, mientras yo bebo un vaso de sangre.

- Nunca tuviste la intención de decírmelo. Todo lo que querías era un pequeño juguete sexual

- Eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes. Te lo dije anoche …

- Mentiras, eso es lo que me dijiste – la interrumpió – incluso caí por tu linda historia acerca de tu problema de erección ¿es eso lo que le dices a las demás? – Rachel bajo sus brazos y puso sus puños en la cintura

- No, solo existes tú. Y lo que te dije anoche es verdad

- Tonterías. ¿es por eso que la pelirroja te dejo? ¿se enteró de que eras un vampiro?

- En primer lugar, ella es un vampiro también, y en segundo lugar, yo la deje.

Miro su rostro conmocionado. Era evidente que no esperaba escuchar que Marley era un vampiro, pero se contuvo rápidamente.

- Entonces, que, ¿te quedaste sin mujeres vampiro y tenías que cogerte a una humana?

- No se trata de sexo, al menos no después de la primera noche

- Mentirosa

- Ya me dijiste eso

- Porque sigues diciendo las mismas historias

- Porque es verdad. Lo admito, la primera noche fue todo sobre el sexo, pero después de eso, maldita sea, ya no lo era. Yo te quería, y no solo por el placer físico. No puedes decirme que no sentiste eso cuando hacíamos el amor.

**…..**

Rachel lo había sentido, pero tenía que ser una ilusión. Quinn la había engañado. Se había acostado con un vampiro, la dejo entrar, no solo en su cuerpo, sino también en su corazón. Personas como ella no deberían existir. Algo estaba muy mal en este mundo.

- Tú eres un vampiro, eres un vampiro.

Como si diciéndolo, se iría, pero no, era un vampiro, y estaba parada en su cocina mirándola, haciéndola sentir como si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza y estaba saliendo de un mareo. Pero no se había golpeado la cabeza. Quinn era real.

- Me acosté con un vampiro

Dejo caer sus brazos y hombros a sus costados.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza.

- Y te gusto tanto como a mi

- No

Tenía que negarlo para mantener su cordura. ¿Qué pasaría con su mundo si de repente tuviera que admitir que le había gustado, no, que había encantado dormir con un vampiro? Todo a su alrededor se desmoronaría. ¡Criaturas como ella no deberían… no podían! … existir.

Los vampiros eran mitos, folklore, historias que se cuentan alrededor de una fogata para asustar gente. Solo vivían en las películas, nunca en la vida real. ¡Todos los niños lo sabían! Al igual que todo el mundo sabía que no había conejo de pascua. Esto no podía suceder. Nada de esto podía ser verdad. Negarlo, era la única manera de proceder.

- Me tengo que ir, tengo que regresar a Nueva York

Quinn movió lentamente la cabeza y se acercó.

- No, no te iras – negó y con los nudillos, le acaricio la mejilla con suavidad – te necesito

- Eres un vampiro

- ¿no crees que lo es? No cambia lo que siento por ti

- ¡aléjate de mí!

Uso todas sus fuerzas para rechazarla, cuando su cuerpo estaba tratando de apoyarse en Quinn. Todavía tenía el mismo poder sobre ella, el que había tenido desde que la conoció. Todavía la quería, quería lamer cada parte de su piel con la lengua. Quería tener su fuerte cuerpo presionado contra el de ella y sentirla atravesándola, ¡cuando lo que debería de querer era atravesarla con una estaca de madera justo en el corazón! Si es que tenía un corazón.

- ¡no me toques!

En su arrebato, inmediatamente retiro su mano, como si Rachel la hubiera abofeteado. Pudo ver la ira creciendo en Quinn, sus ojos de repente parpadeaban de color rojo. Parecía como si tomara toda su fuerza para controlarse a sí misma.

- ¡puck! Ven aquí – grito fuertemente. Se estremeció ¿arremetería contra ella? ¿le pegaría? ¿la mordería?

Su amigo apareció al instante.

- Cuídala – ordeno Quinn y salió corriendo de la cocina

Sus ojos la siguieron antes de que volviera a ver a Puck, que se apoyaba casualmente sobre la isla de la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Quería matarme ¿no? – Puck asintió con la cabeza

- Y lo hará… entre las sabanas, una y otra vez – sonrió diabólicamente. Rachel le dio una mirada indignada – Hey! No me culpes, solo estoy leyendo sus emociones.

¿Leyendo sus emociones? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Su aspecto debió haber sido totalmente confundido, porque alzo las manos.

- Es un don especial, un dolor en el trasero – le guiño el ojo – y no te preocupes, no voy a decirle lo que sientes. Tendrá que sacártelo por sí solo.

Escucho los pasos por encima de ella, Quinn se pasaba por su cuarto.

- No te preocupes por ella, va a calmarse. Por lo tanto, volvamos a la conversación que teníamos antes de que fuera tan groseramente interrumpida ¿ha …

- ¿quieres hablar de la auditoria como si nada hubiera pasado?

- Por su puesto, todavía tenemos que resolver esa cuestión. El hecho de que ahora sepa que somos vampiros, no cambia el hecho de que alguien está jugando con la compañía de Quinn y que quiere hacerte daño. – Rachel negó con la cabeza

- ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en negocios en este momento? ¿no deberías estar mordiéndome y bebiendo mi sangre ahora?

- Gracias por la oferta, pero Quinn patearía mi trasero si hiciera eso, y si, probablemente me convertiría en polvo. Por lo tanto, no gracias. Estas a salvo de mí.

- Yo no estaba ofreciendo …

¿Estaba realmente a salvo? Parecía muy relajado, apoyado contra el mostrador de la cocina, como para estar listo para atacarla.

- Ya lo sé, de todos modos, mientras Quinn y tu tenían su pelea de amantes, estaba pensando ¿has visto que otra cosa pudo haber hecho Finn, además de las entradas de la depreciación?

Si quería habla de la auditoria, estaba bien. Por lo menos traería un poco de normalidad a su vida destrozada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Qué otras operaciones autorizo? ¿a qué otra información tuvo acceso? creo que tenemos que ver todo lo que hizo – Rachel tuvo una idea

- ¿el sistema rastrea cuales inicios de sesión han tenido acceso a ciertos archivos?

- Claro que si – asintió con la cabeza, obviamente, comprendiendo lo que Rachel estaba pensando.

- Entonces vamos a ver lo que Finn ha estado haciendo.


	15. AVISO

**Se que esperan que continue con la historia pero les tengo una mala noticia! YA NO ACTUALIZARE.  
**

**AH! NO SE CREAN! :P**

**Mi lap ha muerto y no podre actualizar hasta dentro de una semana o dos! Bueno, depende de cuando me den mi Lap. En cuanto me la entreguen subire los capitulos diario, asi que discúlpenme. **

**Gracias a los que me felicitaron, desgraciadamente mi compu sufrio las consecuencias.**

**Este mensaje se autodestruira en 3... 2... 1.**


	16. Catorce

**CATORCE**

Al final, sus antiguas alfombras mostrarían el desgaste por sus pesados pasos, pero a Quinn no le importaba. Había metido la pata, no estaba enojada con Rachel, sino consigo misma por no manejar la situación adecuadamente. Desde que había traicionado su confianza antes, cuando había revisado sus antecedentes y había sido atrapada infraganti, obviamente, no le daría más cuerda.

En realidad no podía culparla. Tener que aceptar que se había acostado con un vampiro – y que le había gustado – era probablemente demasiado para tragarlo de una sola vez. Pero tenerla que hacerla aceptar el hecho. Y no solo eso, tenía que hacer que la acogiera, la abrazara, porque sabía que no podía renunciar a Rachel, cuando había olido su sangre, ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdida, pero cuando había probado su sabor, había entendido que solo había una solución aceptable para su situación, un vínculo de sangre.

A pesar de que el Dr. Schuster no le había ayudado a resolver ningún problema antes, había tenido razón en una cosa. Un vampiro podía sentir un vínculo con la persona con la que estaba destinada a vincularse por sangre, incluso antes de que el ritual se llevara a cabo.

Quinn sintió este vínculo especial con Rachel, no podía describir la sensación, sino que simplemente sabía que tenía razón. Casi… instintiva… fue la palabra que se le vino a la mente. Cada vez que miraba sus ojos, se perdía en ellos y sabía que Rachel tenía que sentirlo también. Había tenido esa comprensión en sus ojos la noche anterior y estaba segura de que no estaba equivocada.

Pero incluso si trataba de explicarle todo esto, pensó que ella no la escucharía. No en este momento. Pero tal vez escucharía a un profesional, tenía que intentarlo.

Puck y Rachel ya no estaban en la cocina. Quinn escucho débiles voces procedentes de su oficina ¿Qué estaban haciendo? La encontró sentada en su silla detrás del escritorio con su amigo detrás de su hombro, mientras observaba la pantalla de su computadora.

A pesar de que sabía que Puck nunca haría una jugada con su mujer, a Quinn no le gustaba lo cerca que su cuerpo estaba del de Rachel. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago ¿estaría siempre celosa cuando otra persona estuviera cerca de ella? ¿Era esto lo que significaba amar a alguien?

Se detuvo en la puerta sin hacer ruido.

- No estoy seguro de porque iba a acceder a este archivo – dijo Puck

- ¿no sería esto parte de su trabajo?

- En realidad, no

- ¿puedes ver que otras transacciones codificadas presento?

- Por supuesto, sin embargo no será fácil. Probablemente debería traer a Blaine para que nos ayude. Él es el experto en informática, no yo.

_Rachel, dulzura._

Rachel la miro como si hubiera oído su voz, a pesar de que no había hablado. Sus ojos. Se encontraron. Si, ella sintió la conexión, probablemente sin darse cuenta de lo que era.

- ¿en que están trabajando? – Quinn entro en la oficina

- Estamos buscando los archivos en los que había accedido recientemente Finn – respondió Puck

Rachel había quedado en silencio al verla entrar al cuarto

Quinn levanto una ceja

- Buena idea, Puck

- No fue mía, fue de Rachel – Quinn la vio con aprobación

- Aun mejor. Chequéalo, pero tengo que robarte a Rachel por un momento.

Quinn la miro, pero Rachel no hizo ningún ademan de levantarse.

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Voy a terminar la auditoria, y luego me voy. Cuanto antes, mejor – replico ella con un tono duro, inflexible en su voz

- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Es hora de resolver nuestros problemas de relación.

Quinn camino alrededor de la mesa, mientras Puck se apartaba. Rachel la miro, con ojos desafiantes.

- No tenemos problemas en la relación, porque no tenemos ninguna relación. No saldré con un vampiro.

- Créeme, hay mucho más que puedes hacer con este vampiro que solo salir. Vamos, el Dr. Schuster nos espera.

La tomo del brazo y la saco de la silla. Rachel trato de quitársela de encima, pero la sujeto con mano firme.

- ¡oh dios mío! ¡estas tratando de que me convierta en un vampiro! Que es el, ¿un cirujano maligno que convierte a la gente en vampiro? – le grito a Quinn con el pánico claramente escrito en toda su cara

- ¡Rachel, nunca te convertiría en un vampiro! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? ¿de verdad crees que desearía esto a alguien que me importa?

Quinn estaba indignada ante la idea.

- El Dr. Schuster es un psiquiatra.

**…..**

Rachel jadeo mientras trataba de digerir sus palabras.

- ¿tienes un loquero?

¿Desde cuándo los vampiros se acotaban en un sofá? Un ataúd sería más adecuado. Esto era demasiado extraño. En primer lugar, los vampiros no deberían existir en absoluto. No eran más que folklore, el mito o como la gente lo llame. Y en segundo lugar, los vampiro no viven una vida normal como los seres humanos, ¡con visitas al loquero!

- Si, lo tengo, aunque estoy segura de que prefiere ser llamado psiquiatra – una leve sonrisa de deslizo sobre sus labios –

- es un buen médico, a pesar de que sus métodos pueden ser un poco ortodoxos – señalo Puck detrás de ella.

- ¿tú también lo estás viendo? – no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Los dos estaban muy locos.

- Hey, todos tenemos nuestros problemas. No es fácil vivir como un vampiro – levanto los brazos

- ¿en qué tipo de universo paralelo aterrice? Ustedes están locos ¿verdad?

Estaba atrapada en una casa con dos los... aspirantes a vampiros.

- Yo te aseguro que estoy perfectamente sano, no es que pueda decir lo mismo de mi amiga – Quinn le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Bueno, tal vez solo una loca aspirando a vampiro, ¡sí, claro!_

En lugar de una respuesta, Puck se limitó a mover la cabeza y rodo sus ojos.

- Vamos, no queremos llegar tarde a la sesión de terapia de pareja.

Quinn la saco de la habitación y la llevo escaleras abajo hasta el garaje. Para su sorpresa, no estaba Carl para conducirlos. Abrió la puerta del copiloto de un coche Audi deportivo modelo R8 en colores plateado y negro. El coche parecía pertenecer a una pista de carreras, no a una calle de San Francisco.

Quinn se metió en el asiento del conductor después de haber cerrado la puerta del pasajero detrás de ella como toda una _caballera. _Segundos después salió disparada del garaje, Rachel le dio una mirada de reojo.

No podía encontrarle sentido a todo de lo que se había enterado. Si era un vampiro ¿Por qué no la mordía? ¿No era eso lo que hacían los vampiros? ¿No deberían ella y Puck estar colgados en su cuello, bebiendo de su sangre?

Y para el caso, ¿Por qué demonios no era fría? Los vampiros eran muertos, ¿verdad? O no muertos. De cualquier manera no debería de tener una temperatura corporal normal, ¿verdad? A veces, era absolutamente caliente.

Sacudió su cabeza para dispersar las imágenes de Quinn sobre ella, detrás de ella, a su lado, con su pene atravesándola, empujando… ¡Maldita sea! Suficiente con esa línea de razonamiento. De todos modos, era solo una pregunta entre un millón, que tenía en ese momento.

La idea de que Quinn operaba una empresa de seguridad, no tenía ningún sentido tampoco. ¿No debería, como un vampiro, atacar a la gente en lugar de protegerla? ¿Y porque no estaba viviendo en una cueva con murciélagos? Muy bien, tal vez ese era Batman. Superhéroe equivocado.

No, no era un superhéroe. Era un monstruo. Seguro, Quinn era un monstruo.

Y, demonios…. ¿desde cuándo los monstruos se veían tan condenadamente hermosas y sexys? Cuando la había arrastrado detrás de ella por las escaleras, hacia el garaje, había sido incapaz de apartar sus ojos de su trasero. Y más que nada, quería clavarle las manos, tal vez incluso morderla un poco ¿le gustaría eso?

_¡Alto!_

No más pensamientos como ese. Por lo menos estaba convencida de que no tenía miedo de Quinn, parecía que no hacia ningún intento de atacarla. Incluso se había mostrado disgustada cuando la acusó de querer convertirla en vampiro. Como si esa fuera la idea más lejana de su mente.

Rachel miro su mano. El curita estaba aún en sus dedos, pero sabía que los cortes se habían cerrado cuando le había lamido con su lengua. La sensación de hormigueo que había sentido, se había extendidos a través de todo su cuerpo, no solo en la mano. Tan solo recordarlo, le ponía la piel de gallina en los brazos.

Quinn activo el sistema de calefacción.

- Vas a entrar en calor en un segundo. Lo siento, debí haber traído un suéter para ti.

Su preocupación por ella era evidentemente. Su mano rozo la de ella ligeramente, antes de ponerla de nuevo en el volante. El momento fue tan breve que pudo haberlo soñado, pero la persistente sensación de hormigueo agradable en su piel, le dijo que no lo había hecho. Su toque era tan real como Quinn.

Sus instintos estaban en lo cierto, en la ducha, cuando había visto sus ojos parpadearon en rojo. Y ahora entendía porque no había espejo en el baño. Si era cierto que los vampiros no se reflejaban en los espejos, entonces no había necesidad de que tuviera uno. No es de extrañarse que no hubiera sido capaz de estar con ella durante el día. Si era un vampiro de verdad, no podía estar afuera, en la luz del sol, sin convertirse en cenizas.

Cuando ella y Puck se habían quedado con ella toda la noche, no se habían cansado. Todo era tan claro ahora. Incluso cuando había enviado a Carl a comprar algo de comida, apostaba a que no había habido ningún elemento comestible en el refrigerador. Los pequeños signos habían estado allí, pero no los había visto o no había querido verlos. Incluso su gran fuerza cuando había pateado el arma de la mano del matón, era probablemente debido a que era un vampiro.

Y cada vez que la había cargado, le había parecido que no había tenido que gastar fuerza alguna, como si fuera liviana como una pluma, lo cual sabía que sin duda, no lo era. Estaban esas libras de más, persistentes en su cintura, de las cuales nunca pudo deshacerse.

_No puedo dejarte embarazada._

Rachel pronto recordó sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de que el condón se había roto. Así que era cierto: como Quinn era un vampiro, no podía engendras hijos ¿Por qué no estaba aliviada por eso? ¿No debería estar contenta de que al menos no estaría embarazada y no estaría cargando el engendro de un vampiro? Curiosamente la idea de eso, la lleno de pesar, en lugar de aliviarla.

De pronto se acordó de los sueños extraños que había tenido. La casa que había visto en sus sueños era la de Quinn, estaba segura ahora ¿y la mordida en el cuello que había soñado? ¿Se trataba de una advertencia de lo que sucedería? ¿La mordería una noche estando dormida y la dejaría seca? Si era inteligente, escucharía la advertencia.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, se preguntaba porque no escapaba. Podría abrir la puerta del coche y saltar. Quinn no sabría que la había golpeado. Era rápido y sería capaz de hacerlo. Sería fácil. Miro a la manija de la puerta y extendió la mano.

- Por favor, no huyas

La voz de Quinn no era una orden, era una súplica. Le sostuvo la mirada y noto que sus ojos brillan como el oro, de la misma manera que la había mirado cuando le hacia el amor por la mañana. Rachel puso su mano de nuevo en su regazo y aparto los ojos. No debería mirarla de esa manera. Era confuso como el infierno. Deseaba que mostrara sus colmillos una vez más, así tendría el coraje de correr, pero cuando la miraba de esa manera, las cosas no tenían sentido. Nada tenía sentido ¿tendría algo sentido de nuevo?

Cuando finalmente estaciono el coche frente a una casa eduardiana, sabía que había llegado a su destino. Quinn no la llevo a través de la puerta principal, sino que le mostro una puerta lateral, que los llevaba al sótano del edificio. Vacilo en la puerta.

- Nadie te hará daño – le susurro a sus espaldas – te doy mi palabra

La palabra de un vampiro. Tenía que estar loca para creerle, después de todas las mentiras en las cuales la había atrapado. La rubia tonta en el escritorio, apenas la miro y en su lugar miro directamente a Quinn.

- Está terminando con su último paciente. Va a llevar un par de minutos.

Les señalo en el sofá. Rachel no hizo ademan de sentarse, y Quinn permaneció a su lado. Miro alrededor de la sala de espera. Había varias sillas cómodas, una mesa de café con los periódicos… ¿había visto bien? _Crónicas de vampiros de San Francisco, _decía uno de los periódicos. ¿Tenían su propio periódico? Le dio a Quinn una mirada curiosa y se dio cuenta de que la había estado vigilando.

- Nosotros leemos, sabes.

_¡Sabelotodo!_

Se apartó de ella y continuo viendo la habitación, no estaba de humor para iniciar ninguna conversación. Su mirada se detuvo en la máquina expendedora. De repente, sintió sed. Tal vez podía conseguir una botella de agua o jugo. Cuando dio un paso hacia la máquina expendedora, sintió la mano de Quinn en el brazo, le dirigió una mirada de fastidio, pero Quinn solo meneo la cabeza lentamente.

- Te voy a conseguir algo de beber cuando lleguemos a casa – le dijo.

- Quiero un poco ahora.

Sabía que sonaba como una niña mimada, pero no le importaba.

- No creo que te guste lo que ofrecen.

Rachel volvió a mirar a la máquina expendedora y se centró en la botella detrás del vidrio. Botellas pequeñas de plástico con jugo rojo ¿jugo de tomate?

Dio un paso más cerca. Oh, no. ¡Esto no podía ser lo que parecía! Las etiquetas de las botellas simplemente decías: A, B, AB y O.

El estómago se le hundió. Sangre. ¡Sangre en una máquina expendedora!

Le dio a Quinn una mirada atónita, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y un hombre salió. Parecía reconocer a Quinn y le dio una breve sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas, Quinn? – se estrecharon las manos – no me digas que esta … - hizo un gesto hacia el consultorio – Quinn sacudió la cabeza

- Ni lo digas. Me alegro de verte, G.

Tan pronto como el hombre, que parecía extrañamente familiar para ella, paso a su lado, de repente se detuvo y respiro hondo. Volvió a Quinn y sonrió.

- ¿una mortal? ¿tu, entre todas las personas?

La miro de arriba abajo, generando un sonido de agradecimiento. Al instante Quinn puso un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella.

- No te preocupes, vieja amiga, yo sé bien que no hay que tocar lo que es tuyo. Pero si quieres que yo haga los honores, con gusto yo … - Quinn asintió, pero no la soltó

- Yo que tú, no me atrevería

El hombre se fue, y finalmente se dio cuenta de donde lo había visto antes

- Ese era el …

- El alcalde de San Francisco, si – le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva

- ¿también es…? – asintió con la cabeza

- Si, lo es

- ¿Qué quiso decir con "hacer los honores"?

- Te lo diré después

- El Dr. Schuster los vera ahora – la rubia tonta interrumpió – pasen

- Dímelo ahora

- Más tarde

Rachel no estaba segura de que esperar en la oficina del Dr. Schuster, pero ciertamente no eral el sofá ataúd. Si Quinn no la hubiera obligado a caminar a través de la puerta y bloqueado su salida, se habría dado vuelta sobre sus talones y habría escapado.

Todavía estaba digiriendo la noticia de que el alcalde era un vampiro. El hecho de que Quinn la hubiera lado inmediatamente y posesivamente hacia ella cuando le había mostrado más que un interés pasajero, no se le había escapado tampoco.

Casi había sentido sus celos físicamente, y un escalofrió había pasado por ella con la misma intensidad. No había sentido que era prudente alejarse de Quinn en ese momento, y lo dejo pasar.

Por lo menos Quinn no parecía querer hacerle daño físicamente. Tampoco quería compartirla, mejor el vampiro que ya conoces…

Y si ella era verdaderamente honesta consigo misma, tenía que admitir que se sentía reconfortada con su toque, pero estaba dispuesta a ser honesta consigo misma. Tampoco quería ser honesta con el psiquiatra, si es que acaso era un médico de verdad. Rache miro al hombre, parecía normal y humano, a pesar de que estaba segura de que no lo era. Lo vio inhalar profundamente. No, definitivamente no era humano ¿tenían todos que olerla como su fueran perros?

- Ah, la mujer humana supongo, ¿Rachel?

Se sorprendió que supiera su nombre ¿Cuánto le había dicho a Quinn sobre ella?

- Si, ella es Rachel

Había algo en la voz de Quinn que no había oído antes. ¿Orgullo?

Quinn la llevo a un sillón y la sentó mientras ella se apoyaba en un armario cerca de Rachel.

El medico la olio de nuevo, luego levanto las cejas.

- ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar esta vez?

- Esa pregunta implicaría que me ayudo la última vez – respondió Quinn con sarcasmo. El médico no parecía ofenderse.

- Sé que mi consejo obviamente funciono. Todavía puedo olerte en ella, de hecho, ella apesta a ti

- Doctor, le agradecería si mantuviera esos comentarios para sí mismo. Rachel y yo estamos aquí, porque necesitamos algo de ayuda con nuestra relación.

- ¿relación? – pregunto el psiquiatra

- ¡no tenemos ninguna relación! – protesto Rachel, era mejor dejar las cosas claras de inmediato.

- Ah, creo que veo donde está el problema – dedujo el medico rápidamente.

- No, no, usted me dijo que solo durmiera con ella y todo estaría bien otra vez

- Bueno, ¿tuviste una erección? ¿fuiste capaz de actuar?

Rachel se sintió avergonzada por el franco intercambio de palabras y sintió el calor subiendo hacia sus mejillas. Así que era cierto. Había visto al psiquiatra para superar su problema de erección. Por lo menos no había mentido sobre eso.

- Si

- Entonces, no veo donde está el problema.

- El problema es que no puedo tener suficiente de ella, cada vez que la miro, quiero más. Cada vez que la toco no puedo parar. Cuando estoy lejos de ella, la extraño. Cuando otra persona la mira, yo la podría matar. ¿puede ver el cuadro?

- No puedes demandarme por eso. te dije que durmieras con ella una vez, y luego que siguieras adelante – el doctor levanto las manos.

- ¡oh cállate, curandero! – interrumpió Rachel - ¿Qué tipo de medio le dice a su paciente que duerma con alguien? ¿Dónde estudio medicina? ¿es una casa de putas? – si él había estudiado medicina, ella lo dudaba. Schuster quiso protestar pero ella continuo - ¿Qué? ¿estoy demasiado cerca de la verdad? No te molestes en contestar, porque no me importa lo que tengas que decir. ¿no podías prescribirle alguna viagra en su lugar? No, tenías que decirle que duerma con un ser humano.

- El viagra no funciona en los vampiros – intervino Quinn

- Puedo ver porque te gusta – dio el doctor a Quinn una mirada de complicidad – se parece mucho a ti

- ¡yo no soy como ella, para nada!

- Otro punto a mi favor. Iguales de obstinadas e insolentes. No me sorprende en lo absoluto que ustedes dos se sientan atraídas la una a la otra.

- No me siento atraída por ella, no quiero una relación con un vampiro. Maldita sea, me arrastro hasta aquí.

El medico negó con la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que tu cabeza te dice, pero tu cuerpo habla más fuerte ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

Desafiante, Rachel se cruzó de brazos. Si él estaba tratando de engañarla en algo, estaría en guardia.

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- En mi coche – respondió Quinn en su lugar

- Viniste por tu gusto

- No

- ¿la vinculaste?

¿Tenían que hablar de ella, como si no estuviera en la habitación?

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

- Rachel tuvo un montón de oportunidades para salirse

- Sin embargo, no lo hiciste… porque no quería alejarte. No de ella y no de esta relación.

- ¡eso no es cierto! – grito

- El hecho de hablar cada vez más fuerte, no significa que estés en lo cierto ¿a quién estas tratando de convencer? ¿a mí? ¿a Quinn? ¿o tal vez a ti misma?

Rachel no respondió, odiaba cuando la gente encontraba sus botones y los apretaba.

- Volvamos al principio entonces. Supongo que has tenido relaciones sexuales con otros, ¿no sabías que Quinn no era un ser humano?

- En eso está en lo cierto

De ninguna manera en el infierno, se hubiera acostado con Quinn si lo hubiera sabido ¿no?

- Bueno, ¿sentiste que algo andaba más cuando tuviste relaciones con Quinn?

- ¿mal? No, nada se sintió mal

Hacer el amor con Quinn fue perfecto.

- Fue perfecto – dijo Quinn suavemente, Rachel la miro, sin saber si contestarle o no.

- Nunca sentí algo mejor en mi vida – era como si le arrancara los pensamientos directamente desde su cabeza

Sus mejillas se calentaron con la admisión de Quinn, y se alejó. No era justo que la hiciera sentir tan caliente por dentro.

- Así que tuvieron relación sexuales ¿y después? ¿Qué paso? – dijo el doctor, se inclinó hacia adelante.

- Tuvimos relaciones una y otra vez ¿debo continuar? – sonrió Quinn.

¿Estaba realmente disfrutando esta sesión?

El médico le indico que se detuviera

- Creo que me hago una idea

- Estas dejando de lado algo importante – dijo Rachel – revisaste mis antecedente, ya que no confiabas en mí. Pensaste que yo estaba detrás de tu maldito dinero. ¡parece que yo debería haberte investigado a ti!

- Te explique porque lo hice, te pedí disculpa por ello.

- ¡y entonces te diste la vuelta y seguiste mintiendo acerca de lo que eres!

- ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Por primera vez en mi vida me encuentro con una mujer que me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes, que me lleva a otro lugar cuando me besa, que me hace sentir el sol en la piel … ¿y luego supuestamente le tengo que decir algo que la haría huir de mí? Así que tenía la esperanza de que si te hacia amarme primero, entonces tal vez tenía la posibilidad de que te quedaras conmigo una vez que te lo dijera. Necesitaba más tiempo, iba a decírtelo.

La voz de Quinn era suplicante, rogándole que le escuchara. No sabía que responder.

- Háblame del sol en tu piel – exigió Schuster – tengo curiosidad – Quinn la miro cuando respondía la pregunta

- Cuando me besas, me transportas a un prado de lavanda. Puedo sentir el sol sobre mi piel, pero no quema, mi piel no se ampolla. Siento el calor y puedo oler el aroma de la lavanda en el aire como si estuviera realmente allí, caminando sobre la hierba.

Con cada palabra, Rachel reconoció lo que estaba describiendo. Era un lugar real, un lugar que conocía, un lugar en el que había estado. No había una explicación de cómo podía saberlo, no era posible.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de ese lugar?

Tenía que saber si la verificación de antecedentes, se había revelado el lugar, aunque parecía imposible. Nadie sabía lo que representaba el prado para ella, era todo lo que le quedaba de su infancia. Los únicos recuerdos buenos que le quedaban de su hermano pequeño, antes de que lo impensable hubiera sucedido.

Dudaba de que incluso sus padres supieran lo que ese lugar significaba para ella, un lugar donde se sentía en paz con el mundo. Feliz.

Quinn le dio una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿quieres decir que el lugar existe?

- ¡por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo te enteraste? ¿en mi verificación de antecedentes? – negó con la cabeza

- No, ya te dije, cuando me besas, me llevas ahí. Lo siento. Es como me tele transportaras ahí. Puedo sentirlo con todos mis sentidos. Puedo olerlo, puedo tocarlo, puedo escuchar los sonidos, ver el sol. Todo eso

- No es posible. Estas mintiendo – Schuster interrumpió

- Háblanos de ese lugar ¿Cuál es su significado?

- Yo no comparto este recuerdo con nadie. Es privado – bajo sus ojos. Quinn se acercó a ella y se agacho delante de su silla, mirándola.

- Lo has compartido conmigo antes. Me has llevado allí antes ¿no significa eso, que querías mostrármelo?

Sacudió la cabeza, esto estaba demasiado cerca. Si la dejaba acercarse tanto, le haría daño.

- No me dejes fuera, por favor

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? – dijo Rachel y se levantó de su silla - ¿no puede encontrar otro juguete sexual con el cual jugar?

- No estoy jugado contigo y no se trata de sexo

- ¿esto no es sobre el sexo? – intervino el doctor

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que se trataba de sexo? – dio a su psiquiatra una mirada frustrada - ¿alguien ha estado escuchando una sola palabra de lo que he dicho? ¿para qué diablos te pago? ¿Qué que explicarte esto? Esto es acerca de mí, y de que quiero hacer el vínculo de sangre con Rachel.


	17. Quince I

Marley paseaba a todo lo largo de su apartamento en la octava planta, con su teléfono celular pegado a la oreja. Sin interés miraba hacia la ciudad por sus ventanas que iban desde el piso al techo. Esta noche, ella no estaba de humor para admirar las impresionantes vistas.

- No, no estas escuchando. ¡Lo tenía, tonto incompetente! – su voz dejo escapar un resoplido frustrado – si lo hubiéramos hecho a mi manera, en primer lugar, no estaríamos en esta situación. Pero no, pensaste que podías manejarlo mejor. No te atrevas a interrumpirme.

Hizo una breve pausa, pero la persona que llamaba en el otro extremo, había comenzado por fin a escucharla y no dijo ni pio.

- Bien, esto es lo que harás, y realmente no me importa cómo, siempre y cuando lo hagas esta noche. Quiero que desaparezca. No solo ella va averiguar lo que estamos tratando de hacerle a su compañía, ahora incluso, la ha hecho su amante ¿sabes lo que duele eso? ¿lo sabes? – no hubo respuesta – estoy hablando contigo.

Estaba furiosa, con razón todo estaba hecho pedazos, si tuvo que confiar en un familiar.

- Pensé que no quería que dijera nada mas – dijo su hermano finalmente, en el otro extremo.

¿Tenían realmente algún ADN en común? Era difícil de creer.

- ¡idiota! No puedo creer que este emparentada contigo.

- Hey, yo no soy tan estúpido como me haces parecer. Te conseguí toda la información interna que querías. No te olvides de eso, por lo menos puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, no como tú.

- No te atrevas a sacármelo de nuevo.

Su propio fracaso seguía siendo doloroso, incluso después de nueve meses. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Prácticamente había sido capaz de saborear la victoria.

Su hermano se encendió.

- Ah, sí, lo hare. Si hubieras solo continuado chupando su pene hasta que tuvieras un vínculo de sangre con ella, todo su dinero hubiera sido tuyo, y simplemente pudiste haberme dejado matarla pero no, mi hermana mayor no puede tragar ¿no?

- ¡tal vez tú deberías haberle chupado el pene en mi lugar!

- Yo no soy su tipo. Así que no hagas esto zonas como si fui yo el que metió la pata. Tu misma te has metido en esta situación. ¿tienes alguna idea sobre las cosas que tengo que pasar, para solucionar este problema para ti? Crees que es muy fácil.

Marley piso fuerte, su hermano no lo sabía, pero necesitaba una salida a su frustración. Mucho tiempo había trabajado en esto y finalmente, el premio estaba a su alcance otra vez. Solo unos días más y todo el dinero de Quinn seria de ella.

- Ah, deja de lloriquear. Una vez que todo esto haya terminado, estarás nadando en dinero ¿estás a punto de terminar con la carga?

- Estoy trabajando en la encriptación. Unas pocas horas más de trabajo y entonces puedo empezar a autorizas. Ya casi estamos allí.

Marley dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Bien, pero todavía tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella, no podemos arriesgarnos a que descubra lo que estamos haciendo y nos detenga justo antes de llegar a la meta.

- Voy a deshacerme de ella, menos mal que la ha hecho su amante. Quinn estará tan devastada, que ni siquiera se dará cuenta de lo que está pasándole a su empresa. Ira bien con nuestros planes.

¿De qué estaba hablando su hermano?

- ¿devastada? Ella solo se la está cogiendo

- ¿solo cogiéndosela? Sigue soñando. Está enamorada de ella, la llama "su mujer". Al parecer finalmente se olvidó de ti. Le tomo suficiente tiempo. Te llamare cuando esté listo.

- Espera – trato de detenerlo, pero ya se había desconectado de la llamada.

¿Quinn enamorada de esa pequeña perra? A ella no le importaba un comino la vida amorosa de Quinn, ¿pero ser reemplazada por un ser humano? Ahora, eso dolía ¡hija de puta!

Marley lanzo su teléfono al sofá y se quitó sus tacones de aguja de una patada. En el camino a su habitación se sacó su vestido por los hombros y lo dejo caer al suelo. Su personal lo limpiaría después. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

**…..**

Puck marco el teléfono celular de Blaine y se conectó al instante.

- Necesito tu experiencia

- ¿Qué pasa? – Blaine sonaba distraído. En el fondo se podía escucha a alguien más.

- Necesito que revises algunos archivos para mí. Tú eres mejor en informática que yo.

Era cierto, Blaine era residente experto en informática en todo lo relacionado con Scanguards. Lo que fuera necesario, Blaine sabia como hacerlo.

- ¿ahora? Estoy metido en algo – Puck rodo los ojos

- Deja de coger a Kurt y pon tu culo en marcha. He encontrado algo que me hace pensar que Finn Hudson estaba involucrado en algo más grande que solo el desvió de unos pocos miles de dólares. Subió unos archivos encriptados al servidor central, y tengo que saber que hay en ellos.

- No me necesitas para eso. sé que eres capaz de descifrar la encriptación tú mismo – respondió

- Sé que puedo, eso solo que me está tomando más tiempo del que te llevaría a ti. Así que hazlo.

Blaine estaba claramente vacilante, hasta que finalmente acepto.

- Está bien, voy a hacerlo. ¿Cuál es la ubicación de los archivos?

Puck lo informo de la ubicación del servidor y el código por el cual tenía que identificar los archivos de Finn.

- Vamos a dividir el trabajo. Voy a empezar desde el fondo hacia arriba. Tú tomaras la parte superior. Llámame cuando encuentres algo – le ordeno y termino la llamada.

Era una buena cosa que Puck fuera más viejo que Blaine. Cuando presionaba, normalmente ganaba la discusión. También ayudaba que era el amigo más cercano y más antiguo de Quinn.

Había pasado la última hora revisando a través del historial en el que Finn había trabajado en el último mes, concretamente los archivos en los cuales él había accedido.

La sugerencia de Rachel de revisar todos los archivos en los que Finn había accedido bajo su sesión, había tenido éxito. Había estado en todos lados, metiendo las narices en los archivos que no tenían nada que ver con su posición, archivos que otro personal tendría que haber trabajado, no él.

Carl asomo la cabeza en la oficina.

- Puck ¿está la Srta. Fabray con usted? – negó con la cabeza

- Puedes llamarla Quinn, ya lo sabes. Sé que te lo ha dicho varias veces

- Preferiría no hacerlo

- Salió con Rachel, ¿Qué necesitas?

- He recordado algo que me ha estado molestando – paso de un al otro.

Puck señalo la silla frente al escritorio en silencio, pidiendo a Carl tomar asiento.

- Tiene que ver con la señorita Marley

- ¿Marley?

Puck no pudo reprimir su sorpresa. Nadie había mencionado su nombre en la casa de Quinn en más de nueve meses. Menos mal que no estaba en casa. Y esperaba que no estuviera en los próximos cinco minutos. Si escuchaba pronunciar su nombre en su casa, no se sabría cómo reaccionaría.

- Paso mucho tiempo aquí. sé que nunca le guste, así que me quede fuera de su camino tanto como pude. No quería molestar a la Srta. Fabray, y después de que ella se fue, no hubo un buen momento para mencionarlo. La Srta. Fabray fue tan inaccesible por un largo tiempo.

Puck recordaba eso muy bien. Su amiga se había aislado y prefería su propia compañía, a la de sus amigos. Había acumulado una gran cantidad de ira y la ira se había convertido en depresión, hasta que finalmente había regresado a lo que parecía su estado normal. Excepto por el hecho de que había rechazado la compañía de las mujeres después de eso.

- Y luego me olvide de eso, pensé que no era realmente importante

- Carl, estas vacilando – estaba ansioso por volver a analizar los archivos cifrados

- Lo siento, Puck. Es solo que yo ni siquiera sé si es importante.

Puck le dio una mirada inconfundible. Ya sea para que hablar o se saliera de la habitación.

- La señorita Marley, la vi en su computadora un día, cuando ella estaba afuera. No estoy seguro si pudo acceder o no, pero cuando me vio, fingió que estaba buscando un lápiz y un papel. Más tarde esa misma noche, la Srta. Fabray la echo. Cuando vi a la señorita Rachel sentarse en la computadora anoche, lo recordé de nuevo.

- No me di cuenta que regresaste a la casa anoche.

- Todos estaban tan absortos en su trabajo, que no me escucharon. No quería molestar.

Puck asintió. Es cierto, estaban tan absortos que se habían olvidado del tiempo y del amanecer.

- No le menciones nada acerca de Marley a Quinn. Solo la molestaras. Creo que deberíamos guardárnoslo. Voy a hacer algunas consultas, a ver que puedo encontrar – Carl se levanto

- Gracias, estoy seguro que no es nada. Era solo algo extraño. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que nunca dejaba que otras personas tocaran sus computadoras, a excepción de usted, y ahora de la señorita Rachel.

- Creo que todos debemos estar preparados para mucho más que ella dejara que Rachel haga – sonrió

- ¿crees que se convertirá en la ama de la casa?

- ¿am? Supongo que eso es una definición tan buena como cualquier otra. Ella sí que la tiene en la palma de su mano. No es que ella tenga la menor idea.

Puck sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ¿Cómo una mujer podía estar tan ajena a los efectos que tenía en una persona?, estaba más allá de su entendimiento.

- No será fácil de ocultar lo que somos si se queda – dio una mirada sorprendida a Carl, luego dio una palmada en su frente

- Ah, es verdad. No lo sabes todavía

- No sé, ¿Qué?

- Se enteró hace un par de horas – ahora Carl era el que tenía una mirada aturdida en su rostro.

- ¿y todavía esta con ella?

Un ruido fuerte les dijo que alguien había cerrado la puerta. Segundos después la puerta se abrió de nuevo y se estrelló por segunda vez.

- ¡no hemos terminado de hablar! – escucharon la voz furiosa de Quinn.

- Ah, sí, ya terminamos. No me voy a casar con un vampiro – Rachel le grito en respuesta

Carl y Puck intercambiaron sonrisas.

- Cien dólares a que no se casara con ella – sugirió Carl. Puck negó con la cabeza

- Tienes que aprender mucho más acerca de las mujeres. No solo se casara, sino que hará el vínculo de sangre con ella.

Extendió su mano para sellar la apuesta, y Carl la tomo.

- Y tienes que aprender más sobre la Srta. Fabray. No hay nada más que le guste, que su paz y tranquilidad en su hogar. Y por como esto suena, ella no le dará eso.

Puck se rio en voz alta. Carl podría haber pasado más tiempo con Quinn en los últimos dieciocho años, que él, pero Puck era el que realmente conocía a su mejor amiga. Y paz y tranquilidad no era lo que le gustaba a Quinn en su hogar, ni remotamente.

Había una cosa que su amiga anhelaba más que nada en su vida, algo que nunca había tenido desde que era un vampiro, a pesar de las amistades que había formado: una familia. Pero Carl no podía saber eso. Su amiga nunca había verbalizado su deseo más profundo, pero Puck siempre lo había sentido.

Otra puerta se cerró, y sabía que Rachel había entrado en el dormitorio de Quinn.

**….**

Por segunda vez en dos días Rachel abrió su maleta sobre la cama y tiro en ella las pocas cosas que había sacado antes. Trato de no mirar a las sabanas enredadas en la cama, la evidencia de su noche de pasión.

¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? Ella estaba en la casa de un vampiro. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella, alucinante sexo, y la había arrastrado al loquero, donde había anunciado que quería casarse con ella, y no solo eso. Quería hacer un vínculo de sangre, lo que fuera que eso significase.

No había esperado una explicación.

No es que a una chica no le gustara tener una propuesta de vez en cuando ¿pero de un vampiro? ¿En la oficina de su psiquiatra? No podía ser más extraño ¿había realmente pensado Quinn que estaría saltando con la idea?

No podía comparar a la mujer con la que había hecho el amor, con el vampiro que había lamido la sangre de su mano. Eran dos personas distintas. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de una, la otra ni siquiera la conocía.

El dolor en su pecho al saber que tenía que dejarla, se sentía insoportable. Pero tenía que hacerlo, y hacerlo ahora. Esta mujer le había mentido en todo momento. Nunca estaría segura de cuál era la verdad.

- No me dejes afuera – la voz de Quinn se escuchó a sus espaldas. No la había oído entrar – Rachel por favor, háblame – su voz se sentía por su cuello, sacudió la cabeza - ¿a qué le tienes miedo? Sé que no me tienes miedo a mí, lo puedo sentir – Quinn le toco la mano con la suya, y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

Su toque era lo último que su psique podía sentir.

- Por favor, déjame ir, no puedo estar contigo.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas. Estoy conectada contigo y tu estas conectada a mi ¿no lo sientes? Nunca me sentí tan cerca de alguien. Puedo sentir cosas tuyas… el prado de lavanda… es como si yo estuviera en tu cabeza.

- No, por favor.

- Hay más, puedo sentir la tristeza, pero no lo entiendo. Es ahí cuando piensas en la pradera. Es como su hubiera dolor asociado con ella, Rachel, déjame entrar …

¿Cómo podía saber acerca del dolor, cuando ella misma lo había tratado de enterrar en lo profundo de sus recuerdos?

- No puedo

- Dulzura, necesito entenderte. Necesito saberlo.

- No se puede saber. Nadie puede saber lo que era ¡que hice!

- Estoy aquí para ti. Por favor, dime lo que está causando tu dolor. Lo puedo sentir aquí

Le apretó la mano en su corazón.

Rachel no podía explicar porque conocía algo de su pasado, pero ella misma había tenido visiones extrañas que estaban relacionadas con Quinn.

- La pradera – comenzó – que está situada cerca de un pequeño pueblo de Francia.

Miro su cara, pero no la vio. Todo lo que vio fue la pradera y ella misma como una niña de ocho años de edad…

_Rachel acuno a su hermano bebe en sus brazos._

- _Cuidado – advirtió su madre – él es frágil, levántale la cabeza con el brazo_

- _Yo puedo hacerlo, mama, no te preocupes. Soy una chica grande ¿ves?_

_Mostro a su madre que sabía cómo sostener al pequeño Peter y dijo:_

- _Es tan pequeño ¿yo era tan pequeña también? – con grandes ojos miro a su madre, quien le dio una cálida sonrisa_

- _Así de pequeña y tan linda como es el – su madre le dio un beso en la cabeza _

- _Bueno, ¡ahí están mis dos chicas favoritas!_

_La voz de su padre pronto se hizo eco del camino que conducía a la pradera de lavanda, mientras se acercaba a ellas._

_Casi todas las tardes, cuando había terminado de dar clases, las encontraba descansando en el prado, disfrutando de los largos días de verano. Pasaban sus tardes riendo, jugando y hablando, la familia perfecta. Una madre amorosa, el padre y un hermano bebe. Era todo lo que siempre había querido._

_La infancia de Rachel había sido perfecta. No le importaba el hecho de que vivían en un país cuyo idioma apenas hablaba, y que tenía que hacer nuevo amigos en la escuela. Todas las dificultades fueron olvidadas cuando su hermano nació. El hizo su pequeña familia perfecta._

_Era como un pequeño muñeco con el que jugaría todo el día. Y nunca se aburriría de él. Amaba a su hermano, más que todos su juguetes juntos._

_Sus padres se lo confiaban. Una noche al final del verano, sus padres querían celebrar su aniversario yendo a comer a un restaurante local. Estaba a solo una cuadra de su casa, así que dejaron a Rachel a cargo de su hermano._

_Sería una cena temprano, y no permanecerían afuera más de una hora. Peter estaba durmiendo cuando se fueron. Lo había alimentado y bañado, era un niño feliz cuando se durmió. Rachel debía de llamar a la anciana que vivía debajo si su hermano se despertaba, y ella a su vez irlos a buscar al restaurante._

_Todo estaba tranquilo después de que sus padres la dejaron para irse al restaurante. Rachel jugaba con sus muñecas. Lo miro para asegurarse de que estaba cubierto por la manta. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo._

_Peter estaba demasiado tranquilo, no podía oír nada. Estaba acostado en la cuna, rodeada de silencio. Lo sacudió._

- _Peter, despierta _

_No se despertó como normalmente lo haría cuando escuchaba voces. Lo sacudió de nuevo, pero no respondió. Tal vez estaba realmente dormido. Tal vez estaba tan cansado que no podía oírla._

_Sin embargo, no estaba cansado, y no estaba dormido. El miedo la paralizo donde estaba parada, mirando su cuerpo quieto. No había respiración, no había ningún movimiento de él. Y Rachel se quedó allí, en esta de shock, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de tomar una decisión. No estaba preparada, solo se quedó allí._

_No se había movido del lado en que se había quedado, al lado de la cuna, cuando sus padres regresaron veinte minutos más tarde. Apenas escucho los gritos de su madre cuando su padre levanto el cuerpo sin vida de Peter, de su pequeña cama._

_Se había ido, porque ella había vacilado. Tenía la culpa. Estaba a cargo de él, defraudo a sus padres y destruyo a la familia._

_Después de la muerte de Peter, se regresaron a los Estados Unidos. Sus padres nunca la culparon abiertamente, pero ella sabía que era su culpa. Nunca vio reír a su madre de nuevo. Y su padre, lo intento todo para hacer frente a la perdida y ayudar a su mujer lo mejor que pudo, pero la pérdida de su hijo era demasiado para el también, y parecía que toda la alegría lo había abandonado._

Rachel dejo de llorar, cuando sintió los brazos de Quinn envolviéndola.

- Tenías ocho años de edad

- No cambia nada, me quede helada. Yo no hice nada, cuando podría haberlo salvado – Quinn negó con la cabeza.

- No, dulzura, nunca debería haber sido tu responsabilidad.

- Pero lo era

Su abrazo se sentía bien, pero sabía que era solo temporal. Quería disfrutarlo tanto como pudiera, antes que tuviera que dejarlo.

- Chh. Piensa en la padrea, piensa en lo feliz que eras entonces. Yo estaba allí contigo – Rachel levanto la vista

- Pero ¿Cómo? No es posible

- Cada vez que me besas, me llevas ahí. Porque ahí es donde fuiste feliz, y eso es lo que querías mostrarme. Un lugar para ser feliz. Llévame allí ahora, Rachel.

Quinn le puso la mano bajo la barbilla y movió su cabeza hacia arriba. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos para un toque suave, a continuación, una conexión más profunda, antes de que repentinamente se alejara de ella.

- No puedo, no puedo quedarme contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No te conozco. Has estado mintiéndome muchas veces, no es una base para una relación

- He pedido disculpas por eso, y te he explicado porque lo hice – Rachel sacudió la cabeza y se escabullo de su mano

- Quieres el siempre de mí. No puedo darte un para siempre. Ni siquiera sé cómo me sentiré mañana o en una semana a partir de hoy.

- Sé que es difícil de aceptar lo que soy, pero sabes que nunca te voy a hacer daño.

- Ese no es el punto. Quiere que tome una decisión que afectara el resto de mi vida. Solo te he conocido por tres días ¿Cómo quieres una compromiso de por vida de mí, después de un tiempo tan corto? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura? – vio una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Su rostro era suave y gentil.

- Siento el vínculo entre nosotras. Sé que eres la única. Es algo que nunca he sentido….

- No con Marley o con nadie antes que ella. sé que estamos destinadas a estar juntas. Estas vinculadas de sangre.

- Hablas de esto con tal certeza, yo no tengo eso ¿y un vínculo de sangre? Ni siquiera sé lo que significa. No sé nada de tu vida ¿Cómo puedes hacerme elegir entre mi vida anterior y una nueva, cuando ni siquiera sé que estoy eligiendo?

Rachel se sentía confundida. Nada tenía sentido, lo que Quinn quería de ella era demasiado. Era algo que no podía controlar.

- Un vínculo de sangre es una conexión única entre dos personas que se aman. Nos unirá por toda la eternidad. Vamos a pertenecernos la una a la otra. Todo lo que es mío será tuyo.

- Yo no quiero tu dinero. No quiero nada. No sé lo que quiero ¿no lo entiendes? Esto es demasiado, demasiado pronto – sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que me amas? No sabes nada de mi – Quinn sacudió la cabeza

- Yo sé todo sobre ti – puso su mano donde estaba su corazón – puedo sentirte dentro de mí. Cuando tienes dolor, puedo sentir tu dolor. Cuando estas feliz, yo tomo parte de tu felicidad.

- No es posible. Solo me quieres porque estabas hambrienta de sexo, lo necesitabas como una droga para arreglar tus condiciones. Lo que sientes ahora va a desaparecer ¿y entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿desecharme? No, no puedo hacer esto.

- Rachel, lo que yo siento por ti es verdadero. No va a desaparecer ¿y que si solo nos hemos conocido durante tres días? ¿nunca has oído hablar de amor a primera vista? Me enamore de ti en el momento que caíste en mis brazos cuando abrí la puerta. Yo no lo sabía entonces. Cuando estoy contigo, mi mundo es perfecto. Las cosas que me haces sentir… nunca he sido una mujer tierna, pero contigo, yo anhelo ser tierna y amorosa. Sacas lo mejor de mí, me calmas, calientas mi corazón. Sé que he cometido errores, pero voy a empezar todo de nuevo para ti. Te voy a dar lo que se en este mundo que desees. Hare cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz.

Sus palabras la tocaron, no podía negarlo. Pero no estaba lista para tomar una decisión como esa, una decisión que no podría revertir. Por siempre, era un concepto demasiado extraño.

- Quinn, no puedo … – un fuerte golpe en la puerta las interrumpió

- ¡Quinn! – era Puck

- ¡ahora no! – respondió Quinn – por favor, Rachel, quédate conmigo. Se mía y déjame ser tuya

- ¡tenemos un traído entre nosotros! – la voz de Puck era insistente. Quinn abrió la puerta de un tirón – creo que es Blaine, él está detrás de esto – la cara de Quinn se congelo

- Ay, dios, no – miro hacia atrás sobre su hombro – vamos a hablar más tarde, Rachel. tu eres mi vida ahora, ya sea que lo quieras o no.


	18. Quince II

**QUINCE II**

Rachel no dio ninguna indicación de creerle, pero Quinn no podía esperar más. Las lágrimas derramadas en sus ojos, hicieron que su corazón se contrajera, y más que nada quería abrazarla, pero tenía que hacerse cargo de este problema ahora. Blaine, entre todas las personas. No quería creerlo.

Bajo corriendo a su despacho, a lado de Puck.

- Muéstrame

Puck se detuvo en las pantallas de transacción y le explico lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Aquí, mira. Blaine está adentro del sistema en estos momentos y está autorizando todas las transacciones cifradas de Finn Hudson.

La pantalla se llenó de ventanas emergente mostrando notificaciones de aprobación.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Quinn escaneaba la pantalla

- Transferencias bancarias. Está transfiriendo todo nuestro dinero a cuentas en el extranjero

- ¿todas?

- Sí, todo lo que pueda tomar. Millones de dólares. Si no lo detenemos, tendrás que cerrar la empresa mañana… no seremos capaces ni siquiera de pagar la nómina de la próxima semana.

La noticia era devastadora. Blaine, su amigo de casi cien años lo estaba traicionando, le estaba robando. Y no solo eso, era el, quien había intentado hacerle daño a Rachel.

No importa cuánto tiempo había durado su amistad, solo había una cosa que hacer ahora.

- Vamos – le ordeno a Puck - ¡Carl! – grito en el pasillo, mientras salían corriendo. Este apareció de la nada

- ¿si, señorita?

- Protege a Rachel

- Si, señorita

Saltaron al Porsche de Puck, que estaba estacionado en la calle y corrieron hacia la casa de Blaine. Quinn saco su teléfono y dio instrucciones a Rory para que los encontrara ahí y trajera a dos de sus hombres. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Un vampiro fuera de control era un animal peligroso. Tenían que estar preparados para todo.

- ¿no puedes hacer que esta cosa vaya más rápido? – Quinn contenía su impaciencia

- Voy tan rápido como puedo sin matar a nadie. Estoy tan enojado como tú – confeso

- Lo sé – Quinn miro por la ventana, recordando lo que Rachel le había dicho

- ¿la amas?

La pregunta de Puck fue inesperada, le dio una mirada de reojo.

- Más que a mi vida, pero ella no entiende lo que eso significa. Se resiste. No creo que me haya perdonado por ocultarle las cosas.

- ¿sabe ella que nunca le harías daño? – asintió

- Y le dije que le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. Le explique que tendría derecho a todo lo que es mío – Puck negó con la cabeza.

- A veces eran tan densa, que ni siquiera es gracioso

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando su amigo?

- Yo no soy densa

- Claro que sí. Una mujer como Rachel no quiere dinero o bienes materiales. Quiere alguien que siempre le sea fiel. Alguien que nunca le mienta, alguien quien siempre pueda confiar.

- Pero le he dicho que la amo, que nunca le haría daño. Incluso me disculpe por haberle mentido. He hecho todo lo que puedo – Quinn se sintió agotada

- Palabras, son todas, palabras. solo confía en tus acciones. Vas a tener que mostrarle lo que sientes. Tienes que hacer algo por ella, que pruebe lo que dices.

- Pero ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Tú has pasado los últimos días con ella, sabes lo que es importante para ella, sientes el vínculo con Rachel.

- ¿lo sabias?

- Se te olvida que puedo sentir tus emociones. Sé que sientes el vínculo, utilízalo para encontrar una manera de convencerla. Dale lo que quiere, lo que verdaderamente quiere en su corazón y será tuya,

Las palabras de su amigo tenían sentido. Quinn cerró los ojos y abrió su corazón para llegar a ella, demasiado dolor había nublado su corazón. Rachel tenía que renunciar a ese dolor, antes que pudiera reconocer que otra cosa su corazón estaba escondiendo. Tenía que ayudarla con este viaje. De repente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y esperaba que fuera lo correcto.

Quinn marco el número de Joe Hart en Nueva York. Su llamado fue respondido de inmediato.

- Joe, necesito tu ayuda en algo.

**…..**

Blaine vivía en una casa construida en una colina, a los pies de Twin Peaks, que ofrecía las vistas más impresionantes de San Francisco.

La casa era moderna, con ventanas desde el piso al techo, con vistas a la ciudad y una cueva oculta excavada en la montaña detrás. Aquí era donde el dormitorio de Blaine estaba, al abrigo de cualquier luz del día.

Rory llego al mismo tiempo que Quinn y Puck, acompañado por otros dos vampiros empleados de Quinn. Esta situación debía ser manejada con delicadeza, y Quinn estaba complacido en ver que Rory había elegido a dos de sus empleados más fieles y discretos. Mientras que Quinn no conocía muchos de sus empleados humanos, conocía a casi todos los vampiros del personal. Rory estaba a cargo de la contratación de vampiros en Scanguards y seleccionaba personalmente a todos los vampiros.

Todos asintieron entre sí. La cara normalmente alegre de Rory, se vio ensombrecida por la solemnidad. La cual reflejaba la de Puck, nadie ansiaba lo que tenían que hacer. Era un grupo muy unido, saber que uno de ellos era un traidor, los había golpeado igual de fuerte a todos.

- Puck ¿puedes sentirlo? – Quinn le pregunto a su amigo, miro a la casa y cerró los ojos

- Si, está aquí

- Vamos – ordeno

- ¡esperen!

La voz de Puck era una orden, deteniendo a los otros cuatro vampiros en seco.

- Algo esta ma, sus emociones no tienen sentido

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Quinn

- Demasiadas emociones a las ves, todas revueltas

- ¿podría ser que no este solo? – Rory interrumpió, su amigo negó con la cabeza

- Solo puedo sentirlo a el

- Tenemos que ir ahora

Quinn saco una estaca de madera de su bolsillo. Lo que tenía que hacer era doloroso, pero no había otra solución. Blaine había sido su amigo desde hace muchos años, por lo menos iba a hacerlo rápido. No habría tortura, no habría dolor para Blaine. Le debía eso.

Quinn vio la mirada de sus amigos, mientras miraban la estaca, se estremeció por dentro. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad ahora. Esta traición justificaba el más alto de los castigos.

Los dos vampiros que Rory había traído, se colocaron fuera de la casa para evitar el escape de Blaine.

Rory abrió la puerta con su llave de repuesto. Una medida de seguridad que habían puesto en marcha años atrás, asegurándose de que los cuatro amigos pudieran tener acceso a sus respectivos hogares en situaciones de emergencia. Tranquilidad y oscuridad recibieron su entrada.

Los ojos de Quinn se ajustaron a la penumbra y escanearon el interior. La gran sala en la que se encontraban, estaba vacía al igual que la cocina contigua y la zona del bar. Un muro con una puerta, separaba la casa en dos partes: la zona abierta y pública, los cuartos privados y oscuros.

Quinn hizo una señal, indicando que iba a entrar primero. El pasillo estaba aún más oscuro que la parte delantera de la casa, pero igual de vacío y silencioso. Se hizo hacia adelante, tratando de no hacer sonido con sus pies.

Detrás de ella, sus amigos eran igual de silenciosos. Una pequeña porción de luz procedía de debajo de la puerta, la cual Quinn sabía que era el dormitorio de Blaine, se detuvieron frente a ella.

Sabía que a pesar de que los tres habían estado en silencio. Blaine los habría escuchado, la audición de un vampiro era sensible y Blaine habría sentido algunos o todos los ruidos que habían hecho. Era extraño que no hiciera un movimiento todavía, a menos que, por supuesto, les hubiera tendido una trampa.

Se preparó cuando giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta. En una fracción de segundo había entrado en la habitación y contemplo la escena. Rory y Puck hicieron lo mismo, colocándose de manera que los tres formaban un triángulo en los borde exteriores de la habitación. En esta formación se podría atacar.

Solo que, no había nadie para atacar. La habitación estaba vacía, Blaine no estaba.

- ¿puck? – la pregunta de Quinn estaba clara como si lo hubiera dicho

- Aun puedo sentirlo, está en la casa – cerro los ojos, concentrándose – en la planta baja en el garaje

La casa tenía un garaje y otra cueva en la colina.

- Ya debería estar aleta de nuestra presencia – afirmo Rory

Quinn asintió con la cabeza

- No me gusta

Acecharon la planta baja y se abrieron paso a través del garaje que estaba lleno de diversas motocicletas y un coche deportivo. Nada fuera de lo común.

- Detrás de esa puerta. Puedo sentirlo

Quinn estaba a punto de poner su mano sobre de la puerta cuando Puck la echo hacia atrás

- ¡no! – le dio una mirada inquisitiva

- Blaine esta con dolor

- ¿dolor?

- Plata

Todos se quedaron viendo la manecilla de la puerta, Quinn ahora se daba cuenta. La manecilla estaba cubierta con papel de plata. Se sacó la chaqueta y se envolvió la mano, antes de abrirla. Podía sentir el efecto de la plata, incluso a través de la tela gruesa, pero los disminuía.

La plata era el único metal capaz de quemar la piel de un vampiro. Servía como la única manera de retener a un vampiro.

Hizo una seña a sus amigos, luego tiro de la puerta. Ante ellos, estaba el calabozo. Quinn siempre había sospechado que Blaine tenía una habitación donde desataba algunas de sus fantasías más profundas, pero nunca había esperado que fuese como una exposición que podía ser vista en la Feria de Folsom Street. Azotes en abundancia, no era para los débiles de corazón.

Se precipito en la habitación con poca luz, con sus amigos sobre sus talones. La fuente del dolor de Blaine fue evidente de inmediato. Estaba retenido contra una pared, sostenido por cadenas de plata. Cadenas que sería incapaz de romper. Su piel estaba cubierta de dolorosas llagas donde la plata lo tocaba.

El alivio inundo a Quinn al instante. Blaine no la había traicionado. Alguien le había vencido.

- Blaine

La cabeza de su amigo se levantó una pulgada, pero parecía demasiado débil como para mirarlos.

- Rory, Puck – ordeno con un gesto de su cabeza, hacia las cadenas

Rory y Puck hicieron lo que Quinn, se quitaron la chaqueta y las envolvieron en torno a sus manos, para trabajar en liberarlo de las cadenas.

Cuando la última cadena cayo, Quinn atrapo el cuerpo lesionado de Blaine en sus brazos y lo coloco en la silla de la esquina.

- Rory, tráele un poco de sangre. En el piso de arriba – con la mano acaricio el rostro quemado de Blaine y escucho un gemido de dolor

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – la voz de Quinn era baja. Los labios de su amigo se movieron

- Kurt

- Puck, encuéntralo

La mano de Blaine al instante se apodero de Puck para detenerlo.

- No – Quinn miro a su amigo, sin entender

- Es peligroso – Rory llego con la sangre

- Bebe

Llevo una botella de sangre a los labios de Blaine y lo dejo tragársela. Los segundos pasaron. Y la impaciencia de Puck se mostró.

- Kurt robo mi contraseña. Va a arruinarte – Blaine agrego – lo siento Quinn, no lo vi venir – el pesar inundo los ojos de su amigo

- Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. Lo atraparemos, no te preocupes.

La voz de Quinn estaba más tranquila ahora. Saber que no tendría que matar a su amigo, había disminuido el dolor.

- Puedo revertirlo. Llévenme arriba, a mi computadora. Puedo hacerlo.

Quinn y Puck le ayudaron a levantarse.

- ¿puedes levantarte? – asintió

- Estoy mejor, pero que darse prima. Kurt se escapara, y también Marley

- ¿Marley? – Quinn se detuvo en seco

- Sí, es su hermana. Él está haciendo esto para ella, ha estado detrás de tu dinero todo el tiempo.

Así que no había renunciado después de que la dejo. Debería haberlo sabido.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Solo una corazonada de que Kurt estaba ocultándome algo. y luego, cuando fuimos a buscar a Finn … cuando llegamos a su casa … - vacilo y miro directamente a Rory – sé que debí haber dicho algo en ese momento, pero ahí fue cuando la esposa de Finn grito y corrimos hacia el interior

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Quinn

- Sentí un olor familiar, era débil, pero pensé que lo reconocía. Ahora se con certeza, era Kurt. Mato al contador – Quinn trago saliva.

- Recuerdo que tenía prisa en salir del almacén. Debería haberlo previsto, pero yo no estaba pensando con claridad.

- Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta… y de todas las personas, yo debería haberlo atrapado mucho antes. Pase la mayor parte del tiempo con él. Lo debería de haber notado – dijo Blaine culpándose a sí mismo.

Rory le indico en desaprobación.

- Él te engaño, no es tu culpa – Puck asintió en acuerdo.

- En todo caso, debería haber sentido sus emociones. Debí haberlo imaginado

- Alto, todo el mundo – dijo Quinn y miro a sus amigos – lo hecho, hecho esta. Kurt hubiera guardado sus emociones de ti. El sabía acerca de tu don. En cuanto a engañar a un amante, todos hemos estado en el mismo lugar alguno que otra vez. No tienes la culpa Blaine. Me alegro de que no te matara – puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y lo apretó con certeza

- ¿Qué paso entonces?

- Creo que es algo bueno que sea del tipo celoso – dio una risa amarga – me las arregle para poner un chip en su teléfono celular ayer y grabar sus conversaciones. Yo estaba simplemente reproduciéndolo cuando Puck me llamo para que lo ayudara con los archivos cifrados.

- Pensé que había escuchado la voz de Kurt en el fondo – Blaine asintió con la cabeza

- Reconocí la voz de Marley, cuando hablo con ella, son hermanos. Nunca vi el parecido, pero ahora que lo sé, puedo ver las similitudes, los gesto que tienen en común – le dio a Quinn una mirada de caza – tienes suerte de que nunca te vinculaste con ella, si lo hubieras hecho, estarías muerta ahora.

El darse cuenta de eso, golpeo duro a Quinn.

- ¿muerta? ¿asesinada por un pareja con vinculo de sangre?

- No, asesinada por su hermano. Ella habría sido incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos asesinos disfrazados, una vez que estuvieran unidas por sangre. Lo habrías detectado. Pero si ella tenía todo arreglado de antemano con Kurt, habría permanecido en la oscuridad acerca de sus intenciones – explico Puck en lugar de Blaine

- ¿todo esto por dinero? – Quinn sacudió la cabeza

- Pareces sorprendida – indico Puck

- No debería estarlo

- Marley no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere. Es por eso que Kurt se infiltro en nuestro grupo. Todo tiene sentido ahora, incluso el tiempo – Blaine los miro – justo después de que la botaste, Kurt apareció. En primer lugar se ganó mi confianza, y luego trato de encontrar la manera de llegar a tu dinero. Le llevo el tiempo suficiente. Se da cuenta de a quien tiene que chantajear para obtener los libros por un lado, y luego me roba mi información de acceso y la contraseña para terminar. No era de extrañarse que no quisiera que habláramos con el contador.

- ¿sabes dónde está ahora? – Blaine negó

- No, pero podemos tratar de rastrear el chip. Si todavía tiene su teléfono celular con él, lo voy a encontrar.

Llegó arribar a la oficina de Blaine, y se dejó caer en su silla. Sus manos de inmediato volaron sobre el teclado, mientras varias pantallas aparecían.

- Está en algún lugar cerca de la casa de Marley. Ellos estas probablemente en camino de empacar y marcharse de la ciudad. Tienes que ir, ahora

- ¿crees que puede revertir las transacciones?

- Si, confía en mí. Las transacciones se encuentran en un círculo de retraso de tiempo. Es un pequeño programa que puse en marcha un par de semanas atrás para mayor seguridad. Vamos a conseguir todo tu dinero de vuelta. No van a salirse con la suya. Solo asegúrate de atraparlos antes de que puedan herir a alguien más.

Quinn le puso la mano sobre el hombro y lo apretó.

Un minuto después estaban fuera.

- Rory, llama a los refuerzos. Necesitamos una docena de guardias para acercarse a ellos. Nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar a su casa desde aquí. se habrán ido para entonces.

Rory instantáneamente marco desde su celular y les dio órdenes a sus subordinados.

El celular de Quinn vibro en su bolsillo.

- ¿Carl?

- La señorita Rachel se ha ido.

La garganta de Quinn se cerró y su corazón se congelo, mientras toda la fuerza fluía fuera de su cuerpo.


	19. Dieciseis

**DIECISEIS**

El desfile de año nuevo chino estaba en pleno apogeo, y las masas de gente mirando las festividades se apretaban a través de las estrechas calles del Barrio Chino. El colorido dragón cargado por aun más coloridos jóvenes chinos, se abría camino por las calles de fiesta. Linternas y luces colgaban de cada tienda y restaurante por el camino.

Rachel había engañado a Carl. Le había envidado a hacer una tontería a la farmacia… pretendiendo tener calambres en el estómago… y se había sorprendido por la facilidad con que había caído con sus mentiras. Sabía que Quinn probablemente lo castigaría por dejarla sola, pero no podía permitirse sentir lastima por el ahora. Tenía que escapar.

Un futuro con Quinn no era posible, y cuanto más rápido le pusiera fin a todo esto, mejor sería para todos los involucrados. El último día había puesto a prueba seriamente su creencia en la realidad. De repente, había tenido que enfrentarse a un mundo en el que no solo existían los vampiros, sino que fingían llevar una vida similar a los humanos.

Y en los últimos días también había tenido que darse cuenta de que todas las paredes que había construido en torno a ella, había comenzado a desmoronarse. Nunca le había dicho a nadie sobre el dolor que había llevado con ella durante tanto tiempo, y aun no podía entender porque se lo había dicho a Quinn. De todas las personas, ella no merecía su confianza.

Le había mentido una y otra vez. Y lo seguiría haciendo. En sus ojos había visto su desesperación por tenerla, consumirla ¿Qué otras mentiras le diría, con tal de que se quedara? Apena la conocía, y la idea de pasar la eternidad con ella era demasiado extraño, demasiado, demasiado pronto. Mientras estaba con ella, sabía que no podía pensar con claridad. Quinn se aseguraría de eso, seduciéndola una y otra vez. Y Rachel sabía que sería incapaz de resistirse a ella.

Pero no podía tomar una decisión importante como esa, una decisión que significaba estar con un vampiro para siempre, mientras estuvo en sus brazos, su cerebro se desconectaba totalmente.

Era pura suerte que Puck las había interrumpido, y lo tomo como una señal de que tenía que escapar. Era ahora o nunca. Finalmente tuvo que pensar con la cabeza y aplasto la pequeña voz que salía de su corazón la voz que seguía insistiendo en que estaba cometiendo un gran error.

Rachel sabía que no podía llegar al aeropuerto para tomar el último vuelo, ya era demasiado tarde, pero se escondería en un pequeño hotel, un lugar donde no pudiera encontrarla. Daría un nombre falso, pagaría en efectivo. Y mañana por la mañana, estaría en el primer vuelo a Nueva York. Estaba segura de que había considerado todas las precauciones que debía tomar, porque en todo caso, Quinn tenía muchos recursos e intentaría cualquier cosa para encontrarla.

Rachel se había olvidado del desfile. La multitud hacía difícil atravesar las calles, pero no había ningún taxi. Tenía que llegar abajo, hacia Union Square, donde esperaba tendría una mejor oportunidad de encontrar el transporte.

Su maleta se sentía más y más pesada, mientras la rodaba detrás de ella, había tomado todo lo que era suyo, no quería tener una excusa para volver. Su resolución era lo bastante débil ya como estaba.

La música y el ruido de la multitud ahogaron algunos de sus pensamientos, mientras trataba de apurar su paso por la acera. Cada pocos segundo era golpeada por alguien o sentía otro pie sobre el de ella, los dedos de sus pies ya estaban sangrando estaba segura.

En otras circunstancias podría haber disfrutado del colorido desfile, probado alguna de las comidas exóticas, e incluso compraría una baratija o dos, pero un recorrido turístico en San Francisco, era la última cosa en su mente.

Diferente idiomas pasaban por sus oídos, mientras avanzaba hacia adelante a través de la multitud. Rostros jóvenes y viejos le pasaban, hombres y mujeres, niños y ancianos, caucásicos y asiáticos. Se tardó más quince minutos para avanzar una cuadra.

Rachel se sintió aliviada cuando finalmente atravesó el ruido mundanal y se encontró en un callejón tranquilo. Sería capaz de tomar un atajo sin gente y encontrar su camino a Union Square colina abajo.

El sonido de las ruedas de su maleta en la calle empedrada, hicieron eco a través del callejón. En el fondo, la música se mezclaba con ella y luego el sonido de los coches y motos.

Otro leve sonido le hizo dar vuelta, pero no vio nada. Todavía estaba demasiada nerviosa. Se calmaría pronto. Su imaginación estaba jugándole una mala pasada.

Doblo hacia la calle siguiente, la cual era más ancha que el callejón que había venido. A la izquierda, un callejón sin salida, por lo que giro a la derecha. La calle estaba llena de casa de apartamentos de tres pisos de altura, y sus entradas estaban bloqueadas con puertas de hierro, las puntas penetrantes acusadoras, se extendían hacia el cielo. Caminaba por la acera y se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

Tenía que convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarla.

Demasiado tarde, Rachel escucho el sonido detrás de ella, el motor de una motocicleta. Volvió la cabeza y lo vio dirigirse directamente a ella, fue incapaz de distinguir la figura oscura montándola.

Sus pies se aceleraron, e instintivamente soltó su maleta. Corrió, pero la moto la alcanzaba, el sonido de la moto era más fuerte, a medida que se acercaba. Más fuerte y más amenazante con cada segundo. Nunca podría dejarlo atrás. Frenéticamente miro a ambos lados para encontrar un escondite donde la motocicleta no pudiera seguirla.

De reojo vio un movimiento, pero era demasiado rápido para que se diera cuenta de lo que era.

- ¡Rachel!

El grito resonó a través de la calle y reboto en los edificios. Un grito de alguien claramente horrorizado. Antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, sintió unos brazos empujándola fuera del camino, golpeándola sobre el asfalto.

Cayó fuertemente. El impacto hizo que sus costillas le dolieran, y se quejó en voz alta.

Las luces de la moto la cegaron por un segundo, mientras volteaba su cabeza, justo a tiempo para ver la moto golpeando a la persona que la había empujado fuera del camino. Vio la figura volar por el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, luego estrellándose. La caída fue detenida por las puntas de la puerta de hierro.

El cuerpo colgaba, atravesado.

La motocicleta se deslizo, una figura cayó al suelo, rodando, y luego parándose, evidentemente, sin lesiones. El motos de repente se paró y todo quedo en silencio.

El costado de Rachel dolía mientras trataba de moverse, pero tenía que hacerlo. El ciclista se dirigía a ella después de echar un vistazo breve a la figura empalada en la puerta.

Rachel tropezó con sus pies. Estaba demasiado oscuro para que reconociera quien era la persona que estaba en la puerta, pero sin embargo, ella lo sabía. Le había oído gritar su nombre con una voz que le era muy familiar. La empujo fuera del camino y le salvo la vida, aunque solo por unos minutos. Pero no quería aceptar quien era. Porque si lo hacía, todo su mundo se vendría abajo. La persona que la había empujado fuera del camino de la motocicleta, tratando de salvarla, estaba empalada ahora en la puerta, aparentemente sin vida.

Rachel trato de moverse, pero sus pies se congelaron firmemente en el lugar, mientras el motociclista se acercaba a ella, como si alguien la mantuviera en su lugar con hilos invisibles. Trato de levantar un pie delante del otro, pero no pudo. Nada se movía, estaba paralizada.

Algo llamo su atención y la hizo voltear la cabeza a su derecha. Fue entonces cuando los vio: varios hombres vestidos de negó corriendo hacia la escena. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Todo había terminado. Venían por ella, la matarían, de la misma forma en que el motociclista había matado a su salvador.

Rachel volvió a mirar al motociclista que de repente se apartó de ella y corrió en dirección opuesta, lejos de los hombres ¿Qué?

- ¡Rachel!

Escucho decir, proveniente de otra voz familiar. Un segundo después, Puck estaba junto a ella.

- ¿estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza, aturdida. De repente, sus músculos se movieron de nuevo, y casi se desplomo. Puck la atrapo.

- ¿Quinn?

Inclino la cabeza hacia la dirección de la puerta de hierro. No quería oír la respuesta. Vio con horror como dos de los hombres la bajaban de los picos de la puerta y la acostaban en el suelo. Un ligero movimiento le llamo la atención. ¿Se había movido por si misma?

- ¡Quinn!

Rachel trato de correr hacia la mujer que habían puesto sobre el pavimento. Quinn.

Una mano fuerte tiro de ella.

- No – dijo Puck – no querrás verla así – tiro de su brazo fuera de su agarre

- ¡está herida por mi culpa!

Corrió hacia Quinn, se dejó caer junto a ella. El cuerpo de Quinn estaba flojo en el suelo, la sangre salía de varias heridas de gran tamaño. ¡Tanta sangre! Pero pasa su sorpresa, no sentía el mareo habitual en el estómago que normalmente le sucedía cuando veía sangre.

Rachel la miro a la cara. Estaba manchada de sangre, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos.

- Quinn

Acaricio su mejilla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el dolor que aparecía en su rostro. Nunca había visto a nadie en esa agonía, con tanto dolor físico.

En el fondo escucho a Puck dando órdenes, pero lo único que veía era a Quinn, la mujer de quien tratado de huir. ¿Por qué? No podía recordarlo.

- ¡alguien ayúdela! Tenemos que llevarla a un médico.

Rachel llamo a Puck. Un frio miedo se apodero de ella, mientras él le daba una mirada de muerte.

- Un donante viene en camino – no entendía

- ¿un donante?

Quinn intento hablar, pero su voz era un murmullo apenas. Rachel se inclino había ella tratando de calmarla. Pero no sabía qué hacer. No tenía conocimientos de primero auxilios, e incluso si lo hiciera, ¿funcionaria en un vampiro? No podía hacer nada.

- No trates de hablar. Vamos a conseguirte ayuda. Todo va a estar bien, por favor, aguanta – lo animaba, a sabiendo de que sus palabras eran una mentira, sonaban huecas en sus oídos.

Quinn movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¡no! – grito, comprendiendo lo que quería decir - ¡Puck, dime que hacer! – estaba a su lado

- Sus heridas son demasiado extensas. Ella lo sabe. Lo siento, pero va a morir si no recibe sangre humana inmediatamente.

- Entonces traigan una ambulancia y denle una transfusión

De repente se acordó de la máquina expendedora en el consultorio del Dr. Schuster.

- ¿no puedes conseguir un poco de sangre embotellada en alguna parte?

- La sangre embotellada no va a funcionar, no esta vez. Sus heridas son demasiado graves. Necesita sangre procedente directamente de la vena de un ser humano. Necesita la fuerza de la vida de un ser humano, para ayudarle a regenerarse.

- Le daré la mía – sin dudarlo Rachel empujo la manga de su suéter.

- No… - la voz de Quinn era débil, pero decidida. Sus ojos le lanzaron una mirada de súplica en dirección de Puck.

- No te dejara – explico Puck

Rachel le dio una mirada de sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza. Por una vez le importaba un comino lo que alguien hacia o no quería que hiciera. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados dejándola morir.

- No me importa, ella va a tomar mi sangre

- No puedo dejar que lo hagas, Rachel. Quinn lo prohíbe.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas cuando volvió a miras a Quinn.

- No voy a dejar que mueras.

Parecía como si tratara de sonreír, pero su rostro se deformaba de dolor en su lugar.

Le llevo la muñeca a su boca.

- Muérdela – le ordeno con feroz determinación, pero no la mordió. En cambio, aparto su cabeza de la muñeca.

- ¡vampiro terca! Muy bien, no muerdas, voy a hacer que uno de tus amigos me muerda, luego te voy a alimentar a la fuerza con mi sangre ¿entiendes?

La ira coloreo su voz, vio algo en los ojos de Quinn ¿incredulidad?

- Puck, muérdeme la muñeca – le ordeno y extendió su muñeca hacia Puck. Él se negó

- No puedo – le lanzo una mirada penetrante

- ¿alguien más entonces? ¡usted! – grito a uno de los hombres que habían ayudado a tomar a Quinn de la puerta.

- Tu eres un vampiro muérdeme, maldita sea, así poder alimentar a Quinn.

El vampiro vacilo, la miro al igual que a Quinn y a Puck.

De repente, rache sintió una mano en su otro brazo y se volvió. La mano de Quinn la había agarrado.

- … no quiero… hacerte daño… - emitió con voz apenas audible.

¿Ahora había decidió que no quería hacerle daño? ¿Qué paso cuando le había mentido? El juicio de esta mujer apesta. Mucho. Tendría que hablar con ella sobre eso, pero más tarde.

- Solo me lastimaras si me dejas, no me dejes, por favor.

Puso la muñeca en su boca de nuevo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Fue entonces cuando perdió la calma. La ira de apodero de ella.

- ¡muérdeme, maldita sea, o te pateare en las bolas tan fuerte que gritaras hasta el próximo siglo! ¿entiendes?

Un segundo después sintió el agudo dolor de su piel rompiéndose y el líquido que goteaba. Una fracción de segundo más tarde el dolor había desaparecido, y los colmillos de Quinn estaban firmemente atascados en su muñeca. La sintió chupar, con los ojos cerrados.

Con la mano libre le aparto el pelo hacia atrás de su cara manchada de sangre.

- Toma lo que necesites, mi amor

Rachel sintió más que escuchar un suspiro. Dejo caer su cabeza en la suya, y le dio un beso en la frente,

- Estoy aquí, Quinn, estoy aquí

Puck la ayudo a levantar la cabeza de Quinn hacia su regazo, para que fuera más fácil para ella darle de comer.

- Gracias – Puck negó con la cabeza

- Quinn es muy afortunada al tenerte

La conmoción detrás de ella le hizo volver la cabeza.

Dos vampiros llevaban al motociclista luchando con ellos. El casco se había ido, y se revelo una cabeza de pelo largo y rojizo. Había visto a esa mujer antes, en el teatro.

Marley Rose, la ex novia de Quinn.

Marley trato de escapar de la mano de los dos vampiros, pero a pesar de su luchar, no podía. Eran más fuertes que ella, su expresión se puso furiosa.

La mujer miro justo a Rachel, viendo como Quinn bebía su sangre.

- ¿Qué, crees que va a ser tuya solo porque le permitas beber tu sangre? ¡sueña hermana! – su voz estaba mezclada con veneno.

Rachel le devolvió su vil mirada, con una mirada asesina.

- ¡perra! ¡voy a tratar contigo más tarde!

Quería retorcerle el cuello a la mujer por herir a Quinn, por casi haberla matado. Rachel la miro mientras se alimentaba de su muñeca y vio como los ojos de Quinn se abrían en estado de shock.

- Todo va estar bien, mi amor, ya la tienen. No puede hacerte daño, nunca más – le susurro

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, y luego soltó su muñeca. Miro a Puck, alarmada.

- Está bien. Va a tomar lo que su cuerpo pueda procesar a la vez. Necesitará más, más adelante. Vamos a tener un donante para entonces – le aseguro, ella sacudió la cabeza.

- No, yo no lo permitiré

- Qué lindo – escupió Marley, Rachel la ignoro

- Quinn solo beberá de mí y de nadie mas

- Pero es muy peligroso. Necesita mucha sangre – le advirtió.

Levanto la mano en señal de protesta.

- Solo de mí.

Luego le dio a Marley otra mirada y se quitó la chaqueta. La enrollo y descanso la cabeza de Quinn en ella, antes de que se pusiera de pie todavía tambaleante. Le dolían las costillas, y se llevó la mano a su lado para apoyar sus movimientos.

Puck ofreció su brazo para sostenerla, y Rachel lo tomo con mucho gusto.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – Rachel le pregunto

- ¿vamos? – le dirigió una mirada atónita

- Si, "nosotros" y ni siquiera pienses en excluirme. Tengo todo el derecho

- No vas a dejar que una pequeña mortal te diga lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad? – se burló Marley de Puck, mientras luchaba en las garras de los dos vampiros deteniéndola - ¡debilucho! – Puck le dio una sonrisa despreocupada

- Debes saber que no soy susceptible a tus insultos, Marley

- ¿vas a cogerla también, una vez que Quinn la descarte? ¿o tal vez antes?

- Creo que deberías callarte, mientras todavía tengas lengua – le advirtió. Rachel le lanzo una mirada de sorpresa

- Oh, sí, perra. Eso es lo que él hace, el gran y poderoso Puck. Se coge las sobras de Quinn.

- Como si tu no lo hubieras pedido – replico el

Marley dejó escapar una risa amarga.

- Me pregunto si tu amiga lo sabe. Tal vez alguien debería decirle.

La mirada de Rachel rebotaba entre los dos. Era evidente que se conocían más íntimamente de lo que nadie habría imaginado ¿Puck había estado de alguna manera involucrado con la ruptura de Marley y Quinn?

¿Había traicionado a su mejor amiga?

- No está funcionando, Marley. No puedes salirte de esta. Así que ¿Dónde está Kurt?

- ¿Kurt? – hizo eco Rachel, Puck le dio una mirada de reojo.

- Hemos descubierto que es el herma de Kurt, y está detrás de todo esto para robar millones de dólares de la empresa de Quinn. Engaño a Blaine y obtuvo acceso a su contraseña – Rachel se quedó mirándolo en estado de shock

- ¿Kurt era el cerebro de esto? – Marley soplo un molesto uff

- Ese idiota no puede planear nada. Ni siquiera pudo ejecutar lo que le dije, de lo contraria perra, seria alimento de gusanos ahora. Pero no, tenía que dejar el trabajo a algún humano idiota, que metió la pata en todo momento. Debería haberlo yo misma en primer lugar – vocifero

- Tendría, debería, podría – contesto sarcásticamente, Marley le gruño

- ¿crees que puedes tenerla y a todo su dinero? Piénsalo otra vez. Quinn solo está jugando contigo, nunca amo a nadie más que a sí misma. Es una mujer egoísta y una amante aún más egoísta. Se cansara de ti y entonces va a botarte.

- El hecho de que no pudieras darle lo que necesitaba, no quiere decir que yo no puedo. Y en cuanto a ser egoísta ¿Por qué no te miras en el espejo en algún momento, y vez quien es la egoísta? Ay, lo siento, se me olvidaba, no puedes mirarte en el espejo ¿verdad? Entonces supongo que no sabes cuan fea en realidad eres, así que solo te daré un idea… eres una bruja de mierda.

Marley silbo y lucho para liberarse de sus dos guardias, había muerte en sus ojos.

- ¡solo déjame llevar mis colmillos sobre ti, puta… te mostrare realmente lo fea que puedo ser!

- ¡basta! ¿Dónde está Kurt?

Puck hizo una seña a los dos vampiros, para que la agarraran más fuerte, torciéndole los brazos a Marley hacia atrás, en posición incómoda y dolorosa. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

- No sé dónde está ese idiota

- Está bien, entonces no tenemos más necesidad de ti – Rachel miro a Puck

- No vamos a dejar que se vaya ¿verdad?

- ¿dejarla ir? no, la vamos a matar.

Puck saco una estaca de madera del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Rachel se quedó mirado la estaca y después a Marley, cuyos ojos se habían agrandado. Sabía lo que venía. Si, iba a morir, pero Rachel quería ser la que diera el golpe final. Era su mujer a quien casi había matado Marley, por lo que sería justo para ella, castigar a la mujer.

Rachel agarro la estaca de las manos de Puck, pero ella detuvo.

- No, será mi placer. Quinn es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, mejor que me derrote primero.

Rachel tuvo que aceptar. La determinación de Puck era palpable.

- Gracias por el buen sexo, pero como he dicho antes, no tenía sentido. Nos vemos en el infierno.

Los ojos de Marley se abrieron como si no pudiera creer que realmente lo haría. Sus labios se abrieron, pero las palabras no salieron. Puck levanto su brazo y clavo la estaca en su corazón. En una fracción de segundo, la incredulidad se extendió sobre la cara de Marley. Un segundo más tarde era polvo. El aire recogió los granos diminutos de polvo y se los llevo.

Cuando Puck se volvió a Rachel, le dirigió una mirada.

- Sin emociones, todo es sin sentido.

Puck organizo el transporte de Quinn para regresar a la casa, mientras más vampiros fueron enviados a cazar a Kurt.

Carl los esperaba a su regreso y había preparado el dormitorio de Quinn, colocando sabanas limpias en la cama. Ayudaron a cortar las ropas rasgadas de Quinn y limpiaron sus heridas antes de colocarla sobre la cama, pusieron una sábana blanca sobre su cuerpo.

- Necesitará sangre fresca cada dos horas – aconsejo Puck – puedes cambiar de opinión, ya lo sabes. Ella no esperaría que tú hicieras esto. De hecho, querría que yo te disuadiera de continuar con esto.

Rachel negó.

- Esta herida por mi culpa. Voy a darle lo que necesita.

Rachel se había puesto una camiseta y calzas, se sentó junto a Quinn en su cama.

Puck asintió.

- Carl, vamos a tener que darle a Rachel algún tónico para fortalecer y regresar su sangre más rápido, debemos tener todo lo que necesitamos en la cocina.

Quinn se movió

- Ella te necesita ahora.

Puck y Carl salieron de la habitación, Rachel se inclinó hacia Quinn, colocando la muñeca en su boca. Sin abrir los ojos, sus colmillos se hundieron en su piel.

- Si, bebe, mi amor. Estamos en casa ahora.

Le acunaba la cabeza en su regazo, mientras le daba de comer. Ya podía ver que algunas de las heridas se habían comenzado a cerrar. El flujo de sangre se había detenido, y la sangre se coagulaba, creando una corteza sobre las heridas. El proceso de curación había comenzado.

La sensación no era dolorosa, por el contrario, la llenaba de paz.

Cuando Quinn finalmente soltó la muñeca, sus labios se movieron.

- Rachel – susurro, pero se quedó inconsciente inmediatamente.

Rachel la sostuvo mientras observaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Esta vez no había dudado cuando se requería acción por parte de ella.

Esta vez no se había quedado parada dejando que alguien que amaba muriera. Había actuado. Se había sorprendido de lo fuerte que había sido allí en esa calle. El coraje que había sentido cuando se enfrentó a Marley había sido nuevo para ella, pero le había ayudado el saber que todos los vampiros que la habían rodeado estaban de su parte.

Puck volvió a la habitación, trayéndole una mezcla de aspecto desagradable, con un olor más desagradable.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- No quieres saberlo. Pero te ayudara a mantener la pérdida de sangre.

Rachel le creyó ¿Cómo había cambiado su mundo de esta manera? Estaba acostada en la cama con un vampiro, le daría tanta sangre como necesitara y de buena gana bebió el líquido más vil que sus labios habían tocado nunca, confiando en el vampiro que se lo había entregado.

- Voy a hacerte compañía – Puck acerco el sillón a la cama, antes de sentarse.

- Va a necesitar alrededor de 24 horas para recuperarse

- Pero va a salir adelante ¿verdad?

- Con tu ayuda, lo hará – apoyo la cabeza en el alto respaldo de la silla

- Cuéntame lo que paso – Rachel quería saber, Puck asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Quinn te hablo de Marley, acerca de su ruptura?

- Sí, me hablo de ella, pero no menciono que ella y tu … - Rachel se aclaró la garganta

- Ella no lo sabía – su mirada, cuando la miro a los ojos era sincera – escucha, no hay necesidad de que lo sepa. Yo no la traicione. Ella vino a mí después de que Quinn la había expulsado de su vida. Hey, no estoy orgulloso de ello, pero no soy muy exigente cuando se trata de mujeres.

- La mataste como si no sintieras nada por ella- La idea la hizo estremecerse - ¿Qué te llevo a ser un amante tan frio? – cuando volvió a mirar sus ojos, reconoció el dolor

- El sexo es solo sexo para mí. Nada más. es algo que necesito, no me importa quién lo provea. No quiero aturdirte, pero eso es lo que soy. No cambia donde permanece mi lealtad – su mirada se desvió a Quinn, y ella comprendió – sin Quinn, yo no estaría aquí hoy. Me salvo la vida en numerosas ocasiones. Es una buena mujer.

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y acaricio la mejilla de Quinn.

- Y ella es mía – miro de nuevo a Puck justo a tiempo para ver su cálida sonrisa - ¿Cuál era el plan de Marley? – suspiro

- Quería ser dueña de una fortuna de varios millones de dólares. Quería lo que es de Quinn, si hubiera hecho el vínculo de sangre con ella, Kurt la habría matado. Y todo el dinero habría sido de Marley

- Oh, dios mío ¿ella la quería muerta? – un miedo frio se apodero de ella

- Eso es lo que la avaricia le hace a la gente. Vivir de su fortuna no era suficiente para ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cuando un vampiro hace un vínculo de sangre, su compañero tiene derecho a todo lo que es suyo. Se convertirán en copropietarios. Obviamente no era suficiente. Lo quería todo. Cuando Quinn rompió con ella, su sueño se convirtió en humo. Así que tenía que planear algo más.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de las imágenes en su mente.

- ¿Qué estaba planeando?

- En primer lugar hizo que su hermano, Kurt, se infiltrara. No teníamos ni idea. Ella era nueva en la ciudad, de repente apareció Kurt y… bueno, supongo que fue tan difícil para el seducir a Blaine. Es un blando de corazón y, francamente, incluso en San Francisco, no hay muchos vampiros gay. Así que sus opciones era siempre un poco limitadas. Kurt había averiguado lo suficiente sobre el funcionamiento interno de Scanguards, para saber que roba la contraseña de Blaine, no era suficiente. Así que husmeo en los registros, y debió haber descubierto el pequeño fraude de depreciación de Finn y lo utilizo para chantajearlo. Era bastante fácil. Tú estabas en el camino correcto, ya sabes, con la auditoria. Lo habrías encontrado con el tiempo.

Le dio una mirada de aprobación.

- Hiciste la mitad del trabajo – reconoció ella

- Solo después de que me mostraste el camino a seguir. Marley era inteligente. Carl me dijo hoy, que en ese entonces la vio en el equipo de Quinn una vez, posiblemente tratando de entrar en el sistema, pero nunca le había dado su información de acceso ni contraseña. Así que, obviamente, esa idea la tenía desde antes.

- ¿estás seguro? Me la dio a mí, y me conoce mucho menos tiempo que a ella

- Ni siquiera yo sé su contraseña, y soy su mejor amigo. Ella confía en ti como su nunca pudiera confiar en nadie más, no creo que alguna vez le tuviera confianza a Marley, a pesar de que estaba dispuesta a casarse con ella, supongo que la soledad finalmente la estaba alcanzando. Siempre quiso una familia.

Puck sonrió suavemente, su mirada se dirigió a Quinn en la cama.

- Una vez que Kurt tuvo la contraseña de Finn, fue capaz de cargar las transferencias bancarias cifradas. Después, solo tenía que regresar de nuevo con la contraseña de Blaine y autorizarlos.

- Blaine debe estar devastado

- Kurt lo venció hace un rato y lo encadeno con plata

- ¿con plata?

- Es el único metal que no podemos romper o doblar. Los vampiros no puedes escapar de las cadenas de plata. Se les quema la piel. Tuvimos suerte de llegar a tiempo. Estaba con un gran dolor pero va estar bien. Personalmente, estoy sorprendido que Kurt no lo matara. Tal vez había algunos sentimientos involucrados, después de todo…

- Lo siento por Blaine por haber sido engañado de esa manera por su amante ¿crees que Finn sabía lo que Kurt estaba haciendo?

- Probablemente no – adivino Puck – e incluso si hubiera sospechado, es probable que solo lo ignorara, pensando que entre menos supiera, mejor. Finn realmente era un títere en este juego. No del todo inocente, pero ciertamente no merecía morir.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con su familia? Tenía una esposa e hijos.

Rachel solo podía imaginar el dolor que su esposa estaba experimentando.

- Quinn se hará cargo de ellos. Tenemos un fondo de caridad que ayuda a las familias de los empleados que mueres en el cumplimiento de su deber. Esto ocurre, ya sabes, con algunos de nuestros escoltas. Y aunque Finn no murió en el cumplimiento del deber, Quinn hará lo correcto por él.

- ¿y el hombre que nos atacó?

- He enviado a dos de nuestros hombres a que lo liberen. Tienen instrucciones para borrar su memoria de todo lo relacionado con Quinn, tu o cualquier otro vampiro. No hay necesidad de castigarlo más, la esposa de Finn tendrá todo el apoyo que pueda conseguir.

- Otros en esta situación, no serían tan amables

- ¿Quieres decir porque somos vampiros? – no había ninguna acusación en la voz de Puck –

- Incluso los seres humanos serían más crueles. Desde luego, no me esperaba este tipo de consideración de los vampiros, sin ánimo de ofender. – Puck negó con la cabeza

- No tiene nada que ver con ser un vampiro o no, hay buenos y malos entre nosotros, al igual que hay buenos y malos entre los seres humanos. Convertirse en un vampiro no te hace malo y ser humano, no te hace bueno-

- Y tú y Quinn, son buenos

- No somos unos santos, pero tratamos de ser tan bueno como nos sea posibles. Es una lucha constante, pero ganamos más de lo que perderemos.

- ¿Cómo me encontró Quinn a tiempo? – Rachel le sonrió.

- Tu olor. Podría haberte seguido por toda la ciudad. Ella conocía tu olor tan bien, y luego, por supuesto, lamio la sangre de tu mano, eso solo lo intensifico. Cuando Carl le dijo que te habías ido, sabíamos que Kurt y Marley estaban sueltos por la ciudad… nunca lo había visto tan asustada en mi vida. Estaba dispuesta a matar a alguien.

- Lo siento – realmente lo sentía

- La próxima vez que planees dejarla, házmelo saber ¿lo harías? Para que yo pueda salir de la línea de fuego.

Rachel no la dejaría de nuevo. Si aún la quería, seria suya. Le dio un beso en la frente a Quinn y le paso la mano por el pelo.

- Eso no va a ser necesario – le sonrió y vio que lo había comprendido

- Se alegrara de saber eso cuando despierte ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Voy a cuidar de ella y asegurarme de que se alimente cuando lo necesite

- Gracias, eres un gran amigo.

Tenía los parpados pesados, y en pocos minutos estaba fuera, hundiéndose de nuevo en la almohada, mientras mantenía la cabeza de Quinn acunada en su regazo.

* * *

**HEY! volví después de tanto y como dije, seria un capitulo diario. **

**La historia se esta terminando, serán tres actualizaciones mas y llega a su fin. Nos leemos mañana!**


	20. Diecisiete I

**DIECISIETE**

- Rachel, despierta – dijo la voz de Puck, a través de sus sueños. Trato de ignorarlo, pero no se detuvo – Rachel

Abrió los ojos y miro a Puck con un vaso del mismo líquido horrible que le había hecho beber dos veces. No tenía ni idea de lo que había en él y no tenía ninguna intención de saberlo. Por lo que sabía, seria estofado de sapo, o simplemente el sapo.

- ¿otra ves? – casi vomito la última vez que lo bebió

- Lo siento, pero lo necesitas. Quinn ha estado tomando una gran cantidad de sangre de ti

Bebió, tratando de ignorar el mal sabor.

Entonces Rachel siguió la mirada de Puck, la cual descansaba sobre Quinn a su lado. Se veía mejor, sus heridas se habían cerrado y la nueva piel estaba creciendo por encima de ellas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más?

- Muy pronto. Mientras tanto, te necesitamos en la planta baja en su oficina. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Le la lanzo una mirada inquisitiva

- ¿Quién?

- Ya lo veras

Su mirada se desvió de nuevo a Quinn, no queriendo dejarla.

- ¿Qué pasa si se despierta mientras no estoy?

- Voy a estar aquí, te llamo de inmediato.

De mala gana se levantó de la cama. Se sintió mareada cuando de pronto se puso de pie. Su cuerpo se balanceaba y Puck inmediatamente la agarro. Un gruñido salió de la cama.

Tanto ella como Puck volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Quinn. Estaba aparentemente dormida, mostrando sus colmillos.

Puck inmediatamente soltó el brazo de Rachel, los colmillos de Quinn se retiraron y cerró los labios.

- Puede sentirte, incluso en sus sueños. No le gusta que seas tocada por otro hombre.

- Pero, solo estabas tratando de ayudarme – protesto Rachel

- Cuando un vampiro ha encontrado a su pareja, es muy posesivo.

Rachel le sonrió a Quinn. Incluso en su sueño, estaba tratando de protegerla.

- Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo, mi amor.

Vio una forma de sonrisa contenida alrededor de los labios de Quinn, como si pudiera oírla.

Carl la esperaba en la oficina de Quinn.

- Por favor, tome asiento aquí, delante de la computadora señorita Rachel

- Carl – la miro inquisitivamente – lo siento ¿lo metí en problemas con Quinn? Voy a hablar con ella cuando este mejor. No quiero que sea castigado por dejarme escapar – dijo con tristeza

- No importa lo que me pase, siempre y cuando la Srta. Fabray este bien

- ¿Qué te hará a ti?

- Se me ordeno que la protegiera y falle. Todo lo que importa es que llego a usted a tiempo.

- Pero fue mi culpa. Te engañe

- No importa, señorita, no debería haber dejado que me engañara. Si me permite decírselo, para ser un humano, es muy inteligente – le dio y le dio una leve sonrisa

- Y si me permite decirlo, para ser un vampiro, es usted muy amable – el asintió con la cabeza

- La Srta. Fabray ha organizado una teleconferencia para usted

Carl señalo la pantalla de la computadora. La sentó en la silla que tenía para ella

- Una teleconferencia ¿para qué?

Carl encendió el monitor. Una imagen de lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital quedo a la vista. Se ajustó la pequeña cámara en la parte superior de la pantalla y apunto directamente a Rachel.

- Hay alguien con quien la Srta. Fabray quiere que hable

- ¿estamos conectados?

Se oyó una voz por el altavoz, y un segundo después, un hombre alto apareció a la vista

- Si, podemos escuchar y verlo con claridad Joe – dijo Carl – señorita Rachel, este es Joe Hart. Dirige la sede principal de Scanguards en Nueva York. Joe es uno de nosotros

- ¿un…?

Ella examinaba al hombre en el monitor. Su largo cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás en una cola y de no ser por una fea cicatriz desde la oreja hasta la barbilla, su rostro mostraría belleza. Si, de alguna manera imagino que era uno de ellos.

Joe asintió.

- Si, señorita Berry, soy un vampiro. Es un placer presentarme a usted. Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerla en persona en algún momento. Quinn habla muy bien de usted.

- Gracias ¿usted quiere hablar de la auditoria conmigo?

- No, todo se ha resuelto en relación con la auditoria. Estamos consciente de lo que Kurt y su hermana Marley estaban tratando de hacer, y estamos trabajando en revertir todas sus acciones. No, este es un asunto mucho más personal - se aclaró la garganta – Quinn me ha perdido que viera a su padre

- ¿mi padre? – exclamo Rachel

¿Estaban intentando hacerle daño? Alejo ese mal pensamiento al instante.

Después de su conversación con Puck, no tenía ninguna razón para creer que alguien querría hacerle daño a ella o a su familia.

- ¿Qué están tratando de hacer con él?

- No se alarme, señorita Berry, usted tiene mi palabra y la de Quinn que su padre está a salvo. Entendemos que está en las últimas etapas de la enfermedad de Alzheimer y ya no la reconoce. Pero hay algo que usted tiene que hablar con él, algo que usted se ha guardado durante más de veinte años. Es necesario que lo cierre, y solo su padre la puede ayudar.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. Entendía lo que él estaba queriendo decir, pero no importaba.

- Nunca habrá cierre. Usted mismo l dijo, mi padre no me reconoce. Él no tiene ningún recuerdo de lo que paso.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. Todavía tiene recuerdos, es solo que están guardados.

- Sr. Hart, siento que esté perdiendo su tiempo, pero no puedo hablar con mi padre nunca más.

- Por favor, escúcheme. Puedo abrir sus recuerdos el tiempo suficiente para que pueda hablar con el como si estuviera sano otra vez. Le daré la oportunidad de decirle lo que tenga que decirle.

- Eso es imposible.

- No es así. Algunos de nosotros tenemos dones especiales. Estés es el mío. Estoy feliz de poder usarlo para este propósito. Sin embargo, solo tendrá unos pocos minutos, antes de que su mente se nuble de nuevo, así que use el tiempo sabiamente. Solo dígaselo.

Rachel trago saliva. La cámara se alejó de Joe, a una silla. Reconoció a su padre al instante. Su mirada estaba en blanco, los hombros caídos. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, al verlo así. Nada podría traerlo de vuelta. Nunca podría pedirle perdón.

Joe se puso detrás de su padre y puso sus manos a varios centímetros sobre la cabeza del anciano. A los pocos segundos los ojos de su padre, de repente cobraron vida, miraron fijamente a la cámara.

- Rachel – exclamo su padre – cariño, es tan bueno verte

- ¿papi?

Su voz se quebró. La había reconocido. Después de tantos años, finalmente la conoció de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿alguien te lastimo? – le dijo su padre, lleno de preocupación.

- No, papi, estoy feliz de verte

- Yo también, yo también

Le dio una sonrisa encantadora, recordándole la manera que siempre la había mirado cuando solo era una niña pequeña.

- Ha pasado largo tiempo. Tu madre y yo te echamos de menos. Estas trabajando demasiado ¿sabías?

Rachel parpadeo. Él no sabía que su madre estaba muerta. No tenía ningún recuerdo de eso. Tenía mucho sentido. Su madre había muerto cuando él ya tenía la enfermedad. No había necesidad de que trajera eso ahora. No quería causarle ningún dolor indebido.

- Lo sé, papi. Iré a visitarte y a mama el próximo fin de semana libre que tenga. ¿está bien? – mintió, incapaz de decirle la verdad

- Eso suena como un buen plan

Rachel se aclaró la garganta. No sabía cómo hablarle. Había cargado por muchos años esa culpa, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de decirle a su padre acerca de esto, estaba perdida buscando las palabras. No había una buena forma para iniciar esta conversación.

- ¿todavía piensas a veces en nuestro tiempo en Francia?

- Muchas veces, cariño – sonrió

- Yo también, pienso mucho en ello

- Eras una niña tan pequeña entonces, me sorprende que recuerdes tanto – su voz era suave, pero también mezclada con dolor.

- Recuerdo todo lo que paso entonces – levanto la mano para detenerla

- Hay muchas cosas que es mejor olvida

- Pero, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

- Solo piensa en las cosas buenas, no te detengas en lo malo – ella sacudió la cabeza, con un nudo en la garganta muy grande como para poder hablar.

- ¿alguna vez te he dicho la alegría que eras para tu madre y para mí? Todavía puedo escuchar tu risa cuando te empujaba en el columpio, y me exigías ir más alto y más, fuiste una niña aventurera, valiente. Siempre muy valiente – le dio una gran sonrisa.

- No siempre soy así

- En mis ojos, lo eres

- ¡oh papi, lo siento mucho! – las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. El frunció el ceño.

- ¿lo siento, porque? ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- Peter – presiono ella – yo debí haber hecho algo, yo … - una sola lagrima rodo por su mejilla, dejando un rastro caliente en su piel

- ¿Peter? – su voz sonaba sorprendida – pero, mi amor, no podías haber evitado su muerte, tampoco pudo haberlo hecho tu madre o yo. Murió por muerte súbita del lactante. Incluso si hubiéramos estado allí esa noche, no podríamos haber hecho nada. Siempre nos culpamos por dejarte a ti a cargo. Nunca olvidare el horror que vimos en tu cara esa noche. Me gustaría que hubiésemos podido evitarte todo eso. nunca deberías haberlo visto morir. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

- Pero, mama estaba tan triste todo el tiempo. Creí que me culpaba

- ¿culparte? Oh dios, Rachel, no – se sentó más adelante en su silla, retorciéndose las manos – nos culpábamos a nosotros mismos. Si no te hubiéramos tenido a ti, tu madre y yo nunca hubiésemos podido atravesar ese tiempo oscuro. Tú fuiste la única luz que teníamos. Eras nuestro único sol, pero nos sentíamos tan culpables que tuvieras esas pesadillas, viéndolo muerto en su cuna una y otra vez. No sabíamos que hacer, así que nunca hablamos de ello. Siempre habíamos pensado que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, y que los niños se olvidaban. En retrospectiva, deberíamos haberte conseguido ayuda profesional, pero no sabíamos que hacer. Siento mucho que te hubiéramos fallado. Por favor, perdónanos.

Los ojos de su padre, se llenaron de lágrimas. Los ojos de Rachel soltaron finalmente toda la lágrima que había retenido a lo largo de los años.

- Ay papi, no hay nada que perdonar. Te adoro

- Yo también te adoro, mi amor, y tu madre también. Prométeme algo

- Cualquier cosa – estuvo de acuerdo sin dudarlo

- Deja de vivir en el pasado y piensa en el futuro. Tu futuro

- Lo prometo

- Adiós, Rachel – dijo, y sus ojos se quedaron en blanco otra vez.

Rachel se desplomo en su silla y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Su padre la amaba y no la culpaba por la muerte de Peter. Era libre, por fin libre de la culpa que había llevado durante tanto tiempo.

Unos fuertes brazos la levantaron y la llevaron hasta el sofá. Abrió sus ojos lloros y miro a la persona que la llevaba.

- ¡Quinn!

- No llore, dulzura – susurro, se sentó en el sofá, manteniéndola en su regazo.

Llevaba una larga túnica y se miraba tan vibrante como siempre.

- Lo siento mucho, Quinn, te puse en tanto peligro – sus lágrimas fluían libremente al decirle

- Me salvaste la vida

Atrajo su cabeza cerca de la suya y bajo sus labios a los de ella, la beso suavemente.

- Pensé que te había perdido – dijo Rachel

Quinn sacudió la cabeza y se rio entre dientes.

- Soy muy difícil de matar, aunque esta vez estuve cerca, demasiado cerca. Sin tu sangre …

Puso un dedo en los labios de Quinn.

- Chh. Te lo debía – su rostro adquirió una expresión severa

- ¿te sentiste obligada? ¿es por eso que me salvaste?

Sus hombros se hundieron, como si toda la energía había abandonado su cuerpo.

- No podía dejarte morir. Te puse en esta situación. Si no me hubiera escapado, nunca hubieses sido herida.

- Ya veo.

* * *

**No se si hago mal cortando este capitulo o no, bueno, de todos modos ya lo corte y ni modo! (lo se, soy mala)**

** Nos leemos mañana 12:00am hora México  
**


	21. Diecisiete II

**Diecisiete II**

¿Así que Rachel lo había hecho por culpa? ¿Eso era todo lo que sentía? Quinn sintió que su corazón se contraía dolorosamente. La había salvado, solo para matarla dejándola de nuevo. Sintió la misma sangre de Rachel correr por sus venas, sintió su esencia misma, pero al mismo tiempo escuchaba sus palabras. Palabras que no quería oír. La había salvado, porque se lo debía.

Abruptamente la saco de su regazo y la sentó en el sofá mientras se levantaba.

- Lamento que te sientas así. No me debes nada. Le pediré a Carl que haga los arreglos para que puedas regresar a Nueva York.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, cuando salió de la habitación y subió corriendo las escaleras. Segundos después, cerró con fuerza la puerta de su dormitorio. Rachel no la amaba. La había malinterpretado completamente, solo le había dado su sangre, porque la había puesto en peligro en primer lugar, no porque no pudiera vivir sin ella.

_¡Que noble de su parte! _

Un amargo sabor se propago por su boca. Tenía que sacarla de su vida ahora, antes de que le arrancara el corazón y alimentara a los leones con él. Todo lo que le recordaba a ella tendría que irse. Tiro abriendo su escritorio y saco su cuaderno de dibujo.

Los dibujos que había hecho de Rachel durante su primera noche cayeron al suelo. Quinn se inclinó y acaricio los dibujos con sus manos, como si la tocara en su lugar. Añoraba esos momentos de nuevo, cuando la tenía en sus brazos.

- Son hermosos – susurro Rachel con voz suave detrás de ella.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de colarse detrás de ella sin que la escuchar? Le tenía que atribuir esto a su estado de recuperación.

- Me dibujaste ahí

No era una pregunta, solo una simple declaración.

Quinn se dio la vuelta

- Estabas dormida. Quería capturar tu belleza

Parecía haber sido mucho tiempo atrás

- Si quieres hacer las maletas, te dejare hacerlo

Tomo los dibujos, se paró y dio vuelta, pero sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

- Por favor, mírame – le rogo, con voz suave y apacible.

Quinn cumplió y se volteo.

- Si piensas que le daría mi sangre a cualquiera y después solo me iría, estas equivocada. ¿de verdad quieres saber porque no deje que te murieras? ¿quieres? – hizo una pausa – es porque, por una vez, quería hacer algo que fuese solo para mí, y no me importaban las consecuencias. Cuando estabas acostada allí muriendo, lo único que podía pensar era en mi misma. Dime egoísta, pero no podía imaginar una vida sin ti. Es por eso que yo te di mi sangre, porque te quería. Y todavía te quiero.

La quijada de Quinn cayó, sus dedos soltaron los dibujos, dispersándolos por el suelo una vez más.

- ¿me quieres? ¿sin importar que? – Rachel asintió

- Te amo, y si eso significa que tendrás que convertirme en un vampiro para poder estar contigo, que así sea

- ¿convertirte? ¡no! – la tomo en sus brazos – no, te amo demasiado para hacerte eso.

Hundió sus labios en ella, reclamándola. Este no era el tierno beso que le había plantado en su oficina, era el beso posesivo de un vampiro reclamando a su compañera.

Rachel era suya.

- Haz el vínculo de sangre conmigo – la miro profundamente a los ojos

- Por favor, explícamelo otra vez. La última vez no estaba de humor de charlar

- Esto significa que serás mira para siempre, y yo seré tuya

- ¿para siempre? Pero voy a envejecer y tú no lo harás

- No, no lo harás – Quinn le sonrió – una vez que nos hayamos unido por sangre, tu tomaras de mi esencia. Seguirás siendo humana, pero no envejecerás mientras esté viva. Solo voy a beber de tu sangre, y tú solo beberás de la mía, serás capaz de sentirme porque mi sangre correrá por tus venas. Vamos a estar conectadas. Siempre sabrás lo que siento y yo voy a saber lo que sientes.

- ¿pero todavía seré humana?

- Si, todavía veras salir el sol. Todavía comerás, comida de verdad. Pero vas a ser mi esposa, mi compañera de por vida, y nunca te dejare ir, no hay vuelta atrás una vez que lo hayas decidido. Vamos a formar parte la una de la otra, una estará incompleta si la otra, dos mitades de un todo.

Tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos. No hubo dudo en su respuesta. Movió su pelo hacia un lado y le expuso su cuello.

- Muérdeme, entonces.

Un segundo más tarde, la habitación se llenó con sus risas. Era como una liberación para Quinn. Con su manera peculiar, Rachel había aceptado.

- Dulzura, hay un poco más en este ritual que solo una mordida. Y créeme, vas a disfrutar cada segundo de eso.

La puerta de entrada se estrelló ruidosamente. Los oídos de Quinn se agudizaron. Varios hombres habían entrado a su casa. Todos ellos vampiros. Podía sentirlos claramente.

- Tenemos visitantes.

Rápidamente se puso un par de jean y una camiseta, antes de que tomara la mano de Rachel con la suya, entrelazándola con sus dedos.

La conmoción en la sala se hizo más fuerte. Cuando Quinn y Rachel llegaron al vestíbulo, ya sabían quienes estaban reunidos; Rory, Puck, Carl y Kurt, este último agarrado por dos fuertes guardias vampiros.

- Así que lo encontraron – Quinn entro a la sala, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus amigos.

Miro a Kurt, que tenía una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

- Tu hermana te envió un saludo antes de irse al infierno – Quinn le dijo dándole la bienvenida – Kurt le gruño a Rachel

- ¡perra!

- Si estás hablando de tu hermana, estoy de acuerdo. De lo contrario, es mejor que mantengas tu lengua quieta o te la voy a cortar.

- Hazlo. Ya que me vas a matar de todos modos, acabemos con esto de una vez – dijo Kurt con voz fría e impaciente

- No te voy a matar – dijo Quinn lentamente, viendo como Kurt exhalaba bruscamente, haciéndole experimentar un breve momento de alivio – voy a hacer que Blaine lo haga, estaría enfadado conmigo si yo lo privo de eso

Se veía la cara de Kurt aturdida. Por un instante, obviamente, había pensado que podía escapar ileso.

- Todo fue culpa de mi hermana. Ella estaba tras de esto. Me obligo a hacerlo – se quejó Kurt – ya la has matado. Así que ya tuviste tu venganza.

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró de nuevo.

- Me asegurare de que tengas todo tu dinero de regreso. Tengo acceso a las cuentas en las Islas Caimán. Lo transferiré todo de regreso

- Eso no va a ser necesario – dijo la voz de Blaine, desde el pasillo, quien quedo a la vista, un instante después – he revertido todas las transacciones. Quinn, el dinero está a salvo en tu cuenta

- Gracias, Blaine

- ¿Cómo? – sonó Kurt confundido. Blaine se acercó, parándose a centímetros de él.

- Es posibles que me hayas engañado acerca de tus sentimientos por mí, pero se trata de informática, no te puedes comparar conmigo. Revertí cada una de tus transacciones

- Blaine – Quinn se dirigió a el

Por primera vez, Blaine la miro directamente a los ojos.

- ¿si, Quinn?

- ¿Qué quieres hacer con él?

- ¿yo?

- Si, él te ha traicionado. Tú serás su juez. Puck se hizo cargo de Marley. Y gracias a la insistencia de Rachel de darme de beber su sangre, sobreviví al ataque de Marley, así que no tengo más necesidad de venganza. Sin embargo, es posible que quieras la tuya.

Blaine dio a Rachel una mirada de admiración.

- No me puedo imaginar a nadie más digno de ser compañero de Quinn que tú. Es muy afortunada.

Quinn atrapo la sonrisa tímida formándose alrededor de los labios de Rachel y le apretó la mano en acuerdo.

- Sé que lo soy, y más aún desde que Rachel ha aceptado hacer el vínculo de sangre conmigo.

De repente todo el mundo estaba hablando sobre eso, la emoción en el aire era papable.

- Ves, que te dije

- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

- ¡me debes cien dólares, Carl!

- ¡felicitaciones!

- ¡estoy muy feliz por las dos!

- ¿Cuáles cien dólares?

- Teníamos una apuesta

- ¿Cuándo es el feliz acontecimiento?

- Oh, maldita sea, solo mátenme ahora, antes de que vomite – Kurt hizo callar a todo el mundo

- Parece como si alguien no compartiera nuestra alegría por tu unión, Quinn – dijo Rory

- Por suerte no me importa una mierda lo que Kurt piense

Se contuvo y miro a Rachel.

- Lo siento, dulzura, no debí maldecir enfrente de ti.

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada

- Eres graciosa, ¿lo sabias? ¿crees realmente que una mala palabra o dos pueden sorprenderme, después de todo lo que he pasado en los dos últimos días? Si puedo casarme con un vampiro, creo que puedo hacer frente a unas pocas malas palabras.

- ¡ay que linda! – dijo Kurt con sarcasmo

- ¡cállate, cabron! – Rachel reacciono

La sala estallo en risas, todos a excepción de Kurt. Quinn la envolvió en sus brazos y acerco su cara hacia la suya.

- Puedo ver que vamos a tener mucha diversión en nuestra vida juntas.

Se abstuvo a devorarla justo ahí delante de sus amigos. Lo que había entre ellas era privado. Pronto podría estar a solas con ella, y seria suya para siempre. La idea calentaba su corazón como nunca antes.

- ¿has tomado una decisión, Blaine?

Blaine asintió y se dirigió a su amante.

- Te ganaste mi confianza con falsas pretensiones. Me traicionaste, me robaste y me engañaste. Casi me matas y mataste a seres humanos inocentes. Y tus acciones amenazaron a las personas que son más queridas para mí. Eres escoria, alimaña. Lamento el día en que puse los ojos en ti. El mundo sería mucho mejor sin gente como tú. Pero yo no soy un asesino, y no me vas a convertir en uno. No eres bienvenido aquí nunca más. voy a enviar un mensaje a todas las hermandades en los Estados Unidos. Si alguien te da refugio, voy a ir detrás de ellos y después de ti. Si alguna vez pones un pie en este país de nuevo, te voy a destruir.

Kurt parecía sorprendido por el veredicto de Blaine.

- ¿no vas a matarme?

Blaine se dirigió a los dos guardias.

- Acompáñenlo fuera de la ciudad, y asegúrense de que abandone el país.

Los dos guardias miraron a Quinn para su aprobación y ella asintió. Unos segundos más tarde se llevaron a Kurt fuera de la casa.

Quinn puso su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine.

- Fue una decisión sabia. Te felicito por ello – su amigo negó con la cabeza

- Fue la decisión de un cobarde – dijo dándose la vuelta, con angustia en su rostro – yo no lo podía matar, porque todavía lo amo.

Salió de la casa un minuto después. Quinn entendió su necesidad de llorar y aceptar su decisión a solas por su cuenta. Hacer que se quede para celebrar la felicidad propia de Quinn, hubiera sido cruel.

- Va estar bien – dijo Puck una vez que puerta se cerró detrás de su amigo – denle un poco de tiempo

- Carl ¿Qué tal unas copas para celebrar la inminente unión de Quinn y Rachel?

- ¿champagne? – pregunto

- Sabes que no bebemos champagne, Carl – Rory se echó a reír

- Sí, pero yo no creo que sea educado con compañía mixta beber vasos de sangre – lanzo una mirada cautelosa en dirección a Rachel

- Carl ¿Cuándo dices compañía mixta, significa mujeres y hombres, o quieres decir seres humanos y vampiros? – pregunto Rachel y le sonrió

- Quise decir seres humanos y vampiros

- Trae la sangre, Carl y una copa de champagne para mí. No soy una delicada flor, y no quiero que me traten como tal. No me voy a desmayar a la vista de la sangre. Ya no es así de todos modos.

Carl se enderezo

- Has oído a la ama de la casa – le sonrió Quinn.

Rachel podía encajar perfectamente en su vida.

- Si, señorita.


	22. Dieciocho

**DIECIOCHO**

Cuando Rachel salió del cuarto de baño, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el brillo de muchas velas que Quinn había encendido en el dormitorio, brillaban como oro sobre su piel. Nunca había visto un espectáculo más hermoso. Rachel se había puesto una bata, y no llevaba nada debajo, justo como Quinn lo había pedido.

Finalmente se quedaron solas en la casa, sus amigos se habían marchado unos minutos antes. Se quedó esperando por ella frente a la chimenea, igualmente solo vestida con una bata, también desnuda bajo ella. Su pene se agito violentamente al verla, y al pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Nunca había imaginado lo que se sentiría, pero ahora que lo hacía, estaba seguro que nunca había sentido nada cercano al amor que sentía por Rachel.

- Gracias por hacer posible que hablara con mi padre

- Siempre voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Cueste lo que cueste

Rachel se le acerco, lenta pero constantemente y la envolvió en sus brazos.

- ¿estas lista para que comience el resto de tu vida?

- Contigo a mi lado, estoy lista para cualquier cosa.

Su voz era como música para sus oídos.

Acaricio la pálida piel de su cuello y sintió latir la arteria por debajo de sus dedos. Sus parpados revoloteaban.

- ¿dolerá?

- No sentirás ningún dolor, solo placer. Vamos a unirnos a la altura del éxtasis, cuando nuestros cuerpos estén unidos, beberás mi sangre y yo la tuya. Vamos a ser verdaderamente una, un solo cuerpo, una sola alma. Sentirás todo lo que yo sienta, y voy a sentir todo lo que sientes. No habrá secretos entre nosotros. ¿quieres esto?

Quinn tenía que darle una oportunidad más para cambiar de opinión, porque una vez que hicieran el vínculo de sangre, estarían unidas para siempre. Quinn sabía lo que quería. La certeza que sentía era embriagadora y aterradora al mismo tiempo. Si Rachel la rechazaba ahora, rompería su corazón.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando la miro.

- Quinn, he estado sintiendo cosas extrañas estos últimos días. Sentí cosas sobre ti que no podía saber. Como el hecho de que pintaras ese cuadro – inclino la cabeza hacia la pintura sobre la mesa – cuando lo miro, veo a una niña que muestra a su madre un dibujo

- Esos son mis recuerdos, dulzura

- Pero no hemos hecho el vínculo de sangre aun. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Los que son verdaderamente el uno para el otro, ya tienen ese vínculo entre ellos. Es por eso que ya puedes sentirme, y es por eso que sabía sobre el prado. Ya estamos conectadas – sonrió

- ¿te importaría hacerlo oficial? – susurro Rachel, con sus labios carnosos y rojos.

En cámara lenta, sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella hasta que finalmente se entrelazaron en un beso de amor puro. Nunca había besado a otra mujer como la besaba a ella, capturando sus labios contra los suyos, derramo su corazón, mientras invadía las cavernas de su boca con la lengua. No estaba allí para saquear, sino para compartir. Su lengua se reunió con la de Quinn, ofreciéndole lo que sabía que nunca podría tomar, su confianza. Solo ella se lo podía dar.

Sus bocas fundidas en una entrega apasionada de una a la otra, ni una de ellas era la conquistadora, ni la conquistada. Socias, iguales en el amor. Ambas con igual fuerza e igual debilidad una por la otra, a la vez que poder y sin él, al mismo tiempo.

Quinn sintió imágenes invadiendo su mente una vez más, las imágenes de lavanda, el prado, el sol. Rachel se había abierto para llevarla a un lugar de felicidad absoluta, un lugar sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, un lugar donde únicamente era una mujer y no una bestia.

Sin interrumpir el beso, la levanto en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama, no, a la cama de ambas. La puso en las sabanas frescas y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Lo único que había entre ellas eras sus finas batas, proporcionando una débil barrera a su pasión.

**…..**

Con sus ansiosas manos Rachel tiro de su bata, hasta que cedió y se abrió para que pudiera sentir su piel bajo sus dedos. Nunca en sus sueños más aventurados se le había ocurrido que podía amar a una persona sin reservas de la manera que ella amaba a Quinn. Un entusiasmo latía en sus venas mientras sentía sus manos desenvolverla en su bata.

Finalmente la piel desnuda de Quinn se conectó con la suya. Casi se sentía la conexión, la emoción que enviaba a través de su cuerpo, la expectativa se creaba en su cerebro. Su erección presionada contra su muslo, sin pedir la entrada todavía, pero recordándole su propósito. Tomarla, poseerla, así mismo compartirse con ella.

Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo libremente, sin prisa, pero con determinación. Rachel devolvía sus caricias con el mismo fervor que ella demostraba. Ni un centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo, escaparía de su toque. De sus dedos, de su boca o de su lengua.

Donde horas antes había sido perforado por heridas abiertas, la nueva piel se había formado tan impecable como el resto de su cuerpo. Rachel se apretó contra su cuerpo, entendió y rodo sobre su espalda llevándola arriba.

Rachel se detuvo a mirarla. Era hermosa, si una mujer podía ser llamada hermosa. Su espalda era delicada, sus brazos se veían sumamente frágiles pero sabía que eran capaces de soportar mucho, sus pechos eran perfectos y abdomen estaba marcado. Sus dedos se perdían a lo largo de su torso. Por debajo de sus pestañas, se dio cuenta de que la miraba mientras la exploraba. Descubrió un profundo deseo por Quinn, sin embargo, no se movía, le permitió tomarse un tiempo que necesitara para su exploración.

Por primera vez iba a hacer el amor con el pleno conocimiento de lo que era, un vampiro.

Rachel aun no podía entender porque una mujer tan asombrosa como Quinn, podría enamorarse de ella, pero ya no se lo preguntaba más, lo que vio en sus ojos le dijo que su amor era real.

Quinn era de ella, su mujer, su vampiro, su compañera.

Su mano su estómago para encontrar el nido de rizos oscuros que rodeaban su pene orgulloso. Sus labios siguieron el camino por el cual sus manos habían viajado, hasta llegar al pene que sabía anhelaba su tacto.

La sintió inhalar con fuerza, cuando sus dedos llegaron a tocar la redonda cabeza suave terciopelo de su pene. Plenamente conscientes del efecto que su tacto tenía en él, continuo y le paso los dedos desde la punta hasta la base. Lentamente, muy lentamente, respiro hondo e inhalo el aroma de su excitación.

Al instante lamio sus labios, humedeciéndolos.

- Te quiero, Quinn – susurro antes de que su lengua tocara la punta de su erección y comenzó el largo descenso hacia la base.

- Rachel, soy tuya – su voz era casi irreconocible, profunda y ronca.

**…**

Quinn clavo las uñas en las sabanas, para detenerse a sí misma de empujar hacia Rachel, la sensación de su lengua sobre su pene casi destruyo su autocontrol ¿Qué había hecho en su vida para merecer una mujer como ella?

Rachel le había aceptado con todo su corazón, y con cada toque, le mostraba su amor.

En el momento en que lo llevo hacia su boca, Quinn, un vampiro fuerte y poderosa, era impotente en sus brazos. Vulnerable y a su disposición. Seguro.

Gimió y movió las caderas hacia arriba, pidiendo una penetración más profunda. Y oyó su petición, deslizando sus labios hacia abajo a lo largo de su duro pene hasta que lo enterró por completo en su interior. Su calor y la humedad la envolvieron, la acunaron. En el refugio de su boca, se hizo aún más grande. Rachel chupaba y lamia más intensamente, apretó la cabeza en la almohada, suprimiendo un grito de placer.

Quinn sintió comezón en sus colmillos, ávidos de su sangre ¿Cómo había sido capaz de contenerse durante las noches que habían pasado juntas? No lo sabía. Sentirla de la forma en que la sentía ahora, la hacía darse cuenta de que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de alejarse de ella después de ese primer beso.

Sus colmillos se extendieron y un rugido salió de su pecho. Llamo a su compañera.

- Rachel

Sintió su vacilación en dejar ir su pene, pero la atrajo con sus fuertes brazos y la miro a los ojos.

- Llévame hacia tu interior, ahora

Su mano se acercó a tocar su cara, y luego se trasladó con el dedo y lo paso por sus colmillos. No veía miedo en sus ojos, solo excitación.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Rachel se colocó encima de Quinn y se movió hacia abajo, lenta y constantemente. La punta de su erección tocaba su centro húmedo, gimió. Su cuerpo continuo su descenso, llevándolo a su caliente envoltura, apretando con fuerza alrededor de él, empujándolo más profundo dentro de ella, hasta la empuñadura.

Por un momento no pudo moverse, por miedo a derramarse de inmediato. Rachel pareció entenderla y se quedó completamente inmóvil.

Quinn volvió la cabeza hacia su mesita de noche. La daga ceremonial brillo en la tenue luz de las velas, mientras la tomaba en su mano.

Los ojos de Rachel seguían sus movimientos. Llevo la hoja hacia su hombro y lo apretó donde su cuello y su hombro unían. Moviendo la daga hacia adelante, corto a través de su piel.

Sintió el hilo de sangre instantáneamente y aparto la daga a un lado.

- Bebe de mi

**…**

Rachel vio la sangre salir de su corte y se bajó hacia su torso.

- Te quiero, Rachel

Sin dudarlo, puso su boca sobre la piel abierta y la bebió. El líquido tibio paso por su lengua y su garganta, un sabor sorprendentemente dulce. Se engancho fuertemente sobre su hombro, con ganas de más. Rachel sintió sus brazos, apretándola más cerca de su cuerpo, su pene moviéndose dentro de ella, empujándolo y bombeando.

Con un movimiento que apenas sintió, Quinn las volcó, poniéndola debajo de ella, ahora hundiendo su pene más profundo.

- Ahora nos uniremos

Escucho su voz, antes de sentir su boca en su cuello. Su lengua lamio la piel, haciéndola sentir un hormigueo, y sus colmillos se conectaron, rompiendo a través de su piel, enterrándose en ella.

No había dolor, solo placer cuando sintió sus movimientos de succión y sabía que la sangre de su cuerpo se trasladaba. Luego un profundo gemido de Quinn resonó en su cuerpo.

Un mareo se esparció dentro de ella, como si estuviera flotando en una nube, y tomo más de Quinn. La sangre recorrió su garganta y calentó su interior, cada célula se despertaba y le hacía hormiguear todo el cuerpo. Al igual que la electricidad, viajo a través de sus venas, encendiendo sensaciones desconocidas, encendiendo un fuego en su interior.

Su vientre se cerró con necesidad, queriendo y aceptando su cuerpo y alma, ofreciendo el suyo a cambio. Rachel sintió su poder y su fuerza bruta y mientras, su pene entraba más profundamente, llenándola, complementándola.

Se aferró a Quinn, pidiendo más. El cuerpo de Quinn se endureció aún más obedeciendo su demanda, y amplio su pene en su canal ya ajustado. Con cada movimiento, se retiraba y empujaba nuevamente. Tentaba cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y hacia que el fuego dentro de su interior, se hiciera más caliente.

No había necesidad de hablar, porque ella sentía todo lo que Quinn sentía. Como necesitaba su sangre en su interior, como su pene anhelaba liberación, derramarse a sí misma y plantar su semilla. Su propio deseo de recibirlo, fue creciendo con cada segundo.

Rachel sentía que cada célula de su cuerpo quemaba, llevándola a toda velocidad hacia su orgasmo. Quinn estaba ahí con ella cayendo en el abismo, mientras sus cuerpos encontraban su liberación dentro de cada una.

Flotando, conectadas, llevándose una a la otra.

Cuando soltó su hombro, la sintió hacer lo mismo. Un momento después, su lengua suavizo el área.

- ¡oh, Quinn!

La besa, atrapándola mientras caía encima de ella.

- Estoy aquí, dulzura, estoy aquí

Jadeaba mucho ¿había incluso respirado durante todo ese tiempo? No podía recordarlo.

- No me dijiste que sería tan increíble.

- Cuanto más profundo es el amor, más intensa será la unión – Quinn sonrió

Rachel rozo sus labios con los suyos.

- Pude sentirte

- Y yo pude sentirte. Tu corazón es puro. Me siento honrada de que me lo hayas dado – le revelo y la beso con ternura

- Me va encontrar vivir aquí contigo

- Tenemos que hablar con Puck mañana para que nos encuentre una casa nueva. Esta se volverá muy pequeña – afirmo Quinn

¿Demasiado pequeña? La casa de Quinn era una gran casa victoriana. Su propio apartamento pequeño en Nueva York podría caber en ella al menos cinco veces.

- Esta es lo suficientemente grande para nosotras. Solo somos tú y yo. No necesito mucho espacio.

Se dio cuenta de una sonrisa, más bien tímida formándose alrededor de su boca.

- Sí, pero no siempre seremos solo tú y yo. Para empezar vamos a necesitar una guardería, y luego, cuando los niños estén un poco más grandes, probablemente todos quieran su propia habitación y ...

- ¿los niños?

- Si, nuestros hijos. Yo sé que tú los quieres

- Pero me dijiste que no podías tenerlos. Los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

- Eso es cierto, en general, pero hay una excepción. Cuando un vampiro macho, por así decirlo, se une con una hembra humana, el ritual cambia su ADN. Una vez que se complete el primer ciclo después del vínculo de sangre, yo puedo embarazarte.

- Imposible – sacudió la cabeza

- ¿recuerdas al alcalde? – asintió – te dije que él es un vampiro, pero no es toda la verdad. Es un hibrido de vampiro, un vampiro nacido de una madre humana y un padre vampiro. Hay poco de ellos, pero existen. Tienen rasgos de vampiros y humanos. Pueden subsistir con sangre, como con comida humana. Ellos pueden estar en el sol sin quemarse, tener la fuerza y velocidad de un vampiro. Tienen puntos fuertes de ambas especies, y las debilidades de ninguno. Nuestros hijos crecerán como niños humanos, y cuando alcancen la madurez, van a detener el envejecimiento como un vampiro.

Los ojos de Rachel se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿podemos tener hijos?

- Los que tú quieras, amare a cada uno de ellos- Rachel aspiro con fuerza

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Quinn le beso las lagrimas

- Quería darte una última sorpresa. Va a ser muy difícil sorprenderte a partir de ahora.

Rachel se rio, estaba en lo cierto. Ahora ya podía sentir otras cosa acerca de ella, como si estuviera en su cabeza.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo vamos a tener la boda humana que estas planeando?

Quinn se rio en voz alta

- ¿ves lo que quiero decía? No puedo ocultarte nada a ti nunca más ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Cuando mencionaste al alcalde otra vez, tu mente se fue a lo que te dijo en la oficina del psiquiatra. Que él quería hacer los honores. Se ofreció a realizar la ceremonia del matrimonio ¿no?

- Si nuestros hijos son solo la mitad de inteligentes como tú, vamos a tener un montón de Einstein en nuestras manos. Espero que estés lista para eso.

- Estoy lista para cualquier cosa contigo – sonrió y la beso

- ¿cualquier cosa? Se me ocurren un par de cosas …

Su sonrisa maliciosa, junto con su erección contra ella, dejo pocas dudas de sus intenciones.

- ¿solo uno o dos cosas? – Rachel se burlaba de Quinn - ¿crees que es suficiente?

- Contigo, nunca

Sin embargo, para esta noche, una o dos cosas sería un buen comienzo.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Hola! pues el final llego, a mi me pareció que en vez de ser un final es como un Continuara ... pero creo que el libro que sigue de esta historia esta centrado en el personaje que aquí representa Puck.**

**Bueno, cambiando de tema.**

**Quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia, a los que dejaban sus comentarios. Era divertido leerlos y mas cuando querían tener control mental para hacerme subir los capítulos mas seguidos jajaja!**

**A los que solo leían, gracias por leer! (suspiro, me limpio las lagrimas)**

**Sin mas que decir, nos leemos después . (doy media vuelta, camino y desaparezco) **


	23. Epílogo

- ¿puedes quedarte quieta?

- ¿Cómo me voy a quedar quieta?

- No ganas nada caminando de un lado para otro – Quinn bufo y siguió caminando de un lado a otro, pensando en cuanto había cambiado su vida de un día para otro.

Habían pasados cinco años desde que Rachel había aceptado hacer el vínculo de sangre con ella, cinco maravillosos años.

Primero se encargó de que Puck buscara una casa más grande, sabía que Rachel quería hijos y ella también los deseaba con todo el alma. Quinn lo que más quería y anhelaba era tener una familia, pero también quería disfrutar de su mujer. Sin embargo, no dio marcha atrás y Puck les consiguió una linda casa un poco a la orilla de la ciudad, claro está que su amigo se encargó de que tuviera lo necesario. Lugares oscuros pero también lugares donde claramente podía pasar la luz del día. Ella por lo general dormía durante el día y aunque a veces Rachel la acompañaba, sabía que de vez en cuando le gustaba salir a tomar un poco de sol.

Después de dos años, Rachel le dio la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda su vida. Serian madres. _¡SI, SERIAN MADRES!_

Ese día tuvo que ser sostenida por sus amigos, no podía creer que por fin tendría un pequeño o pequeña entre sus brazos. Se imaginaba que tendría la mirada de Rachel, al igual que sus labios y su sonrisa, toda una mini Rachel, aunque su querida esposa quisiera que fuera rubio, con sus labios y sus ojos, parecía que en eso era en lo único que no podía ponerse de acuerdo.

- ¡oh, vamos dulzura! – sonrió al ver el berrinche que su amada le estaba haciendo – sería mejor si se parece a ti

- No, yo quiero que tenga tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu boca – hizo un puchero y Quinn no resistió en acercarse a ella, atrapo su labio y así comenzar un beso que comenzaba a subir de tono

- Yo quiero que tenga tus ojos, tu sonrisa y tu boca – Rachel la alejo de ella y se sentó en el sillón, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo - ¿sabes qué? Sea como sea amare a ese bebe con toda mi alma - se quedó pensativa – aunque no sé si tenga, pero lo amare mucho mucho mucho – puso la mano en el vientre de su amada y sonrió – te amo, dulzura

- Te amo, Quinn – le dio un beso corto

Esa había sido la "pelea" más grave que había tenido desde que habían hecho el vínculo de sangre, parece que las más intensas siempre serían las que tuvieron cuando se conocieron.

Cuando nació Bethany fue lo mejor que les había pasado, fue un día de locos.

- Tranquila, amor, respira, respira – le dio la mano, sabía que no sentiría dolor aunque la apretara muy fuerte

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? – grito – todo esto es tú culpa ¡ahhhhh! – una contracción nueva había llegado y con eso, el apretón de manos fue más fuerte. Quinn se sorprendió, podía soportar mucho dolor y era fuerte, pero en ese momento sintió que la mano de su amada tenía una fuerza increíble que la llego a molestar un poco - ¡te odio! ¡te odio! – grito de la nada, sabía que no era verdad

- Yo te amo, dulzura – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dio un beso rápido en los labios

- ¡Britt! Sácalo de una vez de ahí – le grito a la doctora

- ¡puja, Rach! ¡puja! – era lo único que decía – puedo ver su cabecita – Rachel hizo más y más esfuerzo

- ¡cuando esto se termine! Me las pagaras, Quinn – grito de nuevo

- Si, dulzura, como tú digas

- Es enserio – dijo enojada

- Yo también lo digo enserio – sonrió, eso estaba desesperando a Rachel. Quinn parecía tan tranquila, mientras ella sufría.

- ¡puja, Rach! – hizo el último esfuerzo y fue cuando se escuchó el llanto de un bebe. Quinn miro hacia donde estaba la doctora, limpio al bebe para después envolverlo en una cobija - ¡felicidades! ¡es una Mini Quinn! – puso a la pequeña entre sus brazos y sonrió, era cierto, era una mini Quinn. Era una niña rubia, tenía su nariz pero los labios de Rachel. Miro a su amada y le sonrió, acomodo a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre y ambas sonrieron. La pequeña comenzó abrir los ojos poco a poco y la sonrisa de Rachel se hizo aún más grande.

- Tiene tus ojos

- Tiene mis ojos – le dio un beso, no sabía otra manera de decirle lo feliz que estaba en ese momento – te amo – aunque ella seguro lo sentiría

- Te amo – la volvió a besar para después darle un pequeño beso a la pequeña

- Bienvenida a este mundo, princesa – la pequeña tomo uno de sus dedos, aferrándose a ella.

- Yo también te quiero, princesa – sonrió.

Y ahí está de nuevo, pero ahora no la dejaban pasar a la habitación donde estaba su esposa. Puck la miraba, sabía que estaba nerviosa aunque no era su primer hijo, solo que estaba desesperada porque la dejaran pasar. Rory jugaba con Nicole en un rincón de la habitación y Carl traía algo de comida para la pequeña, era hora de su comida.

- ¿Por qué no me dejan pasar?

- ¿podrías callarte, Fabray? – una joven de rasgos latinos salía de la habitación donde se encontraba Rachel – eres una desesperada

- ¡cállate, Satanás! – la chica le sonrió. Aquella chica era Santana López de Pierce, esposa de Brittany S. Pierce, la doctora personal de su mujer. Al principio su relación fue un poco mala, sobre todo porque la chica era muy directa y la molestaba por su condición de intersexualidad, después comprendió que así era su forma de ser y había logrado ganarse un pequeño pedazo de su corazón, uno muy pequeño, muy pero muy pequeño - ¿ya puedo pasar?

- No, dice Britt que tiene que preparar unas cosas antes para que después entres – resoplo de nuevo

- ¡Tana! – la pequeña mini Quinn corrió hacia los brazos de la latina - ¡mira! – le enseño un dibujo muy bueno, todos se sorprendieron menos Quinn. Sabía que su hija había heredado ese gusto de ella y se le daba muy bien, tenía solo tres años pero era una niña muy inteligente

- ¡vaya! Es hermoso, princesa – beso su rostro y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas - ¿seguro que eres hija de esa cosa rara? – apunto a Quinn, Beth la miro confundida

- Deja de preguntar, idioteces, satanás – le quito a su hija de las manos y le dio muchos besos en su rostro - ¡claro que es mi hija!

- Es toda una mini Quinn – Puck apoyo a su amiga y todos asintieron

- ¡Lucy Quinn Fabray VEN EN ESTE PRECISO MOMENTO! – parecía que era momento de entrar

- Ahí está tu pase de entrada – le dijo burlonamente Puck, le dio un beso a su hija y la bajo para poder estar con su mujer

- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! – fue lo primero que escucho de la boca de su amada al entrar a la habitación - ¡por hacerme pasar por esto DOS VECES! – grito, Quinn sonrió

- Yo también te amo, dulzura

- ¡no me digas eso de nuevo! – Britt las miraba divertida, parecía que era la pareja más divertida en momentos como estos

- Rach, quiero que pujes, por favor – Britt le daba instrucciones, Quinn le dio la mano a su amada y pudo sentir de nuevo que Rachel tenía mucha fuerza – solo un poco más, Rachel – grito, grito y grito más hasta que de nuevo, por segunda vez en su vida escuchaba el llanto de uno de sus hijos recién nacidos. Rachel tenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre de la mano de su rubia, Quinn la miro con ternura y la beso.

- Quiero presentarles a alguien – ambas miraron a Britt, Quinn tomo al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos y sonrió, puso al pequeño en los brazos Rachel.

- Volví a ganar – dijo riendo

- Si, lo hiciste – de nuevo habían "peleado" a quien se debería de parecer y parecía que Rachel había ganado de nuevo. Era otro mini Quinn, rubio, con sus labios, su nariz pero sus ojos eran de un color chocolate hermoso – creo que yo también gane, saco tus ojos – le regalo un pequeño beso – ahora vuelvo – salió de aquella habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos un poco ansiosos

- ¿y? ¿Qué es? – nadie sabía, pues ambas dijeron que querían darle una sorpresa

- Un niño, es un niño – grito emocionada, todos gritaron pero lo primero que hizo fue ir por su hija que miraba a todos confundidos – vamos, princesa, tienes que conocer a alguien – la cargo y la llevo hacia donde se encontraba Rachel, con el pequeño en brazos

- ¡mami! – Beth quería ir corriendo hacia donde estaba su mami, pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola las miro confundida –

- Beth, te presento a tu hermanito, Charlie – la niña lo miro, hizo que su madre la baja y lo miro – es muy pequeñito ahora, pero cuando crezca podrás jugar con el todo lo que quieras y lo cuidaras, al igual que el a ti te cuidara – Beth siguió mirando al pequeño, hasta que una sonrisa apareció

- Podo juegar en prado – Quinn sonrió y asintió - ¿si mami? – miro a Rachel, tenía que estar segura

- Si, bebe – la niña salto emocionada, le dio un beso a su hermanito.

Eso era lo que siempre deseo, una familia. Estar con la mujer que amaría para toda la vida y con sus hijos a su alrededor. No sabía cuántos tendrían pero sabía que Rachel le daría los quisiera aunque la odiara en el momento de dar a luz. Pero no importaba que la odiara por un rato, si al final de cuentas, al día siguiente vería a sus hermosas princesas, un poco alejada del sol, pasar el rato en aquel prado en donde Rachel había tenido los recuerdos más felices de su vida. No quería que eso quedara en el pasado, por eso le pidió a Puck que investigara de algún lugar cerca de aquel prado. Quería que en ese prado estuviera su pasado, presente y futuro. No importaba que tuviera que esperar hasta que saliera la luna y las estrellas para poder estar un rato con su familia, lo valía y mucho.

- Te amo, dulzura – susurro antes de darle un pequeño beso en los labios – gracias por darme esta hermosa familia, gracias por estar conmigo, gracias – la beso de nuevo, mientras una lagrima caía en su mejilla

- Gracias a ti, amor – limpio la lagrima y ambas se sonrieron – te amo

_La real academia define la palabra imposible como algo que no tiene facultad ni medios para llegar a ser o suceder, y define improbable como algo inverosímil que no se funda una razón prudente. Puesto a escoger a mí me gusta más la improbabilidad que lo imposibilidad como a todo el mundo supongo. La improbabilidad duele menos y deja un respiro a la esperanza, argepica. Que David ganara a Goliat era improbable pero sucedió. Un afroamericano habitando la casa blanca era improbable pero sucedió. Nadal desbancando del número uno a Federer, una periodista convertida en princesa. El amor, las relaciones, los sentimientos no se fundan en una razón prudente por eso no me gusta hablar de amores imposibles si no de amores improbables. Porque lo improbable es por definición probable, lo que es casi seguro que no pase es que puede pasar. Y mientras haya una posibilidad, media posibilidad entre mil millones de que pase vale la pena intentarlo._

* * *

**¡Hola! ... de nuevo :D**

**Bueno, muchos me pidieron el epilogo y aquí se los dejo, espero y les guste. Podría escribir la segunda parte, también me lo pidieron, pero ahora quiero terminar la otra historia que estaba escribiendo, la deje abandonada pero la quiero terminar. **

**Yo se que lo de al final dirán ¿esto que? pero se me hizo bonito ponerlo, porque al final de cuentas no hay imposibles, solo improbables y como dice "Lo improbable es por definición probable, lo que es casi seguro que no pase, puede pasar". Y esta historia hablo de cosas imposibles pero a la vez improbables ¡Dah! yo me entiendo jajaja! ahora si, nos leemos después.**

**Recuerden sonreír para si mismos y no para los demás! buena vibra! :D**


End file.
